


stars pour in the street

by jongdaedayy



Category: EXO (Band), SM Family - Fandom
Genre: (both fairly mild tho), (sorta?), ....almost, Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Chanyeol is a good boy, Clubbing, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Smut, Family Reunions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oh Sehun is a baby, Oh Sehun is just a small anxious bean, Oh Sehun-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, Sekai Best Bros, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Vacation, Vampires, Werewolves, ages in this are weird bc vampires, as such with vampires, full of the softest boys you'll ever see honestly, this fic is mostly fluff with a lil angst and a lil smut, well it's a blood intolerance but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 90,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaedayy/pseuds/jongdaedayy
Summary: What good is a vampire who can't drink blood without getting a stomachache? What good is being a vampire that is meek, only wanting to hide from prying eyes? What good is a vampire who is inherently submissive and shy rather than dominating, predatory?Junmyeon shows Sehun that he doesn't have to change a thing about who, or what, he is.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 141
Kudos: 171





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE. i technically haven't finished the whole thing yet, but there are only like four scenes left to write so surelyyyyy i'll get them done by the time I finish posting...hopefully...we'll see lmao.
> 
> i've been working on this since mid-March and it's a monster. i really wanted to wait until i finished the whole thing before starting to post but i just can't wait anymore. i just wanna share my baby with you all 🥺
> 
> this first chapter is mostly an intro to the verse. idk how many chapters this will be exactly but i'm thinking about 10ish maybe??? it's already over 70k, so it'll probably end up being at least 80k if not more.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this. it's unbetad, so all mistakes are my own! thanks to my bb jay for listening to me rant nonstop about this fic and helping me world build and helping me create the softest, cutest sehunnie imaginable. i literally couldn't have done this without you 💕
> 
> title comes from non stop by exo uwu

✦✧★✧✦

The first day of the fall semester brings temperatures in the mid-90s and a blazing amount of sunshine. Sehun ducks under an alcove outside the College of Humanities and Public Affairs building for a reprieve as he waits for Jongin to arrive. He pulls the hood of his jacket off his head and pushes his oversized sunglasses further up his nose and settles back to watch students pass.

Sehun feels oddly at peace as the various people cross back and forth over the walkways. It’s always nice just seeing people coexisting, regardless of their class, status, walks of life, their species. Everyone has differing goals, places to be, classes to attend, things to study for, and yet they all surge and push and pull together on these walkways. It’s fascinating.

A snort and a heartfelt, “Dude,” breaks him out of his reverie. He blinks and looks to his left to see Jongin entering the shade of the alcove. “Your outfit is giving me fucking heat stroke.”

Sehun frowns, looking down at himself. He’s wearing black denim skinny jeans, chunky, low profile boots, a black button-down, and a thick heather grey jacket with leather sleeves. It’s his usual style, but Jongin always likes to tease him for wearing so many layers when it’s so hot out. It’s not Sehun’s fault that he turns into a lobster when exposed to the sun for more than a handful of minutes.

He redirects his frown at Jongin, who is wearing Bermuda shorts and an oversized tank top, showing off miles of tan skin and muscles. Stupid werewolves. “You know the heat doesn’t affect me. Besides, I look great, and you know it,” Sehun sniffs. His frown morphs into a happy grin when Jongin hands him a to-go cup of his usual chocolate milk tea from his favorite café, La Boba. The plastic of it drips with condensation. Instead of a typical chocolate brown, however, Sehun’s drink is more of a mahogany color, as it always is. The black boba swirls in the bottom as Sehun takes it from him. Jongin had already pierced the top with a wide straw, so Sehun brings it to his lips. The first wash of the drink over his tongue has his fangs bursting through his gums, even though there’s nothing for them to sink in. Except for the boba pearls, of course.

Sehun makes an obnoxious “ahhh” noise that makes Jongin roll his eyes, but he’s smiling fondly. “Thank you, Jonginnie~.”

“No problem,” Jongin says, linking arms with Sehun and leading him inside despite the heat. “Jongdae called and let me know that you forgot to make breakfast before class.”

Sehun’s smile slips back into a thin-lipped frown. Chanyeol says it makes him look like a stingray. “Jongdae worries too much,” Sehun mutters. “And I didn’t...I didn’t _forget_.”

“Jongdae is your _sire_ , Hunnie, he’s, like, obligated to worry about you. And hey,” Jongin shoves at Sehun’s side with the elbow that’s looped through Sehun’s. Sehun stumbles but rights himself quickly enough. He starts scanning the room numbers, looking for 0105 for their class. “Are you skipping meals again?”

“I am sixty-seven years old; he doesn’t need to worry about me.” Sehun sniffs. “And forgive me for wanting to make it through my first day of classes without a tummy ache on top of my nerves.”

“You’re sixty-seven and have, like, ten degrees, so the first days of classes shouldn’t make you that nervous.” Jongin points out. “And you know better than to skip meals; it’ll throw you into bloodlust.”

Sehun pouts. “I am _shy_ and _socially awkward_ ; you know this. And skipping breakfast _one time_ is not going to throw me into bloodlust; I’m not a _fledgling_.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jongin teases, and Sehun smacks him as they find their class and file into the lecture hall.

“Fine,” Sehun says petulantly. “See who gives you ear scratches next time you shift, asshole.” They take a couple of seats in the back of the hall, off to the side. Nice and out of the way, Sehun’s favorite place to be. Sehun purposefully does not look at Jongin, knowing a pout paired with lethal puppy eyes will be thrown his way.

“I’ll just get Chanyeol to give them to me,” Jongin says, only sounding half convinced.

“We both know _I_ give the superior ear scratches,” Sehun says, and sips on his drink, sucking up a boba so he can pop it with his fangs. They always get itchy if he drinks without actually _feeding_.

“Well, just so you know,” Jongin says matter-of-factly. “I told Johnny to go light on the B-negative so that the cramps wouldn’t be too bad during the rest of your classes.”

Affection and gratefulness squeeze tight in Sehun’s chest. If his heart were still beating, it would’ve been going double time. Sehun finally looks at Jongin to see him looking smug, but also affectionate. Despite all their bickering, they _are_ best friends, and Sehun will always be grateful to him.

“Thank you, Nini,” Sehun says sincerely, reaching over the desks to tangle his fingers with Jongin’s. They give each other a solid squeeze. “Just so you know, I’d never actually withhold ear scratches.”

Jongin grins so brightly it’s reminiscent of the sunshine outside, his eyes crinkling up into sweet crescents. “I know,” he says smugly. “You love me too much.”

Sehun scoffs and drops Jongin’s hand, who cackles. Lucky for the silly wolf, that’s true.

✦✧★✧✦

Despite Jongin’s teasing, this is only Sehun’s _sixth_ degree, not his tenth. Sehun had scheduled his classes so that most of them would be with either Jongin or Chanyeol or both. They’re still mostly taking gen eds, and there’s some that Sehun has to catch up on that were added between his last degree and this one. He, however, has one class that neither of them is in. He’s going for a psychology degree this time around. So he has to take the “Introduction to the Psychology Major” course. It seems awfully redundant, considering he’s taken introductory psych before. Still, it’s required, so he placed it on his schedule to get it out of the way. He’ll have to suffer through it alone, but at least Jongin gets out of his contemporary dance class at the same time, so he’ll have someone to go home with. Poor Chanyeol has a night class, some music theory something or other, so he won’t get out until late.

Sehun makes his way to the College of Health and Human Services building, hood pulled up once again to shield his sensitive skin from the rays. He sees a few other poor souls doing the same, and catches eyes with a tiny, petite girl with bone-white skin and a scarf wrapped around her head. They nod heads solemnly at each other. Some parts of vampirism suck, no pun intended. (Alright, maybe it was a little intended.)

He finds his lecture hall easily, having gotten used to the numbering convention of this particular college throughout the day. His stomach is feeling a little rumbly, a little queasy. He honestly can’t tell if it’s from nerves or from the blood-infused boba tea Jongin had given him earlier.

Sehun has what Jongdae has coined as a “blood intolerance,” named as such because it acts a lot like how lactose intolerance works in humans. Drinking blood makes Sehun’s stomachache and cramp up, uncomfortable on the best of days, and laying him out on his ass on the worst. It’s not as bad as when he was a fledgling- when he was so voraciously thirsty, and the resulting cramps felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. But it is still incredibly inconvenient for someone who needs to drink blood to _live_ , even if it’s not debilitating anymore. Jongin’s blood, for whatever reason, doesn’t affect Sehun as severely as other people’s. Even so, he can’t regularly drink from Jongin, so Sehun settles for blood diluted into other drinks (chocolate boba tea being his most favorite). La Boba started catering to vampiric needs after Sehun started frequenting, and their main barista, Johnny, had caught him trying (and miserably failing) to mix blood into his drink after he had ordered several times. Afterward, he apparently brought it up to the owners, and now the cafe is a favorite amongst supernaturals as a safe space to hang out.

Sehun is the first to arrive at his class, so he scans the room to find the perfect seat. He ends up going toward the back, sitting in the second to last row and off to the side. His vampiric enhanced eyesight means he won’t have an issue seeing the projector regardless of where he sits and sitting in the back means he’ll hopefully get as little attention on himself as possible. He drops his bag beside the seat he chose as he settles down, slipping his sunglasses off and blinking into the harsh fluorescent lighting of the lecture hall.

He pulls his phone out and scrolls through Twitter. As the minutes pass, the lecture hall slowly but surely begins to fill. Ten minutes before class is set to start, a large influx of students comes into the hall. Sehun stiffens up momentarily, not liking the number of people, but his eyes and nose tell him that there's a healthy mix of humans, wolves, and vampires in the class. He shouldn’t be ostracized like he has been in the past when human and supernatural relations were more...hostile.

He’s not paying too much attention to the people that enter, even those that come down his row, until the most tantalizing scent blooms in the air, and Sehun’s head snaps upward inhumanly fast, briefly startling the female wolf a few seats down from him if the uptick in her heart rate is any indication.

Sehun has never, not a single time in his forty-four years of being a vampire, craved blood. He needs it to survive, sure, and he gets thirsty if he goes without, of course. But Jongdae, his sire, craves certain types of blood prepared a certain way on occasion. Tao will only drink AB, slightly chilled, in a wine glass because he's pretentious. Sehun has never had a preference because it _all_ makes his stomach hurt. It’s just a means to an end, to make the ache in his throat and the itch in his fangs go away. He doesn’t even crave Jongin’s blood, though it treats his stomach the most kindly out of any he’s had.

But right now, something so achingly sweet and a little spicy and so _warm_ floats through the air. To Sehun’s absolute surprise and slight horror, his fangs pop out the more he smells. There’s even saliva pooling in his mouth, what the fuck. His eyes dart around the room, trying to find the source of the scent, but there are just _so many_ students.

The professor calls the class to attention. Sehun hadn’t even noticed her enter the class, let alone set everything up at the front. She starts to call the roll, looking each student in the eye, futilely trying to remember everyone even though there are upwards of fifty students in the class. Sehun keeps an eye on his classmates, hoping to catch a clue as to who smells so fucking good.

Fate must be on Sehun’s side today.

“Junmyeon Kim?” the professor calls. In the very first row a pale, slender arm shoots up and with it sends a wave of that sweet-spicy scent back toward Sehun.

A soft, but still clear voice responds with, “Here!” and Sehun’s eyes zero in on the boy- Junmyeon. The way he’s sat, Sehun can see just a hint of his profile, but mostly just the back of his head. He has soft-looking cocoa brown hair that falls over his forehead, and he’s wearing a plain white, collared, button-down shirt with short sleeves and medium wash jeans. An animated kid sitting next to him says something that makes Junmyeon laugh, and Sehun’s unbeating heart nearly melts into a fucking puddle because the handsome lines of Junmyeon’s face squish up into the _cutest_ smile Sehun has ever seen in his sixty-plus years, and that’s saying something because his best friend is Jongin Kim.

Sehun is so entranced that he nearly misses the professor calling his name, but he tunes back in just in time to hear, “Sehun Kim?”

Sehun raises his hand meekly and says “H-here,” just loud enough to carry to the front. She marks him down and moves on.

Thank god they only go over the syllabus, because Sehun is so frazzled by the fact that his fangs still haven’t retracted, that that sweet scent is still lingering in his nose, and that he wants blood more than he ever has in his life. Fifteen minutes later the professor is dismissing class and Sehun rushes to get to the door, leaning as nonchalantly as possible against the wall of the hallway with hopes of getting a closer look at Junmyeon Kim.

A moment later, Junmyeon comes out with his chatty friend. The friend has the unmistakable woodsy scent of a werewolf, but that’s not what Sehun cares about. Sehun cares about the way the white shirt hugs Junmyeon’s chest, the way the rips in his jeans expose his knees and a little bit of thigh. He walks past Sehun without a second glance, not that Sehun was expecting one. The proximity brings the strongest wave of that scent yet and Sehun very nearly whimpers. He can't help but notice the long line of Junmyeon’s neck, all pale skin and a strong Adam’s apple and the barest smattering of freckles. Sehun wants to sink his teeth into it. Just for a taste.

What the fuck is happening to him?

He watches Junmyeon walk out of sight. It’s like there’s a tug in Sehun’s gut, trying to get him to follow. More than a little shaken, he pulls his hood up and leaves the building in the opposite direction, booking it across campus to the College of Arts to wait for Jongin to get out of class. There are benches tucked up against the building, in the safety of the shade, so he hunkers down and tries to get his thoughts back in order.

It seems Jongin’s professor had similar ideas to Sehun’s because it doesn’t take too long for him to come out of the building. His best friend senses must have been tingling, because he turns toward Sehun before Sehun can even say anything and rushes over, sitting down next to him.

“What happened?” Jongin asks. “You look like you’ve seen a damn ghost.”

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Sehun croaks and slumps over, mushing his face into Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin, bless him, doesn’t question it, and just wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders.

“Come on, Hunnie,” Jongin coaxes. “What happened?”

Sehun sighs. “I don’t even know how to _explain_ it. It’s never happened to me before.” Sehun’s fangs are still mostly out, making his words a little lispy.

“Well- _try_ ,” Jongin says, unhelpfully. “You’re really starting to freak me out.”

Sehun huffs sharply, nipping at Jongin’s shoulder hard enough to sting but not enough to break the skin, even though he could go for a drink. That’s not really decent behavior for a public space. “I was in my psych class, the intro one I was talking about. I’m minding my own business in the back. And then the most delicious thing I’ve ever smelled comes through the door.”

“Thing?” Jongin asks, and Sehun can practically feel his raised eyebrow.

“Human,” Sehun corrects. “He smelled- god, I don’t even know how to describe it. So sweet it could give you a toothache, but spicy too. And so _warm_. It was- Jongin, I’ve never craved blood before, you know I haven’t, but I wanted to take a bite out of him in the middle of the lecture hall.”

“Christ,” Jongin breathes. “That’s new.”

“Tell me about it,” Sehun groans, pulling out of Jongin’s arms to sit upright. Jongin’s hands settle, one on his back and one on his upper arm. Jongin, of all people, knows Sehun’s need for tactile affection. “His name is Junmyeon Kim. Have you heard of him?”

Jongin has a million and one friends, which is why Sehun is continually surprised that the wolf has chosen his pasty ass to be his best friend. But, if anyone is going to know who Junmyeon is, it’s probably Jongin. Or maybe Jackson Wang, but Sehun doesn’t know him well enough to ask.

Jongin hums, considering. “The name sounds familiar; I might know him through someone else.” The hand on Sehun’s back rubs up and down a little, comforting. Sehun leans into it. “What do you think it is? Are your vampire instincts finally catching up to you?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun says honestly. “Everyone else still smells the same, feels the same. That was the single most bizarre thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Do you think Jongdae is home? Maybe we can ask him.”

“I don’t know. Let’s go see.”

Jongdae Kim is Sehun’s sire, had turned him in 1977, not too long after his twenty-third birthday. Sehun had been walking home after a shift at work when he was jumped by several muggers. They weren’t happy with what little he had- he was only a poor line production worker at the local factory- and, well. Jongdae stumbled across the aftermath, calmed a terrified Sehun down the best he could, and offered to turn him after explaining what he was. Sehun had agreed and has been following Jongdae around like an oversized shadow since.

Jongdae is over 500 years old, having been turned some time at the beginning of the Joseon era. As such, he sometimes struggles to keep up with the fast-paced changes of modern society. This is exemplified when Sehun and Jongin enter Sehun and Jongdae’s shared apartment to find the elder dancing around the living room in too-baggy jeans, a white graphic tee, and a backward snapback belting “It’s Gonna Be Me” at the top of his lungs. At least Jongdae has a really nice voice.

“Hyung,” Sehun whines loud enough to be heard over the music. Jongdae dances for a moment longer, even though Sehun _knows_ Jongdae heard him. Vampire hearing is nothing to sneeze at. Finally, Jongdae goes over to the soundbar and turns the volume down to a reasonable level before turning around and grinning at them. Jongdae was turned when he was barely twenty years old, so his features are still young and boyish-looking, despite the many centuries he’s lived through.

“It’s 2020, Jongdae-hyung, who even still listens to ‘N Sync anymore?” Jongin asks with a chuckle.

“Hey,” Jongdae says seriously, eyebrows pulling up in the middle. “They’re a perfectly talented group of boys. Didn’t they just get back together? I’m not that far out of the loop!”

Sehun snorts. “That was the Backstreet Boys, hyung.”

“Ah, shit,” Jongdae mutters, earning a giggle out of Jongin. “Well, whatever. What are you boys doing home so early anyway?”

“Professors just went over the syllabi today,” Sehun says, dropping his bag by the couch and flopping down onto it. Jongin wanders into the kitchen, probably to find a snack. They tend to keep it stocked since at any given time there might be two werewolves that can eat their weight in food around.

“Everything went fine, then?” Jongdae asks, always a worrier, as he sits in the adjacent armchair. Sehun doesn’t quite know how to answer that. Everything _did_ go fine, up until Junmyeon Kim flipped his whole world upside down. He must be taking too long because Jongdae’s brows furrow up again. “Did something happen? Were people mean? We can report discrimination to the university! After everything we went through to get the Supernatural Inclusion Act passed, I will not sit by and let people hurt my-”

“No!” Sehun says, loud enough to cut through Jongdae’s ramble. Jongin wanders back into the room with a bowl of guac and a bag of tortilla chips and a pair of raised eyebrows. He makes his way to the couch, sitting next to Sehun and kicking his feet up into his lap. Sehun just lets him do it, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s calves. “No, nothing like that happened.” Sehun looks at Jongin for help. Jongin just shrugs, shoving a tortilla chip with a massive amount of guacamole into his mouth. His eyes say _don’t look at me like that, I can’t tell your story_. Sehun sighs.

“I was in my last class and when everyone was coming in there was this human boy. He- hyung, he smelled _so good_.” Jongdae’s eyebrows take residence up near the edge of his hat, probably because Sehun has never talked like this about someone before. “He was- his blood smelled so, so sweet but also kind of spicy? And so warm. I’d never wanted to drink someone’s blood so badly before.”

Jongdae purses his lips. “Were you able to pinpoint who he was, despite so many people being around? Were you able to pick out his scent, amongst everyone else?” Sehun nods. He’s honestly still a little surprised he was able to do that, across almost the entirety of the lecture hall. “Did you have trouble letting him out of your sight? Did you have an urge to stay near him?” Sehun remembers the tug in his gut that made him want to follow Junmyeon. He nods again, slowly.

Jongdae’s face smooths out before his eyes crinkle up in a grin, his lips curling at the corners and making him look kitty-like. He launches himself out of his chair and Sehun finds himself with a lapful of a tiny sire. Jongin removes his feet, smiling at the pair even though Sehun is beyond bewildered.

“Sehunnie!” Jongdae crows, making Sehun’s ears ring a little. “Sehun, you found him! You found your blood singer!”

“My _what_?” Sehun asks, flabbergasted. He’s never heard the term before.

Jongdae coos. Actually, literally coos and squishes Sehun’s cheeks with his small hands. “I forget that you’re still a baby vampire, sometimes.”

Sehun pouts but it’s probably not very noticeable with the way Jongdae is smooshing his lips together. He tries to project his pout mentally. “I’m not a baby,” he says, but it’s ruined when Jongdae’s hands make his voice come out nasally. He distantly hears Jongin go “awwh.” Sehun smacks his leg. “I am sixty-seven.”

“Yeah, and I’m five hundred and seventy-eight,” Jongdae says, finally letting Sehun’s cheeks go. “So you are, in fact, very much a baby.” He climbs out of Sehun’s lap. Now that Sehun’s cheeks are free, he releases the full force of his pout. Jongin reaches over and pinches his cheek. Jongdae watches them fondly before settling in to explain. “A blood singer is someone who’s blood is particularly irresistible. It smells the best, tastes the best. Every vampire has one, it’s just a matter of finding them. It’s sort of like…a vampire’s soulmate. It can be a human or a wolf, but it sounds like yours is a human.” Jongdae sounds so gleeful at the end, he’s practically vibrating in his seat. “Oh, Sehun, this is so great! This is like a one in a million chance. One in a billion, even.”

“You haven’t found your singer yet, hyung?” Jongin asks, setting his bowl and the bag of chips off to the side. He always inhales his food so _fast_.

Jongdae shakes his head and smiles, a little sad but mostly just accepting. “No, not yet. It’s hard to tell if you’ve missed your shot, or if you have to wait for another hundred, another thousand years.”

“So, Yixing-ge hasn’t, either?” Sehun asks quietly.

Yixing is Jongdae’s sire, an ethereal being Sehun has only met once. According to Jongdae, he’s over a thousand years old, which is honestly too much for Sehun to comprehend. Sometimes, he has difficulty grasping how old Jongdae is, let alone someone nearly twice that age.

Jongdae’s smile turns even sadder. “He has, but that’s his story to tell.”

Oh. That’s ominous. Sehun lets it drop there.

Jongin pokes at Sehun’s thighs with his toes. Sehun grabs for them, but Jongin yanks his feet out of reach. “What are you going to do about it, then?”

“ _Do_?” Sehun asks, incredulously. “I’m not going to _do_ anything.”

Jongdae looks affronted. “Sehun, you can’t let this pass you by. You only get _one shot_ at something like this.”

Sehun elects to ignore the way Jongin mutters “one opportunity” under his breath. “Yeah, and what the fuck am I supposed to say?” Sehun says, exasperated. Jongdae narrows his eyes at him and Sehun has to remind himself that cursing around company is something that’s only been socially acceptable for a short amount of time compared to Jongdae’s lifespan. “Just go up to him and say ‘hey, your blood smells particularly tasty to me, want to go out and maybe I can gnaw on your neck later?’”

Jongdae scoffs, his nose wrinkling up. “You could say it with a little more tact than _that_.” He sighs, pulling his hat off to run his fingers through his pitch-black hair before placing it back. “This is why they need to go over vampires more in schools. That way he’d know what a blood singer was, and you’d just have to say ‘hey, you’re mine.’”

“ _I_ didn’t even know about blood singers until just now,” Sehun points out. Jongdae winces.

“Yeah, well.” Jongdae purses his lips. “Regardless. You can’t just let him slip by. He’s your only shot at a _soulmate_ , Sehun.”

Sehun bites on his lower lip. “Let me work on it at my own pace, okay? You know it’s not easy for me to just...talk to people. Let alone with this kind of pressure added onto it.”

Jongdae’s eyes soften. “Okay, Hunnie. As long as you try.”

“I will,” Sehun swears. Jongdae reaches across the space between the couch and the chair. Sehun knows what he’s going for, so he links their pinkie fingers together and twists their hands upwards, so their thumbs press together. Well, now he really has to try. He can’t break the sanctity of a pinkie promise with his sire.

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun really does try. Really.

Well. He moves to the third row, at least, with a single seat between him and Junmyeon.

Over the next few weeks, he learns several things. One, he has to start recording the lectures for their class because he just Cannot Focus when Junmyeon is sitting right there, smelling so good. He listens back to them later and jots down notes carefully. Second, Junmyeon’s yappy werewolf friend is named Baekhyun. He keeps meaning to ask Jongin if he knows Baekhyun because Jongin knows more wolves than anyone else, but he keeps forgetting because now, more often than not, their bro hangouts turn into feeding sessions which turn into sleepy cuddle piles. Third, Junmyeon is a double major in psychology and gerontology. Sehun learns this after the girl that sits on Junmyeon’s other side makes small talk with him one day. Sehun is _not_ jealous. It’s his own fault he hasn’t talked to Junmyeon yet.

Sehun has to venture home by himself today. Jongin has to stay late to practice for an upcoming dance showcase, and Chanyeol still has his night class. He tucks himself into the back corner of the bus, hood up and sunglasses securely in place. He gets a couple of side-eyes, but it's probably more because he looks like a hoodlum than because he’s a vampire. But he looks like a hoodlum because he _is_ a vampire, and he has to protect his sensitive skin from the harsh sun. It’s not entirely fair.

He lets himself into the apartment to find Jongdae gone and Tao lounging on the couch in Sehun’s usual spot, cradling a wine glass of chilled AB in his hand, watching something mindless on TV. Sehun groans, dropping his bag and walking around the couch. He shoves Tao’s feet out of the way so he can sit down. Tao frowns deeply at him, but Sehun just settles cross-legged into the corner of the couch and lets Tao settle his feet into his lap.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asks, wrapping his hands around Tao’s calves and digging his fingers into the muscle. Tao grunts, relaxing deeper into the couch and pushing his legs further into Sehun’s lap. The hand holding his wine glass goes dangerously limp, and Sehun watches it carefully. He hasn’t seen Tao in several months; Tao has a wandering spirit, like Yixing does, but comes back more frequently than the elder. Tao tends to just come and go as he pleases- they never really know when he’s going to show back up again or leave, for that matter.

“I had a shitty time in Taiwan,” Tao says blithely, sipping from his glass. “Turns out they haven’t caught up to the whole vampires-as-equal-people thing. Came back sooner than expected to avoid getting locked up or taken down by hunters.”

Sehun winces. “That sucks. I’m sorry, Taozi.”

Tao hums, which turns into a groan when Sehun digs into a nasty feeling knot in his calf. “It’s fine. I get to hang out with my favorite cousin. I might spend some time here, and then go see Yifan-ge for a while.” Tao likes to call them cousins, even though they aren’t related whatsoever, not even by sires. Yifan is Tao’s sire, who lives up in the mountains of Lijiang, China. Yifan is nearly as old as Yixing, if not just as old. But whereas Yixing loves to travel around the world, Yifan has stayed in the same place for roughly 800 years. Sehun and Jongdae lived with Yifan for several years when Sehun was first turned and they couldn’t figure why blood was affecting him so badly. They obviously never found an answer, but Sehun remembers the serene mountain landscape and the quaint little village below it. It might be nice to go back and see it, some time. It was also the only time Sehun ever met Yixing, who, Sehun learned later, is the one that told Jongdae to take Sehun to Yifan.

“Enough about me, though,” Tao says, pulling Sehun from his thoughts. “Jongdae tells me you found your singer!”

Sehun sighs, letting his head fall backward. “Yes, I have. No, I haven’t talked to him yet.”

Sehun can hear the confused pout in Tao’s voice without even having to see it. “Why the hell not?”

Sehun sighs again, even more long-suffering. “Because I’m a fucking social disaster? I can’t just. _Talk_ to him. That’s- that’s crazy.”

“Uhm,” Tao says. “No, it’s not? Just introduce yourself. Just say _hi_ and let the conversation evolve naturally.”

Sehun is the king of finding excuses for avoiding social interaction. “We’ve already been in class for weeks now,” He whines. “It’d be weird if I suddenly started talking to him now.”

“Sehun,” Tao says, pushing Sehun’s hands off his legs so he can grab ahold of them. Sehun raises his head back up and sees Tao had set his now-empty glass off to the side so he could have both hands free. “You are a handsome, adorable, _hot_ vampire. Believe me, when I say that he won’t care how long into classes it’s been if you’d just say something. _Anything_.”

“He has a talkative wolf friend that already talks his ear off all class,” Sehun says petulantly. It’s true; Baekhyun doesn’t stop talking from the second they sit down until they leave, talking in hushed whispers during class even when Junmyeon tells him to shut up.

“Fuck the wolf,” Tao says, and Sehun snorts at the double entendre. “Well, not really. Unless you wanted to. What I mean is- don’t use a chatty wolf as an excuse to miss out on your _soulmate_. One glare would probably shut him the fuck up. You look crazy intimidating when you want to.”

Sehun frowns. He doesn’t see himself as particularly intimidating. His primary (read: only) source of nutrition makes his stomach hurt. He can’t talk to people he doesn’t know without stuttering. He’d rather cuddle with Jongin and Chanyeol than go out and like…party, or something.

“I said you _look_ intimidating, not that you _are_ ,” Tao emphasizes as if he could read Sehun’s mind. Tao sighs, squeezing Sehun’s hands. “Sehun, you deserve to be happy. Your singer is supposed to make you happy.”

“I know,’ Sehun says softly. “It’s just scary.”

“I get that,” Tao says back, just as soft. “But don’t you think happiness is worth overcoming the scary bit?”

They sit there in silence for a while, until Tao gets bored and heads out for a walk. “I’m going to go see what’s changed,” he says by way of explanation, as he steps out the door.

“You’ve only been gone for eight months!” Sehun shouts after him. He faintly hears Tao blowing a raspberry back at him.

Sehun settles down on the couch. He should probably relisten to his psych lecture and take notes, but he doesn’t really feel like it. His eyes zone out on the TV, watching whatever mindless variety show Tao had left on. Some indeterminate amount of time later, the front door unlocks, opens, and closes. Sehun expects it to be Jongdae coming home but is surprised to smell woodsy werewolf mixed with a bright citrusy scent that Sehun only associates with Chanyeol. It’s still way too early for Chanyeol to be out of class, but Sehun blinks his eyes open to see Chanyeol already stripping off his clothes and getting ready to shift.

Often when they’re just hanging out, Chanyeol likes to shift into his wolf form for pets and cuddles. But now Chanyeol looks upset, an unhappy pinch to his brows and his lips pursed.

“What happened?” Sehun asks as Chanyeol starts shucking his pants off. They long stopped being bothered by nudity around each other. It’s just not something wolves care about that much, so Sehun has learned to adapt.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Chanyeol says petulantly, and between one blink and the next, before Sehun can even try to convince him to talk about whatever is bothering him, Chanyeol shifts into his massive grey and white wolf.

Sehun sighs, settling flat onto his back so Chanyeol can climb on top of him. Chanyeol is a tall, broad dude in human form, and in wolf form he’s even bigger. He barely fits onto the couch, let alone with Sehun there too, but they’ve learned to make it work. Chanyeol lays down with his muzzle tucked between Sehun’s neck and shoulder, huffing moist air into his ear. His paws end up on either side of Sehun’s chest, tucked up under his armpits. His rear legs are spread over the far end of the couch, tail thumping against the back as he settles down.

It’s a good thing Sehun doesn’t have to worry about things like breathing because the brunt of Chanyeol’s weight is on his ribs. Even so, Sehun grunts and wiggles around until he can wrap his arms around the wolf’s back.

“We gotta talk about it eventually, bud,” Sehun says, scratching between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades with one hand and the back of his head with the other. Chanyeol’s fur is as thick and soft as always as he strokes it between his fingers, and Sehun settles into the rhythmic sensation of petting. Chanyeol huffs contently, licking at the skin behind Sehun’s ear appreciatively.

Sehun fights back a wince as his fangs start to itch, throat catching oddly. He should’ve gotten something to drink before he sat down with Tao. Now he’s stuck underneath a several hundred-pound wolf. And while he could make Chanyeol move long enough to grab a quick drink, it’s obvious that Chanyeol is upset and an upset Chanyeol is more important than Sehun’s thirst.

Sehun brings the hand between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades down and scratches at his lower back. He cranes his neck to press a kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s snout, and then another below one piercing blue eye. Sehun loves when Chanyeol or Jongin are in their wolf forms. It's a lot easier to be affectionate with a giant dog than a person, although Sehun loves person cuddles too.

Chanyeol makes a pleased “rrrr” noise in the back of his throat. Sehun chuckles and it turns into a squeal when Chanyeol presses his nose into Sehun’s neck. The temperature might not affect him, but the wetness of it still feels a little icky.

They settle back down into a comfortable pattern of pets. Sehun will move his hands around occasionally, to scratch at a new spot. For all he knows Chanyeol is asleep at this point, for how little he’s shifted in the last several minutes. Sometime later, Jongdae comes home. Chanyeol jumps at the sound of the door but Sehun shushes him and pets him gently and he settles back down.

“Awh,” Jongdae says as he rounds the couch. Sehun looks up to see the elder smiling down at them. “You guys look comfy.”

“Yeolie is sad,” Sehun says by way of explanation. Chanyeol shoves his face down between Sehun’s neck and the arm of the couch to hide. “We’re cuddling until he’s willing to come back and tell me what happened.”

Chanyeol huffs unhappily. Looks like it’s not time yet.

Sehun hears Jongdae shuffle around the apartment, probably changing into comfy clothes and getting something to drink. Sehun’s fangs throb. Hopefully, Chanyeol won’t want to mope for _too_ much longer.

Not long after Jongdae settles into the armchair in his sweats, the door opens yet again and Sehun can smell Jongin’s pine-needle scent.

“Awh, man,” he whines. “I missed a cuddle pile??”

“It’s technically still going,” Jongdae muses. “But I think Sehun is getting squished to death.”

Sehun wheezes. Chanyeol whines apologetically but does not move.

With no more free seats, Jongin settles down onto the floor by Sehun and Chanyeol’s heads. “What’s Yeol even doing here?” Jongin asks. “His theory class still has like…forty minutes left.”

Chanyeol whimpers sadly and Sehun’s heart constricts, which is an odd feeling considering he’s not generally aware of his heart. “I don’t know,” Sehun says, rubbing one of Chanyeol’s ears between his thumb and forefinger. “He came in a while ago super upset and shifted before I could grill him about what was wrong.”

“Oh, Yeolie,” Jongin says sadly and holds his hands out, palms up, for Chanyeol to place his head into if he wants to.

Wolves are kind of telepathic with their packmates, but some sort of physical link must be established first. It also takes some sort of consent on both sides before it takes place, so they can’t just grab each other and read the other’s thoughts. Sehun doesn’t really know all the semantics, just what Chanyeol and Jongin have explained to him.

Chanyeol huffs but picks his head up from Sehun’s chest and drops it heavily into Jongin’s hands. His dramatics would be precious if Sehun weren’t so worried about what was wrong. Sehun watches as Jongin’s brows furrow, first in concentration and then in concern.

“Oh, Yeolie,” Jongin breathes again. “They were having a debate in his theory class. He and this brainiac were going at it. Chanyeol was being civil but still arguing his point. The smartass didn’t like that he was losing the debate. He called Chanyeol-” Jongin pauses, grinding his teeth together. Chanyeol whines, ears flattening against his head, and Sehun pets him gently to calm him. “He called him a ‘filthy mutt’ and said they shouldn’t allow ‘dumb dogs’ on campus.”

Sehun sucks in a breath sharp enough that it whistles through his dead lungs. Anger flushes hot through his system. “What the fuck,” Sehun spits. “What the _fuck_ , what did the professor do?”

They all wait in bated silence as Chanyeol tells Jongin through their link. Jongin growls under his breath, which sets Sehun further on edge. His fangs are trying to pop out, both from thirst and in reaction to his anger. “He didn’t do anything, just tried to guide the discussion another way. It obviously really hurt Chanyeol, so he grabbed his stuff and left.”

Sehun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s massive shoulders, squeezing him tight and trying to project all the love he feels for his friend into it. Chanyeol might be loud and goofy, he might laugh a lot and say things without thinking sometimes, but the _last_ thing Chanyeol Park is, is dumb. Chanyeol is easily one of the smartest people Sehun knows, and Sehun knows two vampires that are 1,000 plus years old. Chanyeol taught himself how to play half a dozen instruments and is always picking up new ones, he’s fluent in Korean despite being born and raised in America, he graduated summa cum laude and as valedictorian from his high school, and is still in the top five percent of students at their university. Chanyeol is borderline genius, how dare some asshole say otherwise, and stoop low enough to use Chanyeol’s _species_ as an insult?

“You should talk to Dr. Freinz,” Jongdae says softly, cutting through the tumultuous anger that Sehun and Jongin are throwing off. “He’s the Supernatural Advocate on campus.” Sehun shoots him a questioning look over Jongin’s shoulder. “What? I did my research when you decided to go back to school. I wanted to know who to talk to in case something happened.”

Sometimes, it pays to have a chronic worrier as a sire. “We can go with you before classes in the morning,” Sehun says. “Both as moral support and because Jongin can be your personal lie detector since he’s your packmate.”

“A hundred percent,” Jongin says. “That’s so not okay. And we can talk to Jinki-hyung. As pack leader, he’ll have more sway with the university.”

Chanyeol whines, disgruntled. He and Jongin have a silent conversation for a moment. Jongin sighs. “He doesn’t want to report a comment made one time. He said he’ll talk to the professor, and if it keeps happening then we can go to the Supernatural Advocate.”

Sehun sighs. “Okay, Yeolie. Whatever you think is best.”

They lapse into silence. Jongin settles with his back to the couch. Sehun shifts underneath Chanyeol, thirst becoming more pronounced. “Hey, Chanyeol,” Sehun says softly. Chanyeol huffs. “Can we move around a bit? I really need to get something to drink.”

Chanyeol immediately clambers up off Sehun, and Sehun moves to stand and get something from the kitchen but Jongin stops him. “Do you want a blood bag, or would you rather feed from me?”

It’s not really a question, but Sehun hates feeding from Jongin too much. He hates feeling like he’s interfering, or becoming a nuisance, even though Jongin has never complained about it. “Well,” he says and pauses. “I mean…”

“I don’t mind,” Jongin affirms. “I know it’s better for you. So, if you want it, take it, bro.”

So, they end up with Jongin and Sehun sitting upright on the couch and Chanyeol, still in wolf form, sprawled over their laps on his side, massive paws dangling off the edge of the couch and his head propped on one arm. Sehun and Jongin are used to this song and dance, so Jongin easily offers up his wrist and Sehun takes it gently in his cold hands. He presses his lips gently to the delicate skin on the inside of Jongin’s wrist in a half kiss, just so he can anticipate when Sehun’s fangs sink into his skin. As Sehun suckles on the wounds softly, he catches Jongdae’s eyes across the couch.

Jongdae smiles at him, eyes crinkling up. “You guys are so freaking cute.”

Sehun tries to glare at him, but he feels Jongin lean over and press a sweet, yet overdramatic, kiss to his temple as Chanyeol lets his head flop backward and his tongue lolls out, panting. Jongdae giggles at them and Sehun sighs resignedly around Jongin’s arm.

He supposes they are pretty cute.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of this little intro??? pls let me know! kudos and comments sustain me. i'm gonna try to post a chapter once a week, so keep an eye out around new years 🤗🤗
> 
> (also yes, sehun has jongdae's surname in this fic, that gets explained later!!)
> 
> hmu over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you wanna chat. my curiouscat is in my bio and my carrd is in my pinned tweet over there too! also...lemme know what you wanna see next? i've got a couple of fic ideas brewing, some that i've started and some that are still ideas...visit this [poll](https://strawpoll.com/oh1asz2wp) and let me know what you're most interested in! that way i know what the people want 😁😁


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone!!! thank god 2020 is over, let's hope beyond hope that 2021is better 💖
> 
> aaaand here's chapter two! posting a day early mostly because i just couldn't wait anymore and also to celebrate the new year 🤗 thank you so much for the kind responses on chapter one, i'm glad that everyone is liking it so far 💕 i hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

✦✧★✧✦

Midterms come and go. Everyone gets a little frazzled with the added workload leading up to midterm week, but Sehun’s been doing this long enough that he manages fairly well. He can’t help but notice that Junmyeon looks extra tired, a little more frayed around the edges than everyone else. He tries not to be too worried- it’s not like it’s any of his business, anyway. The bright, self-satisfied smile when their grades get returned seems to make it all worth it, though.

Sehun’s biggest nightmare, however, occurs the week after midterms.

Dr. Young comes in with a smile a little too wide to be sincere and it sets him on edge immediately. She takes roll and is too excited that nearly everyone is there. Even more suspicious. He hears Baekhyun nudge Junmyeon and go, “Is she assigning the partner project??” Sehun’s blood runs even colder than it normally does.

This is what he gets for not reading the syllabus again after the first class.

“Alright, class!” She calls. “If you’ve been paying attention to the syllabus-” Sehun winces, “-then you’ll know it’s time to assign the partnered project. It’s relatively short, just a five-page write up and a presentation to the class. I’ve randomly chosen your partners.” A grumble rolls through the entire class. “Oh, calm down, it’s just so no one gets left out.”

She starts reading out the pairs. When the two names are called, they both raise their hands so they can find each other when she gets done. She’s giving them the rest of the class period to get started on planning. Dread sinks like a stone in Sehun’s gut as more and more names get read.

“Baekhyun Byun-” Baekhyun raises his hand with way too much enthusiasm. “-and Junmyeon Kim.”

They give each other a high five, talking excitedly. Sehun’s gut sinks even further. Of course, they’d have the luck to get partnered together. Several more pairs get called.

“Sehun Kim-” a lump of apprehension sits in Sehun’s throat as he raises his hand. “-and Kelsey Williams.”

Sehun glances around the class to find his partner. She’s sitting a few rows behind him, and from what Sehun can see from his seat she’s brunette and classically pretty. He gives her a small, friendly wave. Her eyes sharpen into a glare and she jerks her gaze back to the front of the class, not returning the wave. Sehun drops his hand timidly. Oh, this is just going to be great.

Dr. Young finishes reading the list of names. She tells them a few more guidelines for the project, but Sehun is only half listening. She finally dismisses them to find their pairs. Sehun gathers his stuff as Junmyeon and Baekhyun get to stay where they are. The universe fucking sucks.

He makes his way back to where Kelsey was sitting, not expecting her to move to him. She goes rigid as he approaches, so Sehun leaves a seat between them when he takes his seat. “Uhm, hi,” he says, as genial as he can be. “I’m Sehu-”

“You’re a vampire?” Kelsey asks suddenly, cutting him off before he can finish introducing himself.

Sehun’s mouth snaps shut. He blinks at her because it’s rather obvious that he is. What, with his late fall wardrobe in the dead of summer, his pale skin, the fact that he doesn’t breathe like a human does. “Uhm,” Sehun says. “Yeah, I am.”

She snorts meanly and anything pretty about her that Sehun saw before abruptly disappears. “Figures that I’d get paired with a _leech_.”

Sehun stills, ice flooding his veins. He hasn’t experienced as much outward hostility as she’s throwing off since they started discussing the Supernatural Peace Treaties in the early 1980s. Sure, there are still plenty of people that don’t like vampires or supernaturals in general, but they’re usually _quiet_ about it. He wants to defend himself, but he doesn’t even know what to say. “I’m-” he starts but doesn’t really know how to continue. “I’m not-”

“Whatever,” she cuts him off again. “Just let me plan this stupid project out. I’ll let you know what you should say in the presentation.” She starts jotting stuff down in her notebook.

She’s not even going to let him work on it _at all_. “We’re supposed to work together,” he says quietly.

She looks up from her notebook sharply, sneering at him. “You’re not even human, _parasite_ , you don’t get a say.”

Sehun shuts up after that. The next thirty minutes are some of the most excruciatingly painful he’s ever experienced, at least in recent memory. He would take his phone out to pass the time, but that’d probably piss the professor off. Instead, he listens as everyone chatters around their weird little bubble of hostile silence and his eyes drift naturally to Junmyeon down in the front.

He seems very into whatever he and Baekhyun are discussing. He looks so passionate, eyes alight and a smile on his lips as he talks, hands gesturing animatedly. Something burns, bright and hot, in the back of Sehun’s throat as he watches him. He doesn’t know if he’s more jealous of Baekhyun, getting to be on the receiving end of that smile, or of Junmyeon, being so happy.

He can’t handle working on this project with Kelsey, he ultimately decides. Not if he’s going to keep being iced out like this. If she won’t let him even _look_ at the project, there’s no telling how she could be sabotaging him. Resigned, he realizes he’ll have to talk to the professor at the end of class.

Thank god the class finally ends. Sehun stays quietly put as everyone starts to file out. Kelsey shoves her stuff into her bag and leaves without another word. Sehun sighs, standing and making his way down to the front of the class. There are several other students standing in a line to talk to the professor. Sehun stands off to the side, out of the way, and waits for his turn.

He steps forward as the last student leaves a couple of minutes later. Dr. Young had started straightening her papers to put into her bag and glances up with a smile as Sehun approaches.

“Sehun Kim, right?” She asks by way of greeting. Sehun nods carefully. “How can I help you? Is your project going alright?”

“Uhm, th-that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, uhm, actually.” Not for the first time in his life, Sehun curses his natural propensity for anxiousness. “My partner, uhm, Kelsey?” Dr. Young nods in understanding, urging Sehun to continue. God, how is Sehun supposed to say this without seeming mean himself? “She s-said some, uh, really terrible things about vampires? And about me. And she’s not…letting me work on the project at all.”

Dr. Young crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. “What did she say?”

 _She called me a parasite. She called me a leech_. He wants to say but doesn’t want to come off like a whiny brat, even though it’s the truth. “She called me…names. And said that since I wasn’t human, I shouldn’t get a say.”

She sighs. “I’m truly sorry about that, Sehun, but there’s not much I can do. There’s an even number of kids in the class, and everyone is already working with their pair.”

So, she’s not even going to try to help? Sehun fights the urge to grit his teeth. “I can switch partners with someone,” he offers quietly.

“I don’t want to forcefully break up a group,” she reasons. “Everyone made good progress today.”

Sehun just blinks at her because is she being serious? They’ve only been working on the project for a total of forty minutes. No matter how much progress a group had made, it’s not too late to switch people around.

She sighs once again. “Look, if you can get a pair to willingly switch with you, that’s fine with me. Otherwise, you’ll just have to make things work with Ms. Williams. Life isn’t always easy, Sehun. Sometimes you have to work with people with differing opinions.”

 _Differing opinions_ is a little bit different from being an outright bigot. But Sehun just gives her a tight-lipped smile, a small bow, and a thank you for her time before getting out of there.

Sehun’s eyes sting as he leaves the building, and for once not just from the sun. He pulls his hood up and pulls his phone out, needing a friendly voice even though he’s going to see Jongin in just a few minutes.

“Hey, Sehun, what’s up?” Jongin asks as he answers the call. “I’m like, almost to your class. You get held up? You usually get to my building before I even get out.”

“Nini,” Sehun sniffles sadly, dropping his gaze toward the ground so no one can see his face.

“Oh, Hunnie,” Jongin says, immediately concerned. “Do you just need a voice until you can get to me?”

Sehun is so grateful for their best friend telepathy. “Yeah,” he mumbles, voice thick as he sniffs again.

“Okay,” Jongin responds easily. “Got it. I’m going past the fountain now. Do you see the fountain, Hunnie?”

Sehun glances up to check. There are still a few buildings between him and the fountain, but he can see the water spraying into the air.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m passing the student union.”

“Oh, we’re so close then!” Jongin says with an overenthusiastic amount of cheer. It makes Sehun’s lips twitch with a smile. “You wanna tell me what happened now or in a minute?”

“In a minute,” Sehun says, even closer to the edge of tears.

“Okay, okay, that’s fine, Hunnie. Hey, I think I can see your faux-goth butt, I’m gonna sprint the rest of the way, okay?”

Before Sehun can even agree, he can hear Jongin’s breath go huffy as he starts running. Sure enough, a few seconds later Sehun can hear shoes slapping the concrete walkway outside of the phone call. He looks up to see Jongin running full sprint at him, backpack slapping up and down and his snapback nearly bouncing off his head. Sehun hangs up the call, slipping his phone into his pocket as Jongin hits him nearly full force. It’s a good thing Sehun can pretty much turn into a statue when he wants to because he prevents them from falling over. Jongin wraps himself around Sehun, sheltering him from the sun and from prying eyes. Feeling the familiar comfort of Jongin’s strong arms and lithe body makes him finally break down, crying into Jongin’s shoulder.

He’s faintly aware of Jongin moving them to the side, down a tiny, unused pathway between two buildings. Sehun twists his fingers into Jongin’s t-shirt so tight the fabric squeaks between his fingers, but Sehun can’t find it in him to care when every inch of him is throbbing with feelings of _unfair, hurt,_ and _sad_.

“I’ve got you, Sehun,” Jongin murmurs into his ear, voice deep and soothing. “I’ve got you, it’s okay now.”

Except that it’s not okay. Sehun has no idea what he’s going to do. It’s going to destroy him to have to work with Kelsey, but he doesn’t know anyone in the class well enough to ask them to switch.

 _Ask Junmyeon_ , something whispers in the back of his brain. But he could never do that, either. Junmyeon and Baekhyun looked so happy to be working together.

Thankfully, his tears don’t last too long. They hit hard and fast but dissipate just as quickly. He spends a few moments trying to compose himself, still hiding in Jongin’s chest, but eventually, Jongin cups his wet jaw and urges his head back up.

“What happened, Hunnie?” he asks gently, thumbing away the tears clinging to Sehun’s cheekbones. Ugh, he’s going to be so dehydrated after this.

“We have a partner p-project in the psych class,” he proceeds to tell Jongin everything that happened, from all that Kelsey said to talking to the professor. “And she k-kept talking to me like a _kid_ , Jongin, even though I’m probably twenty years older than her. Like I don’t know that I have to work with people that don’t think like me. Jongdae and I both participated in the d-discussions for the Supernatural Peace Treaties.” Sehun sniffs, crossing his arms. Jongin’s hands settle comfortingly on his shoulders. “I don’t kn-know what to do. I don’t know anyone well enough to even ask to switch.” He groans, letting his forehead drop to Jongin’s shoulder. “It’s not even _fair_. Junmyeon got paired with Baekhyun. Why couldn’t I get paired with him?”

Jongin freezes in his arms. Sehun pulls back to look at him curiously. “Baekhyun?”

Sehun’s brows furrow. “Yeah, Baekhyun Byun. His yappy wolf friend?”

“Oh my God,” Jongin laughs exasperatedly. “Why didn’t you tell me his name before??”

Sehun looks at him, puzzled. “I just…forgot?”

Jongin laughs harder. Sehun frowns deeply. Jongin isn’t usually one to laugh at his pain.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin wheezes. “I’m sorry, it’s just- Hunnie, Baekhyun is a member of _my pack_.”

Sehun blinks at him. That’s convenient. “O-oh.”

“That’s why I kind of knew Junmyeon’s name. They’re friends, but Junmyeon never comes around the pack. And Baekhyun doesn’t live with the pack like the rest of us, he’s mated to a vampire, so they live down the street from the pack house.”

“Oh,” Sehun says again, voice small.

Jongin wraps an arm around Sehun’s shoulders. “This is _good news_ , Sehun. I can call him, and we can get something sorted out for you.”

Jongin moves to get his phone, but Sehun grabs his wrist. “No,” Sehun says. “Jongin, they were so _happy_ to work together. I can’t get into the middle of them like that.”

“They were probably happy because they’re _friends_ , just like we’d be happy if we ever got paired together. But they’re also decent people,” Jongin says gently. “And they’d be more than willing to help you out.”

Sehun frowns again but lets Jongin’s wrist go. Jongin pulls his phone out and taps the screen several times. He wraps Sehun back into another hug as he brings the phone to his ear. Sehun snuggles into him happily. Jongin is always so _warm_ and it feels nice on Sehun’s cold skin.

“Hey, Baek,” Sehun hears Jongin say. Sehun squeezes his eyes shut. “What are you up to?”

Sehun’s hearing lets him hear Baekhyun’s response. “ _I’m at La Boba working on a project with Myeonie._ ”

 _Myeonie_ , Sehun bemoans internally. _That’s so cute_.

Jongin hums. “Intro to psych project?”

Baekhyun lets out a startled laugh. “ _How the hell did you know that?_ ”

“Listen- it’s kind of a long story. My friend Sehun is in your class.”

 _“The vampy best friend_?”

It amuses Sehun that they all have these monikers for each other. _Yappy wolf friend. Vampy best friend._ Sehun giggles quietly into Jongin’s chest. He can hear Jongin’s smile when he answers.

“Yeah, that one. The whole thing’s kind of hard to explain, can we meet you guys at the café? We can be there in like, ten.”

“ _Sure, dude_ ,” Baekhyun says. “ _You’re being super evasive though. Everything alright?_ ”

Jongin sighs. “Like I said, it’s hard to explain. But it’s not an emergency type thing.”

“ _Well, alright. See you guys soon_.”

Jongin hangs up and starts guiding Sehun out to the main walkway. “Well,” he says, jostling Sehun side to side. “Looks like you’re going to talk to your singer sooner than you thought.”

Sehun’s nerves spike immediately. He hadn’t quite registered that that’s what meeting Baekhyun meant. Oh, God.

✦✧★✧✦

La Boba is bustling with an afternoon crowd when Sehun and Jongin finally arrive. As they step through the glass door, Sehun makes sure Jongin is between him and the main seating area. Jongin gives him an exasperated look but lets it happen anyway.

They finally get through the line and to the register. Sehun can see Johnny making drinks with ease in the back, which makes Sehun happy. Johnny always makes his drink the best. Sehun lets Jongin order first, who gets a mango lemonade. And then Sehun orders his usual, with extra O-positive. Jongin gives him a raised eyebrow because Sehun usually tries not to drink too much regular blood. The more he drinks, the more his stomach hurts. Sehun points at his eyes and mouths _dehydrated_. Jongin nods in understanding.

They pay and move off to the side to wait for their drinks. Jongin searches the tables, but Sehun pointedly watches the baristas work. Jongin nudges Sehun’s shoulder, obviously trying to show him where Baekhyun and Junmyeon are sitting. Sehun frowns. Jongin nudges harder.

“Quit it,” Sehun hisses. “If I see _him_ in a casual setting without more blood in my system I am going to _pass out_.” He can already smell Junmyeon from here, actually seeing him is going to be way too much right now.

Jongin snorts. “You’re so melodramatic. It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Sehun scowls, pinching Jongin’s side in retaliation. Jongin’s lemonade arrives first. The equipment they have to use separate equipment for any vampire friendly drinks, so it always takes a little bit longer since they don’t have as many designated for vampire drinks as compared to regular ones. But soon enough, Johnny is striding over with Sehun’s familiar mahogany-colored drink, handing it across the counter. Sehun thanks him and grabs a wide straw from one of the containers. He pushes it through the lid and takes a deep, fortifying drink before letting Jongin guide him to the others. Sehun walks close behind Jongin, thankful that they’re about the same height so he can duck his head and hide behind Jongin’s shoulders. He suckles on his drink, popping a boba between his now-present fangs. Great, he’s going to have a lisp now, too.

He’s not ready for this.

“Jonginnie!” He hears Baekhyun holler as they get close to their table. They had snagged one of the tables in a back corner, probably hoping for some quiet to work on their project. Sehun’s stomach is tying itself into knots, both from nerves and the heavyweight of blood on it. He’s so anxious he feels like he’s going to be sick.

The tables are round with four chairs tucked up against them. Sehun peeks around Jongin’s shoulder. Junmyeon and Baekhyun had sat beside each other on adjacent sides, probably so they’d be close enough to show each other their work. Jongin is in front of Sehun, so he gets the first choice of seat. Surely, he won’t-

He does.

He sits next to Baekhyun.

Which only leaves one empty seat.

Next to _Junmyeon._

So much for best friends.

Sehun edges up to the table and sets his drink down before he pulls out the chair and starts to sit. Then, Junmyeon suddenly looks up at him and his face brightens up in a beaming smile. Sehun has never been on the receiving end of it before and it’s _lethal_. He sits down a little harder than he intended, letting out a small _oof_.

“Hi,” Junmyeon says. “I’m Junmyeon Kim.”

“I know,” Sehun blurts. Oh my God, why is he allowed outside? “I mean- I sit behind you guys in class.” He hastily explains. “I’m, uh, Sehun Kim.”

“Well, then, you already know I’m Baekhyun Byun,” Baekhyun says, leaning his elbows on the table. “So, what’s up with you two? Why you guys being shady around this project?”

Sehun looks to Jongin for help. Sehun’s brain is working at half power, being so close to Junmyeon. He can practically _hear_ the blood thrumming in his veins.

For once, Jongin takes pity on him. Probably because Sehun actually cried about this.

Jongin explains the situation while Sehun ducks his head and sips on his drink. He startles when Baekhyun makes an affronted sort of noise at Kelsey’s name.

“Ugh, I know her.” He groans. “She’s a known vampire-phobe. No one knows what her issue is because she’s fine with wolves.”

“Well,” Jongin says, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. He’s entering Defensive Best Friend mode. “She called Sehun some pretty nasty names. He went to your prof after class and she said the only way he could get a new partner was if someone voluntarily switched him.”

Baekhyun sucks in a breath, but it’s Junmyeon that talks next. “You should report this to Dr. Freinz,” He says to Sehun, who looks at him out of reflex. He looks so concerned and so _angry_. For Sehun. Oh no, his heart is doing the melting thing again. “That’s unacceptable. Discrimination of any kind is prohibited on campus, and that includes supernatural discrimination.”

“Junmyeonie is on the student council,” Baekhyun says proudly. “He takes these things very seriously.”

“I’d take them seriously even if I wasn’t on StuCo,” Junmyeon says, elbowing at Baekhyun. “It’s not right. Dr. Young should have made arrangements immediately to both report Kelsey and get you a new partner, not make you do it all yourself.”

Sehun doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he shrugs and hides in his drink.

“I’ll switch with you, Sehun,” Baekhyun declares loudly. “You can work with Myeon, and I’ll handle Kelsey’s bullshit.” He cackles. “I really hope she tries to play on the stupid ‘vampires and wolves hating each other’ trope. People like her always rely on it, even though vamps and wolves have been peaceful for centuries now. I’ll egg her on and then tell her about my beautiful, wonderful, sexy-as-sin, _vampire_ mate, Minseok.”

Sehun looks at him, and then at Jongin, with wide eyes. He doesn’t know if he can survive working in close proximity with Junmyeon for that long. But anything is better than working with Kelsey.

“Is that okay?” Junmyeon asks softly, placing his hand placatingly on the table next to Sehun. “Do you want to work with me?”

Sehun doesn’t even need to breathe but his breath catches in his throat anyway. “Th-that’s fine!” He scrambles to reply. If he had the capability to blush, he would be. “I mean, if that’s okay with, uhm. With you.”

Junmyeon gives him a gentle smile. “I wouldn’t mind it at all, Sehunnie.”

 _Sehunnie_?!?! Sehun’s mind screeches.

“Then it’s settled!” Baekhyun cheers. “I’ll email Dr. Young and let her know about the switcheroo. And we should all exchange numbers and emails. You two because of the project and me because, well, I’m nosy.”

“You should sit with us next class, Sehun,” Junmyeon says. His voice must just always be that gentle. “We can get to know each other, and it’ll make it easier to plan for the project.”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun says.

“O-oh, uhm,” Sehun mumbles. “If you want me to? Then, yeah. S-sure.”

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun coos. “I’ve never seen such a shy vampire.”

Sehun squeaks.

Junmyeon smacks at Baekhyun several times. “Sorry about him,” Junmyeon says to Sehun when he finishes. “He has absolutely no brain-to-mouth filter.”

“I th-think it’s a wolf thing,” Sehun says with a tiny smile, looking over at Jongin who pokes his tongue out at him.

They all chat back and forth after that. Eventually, Baekhyun gets a response from Dr. Young, approving of their partner switch. Sehun stays mostly quiet, because as nice as Junmyeon and Baekhyun are, he still feels uncomfortable around new people. He’s also having to consciously keep his brain from wandering to how good Junmyeon smells, and how tasty his blood probably is. It makes him drink his tea a lot faster than normal. That, combined with the fact that he had them go heavy on the blood, means that the cramps start up a lot earlier than they normally do.

It’s manageable at first. He’s been dealing with them for over forty years; a lot of it he can just tune out. Then one cramp seizes his stomach so hard that it makes his entire torso tense and release. He doubles over a little, reflexively grabbing at Jongin’s arm as his face twists up in pain.

“Woah,” Baekhyun says.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, voice laced with concern.

Sehun pinches his eyes shut, squeezing Jongin’s arm tighter. Jongin leans over into his space, pitching his voice low so the others can’t hear him. “Do we need to go?” He asks gently.

Another cramp rips up Sehun’s gut, and he nods desperately.

Jongin urges him out of the chair, picking up his stuff for him.

“S-sorry,” Sehun mutters to Junmyeon, who still looks so concerned as they walk past him.

“I’ll text you later!” Junmyeon calls after them, and now Sehun can’t tell if it’s cramps or violent butterflies in his stomach.

As they hastily leave, Jongin has the foresight to yank Sehun’s hood up for him. Sehun clutches Jongin’s arm and crowds behind him, head ducked as he lets Jongin lead them through the busy sidewalk to the bus stop. The cramps haven’t bothered him this badly for a long time, but Sehun can only imagine it’s because he’s been held in such an anxious state for so long. Too much stimulus for one day.

Sehun stays close to Jongin’s side on the bus, hiding his face in Jongin’s shoulder. He allows the wolf to take the lead, letting Jongin escort him off the bus and lead him the couple blocks to his and Jongdae’s apartment.

The roiling in his stomach seems to only get worse the closer he gets to home, not better. It’s not aided by the fact that his head is still a writhing mess of nerves and leftover anxiousness from the whole day. It burns like acid in the back of his throat. Sehun hasn’t thrown up in over thirty years, but he feels like he might right now.

The acid only gets hotter as Jongin unlocks the door, so he breaks away from the wolf once they get through the door, ignoring Jongdae’s greeting from the living room, and beelines for the mostly unused bathroom. He hits his knees in front of the toilet, pulling his hood off and squeezing his eyes shut. His fingers curl into fists on top of his thighs. He sucks in breaths through his nose, even though he doesn’t need them, just to try and calm everything down. He hasn’t thrown up in over thirty years and he really _doesn’t_ want to right now.

A presence settles down next to Sehun, but it’s too small to be Jongin. Cool fingers cup Sehun’s neck, rubbing comfortingly. Sehun makes an embarrassing keening sort of noise, and Jongdae hushes him. He uses his grip on Sehun’s neck to tug him to the side, and Sehun lets himself be enveloped in his sire’s arms. There’s something about Jongdae that has always intrinsically felt like home. It probably has something to do with Jongdae’s blood being what turned Sehun or something like that, but Sehun doesn’t really care _what_ the reasoning behind it is. All he cares about is that he’s starting to feel calmer than he has in the last four hours.

“What on Earth happened?” Sehun hears Jongdae ask Jongin, who’s standing in the doorway, as Jongdae’s fingers card through Sehun’s hair. Sehun would attempt to answer himself but he’s very, very tired and so he lets Jongin do the talking. Again.

Sehun listens idly as Jongin recounts everything from class to Kelsey to the professor to meeting Junmyeon and Baekhyun.

“Goodness sakes,” Jongdae breathes. “You’ve had a whirlwind of a day. No wonder you’re so overwhelmed.” Jongdae sighs, scratching at Sehun’s scalp. Sehun pushes into it, seeking more touch like a cat. “Let’s get you to the couch, huh? Get you comfortable until the achies pass.”

He lets Jongdae take him and Jongin into the living room. Somehow, best friend telepathy works again and Jongin strips down to shift into his tan and brown wolf. Jongin’s wolf is smaller than Chanyeol’s, more lithe than broad just like how their human bodies are. Jongin curls up into one corner of the couch and Jongdae sits next to him, letting Sehun lay across Jongdae’s lap and rest his head on Jongin’s furry tummy. The best pillow.

Jongdae nudges at Sehun’s side until Sehun’s laying mostly on his back. He pushes Sehun’s shirt and hoodie upward, exposing the flat of his stomach. Sehun makes a questioning noise in his throat but Jongdae hushes him, digging his fingers into the planes of Sehun’s abs. It makes the ache dissipate some and Sehun sighs in content, burrowing his face into Jongin’s soft fur. Jongin huffs, licking at the side of Sehun’s face.

Sehun is asleep within minutes.

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun wakes up sometime later with a dull headache. Vampires don’t really _need_ to sleep that much, but sometimes it’s the most effective way to rest and recharge. Or to calm the fuck down, in Sehun’s case. The residual anxiety is pretty much gone, and so are the stomach cramps. He was probably out for an hour or so then.

He blinks his eyes open to find that he’s still pillowed on Jongin’s wolf form, but Jongdae has retreated to the far end of the couch, sitting with his legs folded and his ankles on top of his knees as he watches TV. Sehun’s toes have somehow ended up tucked under Jongdae’s thighs. Tao has reappeared once again, sitting in the armchair with his long legs tossed over one side.

Sehun grunts as he becomes more aware, pulling his feet free and twisting onto his side so he can curl up. Jongin doesn’t even move, so he must be sound asleep. Sehun feels Jongdae’s hand land on his calf, thumb running over his shin. Sehun blinks his eyes back open to look up at his sire.

“Welcome back,” Jongdae says softly. Tao’s head swivels around at the noise, but he just gives Sehun an incline of his head before turning back to the TV. “Your phone’s been buzzing. I set it on the floor beside you so it wouldn’t wake you up.”

Sehun croaks out a thanks. He reaches down, blindly fumbling for the device until he grasps it and brings it up in front of him.

He wakes it up to find several texts from Baekhyun and one text from Junmyeon. Anxiety tries to spike in his gut again, but he swallows it down. They’re just text messages, they can’t be too bad. To delay the inevitable, he opens Baekhyun’s first. He has ten messages from the wolf, all received one right after the other.

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >hey bro i might have made an oopsie_

_> >junmyeon was worried about u when u and nini up and left_

_> >i was surprised too, nini and yeolie have talked about the blood intolerance thing but i never imagined it yknow?_

_> >my minseokkie is a vamp and i’ve never seen anything like that happen b4_

_> >but neways i told myeon about??? the blood thing??? and didn’t think about you maybe not wanting ppl to know that_

_> >its different between strangers and members of your bffs pack huh?_

_> >but junmyeon is a nice guy, you’ll see!! he doesn’t care, he just wanted to make sure you were okay_

_> >but im still sorry i like outed you :c im a chatterbox and don’t think b4 i speak usually_

_> >not that that makes it okay but. yeah._

_> >don’t be mad pls :cc_

Sehun closes his eyes, covering his face with his phone. Jongdae resumes rubbing his calf, probably sensing his upset. Sehun doesn’t blame Baekhyun, he really doesn’t. It’s not like it's wholly uncommon knowledge. He’s not even surprised that Jongin and Chanyeol have talked about it with their pack. It just makes something ugly twist in his gut, knowing that Junmyeon knows he’s a pathetic excuse for a vampire.

_To: baekhyun byun_

_> >its all cool, he was probably going to find out anyway_

_> >thank you for the concern tho_

_> >and thank you for switching partners w me, i don’t think i ever actually said that_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >no problem dude! us supernaturals gotta stick together_

_> >esp. against the bigots_

_> >her project idea is so lame tho ugh im gonna have to hijack it or smth_

Sehun smiles at his phone, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He has no idea what Kelsey actually planned to do, but it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest that its boring. Baekhyun seems like the type to be able to make the best out of a bad situation. Sehun has faith in the wolf.

_To: baekhyun byun_

_> >if anyone can put her in her place, its probably you_

_> >but good luck anyway_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >thx dude!_

_> >also will u send jongin home before nightfall?? jinki-hyung wants to have a pack meeting._

_To: baekhyun byun_

_> >you got it dude_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >is that a full house reference?????? cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sehun actually rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. With that conversation seemingly finished, Sehun exits out of the thread and, with trepidation crawling up his throat, opens up the message from Junmyeon.

_From: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Hey, Sehun! I hope you’re feeling better…Baekhyun told me about your condition…I’m glad you’ve found some ways to overcome it! Or to handle it, at least. Anyway, I e-mailed you the notes Baek and I had compiled so far for the project. But if you don’t like the idea, just let me know and we can work out something else! It was just one of the first ideas we had that we both liked. Just let me know what you think. I’m looking forward to working with you!!_

Well, Sehun is glad to note that he’s not the only one with awkward-ramble-syndrome. Junmyeon texts in complete sentences with proper punctuation, like a little dork. Sehun finds it very endearing, but it doesn’t help that he already had heart eyes for the human. The ugly feeling in his gut twists into something a little warmer, a little more pleasant. Junmyeon seems so genuinely sweet, as nice as Sehun had observed for all the weeks sitting behind him in class. It’s just so much different, being on the receiving end of it instead of just watching from afar.

He elects to check the e-mail Junmyeon had sent before actually responding. The whole point of the “Introduction to the Psychology Major” class is to, essentially, show the students all the different fields and nuances within psychology. It’s pretty easy to reduce psychology down to just counseling, even though it’s so much more than that. There are hundreds, thousands, of specific subsets to work within. It’s part of the reason why Sehun was interested in pursuing it for his degree this time around.

The basis of the project is to research a particular field of psychology they find interesting and present it to the class. Fairly straightforward, but with some room for creative freedom. In all of the kerfuffle that the day has presented so far, Sehun hasn’t even attempted to think about what he’d want to research.

The subject line of Junmyeon’s e-mail is “PSY 150 Partnered Project Initial Notes.” His level of professionalism is almost awkward for two students, and it makes Sehun wonder if someone told Junmyeon how old he actually is. Or, perhaps, this is just how Junmyeon naturally is.

Sehun opens the e-mail up, and his eyebrows shoot up near his hairline when he reads the first bullet point.

  * _Supernatural psychology_.



Sehun blinks a couple of times and keeps reading.

  * _Vampire or werewolf specific?? Both?? One person presents vampires and the other werewolves?_
  * _Specific issues each field handles:_
    * _Werewolves:_
      * _Intrapack dynamics_
      * _Societal view to mate as early as possible_
      * _Reconciling things done as wolf vs things done as human_
      * _Personality differences between wolf and human_
    * _Vampires:_
      * _Ethical issues of drinking blood? (not as relevant now w blood banks)_
      * _Loss of time (esp. in vampires 150+ y/o)_
      * _Social stigmas related to vampirism_
      * _Blood singers- stress of finding them, of never knowing if they’ve already passed or if they’ve even been born yet_
        * _Reincarnation: hope and optimism or delusional?_



Sehun almost drops his phone in shock.

Junmyeon knows about singers. Junmyeon knows that blood singers exist. What the fuck, what the _fuck_.

Jongdae flicks the back of Sehun’s calf, making Sehun startle and jerk. Jongin grumbles underneath him at being disturbed.

“What’s up?” Jongdae asks, rubbing over the spot he flicked in apology. “You turned into a statue for a second there.”

“U-uh,” Sehun stutters. He almost doesn’t want to tell Jongdae, even though he trusts his sire with everything up to and including his life. He just knows if he lets this slip that Jongdae will be even more persistent about getting Sehun to admit to Junmyeon that he’s Sehun’s blood singer. But he also knows Jongdae well enough to know that he won’t let this easily drop, especially considering Sehun came home mid-panic attack not even two hours ago.

Suddenly the front door opens. Saved by the bell. Or, er, the wolf in this case, as Chanyeol comes around the side of the couch, flopping himself into Sehun’s lap with lots of sharp elbows and gangly limbs. Sehun yelps as Chanyeol continues to squirm, locking his arms around the other so he’ll stop _moving_. Jongin whines underneath them, nap effectively ruined.

“Guess what!” Chanyeol croons, continuing to try and worm around even with Sehun trying to hold him still. He twists in Sehun’s grip until he’s laying chest to chest with him, face almost uncomfortably close.

Jongin lets out a woof that sounds surprisingly close to a “what.” Jongdae laughs and even Tao breaks his usual unimpressed aura to snort.

Chanyeol grins so broad that Sehun is worried for his cheeks. They probably hurt. But Chanyeol seems far from caring.

“We got our theory tests back today!” Chanyeol shouts, even though he’s already right next to Sehun’s ear. “I scored the _highest in the class_!”

Sehun’s uncomfortableness is immediately replaced with a surge of pride and affection. He wraps his legs as well as his arms around Chanyeol, squeezing him tight. “That’s so awesome!” He cheers. Jongin barks happily, reaching around Sehun’s head to lick at Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol beams into the affection, and they settle down into a happy, celebratory cuddle pile.

Sehun nearly forgets that he needs to text Junmyeon back, but now he’s sandwiched between two wolves. He’ll just have to do it whenever Jongin and Chanyeol leave for their pack meeting.

✦✧★✧✦

Sometime later, after Jongin and Chanyeol returned to their pack and Tao left to do…whatever it is he does when he leaves, Sehun finally convinces himself to text Junmyeon back. It takes him several minutes and several tries, but he finally types out a message he’s somewhat happy with.

_To: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Hi, Junmyeon. Sorry, I’m late getting back to you. I’m also sorry if I worried you- I know my condition is a bit odd, and I swear it doesn’t usually act up that badly. I’m doing fine now. I looked over the notes you sent- I think it sounds really interesting! It’s not something I would have considered exploring, even though I’m obviously supernatural myself. In all my years, I’d never even really considered the need for psychology specific to supernaturals, but it completely makes sense. I think it would be very interesting for the project. I look forward to working with you, too!_

Sehun fights the urge to either throw or hide his phone after he hits send. Instead, he locks it and shoves it deep into one of the pockets of his hoodie. While he’s lamenting over his near-painful levels of awkwardness, Jongdae flops down next to him, worming his way in so he’s sitting with his legs tossed over Sehun’s lap. He’s changed into comfy clothes- loose sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Just because vampires don’t really need to sleep doesn’t mean they skip out on the comfort of pajamas. Sehun looks over to find Jongdae looking at him with his face tucked into the V of his hands, like a flower. Sehun sighs and sinks back into the couch.

“What,” he says. He doesn’t even ask because he already knows ‘what.’

Jongdae drops his hands, instead snaking one in between Sehun’s arm and his body so he can hug onto it. “What did you see on your phone that freaked you out earlier? Don’t think I forgot about that.”

Sehun pouts, letting his head fall back against the couch cushion. He’s not good enough of a liar to try and make something up on the spot to try and get out of it. Regardless, Jongdae is over five hundred years old; he’s gotten pretty good at reading people. Sehun wouldn’t really have a hope against lying to him anyway.

“Junmyeon sent me the notes he and Baekhyun had for the project,” Sehun says, purposefully being vague.

Jongdae arches a brow at him. “Yeah? I’m not an idiot, Sehun-ah. I know there’s more to it than that.”

Sehun pouts harder. It’s not successful. He sighs. “They were doing their project over supernatural psychology.”

Jongdae pinches Sehun’s arm. It doesn’t hurt, but the pressure is enough to make Sehun flinch. “Spit it out, Sehun. I know it’s more than that, too.”

Sehun groans. “Ugh, _fine_. In his notes, they were talking about specific hardships that werewolves and vampires face that a supernatural psychologist could help with. One of them for vampires was, uhm, the stress of finding blood singers.”

Jongdae is quiet for a long moment. Then he inhales sharply, pulling back to wrap his hands around Sehun’s bicep, tight enough that if Sehun were human his skin would probably be bruising and his bones creaking. Jongdae shakes him with the hold he has on his arm, and Sehun lets himself sway like a ragdoll as Jongdae positively _beams_ at him.

“Sehun!!! That means he knows what they _are_! Why would that upset you?!! That’s great news!!!! Half of your job is done for you, then!” Jongdae is practically screeching with joy.

“Yeah, but I still have the _hardest_ part,” Sehun mumbles. “Telling him he’s _mine_.”

Jongdae lets go of his death grip, moving instead to wrap his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. “Why does that worry you so much? Are you scared that you’re going to hurt him? Are you scared that _he’ll_ think you’re going to hurt him?”

Sehun snorts. “I’m pretty much the least threatening vampire there is,” he deadpans. “Not only did my sire teach me great self-control, but if I were to take enough blood from him to hurt him, my stomach would probably rip itself in half in protest…but that’s just it, isn’t it?” Sehun sighs. He shifts around so he can get one arm around Jongdae’s back, the other around his ribs, and leans down so he can tuck his face into Jongdae’s chest. The benefits of being built like a long noodle. This position makes it easier to spill all the thoughts that have been eating him up inside since the start of class, since he learned what singers were and that Junmyeon was his. “Why would he want to be stuck with me? I’m a shit vampire. I can’t function the way I’m supposed to, and my condition means I have zero predatory skills. I can barely talk to him because my anxiety makes me stutter and he’s just so amazing that my brain functions cease around him. He’s just so handsome and sweet and cute and perfect, why would he want to be stuck with a walking supernatural disaster?”

Sehun doesn’t even realize he’s shaking until Jongdae runs a soothing hand down the expanse of his spine. “Sehunnie,” Jongdae says gently. “There’s no guidelines for how vampires have to be. Just like how there’s no guidelines for how humans or wolves are supposed to be. You are you, and that’s not something you should ever change, just to fit into some little box society made for the ‘perfect vampire.’ You’re a perfect Sehun, and that’s all that matters. You are kind, and attentive, and intelligent. Your condition is _inconvenient_ , but it does not make you _less_. And neither does your anxiety. If he can’t see all the good in you, then that’s his loss.”

“But you said we were soulmates- doesn’t that mean he’s stuck with me?” Sehun’s voice is tremulous, tight in his throat.

Jongdae sighs. “That was probably a poor choice of words, it implies that there’s no choice…while blood singers are a once in a lifetime thing, as far as anyone has ever recorded, it does not account for variations across time and…people. Changes in culture and society probably affected a lot of vampire-singer relationships over time, especially when humans were vastly unaware of supernaturals existence. And sometimes personalities just…clash. If you didn’t like who he was as a person, you wouldn’t pursue him at all, would you? And he has that choice, too. But the fact of the matter is that you _do_ like him, more than just what he smells like. When you talk to Jongin or Chanyeol or I about him, it’s been more about what he _does_ than the smell of his blood- have you noticed that? You talk about how kind he is to your classmates, to his friends, and he showed that same kindness to you today, didn’t he? Someone with that pure of a heart wouldn’t cast you aside because of things you cannot control, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun does _not_ cry. He may squeeze his eyes tightly shut and burrow deeper into Jongdae, but he does not cry. “It’s just so scary, hyung,” he whispers, so quiet that if Jongdae didn’t have vampire enhanced hearing he probably wouldn’t have heard it.

“I know, sweetheart,” Jongdae says, threading his fingers into Sehun’s hair at the base of his skull and cradling him close. “Laying yourself bare, making yourself vulnerable, that’s always going to be scary…but the happiness that you might find is more than worth it.”

It’s an odd mirror of what Tao said to him a few weeks ago. Sehun knows that they’re both right- but knowing so and being able to act on it are two different things.

“I’ll be seeing him a lot more with this project…” Sehun murmurs. “Maybe…I’ll try to work up to telling him. Being around him more…it’s like when Jongin first started coming around for lessons. How I thought he was so amazing, even when he was practically a kid, but could barely open my mouth to say anything. But the more he was around, the more we hung out, the easier it got. Surely, it’ll be similar, right?”

Jongdae ruffles his hair fondly. “Sure. Just with romantic feelings, instead of platonic ones.”

Sehun groans. “Don’t remind me of that part. That makes it scarier.”

Jongdae giggles, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “You’re so cute. Don’t worry, everything’s going to work out just fine.”

Sehun’s phone chooses that moment to buzz loudly, trapped somewhere between Jongdae’s knees and Sehun’s stomach. Sehun gets one hand out from around Jongdae and squeezes it between them, digging into his pocket for it. They rearrange so that Jongdae is laying against the arm of the couch and Sehun is laying out along his side, half curled over him so his head rests on his sire’s chest.

He wakes it up to find a response from Junmyeon, which he’d mostly been expecting. It doesn’t make his nerves spike any less, though, when he opens it up.

_From: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Awesome! I’m excited to work on this. We can talk about plans to meet up in class Wednesday. You’ll sit with us, right? See you then!_

Jongdae snickers in his ear. “That’s him, I’m guessing?”

Sehun pouts. “Yeah…why.”

“Because you had the dopiest smile on your face, Sehunnie, and it was absolutely precious.”

Well, Sehun thinks as he types out a response to Junmyeon, he is kind of a dope, so he doesn’t even feel bad about it.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little bit longer than i'd typically have a chapter, but i wanted to include all of the last couple scenes and not cut them off in a weird place lol. also, the college they go to is loosely based on my college bc it's all that i know lmao. sehun's professor is also loosley based on one i've had before 🙄 anyways, please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos sustain me 💕💕 the next chapter will be up in about a week!
> 
> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) and check out my [poll](https://strawpoll.com/oh1asz2wp) and lemme know what you wanna see next!


	3. chapter 3

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun, as always, is one of the first to arrive at their psych class on Wednesday. He loiters around the edges of the seats, nervous beyond reason. He told Junmyeon he would sit with him and Baekhyun today, but now he’s second-guessing himself. Can he even handle sitting next to Junmyeon for that length of time? What about the girl that usually sits next to him- will she be mad? What if she doesn’t like vampires? What if she doesn’t want him to sit there? His thoughts spin in circles until a student brushes behind him to get to one of the rows in the front, snapping him out of it. He steels his resolve and makes his way down to the very front row. Even though it’s only two rows closer from where he had been sitting, it feels remarkably different being so close to the podium. He carefully counts the seats to make sure Junmyeon and Baekhyun will still sit in their regular seats and settles in, dropping his stuff by his feet.

There’s no denying that he feels, ultimately, more exposed sitting up front. It goes against all of his natural instincts to hide in a corner and be unseen. The more he hears people entering behind him, the more he feels like they’re watching his back. He hates that he can’t see how many people are looking at him, even though he couldn’t really from the third row either. It just feels so, so much worse in the first row. His resolve nearly breaks and he’s about to grab his stuff and retreat back to his usual spot when he smells Junmyeon enter the room, Baekhyun close behind him.

The wash of Junmyeon’s scent over his senses makes him relax inexplicably. Sehun inhales deeply as he hears the soft chattering of their voices get closer. He can even hear Junmyeon’s heartbeat against the backdrop of everyone else’s, it’s cadence more pronounced. To Sehun’s silent horror, but not surprise, his fangs pop out as Junmyeon and Baekhyun round the front of the classroom. He faintly hears Baekhyun say, “See, I told you he would!” while Junmyeon frantically shushes him. Before Sehun can start to unpack that, Baekhyun calls out, “Sehunnie!”

Sehun jerks his head up to look at them. Junmyeon is closest, and he gives Sehun a small but genuine (and _devastating_ ) smile. Sehun returns it, carefully keeping his lips closed to hide his exposed fangs.

“Uhm, hi, guys,” he says as they sit. Junmyeon immediately starts pulling his notebooks out, so Sehun moves to get his out too. Great, he’s going to have to try and actually take notes so Junmyeon won’t notice how distracted he is, even though he’ll be even more distracted than normal.

“Is it weird sitting up front?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun is convinced, at this point, that Baekhyun just has a natural teasing quality to his voice.

“Uh, it’s a little…weird.” He admits honestly. “But I’ll get used to it!” He hastily adds, not wanting them to feel bad for asking him to move up front.

Junmyeon’s brows furrow, just a little, and it makes a cute little crease between them. Sehun’s fingers ache to smooth it out. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we can move back to where you usually sit.”

“O-oh,” Sehun stutters. The idea of making them move out of their way just to make him feel more comfortable makes something weird twist in his chest. He’s used to having to bend his own will in order to keep other people from feeling uncomfortable, not the other way around. “N-no, it’s totally okay! I don’t, um, I don’t mind it at all.”

“If you say so…” Junmyeon says dubiously. He flips his notebook open to a page that already has some notes on it. Without peering too closely, Sehun can see that his handwriting is small and neat, the opposite of Sehun’s chicken scratch scrawl. “Well, since we have a few minutes before class starts, do you want to talk about the project for a second?”

“S-sure,” Sehun mumbles, moving to sit up a little straighter.

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, clicking the point of his pen out. “Would you rather present on werewolf specialized supernatural psychologists, or vampire?”

Sehun blinks, looking down at Junmyeon’s paper instead of his face. It’s the same notes as what was typed up and sent in the original e-mail. Sehun had figured he’d be doing the vampire-specific, but now he’s second-guessing himself. “Uhm…won’t they expect me to do vampires?” he asks, and it probably sounds a little dumb, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

“They might,” Junmyeon says easily. “But that doesn’t matter, really. What do _you_ want to present?”

Making decisions is the bane of Sehun’s existence, so he deflects, “W-what would you rather present on?”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Junmyeon says. “My best friend is a werewolf-” Baekhyun makes a pleased ‘eee’ sort of noise behind Junmyeon. “But my other closest friend is a vampire; I don’t have strong ties either way.”

Sehun purses his lips. He scans the bullet points on Junmyeon’s notes, and the notes on wolves make him instinctively think of Jongin and Chanyeol. He realizes that most of the things on there are things that either of them talks about- not with Sehun, at least. Is their pack pressuring them to mate? Are there things that they do as wolves that they regret or don’t like as humans? He, at least, knows their personality differences between wolf and human, having seen them both plenty of times either way. But not knowing the rest makes a bitter taste bloom in his mouth. Has he been a bad friend?

“I think…” he finds himself saying, without totally meaning too. “I think I w-want to do wolves.” He hazards a glance up at Junmyeon, who is practically beaming at him.

“Okay, cool!” Junmyeon says and he’s still grinning and Sehun’s brain has caught on fire. Junmyeon’s gaze goes to his paper, where he writes Sehun’s name by wolves and his own by vampires. “When are you free? What’s the best time to meet up?”

Sehun blinks a few times because his brain isn’t exactly firing on all cylinders. “Uhm, I only have classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and this is my last class of the day. I’m not- uhm, I-I’m not working right now, so I’m free pretty much any other time.”

He and Jongdae cycle in and out of either having jobs or not. Since Sehun decided to go back to school, he left his job at the local zoo, where he examined all the animals and their enclosures at night. Right now, Jongdae is a piano teacher for about a dozen local kids. He offers extremely discounted rates (it’s not like they need the money, Jongdae has accrued a decent amount of wealth in his time), he’s great with the kiddos, and he’s an exceptional piano player. He’s been alive longer than pianos have even existed, after all.

“Okay, awesome,” Junmyeon jots a note down. “Do you want to go to the library after class Friday? We can get a head start on everything.”

“Sure,” Sehun says, because he has no reason not to.

Junmyeon gives him another smile, smaller than the others but no less beautiful.

The professor comes in soon after and starts the class. It feels like her eyes linger a little too long over Sehun when she’s taking roll, but he’s probably just imagining it. It still makes something uncomfortable crawl over his skin.

_You’re Junmyeon’s project partner_ , he tells himself. _It only makes sense that you sit next to him_.

It’s incredibly difficult to concentrate during the lecture. His fangs keep throbbing, with Junmyeon so close to him but still out of reach. The throbs correspond to the even _thump, thump, thump_ s of Junmyeon’s heartbeat. It takes all of Sehun’s will to keep his pen moving across his notebook, haphazardly writing down what Dr. Young says. He doesn’t even know if what he’s writing makes sense. And he didn’t get a chance to set up his phone to record since he was so distracted by worrying about his new seat and about, well…Junmyeon in general. Looks like he’ll have to actually read the chapter if he hopes to learn anything from this section.

The lecture finally ends. Baekhyun and Junmyeon start chatting as they pack their things up. Sehun mechanically moves to follow. He picks his bag up and they all stand to leave. Junmyeon suddenly turns, mouth open to say something, but a voice behind them cuts him off.

“Sehun Kim?” The professor calls, having come from around the podium to stand in front of their row. “May I have a word with you, please?”

Panic seizes up Sehun’s throat, so he just nods woodenly. She doesn’t sound mad or even upset but she doesn’t sound inherently pleased, either. Junmyeon glances warily between Sehun and the professor like he’s torn between staying and leaving. Sehun just gives him a tight-lipped smile, waving him off. “It’s fine. I’ll s-see you on Friday.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flicker back and forth one last time before he nods lightly. “Okay. Bye, Sehun.” He steps away slowly, and Baekhyun leans around him to wave obnoxiously and say “Bye, Sehunnie!” Sehun waves to them both and then looks back to the professor.

She moved back to the podium, so Sehun follows. He has no idea what she could even want to talk about. She approved the partner switch, so what could she need with him?

“Mr. Kim,” Dr. Young says as he approaches. “I received a rather…heated phone call from a Jongdae Kim. Do you know anything about that?”

Sehun stills, and groans internally. He should have known Jongdae wouldn’t let it go. “No,” Sehun says honestly. “I had no idea he planned to call you at all.”

She hums, clearly not believing him. Sehun has a distinct feeling that he’s being cornered. “I don’t appreciate being accused of discriminating against my students.” Sehun winces. He’s been on the receiving end of Jongdae’s wrath exactly one time when he and Jongin had gone on a weeklong trip to the woods and they lost service. Jongdae was worried sick by the time they returned and when he saw Sehun was perfectly fine his worry turned straight into rage. He can only imagine how heated Jongdae probably got with the professor. “This is a public affairs university; we don’t take discrimination of any kind lightly.”

“Uhm, I know that,” Sehun mutters feebly. “I r-really didn’t know he would call you. I, uhm, just told him everything that happened Monday. He made his own c-conclusions.” His eyes drop to their shoes, unable to take the withering judgment on her face.

“I only had you find your own partner for your benefit. You have to fight your own battles, Sehun, they cannot be fought for you.”

Sehun’s jaw clenches and his nostrils flare. He absolutely cannot stand it when people treat him like a child. He may look fresh out of high school, but he is over sixty years old. He knows he has to fight his own battles; it just so happens that he has a sire that’s more at the ready to fight them than he is.

“W-with all due respect,” he says, as evenly as he can. “I am not a child. I know that you know how old I am, it says so on your roll sheet.” He knows this is true, he’s seen glimpses of the roll sheet. The columns go name, age, species, attendance. He pulls his gaze up and levels it on the professor, mustering up all the courage that he can. “My sire and I participated in the Supernatural Peace Treaties, and I have experienced much worse discrimination than what may or may not go on in this classroom. I was willing to let it all slide because I _have_ experienced worse. My sire, however, is not so forgiving. I apologize if he came off harsh or aggressive, but the fact of the matter is…” Sehun falters, but then he remembers what Junmyeon had said in the café. “I told you that Ms. Williams said terrible things about me. I offered to just switch partners, and you didn’t even want to do that in the beginning. In reality, you should have written a report for Dr. Freinz describing Ms. Williams’ behavior. Maybe you didn’t have to _find_ me a partner, but you should have been more supportive of the idea. The slander Ms. Williams said about me is very reckless and _dangerous_ to spread. I’m sure Jongdae told you exactly what she said.” Dr. Young doesn’t react much outwardly, but her heart rate kicks up. Got her. “Vampires have been fighting those prejudices since their existence came to public light in the forties.”

“If you want to be treated your age,” the professor starts. “Then you could report to Dr. Freinz yourself.”

Sehun’s eyes narrow. “I could,” he acquiesces. “But it’s _your_ job to do so.”

They stare at each other for a long moment. Finally, Dr. Young gives. “Would you like me to file a report?”

Sehun sighs, shoulders deflating a little. “I’ve already moved past it. I have a new partner now,” _Junmyeon_ , his mind whispers, inordinately pleased. “The situation is taken care of. But if I were you I would, perhaps, take situations such as these a little more seriously in the future.”

Sehun counts that as the end of the conversation. He adjusts his backpack over his shoulders and starts to leave.

“Mr. Kim,” the professor calls. Sehun stops and spins back around. “I apologize. I should have admitted fault rather than jumping to the defensive.”

Sehun gives her a tight-lipped smile that’s more of a flat line than anything. “That’s okay,” he says. “It’s human nature to do so.”

He finally leaves and, as he opens the door, he’s hit with a wave of _Junmyeon_. He looks up to see Junmyeon leaning against the wall, trying to act nonchalant but his hammering heart gives him away. Their eyes meet and Junmyeon smiles sheepishly at him.

“Y-you waited for me?” Sehun asks, dumbfounded as he lets the door swing shut behind him.

“Uhm, yeah…” Junmyeon says, scratching the back of his head. They both move to start walking toward the main exit. “I was worried. And if it was about the project, I wanted to make sure everything was okay, so…”

He’s never seen Junmyeon so nervous. Or _heard_ him be so nervous; his heart rate his jackrabbiting in his chest. “Did you…hear what we said?”

Junmyeon winces. “Yeah…I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it kind of happened, so…” Junmyeon sighs. “The way she acted is so…stuff like that is why more prejudice runs rampant in the institution than they realize.”

Sehun hums thoughtfully. “Y-yeah. But you really don’t realize how used to it I am.”

“That’s awful,” Junmyeon says, heartfelt. As they approach the doors, Sehun pulls his hood up. It’s cloudier today, but it really only takes the smallest amount of exposure before he starts pinking up. They make it outside, and Junmyeon speaks up again. “…did you and your sire really participate in the Supernatural Peace Treaties?”

“Mmhmm,” Sehun hums. “Jongdae had a pretty strong political streak after I was, uhm, turned…He’s good at it, too. Speaking for rights he believes in, networking, all that…stuff. It’s kind of natural…he was born into a royal family, after all. He got placed on a committee to join discussions. I got to tag along because I’m his fledgling. He definitely participated more than I did, _way_ more than I did, but I got to argue some good points.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows shoot up near his hairline. “He was born into a royal family? Like…like _Joseon_ royalty?”

Sehun fights a giggle at Junmyeon’s earnest curiosity, who probably made the connection based on Jongdae’s very Korean name and the vague illusions to his age. “Yeah, like Joseon royalty. He wasn’t in line for the throne, but he would have still had a pretty high-power position.”

“Woah,” Junmyeon breathes. “Man, vampires have such cool lives.”

Sehun snorts softly. “Depends on the vampire, really. My life has been pretty boring.”

“Don’t say that!” Junmyeon admonishes. “You got to participate in the Peace Treaties! That’s _so cool_!”

Sehun can’t help but smile. Junmyeon seems so _serious_ about it.

It’s then that Sehun realizes he’s been leading them this whole time, and they’re nearly at the College of Arts where he meets Jongin after class.

“O-oh,” he says, stopping in his tracks. Junmyeon stops too and turns to look at him curiously. “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t m-mean to…” He gestures vaguely at the area around them. Words are failing him now, and he’s struggling to explain what he actually means to say.

Junmyeon’s brows furrow, a question in his eyes, but then he seems to connect what Sehun was trying to say. “Oh! It’s okay, I don’t have anywhere to be. Psych is my last class of the day, too. I was just enjoying talking with you.” He says brightly. If Sehun could blush his cheeks would be on fire. “But if you have somewhere to be, I can leave you alone!”

The very last thing Sehun wants is for Junmyeon to leave him alone. He tries to figure out a way to formulate that into a response without sounding totally creepy. As he’s thinking, he catches sight of Jongin standing outside the College of Arts. The wolf is stock still, staring at them, mouth wide open. Sehun tries to communicate with his eyes that Jongin needs to _cut it the fuck out_ but he just keeps standing there. Junmyeon seems to realize Sehun’s attention is elsewhere and turns to see what he’s looking at. Jongin finally shuts his stupid mouth when Junmyeon looks at him. Junmyeon turns back to Sehun, eyes alight with understanding.

“Oh! You’re meeting up with Jongin. I wouldn’t want to intrude on you guys, so I can just go!”

“I’m-” Sehun can’t get his mouth to work properly. He wants to say _don’t go, Jongin won’t mind if you hang out with us, please stay_. His mouth just will not cooperate. “You don’t have-”

“It’s okay, Sehunnie,” and then Sehun’s brain locks up again because _Sehunnie_? Junmyeon gives him a gentle smile but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. There’s something shadowed in the depths of them, but he blinks it away before Sehun can decipher it. “I’ll see you on Friday, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun says reflexively. Junmyeon’s smile brightens a little and he waves as he walks back the other direction.

Sehun stands there, trying to comprehend that parting look on Junmyeon’s face.

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun doesn’t talk to Junmyeon again until class on Friday. His fingers itch nearly every second to text the human, but he never does. They haven’t really talked outside of class yet, except for the initial café meeting and the little walk they had after class on Wednesday. And they parted on such a weird note…Sehun was caught between wanting to make sure everything was okay and not wanting to bother Junmyeon.

Sehun occupies his time doing some cursory research for their project and bumming around with Jongin and Chanyeol, in between classes. Baekhyun even texts him a couple times, sending random memes that Sehun usually just responds with a _lol_ or a laughing emoji. But nothing from Junmyeon.

Friday comes and Sehun is a nervous wreck before class. He’s even more trepidatious than Wednesday, now that he’s had a spat with the professor and had the weird interaction with Junmyeon…but he forces himself to steel his nerves and make his way inside.

He sits in the same seat in the front row. He takes care to unpack his notebook and to set his phone to go ahead and start recording, so he doesn’t forget when he ultimately gets distracted by Junmyeon. And then he settles in to wait.

He smells Junmyeon enter, and so he looks up in time to see him and Baekhyun approach their seats. The closer Junmyeon gets, the more potent his scent gets. Without fail, Sehun’s fangs pop out. Sehun is really getting tired of having to fight with them while Junmyeon is around, but he can’t force them back up into his gums. He can’t control it, like how Jongin and Chanyeol can control their shifts. His fangs are a natural reaction and having Junmyeon so close makes them go haywire.

Sehun smiles up at them, still worried that something has messed up between him and Junmyeon. But Junmyeon just gives him one of those small, brilliant smiles like nothing’s changed. Sehun feels himself relax. Maybe everything is okay, then.

They all start chatting idly. Junmyeon asks Sehun if he’s excited to work on the project after class. Sehun responds with a shy, “yes,” because he _is_ excited, even if it’s more about the prospect of hanging out with Junmyeon than it is the project itself.

The lecture is just as difficult to get through as it had been on Wednesday. But, thankfully, it passes rather quickly. Dr. Young dismisses class, reminding them of various deadlines coming up as they all pack up. They have six weeks left before the project is due. A month and a half. It seems like so much time, but it’s really not at all.

Sehun, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun all chat as they make their way out of the building. Baekhyun goes on about some pack ongoings that Sehun has already heard from Jongin. Sehun tunes it out mostly, just concentrating on steeling himself for several more hours in close proximity to Junmyeon. He probably should have run to La Boba before class.

They exit the building and Sehun is surprised to see Jongin already there, waiting. He has lemonade in one hand, that he’s sipping on idly. In the other is Sehun’s regular, mahogany-colored boba tea. Sehun’s fangs itch in anticipation.

“Nini!” Baekhyun calls, running to hug his packmate. Sehun hazards a glance at Junmyeon as the wolves chatter excitedly. Junmyeon is watching them with a smile but his eyes are narrow, tight. He’s also looking in the direction of the sun. It’s blindingly bright today.

When Baekhyun finally detaches himself from Jongin Sehun approaches, making grabby hands. Jongin gives him the tea, smiling fondly as Sehun immediately pops the straw into his mouth and sucks intently.

Sehun hums, pleased, as the chocolatey flavored blood washes over his palate. “What ‘r you doin’ here?” He asks, lisping around the straw and his still elongated fangs.

“Prof had a small family emergency,” Jongin says with a shrug. “She let us go early so I ran over to La Boba. Figured you’d need a pick me up before your study date.”

Oh. The word _date_ makes Sehun squirmy. Sure, it technically is a study date. But still… _date_.

“Thank you,” Sehun murmurs softly, nudging Jongin’s foot with his shoe. If he tried to hug Jongin in almost eighty-degree weather he’d probably get a punch to the gut.

“You’re welcome. You two have fun~.” There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he waves goodbye. Baekhyun prances after him.

Sehun turns back to Junmyeon who’s watching Jongin and Baekhyun leave with that same weird look in his eyes.

“R-ready to go to the library?” Sehun asks nervously.

Junmyeon blinks and seems to come back to himself, shaking his head a little. He levels Sehun with a smile and says, “Yeah, let’s go!”

Sehun has never really frequented the campus library. He prefers to do his homework at, well, home. He tends to think better in a familiar, comforting place. Especially with the internet at everyone’s disposal, he hadn’t seen the need to use the library’s resources when he has even more at his fingertips. But Junmyeon wanted to work in the library, so Sehun will do so.

“There’s a couple computer labs on the first floor,” Junmyeon is saying as they ascend the steps leading to the library. “But I figured you wouldn’t want to be around so many people, so I reserved one of the study rooms upstairs for us.”

“O-oh.” The fact that Junmyeon even thought about that makes something warm curl in Sehun’s chest. “Th-thank you…”

Junmyeon smiles at him easily. “It’s nothing. You’re welcome.”

Junmyeon leads them to the third floor of the library. There’s a small podium with a printed-out schedule and a list of room numbers. Junmyeon signs his name into the chart and starts leading Sehun down the hall to the study room. “I reserved the room for two hours,” Junmyeon says, quieter now that they’re in an area where people are actually working. “I figured that should be enough time for us to get a good head start.”

“That sounds good,” Sehun agrees. Two hours. Spent in a small, enclosed room with Junmyeon. He can do this.

…he hopes.

The room Junmyeon leads him to is incredibly small, barely big enough to house the desk it holds and a few chairs. Oh boy. This might be even worse than he thought. Thank god Jongin brought him something to drink.

There’s a computer housed on top of the desk. Junmyeon enters first so he takes the chair on the far side. Sehun shuts the door behind him and takes the remaining seat, shouldering off his bag to set on the floor. Junmyeon grabs the mouse, wiggling it around so the computer will wake up and he can sign into his student account.

“Uhm,” Sehun says, trying to fill the silence. “What made you and Baekhyun wanna do supernatural psychologists? Aren’t you in the gerontology program?” Sehun immediately snaps his mouth shut. He shouldn’t have said that. Junmyeon never actually told him that; he just overheard it.

Junmyeon doesn’t seem to even notice that. He just hums. “We just felt like it would be more interesting if we went with one of the lesser-known fields. Most people are going to do easily picked topics like counseling, research psychology, organizational psychology, gerontology. Supernatural psychology is still a relatively small field, but I find it very fascinating.” Junmyeon brings up the web browser, navigating it to the campus website. “What would you have done the project on, if you had to come up with something?”

Sehun takes a sip from his drink to buy some time. “I’m wanting to go into the ethology program so, uhm, probably something to do with that.”

“Ethology?” Junmyeon asks, clearly surprised.

“Y-yeah, uhm. I worked at the zoo before I came back to school. I got to…inspect all the enclosures and check on the animals during the night shift. I got interested in the dynamics of animal behavior. And then I met Jongin, and then Chanyeol, and then they both enrolled in university. After hearing them t-talk about classes for a couple of semesters, I decided I kind of missed it. I like, uhm…learning things. So, I decided to go with psychology and after that, I’ll get a masters or maybe even a doctorate specializing in ethology.”

“You worked at a zoo? That’s so awesome!” Junmyeon’s enthusiasm makes Sehun smile shyly. “Is that why you decided you wanted to do werewolves for this project?”

Sehun honestly hadn’t thought of it that way. “…no, not really? I mean maybe subconsciously. But looking at your notes…I just realized that there was a lot of stuff about wolves that I didn’t know or didn’t really consider, even though my best friends are wolves. I thought…maybe researching that aspect of supernatural psychology might shed some light onto it.”

Junmyeon makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. “…can I tell you something, Sehun?”

“Uhm,” Sehun stalls for a second. “Uhm, s-sure.”

“I’m actually really relieved you chose wolves.” He says with a charming smile. “I was going to do vampires with Baek, and I was really looking forward to it.”

“R-really?” Sehun asks, eyebrows climbing. “B-but you said you didn’t have a preference…”

“I really didn’t care either way,” Junmyeon assures. “And I knew you would just go with whatever I said, so. I wanted you to ultimately choose, so that you’d do what you really wanted.”

Junmyeon must be a great judge of character if he was able to pick up on Sehun’s self-sacrificing habits so quickly. Or maybe Sehun really is just that obvious about it.

“Why are you looking forward to vampire specific, then?” he asks since Junmyeon had asked the same of him.

“There’s just certain aspects of it that really fascinate me,” Junmyeon muses. “Especially the time loss in older vampires…it makes me wonder if perhaps the brain still manages to age even with their bodies staying frozen in time? Being interested in gerontology especially made me consider that…”

Sehun hums. It’s an interesting thought, for sure, but… “Well, uhm. My sire is over five hundred years old, and his sire is over a thousand…I also lived with another vampire that is over a thousand years old, when I was first turned and we were still trying to…decipher the blood intolerance thing. I think…” Sehun bites his lip and then immediately lets it go when he sees Junmyeon’s eyes flicker to his fangs. “I think it’s more like a…, not a neurological thing if that makes sense? Or not like a…dementia or an Alzheimer’s type thing…from what I experienced with them, they’re still completely cognitively intact, it’s more…hmm…” Sehun pauses, struggling to get his words organized right. Usually, people that don’t know him that well get annoyed when he stutters and has to pause to get everything in line again, but Junmyeon just nods encouragingly, looking genuinely interested in what he has to say. “Y-you know how when you’re a kid, years seem to last forever? And a-as you get older, the years seem to pass quicker and quicker? It’s like that. When you’re eight years old, a year is one-eighth of your entire life. When you’re twenty-four, a year is a twenty-fourth of your entire life. A year doesn’t take up as much space in the span of your life anymore. And so, when you’re as old as Yixing- my sire’s sire- a year is, like, one one-thousandth of your entire life. Years, months, days just don’t seem like much anymore.” Sehun recalls when Yixing was with them at Yifan’s house in the mountains, how the older vampire sat on the back deck that overlooked a waterfall and stayed there for several days, just watching. Yifan had eventually gone out and broke him of his reverie, guiding him back inside with gentle hands. Yixing hadn’t even realized how long he’d been there.

“Oh,” Junmyeon breathes, eyes glazed over as he processes the information. “That’s- wow, that’s so fascinating. I never really thought about it that way.”

“S-sorry to, uhm, burst your bubble,” Sehun says sheepishly.

“No! God, no, don’t be sorry. I figured I probably wasn’t right. It was just something that interested me. They’re over a _thousand_ years old?”

“Yeah. It’s hard for me to grasp, too. It’s hard for me to grasp how old my own sire is sometimes. They all have so many stories- it makes me feel like I haven’t done much, yet.” Sehun didn’t really mean for that last part to slip but, well, here they are.

“You haven’t had the same time to do what they’ve done,” Junmyeon assures. “And you’ve done a lot, still! You participated in the Peace Treaties, you worked at a zoo, and you said you were going _back_ to school. How many degrees do you have, so far?”

Sehun didn’t even think Junmyeon would pick up on that. “Uhm, I have five…engineering, business law, criminal justice, education, and computer science.”

“See! You’ve already done more than most people do in a lifetime, and you’re still within a normal human lifespan.”

Sehun snorts, picking at a loose thread on his shirt hem. “I just…get bored easily.”

“Regardless,” Junmyeon says, and it sounds endlessly fond. Sehun’s throat constricts. “You have done a lot, and it seems like you’re keen on doing a lot more. Don’t belittle yourself so much, Sehun.”

The conversation dies after that. They start discussing the project and trying to find references. They have to find at least six sources, so they focus on trying to find some good ones in the campus’ database. But, as it turns out since supernatural psychology is still a relatively new field, there’s not a lot of published research on it. They manage to find five unique articles that don’t sound like reiterations of the same thing over and over again, but then they hit a wall.

They both stare at the computer, trying to come up with new search terms or tags or just any ideas in general. Junmyeon starts refreshing the page, as if he’s hoping new results will appear before their eyes.

Sehun lets his eyes zone out on a portion of the screen. The same text appears before his eyes every time Junmyeon refreshes the page- _The Importance of Psychological Methods in Studying Supernaturals- Dr. Lee, Dr. Burns, Dr. Xiao, et al._

Sehun reads the names over, and over, and over. And then an idea strikes.

“W-wait,” he says, and Junmyeon pauses, hand stilling as he looks at Sehun curiously. “Did she…specify what kind of references they have to be?”

Junmyeon pulls the syllabus from his notebook, flipping through it for a moment. “Not really…it just says six credible sources.”

“So…could we use _people_ , then? Like…like finding actual supernatural psychologists and interviewing them, either in person or by email or something?”

Junmyeon blinks several times before he breaks into one of those beaming grins. “Sehun!” He calls, grabbing one of Sehun’s hands and shaking it excitedly. Sehun had never realized how small Junmyeon’s hands were until that moment, as he looks down in shock to see his hand completely enveloping Junmyeon’s. “That’s such a good idea!”

Junmyeon takes in Sehun’s silence and his smile falls as he drops Sehun’s hand. “O-oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to just- I’m sorry.”

“Oh!” Sehun tries to give Junmyeon a reassuring smile but it doesn’t feel like it’s showing quite right. “N-no, it’s okay!”

They trail off into an awkward silence. Junmyeon clears his throat. His heart is beating wildly, and Sehun wonders why. “Well, we’ve got about thirty minutes left in here. Let’s get to searching, see if we can find someone?”

They move on from the awkward moment and start searching for a supernatural psychologist that might be near them. After several minutes and a change in search terms, they find one. It’s not in their city, which was to be expected since it was just a small college town. But in the big city about thirty minutes away, they find a Dr. Lu Han. According to the short description on his website, he studied undergrad at their university and got a doctorate in clinical psychology soon after. He then went back almost two decades later and refocused in supernatural psychology. His primary focus is on vampires, but he’s also studied werewolves. The picture of him shows that he can’t be any more than twenty, but he has the familiar pallor and statuette-ness of a vampire.

“He seems perfect,” Junmyeon murmurs. “For the project, I mean. Think he has an e-mail on here?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. He’s stuck staring at Dr. Lu’s face. His name and his appearance both seem incredibly familiar but Sehun can’t place where he would have seen or heard of him before.

Junmyeon can’t find an e-mail specific to Dr. Lu, but there is a contact form for his private practice. With their remaining time, they draft out a message describing the nature of their project and inquire about the possibility of an e-mail interview or, even better, an in-person one.

Junmyeon attaches his email to the message and sends it off. “I think that’s it,” Junmyeon says. “We made a lot of progress today!”

“More than I was expecting,” Sehun says. “I’m glad we were able to find all our sources. Or, uhm, well. Hopefully. Hopefully, Dr. Lu will want to indulge us.”

“Have faith, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon teases. Sehun is, once again, thankful that he can’t blush.

Junmyeon logs out of the computer and they both pack their things up. They shuffle out of the tiny room and Sehun tries to take an inconspicuous breath of fresh air. His mind is almost hazy with Junmyeon’s scent. Junmyeon signs them out of the same chart he’d signed them into, and they move to leave the library. Sehun throws his empty drink into the trash on the way out.

They hover outside of the library’s main doors, obviously not knowing where the other is headed now.

“Uhm,” Sehun mutters. “I’m headed to the bus stop over by the College of Humanities, so…”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, biting his lip. “I’m parked over in the south garage…” Opposite directions. Looks like they’d be parting ways, then. Sehun is about to open his mouth to say his goodbyes, but then Junmyeon says, “I can give you a ride home if you’d like?”

Sehun blinks dumbly a couple of times. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. I wouldn’t want to impose-!”

Junmyeon waves him off with an easy smile. “It’s not a problem, Sehun, I promise. Just let me?”

What’s Sehun supposed to do? Say no??

He nods meekly and lets Junmyeon lead him toward the garage. They chat idly about the project on the way, discussing what they need to get done.

“It’d probably be easiest to write the paper first, and then make a PowerPoint out of the main topics and stuff.” It’s later in the afternoon, and most of the spots are empty now. The only vehicle in the area Junmyeon is leading them is a sleek, smoke grey Lexus. Surely the fuck not…

“Yeah,” Sehun says idly, staring at the car. “Yeah, that sounds good to me…”

Junmyeon digs through his pockets for his keys. He presses the unlock button on the fob and Sehun can hear the Lexus unlock from where they’re still walking toward it.

“Shut up,” Sehun mutters and Junmyeon makes an inquiring noise, having not totally heard him. “That’s your _car_?”

Junmyeon blinks at him and then turns back to the car. “Yeah! It’s an older model, a hand-me-down from my dad after he upgraded. She still runs like a dream, though…”

Good lord. Junmyeon’s parents must make bank. Although, Sehun and Jongdae have enough money to buy several fancy cars each, so it’s not like he can judge too much. It’s just that he and Jongdae move around enough that having to move a car along too, let alone several, is more of a hindrance. Most of the places they go to have perfectly fine public transportation.

Sehun slides into the car carefully, placing his bag between his feet, afraid he’s going to mess up the immaculate interior. On the contrary, Junmyeon tosses his bag into the backseat and flops heavily into the driver’s seat. He turns the car on, the engine purring to life around them. “So, where am I taking you to?”

Sehun gives him directions to his and Jongdae’s apartment. They’re mostly quiet on the way. Something soft and ballad-y is playing through the speakers, so Sehun tries to focus on it. The blood is starting to set in, now, a vague uncomfortableness growing in his gut. Unconsciously, his left-hand grips his thigh tight, the right curling around the door handle. He must make some sort of noise, because Junmyeon’s eyes flick over to him, down to his hands, and then up to his face.

“Stomach?” Junmyeon asks quietly.

Embarrassed, Sehun nods and ducks his head down and to the side, trying to hide his face.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon says softly. His warm hand covers the one on Sehun’s thigh briefly, just for a moment, before it retreats back to the steering wheel. “I’ll get you home soon.”

He remains true to his word. A few minutes later they’re pulling up to Sehun’s complex, much faster than the city bus with its numerous stops and starts. Sehun guides him to the right building, and Junmyeon pulls into a spot close by the door. They both sit there for a moment and Sehun is unsure of what to do. Does he just get out and leave? Should he initiate a final conversation?

Thankfully, Junmyeon saves him. “It was really nice working with you today,” he says. “I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun says, taking it as his cue to leave. He unbuckles himself and opens the door, grabbing the shoulder strap of his bag. “H-have a good night, J-Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon gives him a bright smile. “I will. You too, Sehunnie. Take care of yourself.”

Junmyeon stays in the parking spot as Sehun makes his way inside. Sehun turns to look out the glass to find Junmyeon watching him. Sehun waves, smiling shyly. Junmyeon grins and waves back before finally shifting the fancy car into reverse and backing out to leave.

Sehun makes it up to the apartment to find Jongin and Chanyeol, both in wolf form, cuddled up on the floor. White and grey curled around tan and brown. Jongdae is curled up in the armchair next to them, knees to his chest.

Sehun drops his bag and sheds his jacket before dropping to his knees next to the wolves. He scratches their heads and they lick his palms in greeting. Then, Sehun lays down on top of them, belly first. They both grunt and grumble, but Chanyeol just shifts around so Sehun can lay with his head on Chanyeol’s side, Jongin trapped underneath Sehun’s upper body. Their warmth makes his aching stomach feel better, so he burrows down into them. In thanks, he scratches at the nape of Chanyeol’s neck with one hand and at Jongin’s chest, under his chin, with the other.

“How did the study date go?” Jongdae asks, sound both mischievous and genuinely curious. Sehun just lets out a strangled noise that makes Chanyeol whine and Jongdae laugh. Jongdae leans over and reaches down to pat Sehun on the shoulder. “That’s my boy,” he says fondly.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story 🥺 it's my baby and i've put in so much work into it the last 10 months or so, so it makes me happy that people are liking it so far. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter too! please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think 💖
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you ever wanna chat and if you haven't already, check out my [poll](https://strawpoll.com/oh1asz2wp) and lemme know what you wanna see next! see y'all next saturday 😊🥰


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a wee bit shorter, the next scene was just too long to include in this one :c i hope you still enjoy!

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun is sitting with Jongin on the couch, feeding from his wrist, on the following Saturday afternoon. He has his hand curled around Jongin’s palm, drinking slowly but steadily, enjoying the lazy feeling, when he gets The Text. With capital letters because it shifts his entire world even further off of its axis.

_From: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Good afternoon, Sehun!!! Baekhyun and I are at the park, but I just wanted to let you know I got an e-mail from Dr. Lu! He’s busy this week, but he can set up a time for us to come by his office the week after next. Want me to try to set up a time after class one day?? I hope you’re having a good afternoon!_

Attached is a picture, a selfie that Junmyeon had apparently just taken. He’s sitting on the grass, sunlight streaming through his cocoa brown hair, and a beatific smile on his face. The image is only slightly ruined by the fact that Baekhyun is leaning into the background of the picture, throwing up a peace sign and a ridiculous grin on his face.

Sehun only dimly realizes that he’s no longer drinking from Jongin’s wrist, but he still has the wolf’s hand pulled up near his mouth. He shuts his jaw, his fangs retreating but keeps his nose pressed to the thin skin, licking the wounds he created so his saliva will start knitting the skin back together.

He stares at the picture on his screen until the screen starts to go dim and then taps it to wake it up again. He suddenly realizes how Yixing lost time staring at that waterfall- if it was anything compared to the beauty this photo holds, Sehun _definitely_ understands. He doesn’t know how much time has passed and he realizes that he needs to text Junmyeon back, but he doesn’t want to tear his eyes away from The Picture.

Sehun knew that he never really had a hope of getting over his burgeoning crush. Junmyeon is supposed to be his singer, so it’s not like he was supposed to. But seeing the unadulterated happiness on Junmyeon’s face makes Sehun want to be the cause of it. He wants to make Junmyeon smile that way. He wants to make Junmyeon that happy. He wants to be able to hug him and kiss him and send him sappy messages. He wants, and wants, and _wants_ , but he just doesn’t know how to achieve it.

“What…is he doing?” Jongdae asks, having come in while Sehun was completely unaware. Sehun blinks several times to see his phone is still in his hand, but the screen is dark.

“I have no idea, but he seemed content, so I just let him go with it,” Jongin says with a shrug.

And _that’s_ when Sehun realizes that his mouth had moved from Jongin’s wrist to his thumb, and he had inadvertently pulled the tip of it into his mouth. At least he wasn’t suckling on it like a newborn, it was just resting in his mouth. Jesus Christ, he’s really losing it.

He pulls Jongin’s hand away from his mouth and drops it hastily, valiantly trying to act nonchalant. Jongin just laughs his infectious giggle at him and Jongdae ruffles his hair as he passes around the couch. Sehun frowns at them.

“What on earth were you looking at?” Jongin asks, poking at Sehun’s leg. “You zoned out so hard.”

Sehun rubs at the spot Jongin poked, though it didn’t hurt. Some reflexes are hard to break, even after forty years. “Junmyeon sent me a selfie.” He mutters defensively, trying not to pout.

“Awwh,” Jongin coos. “That’s precious, let me see!” He moves to snatch Sehun’s phone and Sehun pulls it protectively to his chest.

“No,” he says. “It was for me.”

Jongin scoffs and rolls his eyes. “It’s not his _nudes_ , Sehun, oh my God. Just let me see the picture.”

“Nudes?” Jongdae asks curiously from the armchair. He’s still not totally caught up on modern slang.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sehun and Jongin say at the same time. Nudes are really not something he wants to try and explain to his sire _ever_ , and especially not right now.

“Sehun, as your best friend I know where all your tickle spots are, and if you don’t show me the picture that made you zone out so hard that you _sucked on my thumb_ , I will exploit them all.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Sehun mutters, leaning further away from Jongin. Jongin starts to raise onto his knees, fingers curled and ready to strike. “I wasn’t sucking on your thumb. No, wait, please-!”

Jongin strikes fast, launching himself onto Sehun and getting his hands up under his shirt, tickling his ribs mercilessly. “S-s-stop!” Sehun squeals. He has never understood why vampires can barely feel pain but he’s still just as ticklish as when he was a human. “Jo-ongin, pl-please!!!”

“Show me the picture, coward!” Jongin yells, digging his fingers in harder. Sehun shrieks, hysterical laughter bubbling up his throat.

“J-Jongdae-hyung,” Sehun whines. “H-help me!!”

“Suddenly I cannot see. That’s what kids say these days, right?” Jongdae’s voice suddenly gets further away, but Sehun can’t see around Jongin’s body. “Anyways, I’m going to go Google search what nudes are. Jongin-ah, please don’t kill him, I already had to save his butt once!”

Sehun tries to withstand the torture, but even a vampire can only take so much tickle abuse. “M-mercy!” He hollers. “I-I’ll sho-ow you, mercy-y, please!!!”

Jongin keeps it up a moment longer before removing his hands and flopping on top of Sehun. Sehun groans, trying to get comfortable underneath him. They end up with Sehun mostly on his back and Jongin little spooning against him. Sehun digs his phone out from where it got wedged between them. He wakes it up to find The Picture still there, waiting. Jongin takes the phone from his hands and peers at it curiously. He then exits out of the picture and reads the message attached.

“He’s _flirting_ with you, Sehun.” Jongin says seriously, passing the phone back.

Sehun narrows his eyes. Are they reading the same message? “No…he’s not?” He says dubiously.

“He absolutely _is_ ,” Jongin affirms. “He did not need to attach the cutest selfie of all time to that message. He could have just sent that message alone, but he didn’t.”

Sehun thinks very hard about that, but it still doesn’t add up to him. Jongin sighs, squirming around until he’s facing Sehun. He folds his arms over Sehun’s chest and plants his chin on top of them.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Jongin asks. “Have you seen the way he looks at _me_ when we’re together?”

“He and I, we’re just…friends. So, he looks at me like a friend,” Sehun mutters. _If that_ , Sehun’s mind unhelpfully adds. “How…does he look at you?”

Jongin snorts. “Sehun, if looks could kill, I’d be _dust_. Baekhyun thinks that Junmyeon thinks I’m competition because you and I are so close.”

“B-Baekhyun?” Sehun asks, brows furrowed. Although, now that Sehun thinks about it, it explains the weird looks Junmyeon keeps getting around him.

“Yeah,” Jongin says and the attached ‘duh’ is implied. “You don’t think he and I talk about you two hopeless nerds? He says Junmyeon’s gone for you, but he’s not acting on it because he’s scared of coercing you.”

_What_ , Sehun thinks. “What,” Sehun says. “What?? Why wouldn’t…why wouldn’t you _tell me that before now_?” Sehun’s hurt, betrayal stinging in his chest.

Jongin sighs, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s middle and tucking his face into his chest. “I wasn’t trying to _hurt_ you, Hunnie. I also wanted you to act on your own. You said you would try, remember? But so far you really haven’t.”

Sehun makes an indignant noise in his throat but Jongin cuts him off before he can actually protest. “Okay, that wasn’t fair. I know you’ve tried a lot for how shy you are. But, before you know it, this project is going to be over, the class will be over. And then it’s going to be a lot harder to see him and talk to him.”

Sehun frowns deeply, but he knows Jongin is right. “What should I do then?”

“First,” Jongin says, like he was already planning Sehun’s question. Best friend telepathy at it again. “You’re going to take a selfie of you looking adorable and sleepy and tell him you’re having a lazy afternoon. And then you’re going to tell him that he can plan the meeting with the doctor dude whenever he wants, because I know your lame ass doesn’t have any plans.”

Well. Sehun certainly can’t say that he’s wrong.

✦✧★✧✦

The exchanged selfies seem to open up the line of communication between Sehun and Junmyeon that wasn’t there before- they start texting nearly nonstop. At first, it’s to hammer out the details of meeting with Dr. Lu, but after that, they just chat about…anything and everything, really.

Junmyeon tells Sehun that after he gets his dual bachelor’s in psychology and gerontology, he plans on going to nursing school, but is unsure whether he wants to work in a hospital or nursing home setting beyond that. Sehun tells him more stories about working at the zoo, about how he got along with the lions the best and the lionesses would let him sit and play with the cubs because he didn’t smell threatening like humans do. He tells Junmyeon that he thinks he’ll want to specialize in big cats, but he’s not a hundred percent sure.

Sehun learns that Junmyeon goes to the gym avidly, which Sehun finds hard to believe with Junmyeon’s squishy face and propensity to wear collared, short sleeve button downs. But then he remembers the way that white shirt hugged Junmyeon’s chest on the first day of classes, and maybe he’s not so surprised.

Junmyeon actually invites Sehun out to the gym the next Monday morning, but Sehun begs off of it, citing that vampires don’t need to exercise. Sehun thinks he gets away with it, but then Junmyeon sends him another selfie, this one at the gym and featuring Baekhyun’s elusive vampire mate, Minseok. Minseok has an alarmingly young face with wide, catlike eyes. He and Junmyeon are wearing matching muscle tanks and basketball shorts. How are two people that are seemingly so tiny really so buff, Sehun muses and then gets distracted by the bulge of muscles Junmyeon’s shirt exposes in his arms.

Sehun must zone out on the picture because several minutes later Junmyeon sends a string of laughing emojis. And then Sehun realizes that Junmyeon can see that he left him on read. Which means he probably noticed with that very first selfie, too. God, Sehun is a mess.

_To: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >I don’t need the gym I look just fine naturally._

_From: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Oh yeah? I can never tell because you’re always wearing at least seventeen layers lol._

Sehun’s still not quite used to the teasing banter that he and Junmyeon have developed over the last day or so, but it makes his heart warm nonetheless (well…figuratively, at least).

_To: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >The sun is a dangerous mistress.  
>>Also how do you think I chase around Jongin and Chanyeol? My day to day exercise is trying to keep up with two young, male werewolves_

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>Minseok says same, but he and Baekhyun do a different kind of exercise._

The words bring unbidden images to Sehun’s mind and while Baekhyun and Minseok are both good looking and probably look stunning together, it’s not exactly something he wants to imagine.

_To: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Tell him I didn’t ask but thanks anyway_

_From: Junmyeon Kim_

_> >Lol I’ll tell him. I gotta go, we’re doing weights today. See you in class later!!_

Sehun does, in fact, see Junmyeon in class later. Junmyeon is wearing a thin knit sweater because the temperatures are starting to drop as they edge into fall, but now all Sehun can think about is the muscles hiding underneath. If the smirk Junmyeon gives him and the laugh Baekhyun hides behind his hand are any indication, Sehun’s not doing very well in hiding his observation.

Great, just what he needs. Another distraction in this class.

✦✧★✧✦

They set up a meeting with Dr. Lu on the following Friday. He stops seeing patients early in the afternoon which conveniently coincides with when Sehun and Junmyeon get out of class. Sehun and Junmyeon talk about it all week, coming up with questions to ask amongst their various other conversations.

Sehun can’t help but feel like he’s seen Dr. Lu Han somewhere before, but he’s still unable to place it. His face looks so incredibly familiar, but there’s something just _off_ about it. Maybe he’s a doppelganger to a celebrity- maybe one of the foreign idols that Chanyeol falls in love with for months at a time before moving on to the next.

When they’re let out of the class, Junmyeon leads Sehun to the garage where his car is parked. Baekhyun tags along for the walk but heads off into the library as they pass it with a jaunty wave and a wink. Sehun rolls his eyes at him and Junmyeon just waves back.

They get to Junmyeon’s Lexus. Junmyeon leads the car out into the streets and while Sehun isn’t very good with directions, he can tell they aren’t going in the right direction to leave the city toward where Dr. Lu works. But Sehun isn’t one for confrontation, so he just bites his lip and lets Junmyeon drive.

To say he’s surprised when Junmyeon pulls into the small parking lot of La Boba would be an absolute understatement. He turns to Junmyeon with a question on the tip of his tongue but Junmyeon is just grinning at him.

“I figured we were going to be out for hours, and you’d probably need something to drink to get through it. We’ve got almost an hour and a half before the meeting with Dr. Lu, so I thought we could stop in really quick.”

“Thank you,” Sehun murmurs, quiet but heartfelt. He’s mostly lost his stutter around Junmyeon now, more comfortable with him after having several more in person conversations and numerous more over text. He still stumbles over words sometimes, but that’s just a _him_ thing. He does it with Jongin and Chanyeol and pretty much everyone else he’s close with, too.

“No problem, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says easily. “Come on, let’s go in and order.”

Johnny gives him an odd look across the counter when he starts making their drinks a few minutes later. Sehun’s not surprised, in the few years he’s been frequenting he’s never come with someone that wasn’t Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae, or some combination of them. Not knowing how to, or even if he should, explain himself, Sehun just gives him the same smile he always does and thanks him when he hands his regular order over. Junmyeon had already received his iced americano, so whenever Sehun gets his drink they head back out to the car.

They have to fight a bit with afternoon traffic, but less than an hour later they make it into the main city. They finish their drinks along the way. Junmyeon has the directions to Dr. Lu’s office up on his phone, and Sehun reads them out for him and helps him look for street signs. Soon enough, they’re pulling into the parking lot of a shopping center in the medical mile of the city. The shopping center seems to be divided in half; one half has a bakery, a non-descript Asian stir fry joint, and an ice cream shop while the other half has a chiropractor, a massage parlor, an eye doctor, and finally a minimal sign declaring “Supernatural Counseling.”

Dr. Lu said the main door would be locked by the time they got there, so they needed to call the office so someone could go up front and let them in. They get out of the car, Sehun tugging his hood up as they go. Junmyeon grabs his notebook from the back and locks the car with one hand, thumb swiping across his phone with the other before he presses it to his ear.

They make their way to the door as the phone rings. A few seconds later, Junmyeon says, “Hello, yes! This is Junmyeon Kim. My project partner, Sehun Kim, and I have a meeting with Dr. Lu? …Yes! We’re waiting outside.”

Sehun can faintly hear a genial female voice saying someone will be up to let them in. Junmyeon ends the conversation and pockets his phone. Sehun pulls his hood off as they get to the shade of the overhang of the building before tucking his hands into his pockets, shuffling on his feet.

Junmyeon eyes him with something like concern pinching at his brows. “Nervous?” He asks, but his voice is soft, not patronizing.

“A little,” Sehun mumbles, not seeing any use in being dishonest. “I don’t…do well with, uhm, new people.”

Junmyeon makes a gentle, comforting noise in his throat. “That’s okay. I can take the lead in asking questions if you want.”

Sehun feels tension he didn’t know had gathered disappear from the line of his shoulders. He had ultimately figured that that’s how things would go, but it’s still nice to have it affirmed. “That would be…great. Thank you.”

Junmyeon smiles brightly at him. “Of course, Sehunnie. You can always jump in if you think of anything, too.”

Sehun is about to say something, but then a shadowed figure approaches from inside the building. The latch of the door gets unlocked, and a young woman opens it for them. Her name tag reads ‘Wendy.’ She welcomes them inside with a friendly smile, locking the door back behind them.

“Dr. Lu is finishing up a meeting with one of the other doctors,” she explains as she leads them into the back of the building. Sehun trails behind Junmyeon, who walks nearly side by side with Wendy. “But I’ll take you to his waiting area, and he’ll come get you when he’s done.”

Sehun watches as Junmyeon and Wendy chat effortlessly. There’s something akin to jealousy burning cold in his chest, but he pushes it away. Junmyeon is naturally friendly and if Wendy is a receptionist like it seems she is, it’s her job to be sociable. There’s no reason for Sehun to be jealous.

Wendy leaves them in a small sitting area, decorated with several plain chairs and love seats and a low coffee table covered with various magazines and a few photography books. She bids them goodbye and assures that Dr. Lu will be out soon.

Junmyeon sits in one of the chairs and, after a moment of hesitation, Sehun moves to sit in the seat next to him. Junmyeon crosses one leg over the other, flipping his notebook open and pulling a pen out of the spiral. “I wrote down all the questions we discussed,” Junmyeon says, tapping his pen against his plush lower lip. Sehun forces his eyes away and down to the paper. His eyes are unseeing. “I’ll just try to take good notes of his answers.”

At least Sehun’s brain seems to be working on a subconscious level, because he says, “We can…ask him if we can record the interview. That way we can listen back to it later and make sure we didn’t miss anything.”

Junmyeon makes a noise halfway between surprise and delight. “Oh, that’s a great idea!”

Sehun has to bite his tongue to not say something dumb like _yeah, I have to do that in class because you distract me so much_.

Thankfully, he’s saved by a gentle and clear voice saying, “Sehun? _Sehun Kim_?” and oh.

Oh no. Maybe he wasn’t saved after all.

There _was_ a reason why Dr. Lu looked so familiar. Sehun feels his eyes widen, and he moves to sit up straight. Dr. Lu is behind him and Sehun is loathe to turn around. Junmyeon eyes him curiously, brows furrowing. Sehun doesn’t know what to do.

Dr. Lu, or just Lu Han at the time, was a grad student in 1983 when he joined the committee Sehun and Jongdae worked with for the Supernatural Peace Treaties. He was human at the time, which is probably why Sehun didn’t fully recognize him in the picture on his website. But he should’ve remembered that name. He was forced to listen to his sire scream it out almost every night for a month straight through the too-thin walls separating their hotel rooms. He curses vampiric memory because he can practically hear it echoing through his ears now.

He can hear Han’s (Dr. Lu’s? What the hell is he supposed to call him now???) footsteps come closer. “Oh, my God.” He murmurs. “It _is_ you! I recognized your name in Mr. Kim’s e-mail, but I thought it must be a coincidence.”

“You- you know each other?” Junmyeon asks, voice creeping higher with skepticism.

Sehun gapes in a way that’s not unlike a goldfish.

“We worked on the peace treaties together,” Han says and, thank God, leaves it at that.

Junmyeon’s eyebrows shoot up toward the sky. “Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?” This is directed at Sehun and the hurt in his voice makes Sehun wish for the void to open up and swallow him whole.

“I didn’t-” Sehun starts and sputters to a stop. “I didn’t recognize- He was _human_ back then, and I-”

“It’s been nearly forty years since we’ve seen each other,” Han says. “I don’t think you would’ve expected to see me again, let alone as a vampire. Although I am just a _little_ upset that you didn’t recognize me, I thought I would’ve left more of an impression than tha-”

“I remember you now!” Sehun squeaks, beyond terrified that Han will say something about his sire that he’d really rather not hear, that he’d really rather not have _Junmyeon_ hear. Sehun already knows too much from their time together all those years ago.

Han chuckles and it’s exactly the same as Sehun remembers from four decades ago. This is so fucking bizarre. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, are you both ready?”

Sehun lets Junmyeon rise first, following behind him. As Han leads them down the hall, Sehun takes a moment to look at him more fully. He’s a few inches shorter than Sehun, but still taller than Junmyeon is. His hair is still a fluffy, dirty blonde color that it was back then. He really, truly looks exactly the same. Just paler, and somehow even more ethereal looking. He’s wearing close-fitted dark slacks, a pale green button down, and a cream-colored sweater. He looks…. _cozy_. He leads them into an office, decorated in dark, heavy woods and jewel toned upholstery. One wall is covered in massive bookcases stuffed to the brim. Han moves to sit behind his desk, which is covered with files and paperwork. He idly straightens some of it as he sits in his overstuffed office chair.

Junmyeon and Sehun sit in the armchairs opposite the desk. “Is it…alright if we record this interview, to have for our notes?” Junmyeon asks as he shuffles his notebook into a better position for writing on his lap.

Han waves his hand airily. “Sure, sure, whatever works best for you both.” He smiles brightly at Junmyeon and then lingers on Sehun and Sehun darts his eyes away in panic, fumbling his phone out of his pocket so he can bring up the voice memo app. He starts a new recording and nods at Junmyeon to continue.

“I thought we could start simple,” Junmyeon says, crossing one leg over the other like he had in the waiting room. “What made you pursue supernatural psychology?”

Han chuckles. “Oh, I don’t know if it’s necessarily simple. But I suppose the short answer is working on the peace treaties.”

“And the long answer?” Junmyeon asks as he scrawls something down.

Han hums, drumming his fingers over his desktop. “I wasn’t even aware of its necessity, before the treaties. But then I gained the opportunity to join one of the committees through my university. I was a grad student in the counseling program at the time. Working so closely with humans, wolves, and-” his gaze slides over to Sehun and Sehun feels himself shrink. “-vampires got me to thinking. There really was no such thing as supernatural psychology at the time, even thought there was clearly an ever present need for it. I took notes on everything I experienced with the committee-” God, Sehun hopes he doesn’t actually mean _everything_. “-and brought it back to my mentor. He agreed with my findings, and so we got the university to grant us money to start research. We connected with other universities across the country, some across the globe, and put together a curriculum, so to speak. It took decades, but we eventually had enough research to put theory to practice. And once we got that far, we put together classes for an actual degree program. My mentor and I were the first to receive supernatural psych degrees from our university.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen, and Sehun’s follow suit. That’s…beyond impressive. “Your site says you just received the degree, but you actually founded the whole program…” Junmyeon comments. “Why wouldn’t you put that kind of accomplishment on there?”

Han shrugs. “I’m in the business of helping people, Mr. Kim. I find sharing that kind of clout tends to…intimidate people. I’m not in this career to brag. I just want to help those that need it.”

_That_ sounds like the grad student Sehun knew. Wide-eyed, ready to take on the world. Sehun is happy to see that he’s accomplishing some of that.

“And you became a vampire yourself, somewhere in that span of time?” Junmyeon asks as he pens something else down.

Junmyeon doesn’t notice the way Han’s eyes and jaw tighten, but Sehun does. “I did, but it was…unrelated.” His tone leaves no room for questioning.

Junmyeon catches the hint and drops it there. “Are there specific issues you face with supernatural psych?”

“Yes, but I suppose most of it you’ve found in your cursory research.” Han smiles knowingly. “Social stigmas, for both wolves and vampires. Finding mates, finding blood singers.” Sehun fights to not show any outward reaction to the mention of singers. “Pack dynamics. Loss of time. All of those would be considered specific issues. But I was always more intrigued by the things that stay the same.” He stops there, clearly leaving it open for them to continue questioning.

Junmyeon takes the bait. “The same?” he probes.

“Sure,” Han nods slightly. “As you know, I’m focused in vampiric supernatural psychology. Vampirism can cure a great deal of things. Almost all physical ailments we have recorded. Whether they be physical injuries or disease. Vampirism manages to heal nearly all of it during the change. But, as we’ve also recorded, it has never once cured a person of their mental illness. Whether it be mood disorders, like depression or bipolar disorder, anxiety disorders-” his eyes flick over to Sehun, hopefully too quickly for Junmyeon to notice but Sehun does and it makes his stomach curdle. Did Jongdae talk to him about Sehun, amongst whatever else they did all those years ago? Or is Sehun just that obvious? “-whether they be specific phobias or other generalized anxieties. Psychotic disorders, like schizophrenia. There’s even records of eating disorders transferring over.” Once again, Han’s gaze shifts to Sehun. The difference is Junmyeon’s does too. Sehun wilts under the attention, and they both look away. “For some reason, vampirism doesn’t touch those. That’s why I find supernatural psychology so important. Not for the things that make supernaturals different from humans, but for the things that make them the same.”

Junmyeon asks more questions, but Sehun tunes it out. Despite what they might be thinking, whatever theories Han might have, Sehun didn’t have any eating issues or _disorders_ when he was human. That was one of the first things his sire and Yifan ruled out. As for his anxiety, well. It was inborn and exacerbated by a shitty family situation. And most mental illnesses went undiagnosed in the 60s and 70s, anyway.

He tunes back in when he hears Junmyeon flip his notebook closed and say, “Thank you for making time for us.”

“Of course,” Han says with a genuine smile. Sehun blinks and stops the recording on his phone, pocketing it as they all stand. “I’m just happy to see people interested. We can always use new hands in the field, you know.” They all meander toward the door. “Do you remember the way out, or should I walk you?” Han asks.

“I think we’ve got it,” Junmyeon says. “But thank you. And thank you again for your time, Dr. Lu.”

Han waves him off. “It’s nothing, honestly. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Although, you were pretty thorough.” He says with a disarming grin, and Junmyeon actually blushes a little. “Just let yourselves out, I’ll lock up when I leave.”

“Have a great evening,” Junmyeon says, and moves to leave the office. He starts down the hallway and Sehun goes to follow.

“Sehun, wait,” Han says, reaching to grab Sehun’s wrist to stop him. Sehun looks down at where they’re connected, and then back up to Han. His hands are just as petite as the rest of him. “You’re still staying with Jongdae, I presume?”

Sehun nods hesitantly. He already doesn’t like where this is headed.

Han’s smile shifts into something more like a smirk. “I figured. I had no idea you guys were around here. You ought to let him know where I am and assure him that I would certainly love to meet up again.”

“Uhm,” Sehun stammers. “O-okay, I will.”

Han smiles brightly. “Thank you, Sehun. Take care of yourself.”

“Uh, I-I will. Goodbye, Han.”

Han finally let’s go of his wrist and wanders back into his own office. Sehun turns around to find Junmyeon at the end of the hall, eyes glued to where Han had grabbed Sehun’s wrist. He comes back to himself as Sehun approaches, and he turns on his heel and starts walking away swiftly. Thankful for his long stride, Sehun speeds up slightly to catch up to him. Junmyeon doesn’t say a word and it makes Sehun uneasy.

The silence lasts until they get into Junmyeon’s Lexus. Unable to stand the tension, Sehun says, “Well, that went pretty well,” to try and break it but Junmyeon cuts him off with-

“Were you two together?” He says it a little too loudly to be natural, like he had been bottling it up until that moment.

“U-u-uhm,” Sehun says, taken aback. He gapes for a moment.

“Oh, my God,” Junmyeon says, covering his face with his hands. “Ignore me. That was so inappropriate. It’s absolutely none of my business, Sehun, you don’t have to answer that-”

“We weren’t!” Sehun says, also too loudly. Junmyeon looks at him over his hands, eyes wide with surprise. “I mean. We weren’t, uhm, together. Han and I weren’t.” Sehun represses a shudder at the thought.

“Oh,” Junmyeon murmurs. “I just. I wondered. Because of how awkward you were after you recognized him. And some of the things he said…”

“I’m just awkward,” Sehun mutters, probably too quietly for Junmyeon to understand. “And, uhm. It’s because. He, uh. Knew my sire.” Sehun pauses and then, for reasons unbeknownst to him, adds. “Carnally.” His face immediately screws up in disgust at his own words. He wants to rip his tongue out. Why the fuck did he specify that. “For the entirety of treaty discussions.” He adds unhelpfully. Why is he still talking? Why is he allowed to be alive?

The car is tensely quiet for a moment. Then Junmyeon breaks into loud, uninhibited laughter. It’s high pitched and should be braying, but Sehun gets to watch his eyes crinkle up into cute little crescents as his mouth drops open before he covers his face with his hands again, hiding against the steering wheel. Somehow, it even melts Sehun’s embarrassment away and all he’s left feeling is endeared.

Sehun just smiles at him, giggling a little himself.

Junmyeon sucks in a breath and lets it out as a groan interspersed with a few giggles. “Oh, my God.” He says, raising back up and wiping hysterical tears out of his eyes. “Oh, my God. I shouldn’t be laughing. I’m sorry, Sehunnie. No wonder you felt so awkward with him.”

Sehun shrugs. “It’s okay. I’m constantly learning that my life is a cosmic joke. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him. Jongdae is going to get a kick out of this, honestly.”

Junmyeon’s brows quirk upwards. “Do you think they’ll…?”

It takes a second, but Sehun realizes what Junmyeon’s hinting at. Sehun scrunches his nose up. “I don’t know. I hope not. Putting up with them for a month was bad enough.”

Junmyeon chuckles, shaking his head. “Oh, my goodness. Well. It’s getting late, now, I should probably be getting you home, huh?”

Sehun nods agreeably but finds himself thinking that he doesn’t want his time with Junmyeon to end.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought!!!! comments and kudos give me life 💕💕 all the postivie feedback so far has made me so happy 🥺 with the last chapter we hit 50+ kudos!!! i really cannot thank you guys enough for all the support 💕
> 
> hmu over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy)! and if you haven't already, check out my [poll](https://strawpoll.com/oh1asz2wp) and let me know what you want to see next!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than normal, so i hope you all enjoy 💕 i know it might seem like i should've put some of this with the last chapter, but i wanted to keep all these scenes together since they're connected 😅 BUT, we'll finally get (almost) everyone in the same place for once!

✦✧★✧✦

Just because vampires don’t really need sleep doesn’t mean that Sehun doesn’t enjoy just lying still in his bed for a while. Especially considering he’s been up late into the night transcribing the recording for Han’s office so that the information would be easier to sift through; it’s nice to just lay flat and rest his eyes after staring at his computer monitor for hours and hours.

This means that it’s still incredibly annoying when he’s startled out of his half-rest by his phone going off several times in a row sometime around two in the morning. Sehun blinks himself back into awareness. He can hear Jongdae rummaging around somewhere further in the apartment. Jongdae very rarely ever just rests, and even more rarely sleeps. Perhaps Sehun should just sit on him for a while and force him to take a break.

Sehun’s phone goes off a few more times. He groans and grabs it off of the nightstand.

_baekhyun byun created a group ‘baek’s boys’_

_baekhyun byun added Junmyeon Kim, nini, Yeolie, and 2 unknown numbers_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >hello my children_

_> >minseokkie and I were chatting_

_From: unknown number_

_> >I had nothing to do with this_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >babe please :cc_

Sehun saves the first unknown number under Minseok’s name and keeps reading.

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >I’m sorry, please continue_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >newayyyyyys_

_> >1) i needed all of my boys gathered in one place so i can annoy u all more easily 2) i would like to invite u all over for dinner on Sunday_

_> >it’s technically optional but i will burn ur socks if u say no_

_From: unknown number_

_> >baekhyun byun_

_> >it is 2:15 in the fucking morning_

_> >some of us are human and need to actually sleep_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >i didn’t want to forget!_

_> >is that a yes_

_From: unknown number_

_> >fuck off_

_> >i’m muting you and going to bed_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >that wasn’t a no my sweet little kyungsoo :3_

Sehun tentatively saves the second unknown number under “Kyungsoo?”

_From: nini_

_> >Sehun and I will be there_

_> >Chanyeol too but he’s wolfed out and can’t respond_

Sehun blink at his phone. He blinks again. And then he exits out of the thread and opens up his private messages with Jongin.

_To: nini_

_> >I didn’t agree to this wtf?_

_From: nini_

_> >shut up I know you’re not doing anything_

_> >Junmyeon is going to be there so I know you’ll want to go but you’re too shy to agree outright so I did it for you_

_> >You’re welcome_

Sehun sends him back a frowny face and goes back into the group chat Baekhyun had created.

_To: baek’s boys_

_> >yeah I’ll be there c:_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >THIS IS AMAZING_

_> >now we wait for myeonie uwu_

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >you know he shuts his phone off at night right_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >oh yeah i forgot_

_> >what a dweeb lmao_

_From: nini_

_> >u know hes gonna see this in the morning right lmao_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >oh shIT_

_> >I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING JUNMYEON JUST IGNORE EVERYTHING ABOVE THIS AND COME TO OUR HOUSE SUNDAY NIGHT FOR DINNER OKAY THANKS BB <3_

_From: Kyungsoo?_

_> >jesus chris I hate this family_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >ah yes praise be to jesus chris_

_From: Kyungsoo?_

_> >baekhyun_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >yes soo? :3_

_From: Kyungsoo?_

_> >I’m going burn YOUR socks and withhold all snack privileges from econ if you do not shut the fuck up right now_

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >hi hello everyone I’ve confiscated his phone and he won’t be getting it back until a reasonable time in the morning_

_From: Kyungsoo?_

_> >oh thank god_

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >it’s Minseok but you’re welcome 😉_

_From: Kyungsoo?_

_> >sometimes you’re just as bad smh_

_From: nini_

_> >baek’s gotta be screaming your head off without a phone as his outlet lmao_

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >nah it’s fine I’ve got ways to shut him up lol_

_> >😉_

_> >sorry kyungsoo_

_From: Kyungsoo?_

_> >uGH_

_> >IM GOING TO BED FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET THIS GC DIE_

_From: baekhyun byun_

_> >just mute it dumMMYTR89G_

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >sorry lost him momentarily but trust me when I say he won’t be thinking about his phone the rest of the night_

_From: nini_

_> >this could go one of two routes and I’m hoping for baekhyun’s sake it’s the sexy one_

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >😉_

Sehun locks his phone and tosses it onto the bed before deciding he’s probably not going to get any more rest for the night. He hauls himself out of bed, pulls on his hoodie that was discarded by the bed, and pulls the hood up so he doesn’t have to mess with his hair. He wanders out into the main part of the apartment to see what Jongdae is up to. He doesn’t see (or hear) him in the living room or kitchen so he heads to the opposite side of the apartment where Jongdae’s bedroom, or more aptly titled, office, is.

He can hear Jongdae shuffling around before he gets to the door, so he pokes his head in quietly even though Jongdae probably heard him walking down the hall. Jongdae’s senses are a lot more finely tuned than Sehun’s are, considering his age. Jongdae’s office is comprised mostly of shelves, both those hung on the wall and bookcases. He also has a desk housing an ancient-looking but still-functional turquoise blue iMac G3. Every available service, from the shelves to the bookcases to the top of the desk, is covered in, for lack of a better word, clutter. There are knickknacks, books, paperwork, and just _things_ that Jongdae has collected over his half-millennium plus lifespan. Even the bed, which is obviously not getting used for it’s intended purpose, is covered in notebooks ranging from spiral- to leather-bound, in various thicknesses from less than half an inch to thicker than the width of Sehun’s palm, each of them filled with an everchanging scrawl of English, ancient and modern Hangul, and even some variations of Mandarin. Some of them act as a diary, some just an outlet for meandering thoughts, and some even contain fully-fledged stories that Jongdae has created but refuses to share with anyone other than Sehun. Some of them are filled with melodies and lyrics, some contain records from places he’s worked in the past, and some even have random sketches and other works of art that his sire has dabbled in. Jongdae gave Sehun free roam of all his belongings decades ago, and he’s still only managed to make a very small dent in them.

Now, Jongdae is sat at the desk with the keyboard and mouse shoved out of the way to make room for yet another notebook, this one a classic leather Moleskine in a deep sky blue. Jongdae has his bangs pulled up off his forehead in a teeny little ponytail that looks like an apple stem. Sehun has an urge to bop it.

Jongdae looks up from whatever he was writing and blinks at Sehun, probably refocusing his eyes. It looks like he’s been at it for a while if the ink stains dotting his fingers are any indication.

“What’s up?” Jongdae asks, brows furrowing.

Sehun shrugs, making his way into the room. “Couldn’t rest anymore. Thought I’d see what you were up to.”

“Just writing,” Jongdae says, setting his pen on top of the notebook and stretching his fingers idly. Some habits don’t fade, even five hundred plus years into supernaturalism. “I was going to work on melodies, but I figured the neighbors wouldn’t like that too much.”

Sehun scoffs. They’ve gotten exactly five noise complaints since moving into the apartment complex eight years ago; three of them were from Jongdae’s penchant for late-night piano composition, and two were from Jongin and Chanyeol playfighting in wolf form in the middle of the living room. Their neighbor thought someone was dying. A fair assumption, given how loud the wolves can get.

“Probably not,” Sehun concurs. He stands awkwardly in the doorway. Since the bed is covered in notebooks, the only seating in the room is the desk chair Jongdae himself is sitting in. Sehun usually avoids Jongdae’s room, in all honesty. The disorder of it all sets his anxiety bells off, even though Jongdae could tell you exactly what and where every little thing is. Organized chaos.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jongdae says. “Let’s go to the kitchen. I’ll make you some tea.”

Despite popular belief, vampires can consume normal human drinks and even little bits of food, which is why Sehun can have his tea diluted blood on a regular basis with no issue. They can’t consume large amounts of normal food or it gets kind of…stuck, since they don’t have an active digestive system. Sehun made the mistake of eating a full meal with some work colleagues back when he was still a baby fledgling and trying to “fit in” and was so uncomfortable when he got home that Jongdae had to help him throw up. It was a very traumatic experience that Sehun isn’t keen to repeat ever again.

That being said, it is nice to occasionally have a cup of warm tea without worrying about blood-induced tummy aches. Jongdae has a traditional Korean tea set that he’s meticulously carried with him since the Joseon era, all delicate, jade green ceramic with the faintest gold-tinged edges. Jongdae once said the set was a gift from his late mother, who passed not long before Jongdae himself got sick. Making tea with the set is to honor her, Jongdae says. And while Sehun understands that completely, it also used to make him unbelievably nervous to handle pottery that was so old and so valuable, not just monetarily but also sentimentally to Jongdae. But Jongdae has made him tea with it so many countless times that Sehun doesn’t think about it much now. Even still, he makes sure his cup never strays too close to the edge of the countertop.

Jongdae pulls said tea set down and sets about getting everything ready as Sehun sits at one of the stools at the peninsula bar. Jongdae always makes tea in the traditional way, says it’s disrespectful to do it any way otherwise. Sehun was never raised with such disciplines, being born in America in the mid-fifties, but Sehun understands and respects how important it is to Jongdae and so never says anything on the contrary.

“Baekhyun invited everyone over for dinner on Sunday,” Sehun murmurs conversationally.

“Everyone?” Jongdae asks, setting the water on to boil. He then sets about carefully arranging the teaware in front of Sehun, setting the pot closest to himself and the cooling bowl just beyond it. He grabs his canister of se-jak green tea that he gets imported from Jeju and gently places enough for the two of them into the tea container.

“Well,” Sehun elaborates. “Me, Jongin, Chanyeol. Some kid named Kyungsoo. And uhm, Junmyeon.”

Jongdae looks up at him sharply. He looks absolutely ridiculous with his bangs still pulled up. “Junmyeon, huh? And you said yes?”

Jongdae knows him too well, although such is to be expected from his sire. “Jongin said yes for me,” Sehun grumbles, resting his chin on his arms on top of the countertop so he’s eye level with the tea set on its little bamboo tray.

Jongdae chuckles, peering over at the water to check its state. “Always a good one, that Jongin.”

“You say that like he isn’t literally your long-lost son.” Sehun muses, pursing his lips as his eyes trace the edges of the teacups.

“Incorrect. _You’re_ my long-lost son,” Jongdae corrects, making Sehun startle into looking up at him. Jongdae is smiling fondly, his eyes squinting into little crescents. “And he is the best friend of my long-lost son, which makes him my second long-lost son.” Jongdae grabs the pot of water and starts to pour it into the cooling bowl.

Sehun wants to say something stupid like ‘thank you,’ but it seems inappropriate somehow. So, instead, he redirects with, “I’m nervous, though.”

“Of course, you are,” Jongdae placates, but not meanly. “You haven’t actually met Minseok yet, and you said there was someone new? But you will have Jongin and Chanyeol there. They’re your, what is it? Emotional support wolves, yes?”

That gets Sehun actually laughing, all high pitched and giggly. “I mean, yeah. They definitely are. But Junmyeon is gonna be there, too. I haven’t really like…hung out with him outside of school stuff.”

“You two get closer every time I hear you talk about him, so I can only imagine it will go well. Oh, you went to see that supernatural psychologist today, right? Or yesterday, I suppose. How did that go?” Jongdae sets the pot off to the side. He opens the lid of the teapot and starts to put the green tea into the bottom as he waits for the water to cool.

Sehun fights a wince. “Yeah, well. About that…”

Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up, eyes flicking between Sehun and the tea leaves. “Did something happen?”

“Not anything bad! Just, uhm, a coincidence? Irony, perhaps?”

“Uh-huh,” Jongdae says slowly, lifting the cooling bowl to pour the water into the teapot. “And just what happened, then?” He sets the bowl off to the side and grabs the lid to the teapot.

“The interview went great,” Sehun assures. “We got all the information we needed and everything, but, uhm. The psychologist, he ended up being…Lu Han?” The end is more like a question than anything but, well, Jongdae gets the point.

Jongdae freezes, lid of the teapot hovering in the air above the pot itself. If Sehun didn’t know how much control Jongdae had over his own body, he’d be worried that he would drop the fragile ceramic. But Jongdae is very much aware of his body, even when he is surprised, so Sehun gives him a moment to process.

After a few silent beats, Jongdae blinks heavily and places the lid onto the teapot. “Lu Han?” Jongdae asks, but Sehun knows it’s more to work through the new information than because he doesn’t remember Lu Han. Jongdae definitely remembers Lu Han. “Oh, wow. He’s got to be, what? In his sixties now?”

“Well, I mean,” Sehun stammers. “T-technically?”

“Technically?” But Jongdae is smart, and it doesn’t take him long to decipher that. “Oh. He’s turned?”

Sehun hums. “Yeah. Not long after we knew him, by the looks of it. He looks _exactly_ the same.”

“Interesting,” Jongdae murmurs as he picks up the teapot, swirling it gently. He starts to pour it equally into their two cups as he continues, “He never expressed any interest.”

“He didn’t want to talk about it,” Sehun confesses. “Junmyeon, uhm, hinted at it after Han talked about the treaties. He got really tense and evaded the question.”

Finished, Jongdae sets the teapot down. He waits for Sehun to pick up his cup- with both hands- before he does the same. He says, “Unintentional, then?” as Sehun takes a sip.

Sehun appreciates the flavor of the tea and the way it heats up his cold, bloodless insides before saying. “Heat of passion, maybe? Perhaps he was a fang chaser this whole time.”

Fang chaser is a term developed over the years for humans who tried to bed vampires solely for the thrill of it. Maybe Lu Han bedded the wrong vampire and they got a little overzealous in the kinky blood-drinking.

Jongdae scrunches his nose up as he drinks his own tea. “I don’t know, I didn’t really get that feeling from him. But who knows? A month is hardly enough time to wholly get to know someone.”

“I don’t think you guys really did all that much talking,” Sehun aims for teasing, but it comes off more petulant. Jongdae knows how much Sehun suffered through the walls all those years ago.

Jongdae snorts. “We did more talking than I think you seem to realize. The human body has its limitations, after all.”

Sehun grimaces dramatically and Jongdae laughs as Sehun sets his teacup back onto the counter, suddenly not too keen on drinking any more of it. “Well, on that note,” Sehun says, wrinkling his nose as he pushes the cup further away. “He said he’d love to meet up with you again.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows raise. “Truly?”

Sehun hums in affirmation. “He told me to let you know where he’s at if you wanted to meet up again.”

“Interesting,” Jongdae muses again. “I’ll have to think about it.”

Sehun quirks a brow, surprised. “Really? I thought you’d be calling him up immediately.”

“You didn’t give me a phone number,” Jongdae says, matter of fact, and Sehun heaves a long-suffering sigh. “And regardless, as much, ah, fun as we might have had all those years ago, if I were to ‘call him up’ as it were, it would probably just be for conversation.”

Sehun would say he’s surprised, but as he thinks about it he’s really not. The month-long tryst with Lu Han is the one time he’s ever seen Jongdae…let loose, so to speak. The only time he’s ever seen him give in to his baser desires. Jongdae is typically very reserved and doesn’t really venture out of the apartment except to occasionally meet his piano students elsewhere rather than in their apartment. Jongdae is a homebody, truly a creature of comfort. Being in a new city for the Peace Treaties seemed to have given him the confidence or, perhaps more accurately, the freedom to let his guard down for a while. It probably helped that they assigned him and Sehun to different rooms.

Sehun has a sudden and painfully guilty thought that maybe, perhaps, he’s been holding Jongdae back all these years by staying by his side. Maybe Jongdae doesn’t venture out because he’s worried about leaving Sehun behind. Jongdae obviously doesn’t cling to Yixing’s side, so is it abnormal that Sehun sticks to Jongdae’s?

“Hey,” Jongdae says, snapping his fingers in front of Sehun’s face until he comes out of his thoughts, focusing back onto his sire. “Where’d you wander off to, hm?”

Sehun could make something up, but Jongdae is well versed in body language and would pick up on the lie before Sehun could even get it out of his mouth. Instead, he blurts, “Am I holding you back?”

Jongdae’s eyes widen in surprise and he sets his teacup down carefully. “Pardon?”

“I just-” Sehun pauses, biting his lip as he tries to piece together what he wants to say so it’ll come out right. “Am I keeping you from going out and, like. Meeting people? Because, you know, you didn’t stay with Yixing and maybe- maybe it’s not _normal_ for fledglings to stay with their sires?” Sehun’s thoughts start to spiral. “Because Zitao and Minseok don’t stay with their sires, either, so do you stay around because you worry about me? Because I- I can- I would be _fine_ on my own if that’s what you wanted-” The idea of living on his own makes Sehun feel like he’s just swallowed a fistful of glass, but he would do so if Jongdae wanted. “You could be bringing people home, if you wanted, like- like Lu Han, or anyone else. You could do that now! I could go to the pack house for a night and-”

“Sehunnie,” Jongdae says calmly but firmly, stepping around the counter to stand in front of him. He grabs Sehun’s wrists to ground him. Sehun’s jaw snaps shut as he heaves breaths through his nose, even though he doesn’t need to breathe. “ _Sehun_. I stay because I _want_ to, not because of some misguided necessity. Every sire and fledgling relationship is different and that’s _okay_. That’s normal. Our relationship works for us, does it not? Yixing wanders the globe because he is a free spirit, but I like planting my roots. However, I _did_ stay by his side for nearly two and a half centuries. I followed him all across the world, through mountains and deserts and jungles. And then I decided I wanted to stay in one place, and he understood that. It didn’t make him love me any less, nor I him. Tao and Yifan are the opposite- Tao enjoys traveling the world, where Yifan wants to stay where he’s been for the last eight centuries. I can’t speak for Minseok or his sire, but you said he and Baekhyun are mated, yes? And fairly newly so, so of course they’d want to live on their own, at least for the time being.

“If I wanted to go out and meet people, I know I could do so. But the fact of the matter, Sehunnie, is that I _don’t_ really want to. I’m content with the way things are going. The thing with Lu Han during the treaties…I don’t want to say it was a fluke, but it was a rather _rare_ urge that I indulged. It is not often that I feel that way, as you’ve probably gathered. So, no, you do not hold me back. If you are happy with the way our relationship stands then I am, as well.”

“But you can’t meet your singer if you stay holed up in here,” Sehun mumbles, tipping forward easily until his forehead nudges against Jongdae’s chest, feeling rather exhausted now that his freak out has mostly passed.

Jongdae lets his wrists go with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. “Perhaps that is true, but I also firmly believe that I will meet my singer when I am meant to. Why don’t you let me worry about that, hm? We have to get you and Junmyeon sorted, first.”

Sehun grunts into Jongdae’s collar bones. Jongdae laughs. “Oh, my sweet boy. Why don’t you go rest? I think you’ll be able to get back to it now.”

Sehun’s eyes _are_ feeling heavier now. “Only if you come, too.” Sehun returns. “When’s the last time you stopped working, huh?”

“Well,” Jongdae says but trails off, which means it’s been far too long.

“Exactly,” Sehun says. “Come lay down with me, even if it’s just for a little while.”

Jongdae sighs, but it’s fond rather than put out. “Alright, alright. Let me clean up the kitchen first, you go get comfy.”

Sehun hops off the barstool as Jongdae steps away, feeling simultaneously drained and triumphant. “Will you tell me more stories about your time with Yixing-ge?” Sehun asks as he slowly backs out of the kitchen.

Jongdae turns and gives him one of those warm, fuzzy kitty-smiles. “Of course, Sehunnie.”

Sehun grins as he finally leaves the kitchen and goes back toward his bedroom. He never gets tired of hearing the tales of his sire’s life, he muses as he face plants into the bed, wiggling until he’s comfortable. His discarded phone digs into his abdomen, but he just flicks it off to the side, electing to ignore it until the morning.

✦✧★✧✦

Late Sunday afternoon finds Sehun approaching Jongin and Chanyeol’s pack’s house from the bus stop down the street, cap pulled low over his face and a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose to protect from the sun. He knows from passing knowledge from Jongin that Baekhyun and Minseok live in one of the houses on the same street as the pack house, but he elected to meet up with Jongin and Chanyeol first because, well, the thought of going to Baekhyun and Minseok’s house by himself makes him feel all shuddery and anxious.

Sehun knocks on the front door, a faded, red-painted thing with numerous scratches and buffs in it from being kicked open and shut by rowdy werewolves. He squints against the glare of the sun reflecting off the paneled glass window, attempting to see who is going to answer the door.

He briefly catches sight of long brown hair before the door is unlocking and opening to show Yerim’s petite frame. She has to peer up at him to make eye contact, after which she sighs and turns to yell over her shoulder, “Jongin, your boyfriend is here!” before she retreats back into the house, leaving the door open for Sehun. He slips off his glasses and follows her in.

Sehun snorts, used to Yerim’s tactics after being around Jongin’s pack for so many years. It’s a wonder he never met Baekhyun, honestly. “Nice to see you, too, Yerim.” He says blithely. Her impassive face breaks against a smile, and she wiggles her fingers at him before making her way back to the living room to cuddle up with a slender, sand-colored wolf that Sehun recognizes as Seulgi.

“Hey,” comes Jongin’s voice from the top of the stairs. “Come on up, Hunnie. Chanyeol is still getting ready.”

As to be expected. Sehun bounds up the stairs two at a time, following Jongin down the hall to his and Chanyeol’s room. Jongin is wearing tight black jeans the accentuate his legs and his hair pushed back off his forehead, which always makes him look extra handsome. However, this is offset by the brown, fleece-y pullover he has on to ward off the growing chill in the air. It makes him look like a teddy bear. Sehun latches onto his arm before they enter the bedroom, rubbing his face into Jongin’s shoulder.

“Stooop,” Jongin whines, feebly trying to push Sehun away. “You’re like a freaking cat.”

Sehun plays it up, rubbing his cheek on Jongin and making a trilling sort of noise in his throat. Jongin laughs and Sehun detaches himself from Jongin’s side, just a little bit reluctantly.

“They say vampires are distantly related to cats,” Sehun says as they enter the room to find Chanyeol in the middle of a pile of seemingly every piece of clothing he owns, and maybe some of Jongin’s, too.

“Really?” Jongin ponders. “I thought it was bats?”

Sehun shrugs. “Different mythologies from different cultures. No one really knows for sure, or if vampires even developed from an animal like lycanthropes did.”

“Guys,” Chanyeol whines, making him sound an awful lot like a child despite the timber of his voice. “Please stop discussing vampire origins and _help me_.”

Jongin sighs, flopping onto the bed. Sehun crawls on after him and wraps his hands around Jongin’s forearm, rubbing his fingers over the rough-but-still-soft fabric of his jacket. He can see the hood better now and spies two little ears are sewn into the top. He’s going to have to convince Jongin to wear the hood at some point tonight.

“I told you your first outfit was fine, Yeolie,” Jongin says, just a little exasperated.

“I know but look how nice you and Sehun look,” Chanyeol says, pout in full force.

Sehun looks down at himself, befuddled. Sure, he dressed up slightly more than usual, in black skinnies with rips in the knees, a rusty orange t-shirt, black baseball cap, and a brown corduroy jacket with a collar he could pop up to protect his neck outside, but he still didn’t think it looked all _that_ great.

“What was he wearing first?” Sehun asks Jongin quietly as Chanyeol starts digging through the clothes again.

“The purple hoodie with some dark jeans,” Jongin murmurs back.

“Awh,” Sehun says, knowing exactly which hoodie Jongin was talking about. Chanyeol wore it all the time and Sehun liked to try to steal it. He always looked extra cute and cuddly in it. “That looks good on him, though.”

“I know,” Jongin returns. “It seems like he’s trying to dress…more mature, or something.”

“Oh,” Sehun says, brows furrowing, but before he can say anything Chanyeol cuts in.

“I’m not deaf, you know.” He says curtly, tossing a red-checkered flannel off to the side.

“Well,” Sehun says, louder since he’s not under the pretense of trying to keep quiet for Chanyeol’s sake. “Who are you trying to impress, then?” He nudges at Chanyeol’s shoulder with the toe of his boot.

“No one,” Chanyeol says, lips turned downward in a way that means he’s definitely lying.

“Come on~,” Jongin cajoles. “You know Baek and Minseok, so it’s obviously either Junmyeon-” Jongin smirks and Sehun bites back a snicker at Chanyeol’s affronted face. “Or it’s the new guy. Kyungsoo?”

“Oh,” Sehun hums. “Do you even know who he is? Why do you even want to impress him?”

Chanyeol turns seven shades of red in about as many seconds.

Jongin giggles and claps with glee. “So, it is about Kyungsoo!”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol mutters petulantly. “And he’s in my music theory class. He’s always glaring daggers at everyone but he’s just so _small_ and _cute_.” He makes a distressed noise in his throat that kind of sounds like he’s dying as he buries his face into the t-shirt in his hands.

“Awh,” Jongin coos. “You have a crush! That’s so precious.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol says again, but with a little more bite. “Just help me find something nice to wear, please, God.”

Jongin seems to be in no mood to actually help so Sehun slips to his knees on the floor and helps Chanyeol sort through all the clothing. Eventually, Sehun uncovers a pale heather gray sweater, soft to the touch, with a large version of the Tommy Hilfiger logo wrapped around the upper arm of one of the sleeves. He holds it out to inspect and then shifts so he can hold it up to Chanyeol. The color makes his skin glow healthily and compliments his dark hair.

“This,” Sehun has, shoving it into Chanyeol’s hands. He starts pawing around the pile again, the rest of the outfit pulling together in his mind. He finds some black, straight legged pants cuffed at the ankle and shoves it at Chanyeol, too. “With these.” Sehun gets up briefly before kneeling back down at their shared closet across the room, digging through Chanyeol’s expansive shoe collection to find what he’s looking for. He comes back with some chunky, all white sneakers with wide Velcro straps across the tops. “And these,” he finishes, placing them at Chanyeol’s bent knee.

Chanyeol looks down at everything he’s been given and blinks a few times. Then he looks up at Sehun, who is still standing, and blinks a few more times. Sehun just looks at him expectantly, lips stretched into his so-called stingray frown.

“You think it’ll look good?” Chanyeol asks warily.

Sehun flaps his hands a little. “Yes! That’s why I picked them!”

“Come on, Yeol,” Jongin says from his perch on the bed. “You’re handsome enough to pull pretty much anything off. Just get changed and prove Sehun right.”

A little blush blooms on Chanyeol’s cheekbones which Sehun thinks is unbearably precious. He pats Chanyeol’s shoulder in a hopefully comforting way. “Nini is right, too. You are incredibly handsome, so it doesn’t really matter what you wear.”

“Awh,” Chanyeol says, clearly chuffed. “Thanks, guys.” And, because werewolves (or, at least this particular pack) have no qualms about the normal stigmas around nudity, he rises up and starts stripping right there.

Sehun, while he doesn’t really mind, was still raise mostly in the 50s and 60s in a traditional, conservative household and feels weird watching one of his best friends strip down to his briefs, so he climbs back onto the bed with Jongin and shoves his face back into his shoulder. He really likes this fleece-y sweater. He’ll have to coerce Jongin into wearing it more now that the weather is finally cooling off.

“Socks?” Chanyeol asks a few minutes later.

Sehun hums, pondering and not bothering to move from his comfy place on Jongin’s shoulder. “Tall, white socks.” He feels Jongin nod in agreement.

A moment later Jongin is nudging Sehun off of him, so Sehun raises up. Chanyeol looks exactly as good as Sehun has imagined he would, even if he’s standing there with his shoulders hunched, looking sheepish.

“You look so good!” Sehun enthuses and Jongin lets out a low whistle.

“Good job picking that one out, Hunnie,” Jongin says, holding his hand up for a low five which Sehun reciprocates. A rosy blush blooms on Chanyeol’s cheeks. Jongin stands and grasps Chanyeol’s shoulders, pulling them back and making Chanyeol stand up straight. “You’ve got nice shoulders, Yeol. If you slouch, you’ll lose the lines of them in your sweater.”

Chanyeol pouts, shoulders slipping back down a little. Jongin tsks and pulls them back and Chanyeol whines. “I feel like I’m purposefully pushing my chest out or something.”

Jongin sighs, long-suffering. “It’s called good posture. Look at how Sehun stands all the time. He’s got point perfect posture and it doesn’t look like he’s pushing his chest out.”

“Well,” Sehun acquiesces. “Chanyeol’s also got more of a chest than I do.” Chanyeol spends approximately a third of his life in the gym, so all of him is more well defined than Sehun is.

“True,” Jongin allows. He splays one hand over one of Chanyeol’s pecs and gives it a squeeze, making Chanyeol squeak, going even more red-faced, and try to shove him away. “But it looks good regardless, so it doesn’t matter.”

When Chanyeol manages to calm his fluster down, covering it up by punching Jongin a few times in the arm, they all make their way downstairs. Jongin and Chanyeol make raucous goodbyes to the rest of the pack, while Sehun just waves meekly from behind them.

The sidewalk of their little neighborhood isn’t wide enough for the three of them so Chanyeol walks in front of Jongin and Sehun, perhaps unwisely, backward so that he can keep chatting with them as they go. As they get further down the street, Sehun recognizes a certain smoke grey Lexus in one of the driveways, and his nerves stir up like a flurry of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Jongin must notice him tense up some because he loops one arm through Sehun’s and pulls him close, wrapping his hand around his forearm and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Chanyeol eventually has to turn around so they can cross the street to said driveway, but he falls in line next to Sehun as they do so, wrapping a warm arm around his shoulders. Having two comforting presences on either side makes it a little easier to tamp down on his nerves. It also helps that they’re practically tugging him along.

As they walk up the driveway, the front door flings open, revealing Baekhyun in all his over-excited glory, clad in an oversized striped sweater, dark jeans, and socks, and a massive, rectangular grin.

“Well, aren’t you three just the cutest!” He crows, propping his hip against the doorframe as they finish ascending the stairs to the porch. “Escorting the sweet, baby vampire, hm?”

Jongin and Chanyeol both chuckle at that, but Sehun narrows his eyes, shrugging out of the wolves’ grips with a pout. “I’m literally triple the age of all of you.” He gripes.

Chanyeol wraps his arm back around Sehun, jostling him from side to side. “And yet, you’re still the babiest of all of us.”

Sehun wants to argue that that is, in fact, not true when a whole Kim Jongin exists, but then he catches sight of Junmyeon peering over Baekhyun’s shoulder from back inside the house and the sudden reappearance of his nerves stills Sehun’s tongue. Junmyeon gives him a squishy smile and Sehun freezes even more. Baekhyun ushers them inside with a lot of fanfare and the only reason Sehun’s able to move his locked-up legs is because he has a werewolf attached to each side.

Baekhyun and Minseok’s house is built much the same as the pack house, just smaller and kept infinitely tidier. Baekhyun introduces Sehun to Minseok as they all kick off their shoes by the door. Minseok is a bare inch shorter than Baekhyun, putting him at the same stature as Junmyeon. The youthfulness of his face is betrayed by the wisdom in the depth of his eyes, something you only see in vampires that have lived for a long, long time.

Minseok, a much quieter and more effective host than his mate, offers everyone drinks as they wait for their final guest, Kyungsoo. Sehun politely declines Minseok’s offer of a blood bag and, with knowing eyes, he offers him a glass of water instead. Sehun takes it just to have something to do with his hands.

Sehun and Jongin end up standing by the dining room, watching on as Baekhyun and Chanyeol enthuse over some new gaming system Baekhyun’s gotten and Minseok and Junmyeon converse on the couch. Jongin nudges at Sehun’s shoulder, gesturing at them when Sehun looks at him. “There’s room on his other side, you know.”

It’s true. Minseok is seated on one end of the couch, and Junmyeon next to him. There’s room on Junmyeon’s other side for at least one or two other people to sit. Sehun scoffs.

“Not happening, and you know it,” Sehun mutters back, knowing that the majority of people in the two rooms have supernaturally enhanced hearing. Jongin gets a wicked glint in his eye, the one he always gets when he’s about to force Sehun into doing something uncomfortable. Thankfully, he’s interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Baekhyun practically bouncing to the door to fling it open.

In comes in another human, somehow even smaller than Junmyeon. Baekhyun introduces him, Kyungsoo, to everyone else in the room. There’s a slight smile on the newcomer’s face, but the rest of his expression remains largely stoic and he doesn’t really look like he wants to be there. Oh boy, Sehun relates. Curious, Sehun glances at Chanyeol who is sporting the goofiest, most obvious grin on his face as he waves enthusiastically to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Chanyeol somehow looks even more smitten. What a dork.

Sehun turns to poke fun at Chanyeol to Jongin, but he’s struck silent by the intent expression on Jongin’s face. Eyes a little wide, mouth parted. His pupils dilate as he sniffs surreptitiously, probably trying to scent the new person in the room. Sehun cringes internally because Jongin only gets this face around people that he likes, and while Chanyeol may fall for people hard, Jongin falls for them _fast_.

Oh, man. This might get messy.

With everyone present, Minseok herds them all to the dining table and brings out a veritable feast of food, although it’ll probably all get devoured with three wolves and two humans present. He brings out massive amounts of ingredients for bossam wraps and enough banchan that Sehun can’t even identify it all. He can practically _hear_ Jongin salivating next to him. The dining table is large and round, with several extra chairs shoved up to it to make room for everyone. Sehun, as cursed as he is, ends up squished between Jongin and Junmyeon. He tries very hard to not look too alarmed as Minseok passes around plates. Minseok, ever polite, even offers one to Sehun but Sehun declines it. There’s no reason to risk accidentally eating too much just because he doesn’t have anything else to do with his hands.

Sehun is glad to see that Minseok doesn’t take a plate, either, when he takes his seat between Baekhyun and Junmyeon. At least Sehun isn’t the odd vampire out for once.

A gentle hand lands on Sehun’s arm as those eating start to pass food around and, oh, that’s Junmyeon’s tiny little hand. “I didn’t get to properly say hi,” he murmurs, getting interrupted momentarily as Minseok hands him a dish of spicy radish salad. He spoons some out onto his plate. “So, hi.”

Sehun can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Shit, he’s just as bad as Chanyeol.

“Hi,” Sehun murmurs back, leaning ever so slightly closer so he can be heard over the din of conversation happening around them. “I, uhm, transcribed our conversation with Dr. Lu so it would be easier to sift through. I can e-mail it to you later if you want.”

Junmyeon’s pretty mouth spreads into a pleased smile. “That was very thoughtful of you, Sehunnie. But let’s not worry about that right now, okay? We’re here to have a good time and enjoy company with friends. We don’t need to talk about school.”

Sehun gets stunned into silence because Junmyeon considers them friends, now? “Okay,” he finally manages to squeak, and Junmyeon chuckles.

Conversation flows easily and naturally between the seven of them. Sehun doesn’t say a whole lot, but it’s more because he’s naturally quiet than because he feels the need to keep quiet. He, Minseok, and Junmyeon actually get wrapped up in a titillating conversation about the Peace Treaties. Apparently, Minseok’s sire was on one of the higher up committees that got to work more closely with the government than Sehun and Jongdae’s did. It’s incredibly interesting to hear the stories Minseok has to tell about it.

Sehun also watches on in amusement as both Jongin and Chanyeol try to sneak pieces of their food off their plates and onto Kyungsoo’s, who somehow got seated between the two of them. At one point they both do it at the same time and glare at each other over Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo, oblivious, just takes the pork that Jongin had given him and wraps it in a piece of lettuce with the kimchi Chanyeol slipped to him.

There’s a lot of laughter and joking around intermixed with some serious discussions. Sehun never once feels weird for not eating (or drinking) and it feels like they’ve all been friends for years, even though some of them only just met today. Baekhyun, the mastermind of it all, watches them all interact with the biggest smile on his face. Sehun has never felt so comfortable in a group before, and he finds himself relishing in the feeling.

When all the food is cleared off Minseok coerces Baekhyun into gathering the dishes (“I slaved in that kitchen all damn day for you, Baekhyun Byun, the least you can do is pile dishes in the sink.”) to which Baekhyun whines and groans but stands up to do so. Kyungsoo quietly offers to help too, standing and gathering up his own plate, which prompts Jongin and Chanyeol to scramble up to help too. Sehun watches them go, both exasperated and fond. The little rivalry is pretty cute, as long as they don’t _actually_ start fighting over it.

“Anyone want a beer?” Baekhyun hollers from the kitchen. Junmyeon calls back that he’ll take one, and Minseok catches Sehun’s eyes.

“We’ve got blood wine, too, if you’d like some, Sehun.” He offers.

Sehun mulls it over. Blood wine, so-called because it’s aged much like normal wine is, tends to be more potent than your run of the mill bag of blood or even drinking from the source. It’s the closest thing vampires can get to being intoxicated, and even so it’s more of a relaxed, content feeling than a loss of inhibitions like alcohol is to humans. Sehun has never tried blood wine before, has never had a desire to, for obvious reasons. But the offer is incredibly kind, considering how expensive and hard to come by it is. Sehun would hate to turn it down.

“Maybe just a little,” he acquiesces. “If you’re, uhm, having some too.”

Minseok smiles at him kindly. “Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” He pats Junmyeon on the shoulder as he stands, leaving Sehun and Junmyeon alone at the table.

“This has been really nice,” Junmyeon muses. “I wasn’t sure if everyone would get along so well.”

Sehun finds it a lot harder to respond when the conversation is with _just_ Junmyeon, but he swallows it down and forces himself to reply. “It has been nice. You’ve, uhm. You’ve known Baekhyun and Minseok for a while now, right?”

Junmyeon hums. “Almost three years, now? Not nearly as long as you and Jongin but yeah, a bit.” He smiles, eyes getting a little bit of a faraway look as he reminisces. “I met Baekhyun in my very first class on campus as a freshman, back when I still thought I wanted to study business. He crashed into that BIO 110 class fifteen minutes late and out of breath from running across campus. He dropped into the seat next to me and has been stuck to my side ever since.”

“Like a leech,” Sehun blurts and then feels bad because that’s kind of mean. But Junmyeon just laughs.

“Yeah, kinda. But he’s a very sweet, kind leech once you get past the loudness.” Sehun can understand that. Chanyeol is much the same. “How did you meet Jongin, then?”

“Oh,” Sehun says, not expecting the question even though that’s the direction the conversation was geared. “He was, uh, one of Jongdae’s piano students. He started coming when he was in middle school. He was always very talented, but you could tell his heart wasn’t in it. Jongdae finally sat him down one day and got him to open up. Turns out he wanted to get into dance, ballet specifically, but his mom wouldn’t let him. Piano was the next best thing she’d let him do so he went with it. I, uhm, overheard so I started watching ballet videos online and taught myself the basics as best I could. I brought it up with Jongdae and we started turning his piano lessons into makeshift dance lessons.”

“Oh my God,” Junmyeon says, resting his hand over his heart. “That’s so sweet.”

Sehun turns a little sheepish but makes himself keep going. “We kept doing that for years, up until he graduated. We just got naturally closer over the years. Jongdae jokes that we’re, uhm, platonic soulmates. The ultimate best friends.”

“I can see that,” Junmyeon muses with a smile. “You guys are like two sides of the same coin. I swear you can read each other’s minds.” Junmyeon’s cheeks turn a little bit pink and he timidly says, “You know, I was a little bit jealous when I-”

But before he could finish the thought, they’re interrupted by the rest of the group returning, brandishing bottles of beer. Minseok comes behind them, placing a wine glass in front of Sehun that has about two fingers worth of deep crimson blood wine. He takes his seat on the other side of Junmyeon with his own, considerably fuller, wine glass.

Baekhyun lets them all get settled before clapping loudly and regarding them all with a mischievous smile. “Alright! Now that dinner is out of the way, let’s get to the fun part. How about we play…never have I ever.” There’s a chorus of groans. “Oh, come on! We’re all college kids, this is a staple at parties!”

“This is hardly a party,” Jongin teases. Baekhyun looks outraged for a moment before Minseok places a settling hand against his shoulder.

“Fine. But come on, it’ll be fun! Just a few rounds and if we aren’t enjoying it, we’ll move on.” Everyone at the table grumbles in reluctant agreement. “Now we could just do the normal finger count, or we can just do that if you’ve done it you have to take a drink.”

“Are you just trying to get Minseok blood drunk?” Chanyeol asks with a laugh. “He’s older than all of us combined, he’s probably done everything.”

“You’d be surprised,” Minseok replies. “My wild days are long behind me; I’ve settled out a lot over the last century.”

Sehun blinks, realizing he doesn’t actually know how old Minseok is.

“Yeah, that’s why he’s got me to spice up his life now,” Baekhyun says proudly. Kyungsoo snorts across the table. Baekhyun continues like he didn’t hear a thing. “Now, I’ll start us off…” Sehun groans inwardly. This won’t end well, with Baekhyun setting the tone. “Never have I ever…” he pauses, eyeing the table and presumably trying to build tension. “Had sex in a club bathroom.”

Oh, boy. So that’s how this is going.

Minseok sighs heavily. “Babe, you _have_ done that. You and _I_ have done that. _Together_.”

“Oops!” Baekhyun says loudly and in a way that shows he definitely knew what he was doing. He plucks his beer off the table, taking a happy swig while Minseok just sighs again and sips at his wine.

Sehun doesn’t miss that Junmyeon also takes a silent drink. Oh god, he’s not going to survive this.

The first round stays relatively tame, no one going as overtly sexual as Baekhyun. Sehun ends up taking a drink for having kissed a stranger, along with the majority of the table. The second round starts ramping up with Baekhyun starting out with “Never have I ever made a sex tape.” And leading to Jongin taking a drink (Sehun really, really doesn’t want to know).

The third round is where the direct targeting starts to happen. It’s Chanyeol’s turn and he smirks at Jongin over the table, who watches the other wolf warily. “Never have I ever cum in my pants while dancing with my best friend.”

The whole table goes silent before Baekhyun positively squeals. Sehun sinks lower in his seat because, well, that was very obviously targeted at Jongin and Sehun is very obviously the best friend. Jongin stares at Chanyeol, mouth agape, looking torn between rage and being impressed that Chanyeol would call it out. Sehun didn’t even know that Chanyeol _knew_ about it.

“I was a _thirteen years old_ with _wolf hormones_! And we weren’t that close at the time! He wasn’t my best friend yet!” Jongin screeches, reaching around Kyungsoo’s back to pinch Chanyeol’s ear. Sehun is internally very glad that he elaborated those points.

Chanyeol yelps. “You still did it!” He accuses as Jongin lets him go. “Drink up, Nini.”

Jongin takes a pull from his beer with a pout. Sehun pats his thigh in commiseration.

Kyungsoo joins in on the direct hits with a “Never have I ever enthused about my mate’s dick way too loudly in a packed lecture hall,” aimed, clearly, at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is unphased, wiggling his fingers at Kyungsoo as he takes his drink.

“Trust me, you would if you had a mate with a dick as nice as mine’s.” He says with a sleazy wink as he finishes. Minseok sighs once again.

Sehun can feel Jongin frantically trying to summon something, probably to get back at Chanyeol, but he seems to come short because he blurts. “Never have I ever had sexual fantasies about my sire.”

Sehun’s eyes go wide, turning to Jongin. He hopes his face shows the utter betrayal that he feels in this moment. Sehun and Minseok are the only vampires at the table, and Jongin obviously doesn’t know Minseok well enough to know if that’s true for him. But he _does_ know that it’s true for Sehun, confessions that came out in the middle of the night when Jongin didn’t have the energy to go home.

“You don’t even _have a sire,_ ” Sehun hisses with as much venom as he can possess at this moment, reaching under the table to pinch Jongin’s thigh. Jongin winces, smiling apologetically.

Baekhyun squeals _again_. “Tell us, tell us!” He demands as Sehun takes his drink. Sehun can feel Junmyeon looking at him, too, and he curses his luck that he’s the one they want an elaborated story from, instead of anything else that’s been brought up.

“It wasn’t anything serious,” Sehun says sincerely, setting his glass back down. He fights the strong urge to hide behind his hands “It’s just- Jongdae was all that I had when I was turned. And he had saved my life. It was an exaggerated case of hero-worship. It went away quickly.”

Baekhyun looks ready to press further but Sehun is saved by Kyungsoo saying, “Is no one going to point out that Minseok took a drink, too?” And Sehun couldn’t be more thankful.

All eyes turn to Minseok, who shrugs. “Mine’s a little bit the same, except my sire and his partner, are, ah, very open we’ll say. I got to indulge in my fantasies one, or a few, times before I left the coven.”

 _Coven_. Vampires haven’t habitually lived in covens for centuries. Since before Jongdae was turned. Good lord, just how old is Minseok?

Baekhyun gets a glazed look in his eyes, mouth dropping open. “I don’t blame you,” he muses, listing into Minseok’s side. “Changmin is hot as fuck. I only met him and Yunho one time and I’d jump them, too.”

The game continues. Jongin finally gets Chanyeol back with, “Never have I ever popped a boner during a pack meeting.” Chanyeol, much like Jongin, cites puberty as the cause. Baekhyun also takes a drink, surprising no one. He doesn’t even try to cop an excuse.

Eventually, the game dies out and they take to just having conversation. The humans and wolves go through more beer. Sehun feels warm and tingly from the blood wine, and it’s pleasant but he’s dreading what it’s going to do to his insides in an hour or so. He declines Minseok’s offer of more. Minseok himself only partakes in one more glass.

They end up moving to the living room, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon squished into the couch, Chanyeol and Jongin in the loveseat closest to Kyungsoo’s side. Sehun sits in the abandoned love seat, and Minseok excuses himself to start cleaning up the kitchen. Sehun is inadvertently excluded from most of the conversation, being sat by himself, but he finds that he doesn’t mind. He’s talked more tonight than he has in one go in a long time, and he enjoys the moment to sit back and not have to worry about saying anything. He pulls his socked feet up onto the couch, hugging his knees to his chest with his chin propped on top of them. His eyes are naturally drawn to Junmyeon, who’s talking animatedly with the others. His cheeks are flushed with alcohol, his mannerisms a little bit looser, and he looks so, so pretty.

“He’s your singer, isn’t he?” Minseok asks as he sits next to Sehun on the love seat. Sehun jumps, eyes darting around nervously, but Minseok said it much too quietly to be heard over the racket everyone else is making.

Sehun sighs, shoulder slumping. He lets his legs slip until he’s sitting cross-legged, having to tuck them in close so he doesn’t overcrowd Minseok with his long limbs. “How’d you know? Am I that obvious?”

“Your crush is obvious,” Minseok clarifies, making Sehun pout. “The singer thing…well, Baekhyun is mine. So, I recognize that look very well.”

Sehun startles. “Is he really?”

Minseok nods. “Hasn’t he said? He’s very proud of it since they’re so rare. I sniffed him out at a club and well, the rest happened naturally.”

Sehun, with sudden clarity, realizes that this story is probably also closely related to the one Baekhyun started never-have-I-ever out with.

“It was really so easy? How did you tell him he was your singer?” Sehun asks, curious, turning to give Minseok his full attention.

“I didn’t know that’s what it was until later,” Minseok admits. “I introduced Baekhyun to my sire, and it came up in conversation then, when I was telling them about how we met and how…well, you know the difference, right? In how Junmyeon smells versus everyone else?” Sehun nods solemnly. Oh yes, he _knows_. Even now, he can smell Junmyeon so much more easily over everything else. “Well,” Minseok says, eyes drifting over to Baekhyun. “The taste is…you truly wouldn’t believe it. When I told Changmin and Yunho about that, they told us about singers.”

Sehun grumbles, eyes straying to the same area as Minseok’s but a little more to the left, where Junmyeon is tucked in between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. “That’s part of what I’m struggling with,” Sehun admits. It’s so much easier to vent to another vampire who understands. “I’m not, uh, very good at talking.”

“You’ve been doing perfectly fine tonight,” Minseok points out. “You two were in your own little world when you got left at the table.”

Sehun pauses. And then turns to narrow his eyes at the elder vampire. “Did you leave us there on purpose?”

Minseok shrugs, but there’s a smirk playing on his lips and mischief shining in his eyes. Sehun suddenly realizes why he and Baekhyun are so perfect for each other. “All I’m saying is maybe you just need to get him away from the others and from schoolwork and it would be easier.”

Sehun mulls that over, but his thoughts are interrupted by a lot of noise happening across the room. He looks up in time to see Chanyeol wrestling Jongin back down into the couch and shoving him there while he jumps up and runs toward the back of the house. Sehun watches him go and turns his questioning gaze back to the others. Jongin is pouting fiercely, Junmyeon is giggling (oh, god, he’s so cute), and Kyungsoo looks torn between being irritated and amused. Baekhyun snorts.

“Kyungsoo admitted that he’s never seen a shifted wolf before,” Baek tells Minseok and Sehun. “Those two idiots fought over who’d get to show him. Jongin lost.”

“Shut up,” Jongin mutters, turning his nose up and away from those on the couch.

There’s a clack of claws against hardwood and then Chanyeol’s grey and white wolf is trotting into the room. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen impossibly behind his thick-rimmed glasses. Chanyeol sits directly in front of him, and his wolf is big enough that his snout comes nearly to Kyungsoo’s chin. He sits at a respectful distance, though, because he knows better than most that humans get easily frightened by massive wolves.

“Whoa,” Kyungsoo breathes and Chanyeol practically preens under the attention. “Can I…?” He holds a hand out for Chanyeol to sniff. His nose barely fits into Kyungsoo’s tiny palm. After a moment, Kyungsoo reaches up to pet Chanyeol’s head, scratching behind his ears. Chanyeol hums happily, collapsing forward playfully so his head rests in Kyungsoo’s lap but he’s so big that he ends up half in Junmyeon’s, too. Junmyeon coos, reaching to run his fingers through the fur on Chanyeol’s neck. Sehun fleetingly wonders how those fingers would feel running through his hair and tamps down on that train of thought fast because he doesn’t need to get lost down that spiral, especially not after learning about some of Junmyeon’s…sexcapades, just an hour or so prior.

Sehun glances over to Jongin who appears to be vibrating with tension and trying _so hard_ to seem unaffected. Sehun sighs, looking at Minseok apologetically. “Sorry, best friend duties call.” Minseok just waves him away with a smile.

Sehun heaves himself up and crosses the living room, patting Chanyeol’s flank as he goes. He drops into Chanyeol’s abandoned seat, tugging at Jongin until he unclenches and settles against him, head nestled against his shoulder. Sehun wraps his arm around Jongin’s, rubbing it up and down soothingly. He’s going to have to have a talk with Jongin if he seriously likes Kyungsoo too. He doesn’t want to see Chanyeol and Jongin ruin their friendship over a petty love triangle.

“Looks like he stole both of the humans,” Sehun murmurs, watching as both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon shower Chanyeol with attention. Jongin lets out a petulant whine, too soft for the humans to hear but loud enough that Chanyeol’s ears prick, and he turns to look at them. Something vaguely sad crosses his expressive wolf face before he gently picks himself up off of the humans. He bounds over to Sehun and Jongin. He gets his face into their laps, grabbing a hold of Jongin’s hand with his teeth and tugging until Jongin slips onto the floor, knowing this song and dance. Chanyeol butts his face against Jongin until Jongin takes the hint and lays down, laughing as Chanyeol flops on top of him.

“Ow, Yeol, your elbows are sharp!” Jongin complains, and Chanyeol woofs in apology, readjusting.

“Cuddle pile!” Baekhyun bellows, laying on top of Chanyeol’s back until Jongin wheezes. He flops on the floor beside them, letting Chanyeol lean over and lick his face. Baekhyun grins happily, letting Chanyeol do as he pleases. Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Okay, I don’t know about that one.”

It makes everyone chuckle. Despite the weird tension between Jongin and Chanyeol, effectively smoothed over for the moment, everything feels soft and warm around the edges. Sehun isn’t sure if it’s the blood wine or the company or maybe a bit of both, but Sehun decides that he likes the feeling.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know that you thought? comments and kudos sustain me 💕💕 especially with classes started back now 😭😭 also we're (roughly) halfway through the fic, how crazy is that!!!!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you'd like. there's a link to my carrd and to my curious cat over there as well! also my [poll](https://strawpoll.com/oh1asz2wp) is still up if you want to vote in it, but it seems that the sesu (or seho?) self-portrait/ghost (or maybe spirit is more apt) au is winning by quite a bit at this point lmao.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh, thank you guys so much for the positive response on the last chapter! i hope you enjoy this one as well 💕💕 we get some chankai angst and a lot of good jongdae/sehun sire/fledgling bonding in this chapter, and some more of sehun's backstory!!

✦✧★✧✦

The text comes the next morning, while Sehun is getting ready for his classes.

_From: Minseok Kim_

_> >Junmyeon has classes straight through from morning until yours in the afternoon. He doesn’t have time to eat a proper lunch and is always starving by the time your class lets out.  
>>He’s on a bit off a health kick right now so he eats a lot of greens, usually smoothies or salads.  
>>But he’d kill for the cinnamon coffee cake from La Boba  
>>He likes iced americanos_

Sehun blinks at his screen for a long moment before gathering himself to respond.

_To: Minseok Kim  
>>oh, okay. uh thank you??_

Minseok’s response comes through immediately after.

_From: Minseok Kim  
>>All I’m saying is that he’d probably really appreciate a pick me up  
>>From you, specifically_

_To: Minseok Kim  
>>I’ll keep that in mind, then_

_From: Minseok Kim  
>>That’s all I ask  
>>Go get em tiger_

The truth is that Sehun himself doesn’t have a ton of time between his classes, but he slips out of his research methods lecture a few minutes early (sometimes it pays to sit in the back) and books it across campus to the bus stop. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to worry about pesky things like overheating or running out of breath. It makes things such as these (read: sprinting across campus) much easier.

And boy, if he thought it was awkward standing in line at La Boba by himself for the first time ever, it’s even more awkward carrying the mini haul of his and Junmyeon’s drinks plus a bag with a half cobb salad and a little slice of coffee cake into the lecture hall. His little trip made him later than normal, and he can smell that Junmyeon is already there before he even opens the doors.

Nervous and half wanting to toss everything into the trashcan by the door just to save himself from potential embarrassment, he steels himself the best he can and makes his way inside. As he makes his way down the steps to the front of the classroom, Baekhyun turns and catches his eyes, a smile growing on his face as he sees what Sehun is carrying. He gives Sehun a wink and a covert thumbs up. Of course, the little sneak would be in on it too.

Sehun starts to lose his nerve as he gets towards his seat. He loses it, even more, when Junmyeon glances up from his notebook with a bright smile to say hi, and his eyes flicker from the drinks in Sehun’s hands up to his face.

“Hi,” Sehun returns clumsily, standing in front of Junmyeon’s desk. “I, uhm, went by La Boba between classes and grabbed you something?” It comes out more like a question but Sehun pushes past it and offers the iced americano out to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon blinks several times in surprise, before reaching up to gently take the drink. Their fingers brush, and Sehun has to fight to not do something embarrassing like flinch or squeak. “Oh, gosh, Sehun, you didn’t have to do that!”

“It’s fine, I wanted to!” Sehun assures, slipping off his backpack so he can take his seat. “I, ah, I also got you this.” He says, slipping the plastic bag off his wrist and offering it tentatively to Junmyeon as well.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. Baekhyun beams over Junmyeon’s shoulder. Sehun kind of wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole, but it’s worth it when Junmyeon smiles as he opens the bag. As if on cue, Sehun can hear Junmyeon’s stomach growl. It’s much too quiet for anyone to _actually_ hear, aside from Sehun and maybe Baekhyun, and it makes Sehun ache to know that Junmyeon’s been going all semester without properly eating.

“Is it my birthday?” Junmyeon asks in wonder, making Sehun and Baekhyun chuckle. He pulls the salad out and the cutest little pout forms on his lips when he spies the coffee cake. “Oh, Sehunnie, you didn’t have to do all this! What did it cost, let me repay you-”

“No,” Sehun says firmly, having expected Junmyeon to offer. “It’s nothing, really. I just wanted, uhm. To do something nice.”

“Well, thank you,” Junmyeon enthuses. “I feel bad, I didn’t get you anything…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sehun assures. “I was, uhm, heading over there anyway-” he shakes his drink, an easy excuse for why he’d need to go to La Boba in the middle of the day. “-so I just picked it up while I was there.” It’s a lie, but just a little white one, and Junmyeon just looks so _pleased_ , popping the salad container open so he can mix it up with the provided fork and get in a few good bites before the professor comes in to start class.

It goes like this for a few weeks. Sehun gets Junmyeon a salad, drink, and a slice of coffee cake before each class. After the third time, Junmyeon stopped trying to protest and took the offered food with a warm smile and a sincere, heartfelt thank you. After that, little paper cranes start appearing on Sehun’s desk when he arrives with the haul. They never say anything about it, but Sehun knows they’re from Junmyeon. There’s no one else it could be. And Junmyeon’s pleased face when Sehun gingerly picks it up and traces the delicate wings with his fingers says it all, really.

They come in different sizes and different colors, from white to blue to pastel pink. Sehun saves each and every one of them, placing them on a cleared off space of his dresser whenever he gets home. He amasses a little family of cranes, and Junmyeon doesn’t have to sit through class going hungry anymore.

Outside of class, they continue working on the project, writing up the paper portion, and starting to make the presentation from the main points. A thought niggles at the back of Sehun’s mind, of Minseok saying _all I’m saying is maybe you just need to get him away from the others and from schoolwork and it would be easier_. Sehun can’t help but feel like time is passing like sand through his fingers, but he’s unsure of how to even broach the topic of just _hanging out_ with Junmyeon, so he keeps going with the flow they’ve set.

Sehun, in the midst of everything, had forgotten a little bit about the odd love triangle that had cropped up between his two best friends and the little human. He knows that both Jongin and Chanyeol have been texting Kyungsoo, having gleaned his number from Baekhyun’s group chat. Sehun just assumed it was all harmless, just a bit of friendly rivalry like they’d showed at the dinner. That is until Jongin calls Sehun in the dead of night on a Friday.

“What’s up, Nini?” Sehun asks, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he types on his laptop curled up on the couch. He’s got an experiment due in research methods around the same time his project with Junmyeon is due, so he’s trying to get ahead on it now. It’s not odd for them to call each other and talk, if it’s about something that would take too long to type out over text. Sehun is just expecting Jongin to talk about something silly he’s read online.

But then Jongin starts sniffling instead of answering and oh, Sehun knows those sniffles, having experienced them several times over the course of their friendship. Those are Jongin’s I’m-trying-not-to-break-down-in-tears sniffles. Sehun immediately shuts his laptop, pushing it away from himself and getting a more secure grip on his phone as if it’ll help him hear better.

“Jongin, are you okay?” he asks, trying not to panic himself, but his mind is whirling with all sorts of scenarios as to why Jongin would call him crying at almost midnight and each one he comes up with is worse than the last.

Jongin seems incapable of properly answering, so Sehun tries to narrow things down the best he can.

“Are you hurt?” Because that’s the most important, first and foremost. At Jongin’s tiny 'no' Sehun breathes a sigh of relief and keeps going. “Are you at the pack house?” Jongin responds with a yes and so Sehun asks, “Do you need me to come over?”

Jongin responds with a broken “yes, please” and Sehun can tell that the dam is about to burst. Jongin has never been one to like asking for help, and Sehun can’t help but wonder how long he tried dealing with _whatever_ is happening by himself before he called.

“I’ll be there soon, okay?” Sehun assures. “I just gotta get my shoes and then I’ll be there in no time. It’s gonna be okay.”

After a few more reassurances, Sehun hangs up the call and scrambles to get his shoes. Jongdae pokes his head out from the hallway, probably allured by the commotion. “Everything alright?” he asks as Sehun hops on one foot trying to get his sneaker on.

“Not sure yet,” Sehun says, switching feet to get the other shoe on. “Jongin called me and was super upset. Like. About to break down upset. I’m headed over to the pack house now.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows pinch up with worry, a little frown marring his face. “I hope everything’s okay,” he says sincerely. Sehun knows that Jongdae truly cares about Jongin like a second son. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Sehun promises. “I’ll update you tomorrow.”

Jongdae nods in agreeance and Sehun dashes out the door and down the stairs, running down the street to catch the last bus before they shut down for the night.

They’ve done this many a time, especially when Jongin was younger and going through the falling out with his parents that led to him moving into the pack house. He had a rough time adjusting, made even worse by all the stress of fighting with his parents. Sehun ended up coming to the pack house a lot in the middle of the night to comfort and offer support the best that he could. As such, they’ve developed a bit of a routine for Sehun to get in without waking the rest of the house. Jongin will tiptoe down the stairs and unlatch the door for Sehun to come inside, and Sehun will let himself in and lock it back, using his vampiric quietness to head up to Jongin’s room without waking the slumbering wolves of the house.

They haven’t needed to do this for a long time, but it still comes second nature, and soon enough Sehun is easing open the door to Jongin and Chanyeol’s shared room. The only light is from the lamp on Jongin’s nightstand, turned on to its lowest setting. It’s more than enough to see the lump curled under the covers of Jongin’s bed and the fact that Chanyeol’s side of the room is empty.

“Jonginnie, I’m here,” Sehun says, whisper-quiet as to not startle the wolf. The lump moves a little, enough for a slender arm to sneak out and make grabby hands at Sehun. Sehun would laugh and find it endearing if he weren’t so worried.

Sehun worms his way under the blankets, wrapping Jongin up in his arms, Jongin’s back to his chest. They’re roughly the same height, but Sehun is broader, which makes it easy to encompass him. Sehun tucks his nose against Jongin’s neck and Jongin shudders, but Sehun’s not sure if it’s from how naturally cold Sehun is or from leftover emotion.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Sehun asks gently, already piecing together that Jongin’s state must have something to do with the other wolf being gone.

The question seems to bring a fresh round of tears, which Jongin tries to hide and muffle into his pillow. Sehun just tangles their fingers together with one hand, using the free one tossed over Jongin’s side to rub comforting circles into his tummy, much like how Jongin does to him when he’s got stomach aches.

Holding onto Jongin like this makes Sehun remember just how young he is. He’s matured, of course, from the little punk that started taking classes with Jongdae all those years ago. He had to forgo a lot of his youth, trying to make his parents happy. And then even more so when they kicked him out for insisting that he was going to pursue his dream for dance. Thank god Jinki was more accepting than Jongin’s parents ever were and welcomed the young wolf into the pack house with open arms.

But regardless, Jongin only just turned twenty-one. There’s still so much for him to experience and live through and holding onto his prone form while he tries to push back his tears makes Sehun remember that with alarming clarity.

Eventually, Jongin’s tears slow and he takes several ragged breaths before saying, “We fought,” voice hoarse and small and so quiet that if Sehun hadn’t been latched onto his back he might not have been able to hear. Sehun hums gently to show he’s listening. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Jongin and Chanyeol to squabble; they’ve been roommates for as long as Jongin’s lived in the pack house. But this seems to go much farther than their usual bickering.

“We’ve b-both been kind of courting Kyungsoo, you know?” His voice is thin and strained and threatening to break. Sehun nods, although he hadn’t been aware it was as serious as _courting_ yet. “We w-were both testing the waters, letting him feel us both out to decide. We promised there’d be no hard f-feelings. It’s _Kyungsoo’s_ choice, not ours, and whoever he ch-chose we were going to go with it. He’s been responding to both of us, hasn’t made a c-clear decision either way. Ch-Chanyeol,” Jongin’s voice breaks on the name, and he swallows harshly before continuing. “We were just playing around, saying why either of us would be better for him. B-but then it just kept escalating and next thing I knew we were _screaming_ at each other and- some of the things he said-” The sentence dissolves off into more sniffles.

Sehun clutches Jongin close, heart aching. But he knows Jongin just about as well as he knows himself, so he asks, “Was that it, or did you say some not nice things back?”

Jongin whines, squirming in Sehun’s grip before stilling and snuffling into his pillow. “N-no, I did and…that’s when he left. He said he was gonna crash with Baekhyun and Minseok for the night.”

“Maybe you guys just needed some time apart to cool down,” Sehun placates. “He’ll come back tomorrow, and you can both apologize.”

After a long moment, Jongin whimpers. “I don’t want to lose him. I, I r-really like Kyungsoo but Chanyeol…He’s my pack mate. One of the closest things I’ve ever had to a brother. I don’t want to lose him over something like this.”

“You won’t,” Sehun says assuredly. It’s one thing he knows as a constant fact. The sun rises in the east, the moon controls the tides, and Jongin and Chanyeol are meant to be by each other’s side. Despite the squabbles and bickering, they fill in each other’s jagged edges. Chanyeol’s boldness and confidence round out Jongin’s insecurities, and Jongin’s level-headedness balances out Chanyeol’s exuberance. “You won’t lose him but maybe- maybe the three of you need to sit down and talk about what your intentions are, so there’s no confusion, and so that no one gets strung along.”

Jongin snorts, and it comes out a little gross and wet. “Communication? That’s rich, coming from you.”

Sehun tries to not let the words hurt because Jongin is feeling vulnerable and he’s more prone to lashing out like this. It doesn’t keep it from stinging, biting somewhere deep in his chest, because he’s _right_. He’s so right, and that’s on Sehun.

“Maybe so,” Sehun agrees, hoping he sounds as unaffected by that as he tries to. “But it doesn’t make it less true. Do as I say and not as I do, and all that.”

Jongin chuckles, just a little. It’s weak sounding, but it’s something. “I th-think maybe Chanyeol and I just need to talk first. Hash out everything and get on the same page again, and then maybe we can talk to Soo.”

“That sounds good,” Sehun says. “But I think right now you need to try to sleep. You’ve been up all night, haven’t you?” Jongin nods solemnly. “I figured. Try to sleep, Nini. I’ll be right here, and we can start sorting everything tomorrow.”

Jongin must really be exhausted, he doesn’t even try to fight. Sehun strokes his thumb over Jongin’s hand in the way he knows he likes, continuing to rub his stomach with the other. It doesn’t take all that long for the wolf to drop off.

Sehun doesn’t sleep, even though he could. He spends the time soothing Jongin whenever he stirs or makes upset noises. And just…reflecting.

He can’t just keep putting off this thing with Junmyeon. He’s been hiding behind excuses for months now. It’s not fair to Junmyeon who, according to Jongin and Baekhyun and now even Minseok, at least somewhat likes Sehun back. It’s not fair to himself, either; he’s probably been causing himself a lot more stress these last few months than what he needed to be.

He thinks of Minseok’s words again, _all I’m saying is maybe you just need to get him away from the others and from schoolwork and it would be easier._

And now of Jongin’s words, _communication? That’s rich, coming from you._

And so, as Jongin fitfully sleeps, Sehun starts to plan.

Some hours later, light starts filtering through the window. Sehun had zoned out at some point, not quite falling asleep but not completely awake either. He’s brought back to full awareness by the door opening behind him, followed by Chanyeol’s citrusy scent. Sehun tilts his head back to confirm anyway and is met with an upside-down view of Chanyeol looking exhausted and much too wary to be in his own bedroom.

“Did he call you?” Chanyeol asks, voice low and rough. Sehun nods. Chanyeol sighs, sitting heavily on the edge of his own bed. Sehun rolls onto his back a little so he can see Chanyeol better. Jongin makes a disgruntled noise, but Sehun calms him by running a gentle hand down his arm. “I really fucked it up this time,” Chanyeol murmurs sadly. “I came to…I don’t know. Apologize? To talk to him? But I’m worried he won’t want anything to do with me after…” He trails off, but Sehun assumes it has to do with whatever things Chanyeol said that Jongin vaguely alluded to.

“He wants to talk,” Sehun says, offering at least that much comfort since he can’t reach out to Chanyeol like he normally would. “He feels bad, too. He doesn’t want to lose you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes look suspiciously red and he sniffs surreptitiously. “I don’t want to lose him, either.” He says, rather brokenly. “Everything just got- so out of hand.”

“It’s okay,” Sehun says. “It _will_ be okay. Like I told him, you guys just need to talk and get on the same page again.”

Chanyeol nods seriously, but before he can say anything Jongin is grunting sleepily and stretching out against Sehun, shifting around until he’s got his arms wrapped around Sehun’s middle. It also puts him facing Chanyeol if he were to actually open his eyes. Chanyeol stiffens up, looking two seconds away from bolting out the door. Sehun gives him a stern look he hopes conveys _stay the fuck put_ before turning his attention to Jongin, carding his fingers through Jongin’s messy bed head.

Jongin grumbles sleepily, smushing his face in between Sehun’s neck and shoulder. Sehun can’t help but be endeared; a tired Jongin is almost impossible to wake but at least he’s cute.

“Nini,” Sehun murmurs gently, continuing to run his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “Come on, get up. Someone’s here to talk to you.”

“No,” Jongin grumbles begrudgingly like he’s angry he has to say anything at all. It’s nearly unintelligible with how much he slurs it. “Don’t wanna. More sleep.”

Sehun feels a little bad, considering Jongin only got maybe six hours of sleep. But he also knows that Jongin would be even more upset if he missed Chanyeol coming back and attempting to initiate an apology. “Come on,” Sehun insists, shaking Jongin lightly. Jongin whines, wiggling like he’s either trying to get away or just trying to hide. “It’s Yeolie. He wants to apologize.”

The mention of the other wolf makes Jongin stiffen up, his eyes slitting open like he’s afraid Chanyeol is going to jump out at him. His gaze flickers around until they settle on Chanyeol across the room, who’s sitting there looking shamefaced, his lip quirked in a deprecating half-smile.

Jongin stiffens up, squirming back like he’s trying to hide behind Sehun’s arm. Sehun has never really seen Jongin be scared of anything, but right now he looks terrified of being confronted by Chanyeol.

“It’s okay,” Sehun automatically soothes. “He just wants to talk.”

Jongin struggles to get upright and Sehun sits up with him, kicking the sheets down. Jongin inhales and exhales heavily, rubbing at his sleep- and crying-jag-swollen eyes. Chanyeol watches him with cautious eyes, wringing his hands together.

Jongin keeps his face covered, breathing steadily for a few moments. Finally, he lets his hands drop but keeps his gaze focused on the blanket bunched in his lap. “Sehunnie,” he says, voice rough from sleep and from crying. “I- thank you so much for coming over and just…being here, mostly. And for everything you said. I really appreciate it.” His eyes flicker to Sehun’s and Sehun’s heart hurts because he’s never seen Jongin so lost and uncertain. “But…could you leave Chanyeol and I alone, so we can talk? It’s not that I don’t want you here, it’s just-”

Sehun understands. “This is something the two of you need to work out on your own, it’s okay, I get it.” Sehun gets up onto his knees, slinging his arms around Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin takes the opportunity to tuck his face into Sehun’s neck and breathe deeply for a moment. Sehun eventually pulls back and climbs off the bed, going over to Chanyeol and leaning down to give him a hug too. Chanyeol seems surprised but eventually lifts his arms to hug back. Sehun can’t help it; despite everything, Chanyeol is also one of his best friends and he can’t stand to see the normally exuberantly happy wolf looking so down.

“Text me later, okay?” Sehun says, indicating to both of them. They both nod solemnly, avoiding each other’s eyes. Sehun sighs a little. “Okay. Don’t kill each other.” It’s a weak attempt at a joke, but it gets them both to crack a smile. After some mumbled goodbyes, Sehun quietly exits the room and heads downstairs.

There’s someone milling around the kitchen, probably either Jinki or Kibum starting breakfast for the pups, but Sehun tiptoes past and out the front door before anyone can notice he was there.

His mind is a whirl of thoughts as he makes his way to the bus stop, a combination of worry for his friends and anxiety but also excitement in his revelations about Junmyeon- or, rather, how he wants to proceed things with Junmyeon.

As he settles into a seat on the bus, he pulls out his phone. It’s 7:53 a.m. That should be a perfectly acceptable time to send a good morning message. It’s a Saturday morning, so Junmyeon will most likely be sleeping in. Unless he also gets up early on the weekends to work out. Only time will tell. As he types out his initial message, a passing billboard catches his eye, and he smiles. Perfect.

_To: Junmyeon Kim  
>>Good morning, Junmyeon!  
>>I was just wondering, are you free this afternoon or tomorrow?_

Sehun forces himself to shove his phone back into his pocket, otherwise, he’ll just stare at the screen until Junmyeon responds. Glancing out the windows shows they’re nearing his stop, so he reaches up to tug on the cord that indicates the driver. The sun is, unfortunately, shining in his face as he exits the bus and starts heading down the sidewalk. It makes his skin prickle uncomfortable, stinging at his eyes. All he has is the hoodie he’d been wearing the night before, and so he tugs the hood closer around himself. It helps minutely. He wishes he had his sunglasses and maybe a hat, but he hadn’t had the foresight to grab them when he was rushing out the door.

His phone buzzes with a text message, but Sehun forces himself to wait until he gets back to the apartment to check it. He lets himself in to find it empty and quiet. He kicks his shoes off by the door and spies a note left on the console where they keep their wallets and keys.

 _On a blood run.  
Jongdae _ _♡_

Sehun finds it very precious that his sire still feels the need to sign all his notes that he leaves behind as if Sehun would ever imagine them being someone else. Steeling himself, Sehun pulls out his phone and slips the note in his place as he plops onto the couch. The text is a response from Junmyeon, as he expected. It’s not been long enough for either Jongin or Chanyeol to message him.

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>I’m free all day tomorrow  
>>Why? I thought we were finishing the powerpoint after class Wed?_

Sehun pauses for several moments to gather his courage. It’s now or never.

_To: Junmyeon Kim  
>>No that’s the plan still. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to harvest fest with me?_

The local Harvest Fest is hosted by one of the large farms just outside of town and runs every weekend through fall. They have a massive pumpkin patch, a corn maze, petting zoos, and walking trails the lead through the more scenic parts of the farm. They also have carnival games and rides geared more towards children, but Sehun wouldn’t mind playing them with Junmyeon.

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>oh I’d love to! when do you want to meet up?_

Sehun bites at his lip, considering. The nice thing about it being fall now is that the sun sets earlier, which means Sehun has less to worry about and can stay out longer. The billboard the bus passed said that festivities shut down at 8pm on Sundays.

_To: Junmyeon Kim  
>>does 5 work for you? it’ll probably start getting dark quick but they’ll have everything lit up  
>>and the trails are supposed to be very nice at night time_

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>That’s perfectly fine. It sounds amazing._ _♥ the farm is probably really pretty at night_

Sehun has to fight down a wave of overwhelmed emotion. Junmyeon is just so _nice_ and accommodating. The attached heart emoji is also making Sehun’s stomach do all sorts of flips. Maybe this was a bad idea, he just might not survive the outing.

 _To: Junmyeon Kim  
>>okay awesome _ _♥_ _  
>>I’ll see you at 5 tomorrow then?_

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>Sounds good 😊  
>>Or…_

Sehun’s stomach does a few more flips, anxiety flaring up at the cliffhanger message.

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>Forgive me if this sounds out of place, but I know that that harvest fest is outside of town so…  
>>I could always just pick you up and drive us there? So you don’t have to worry about riding the bus or finding a different ride or anything._

Sehun groans internally. Junmyeon is just so _good_ and _nice_ and for what, exactly?

_To: Junmyeon Kim  
>>oh I couldn’t impose on you like that…If the bus doesn’t go that far I can find a ride_

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>nonsense, your place is on my way anyways, and it’s not like we aren’t going to the same place  
>>I could even pick you up at like 4:30 so we still have time to do the corn maze before it gets too dark_

Sehun smiles rather helplessly at his phone

_To: Junmyeon Kim  
>>okay fine, if you say so  
>>I’ll see you at 4:30 😊_

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>it’s a date, then 😊_

Sehun tries very, very hard to not read into that and get irrationally happy. He fails.

Sometime later, Sehun receives an all-clear text from Jongin. Apparently, he and Chanyeol have reconciled for the time being and have agreed to put everything on hold until they can sit down with Kyungsoo and have a proper conversation about everything.

_To: nini  
>>that’s probably a good idea. need me to come back over or anything?_

_From: nini  
>>nah everything is okay right now  
>>yeolie feels really bad so he’s taking me to buy a lego set 😊_ _️_

One of the quickest ways to Jongin’s heart, aside from food, is in fact legos so Sehun is not surprised.

_To: nini  
>>that’s sweet uwu  
>>but don’t you think you should get him something too?_

_From: nini  
>>way ahead of you Hunnie_

Attached is a picture of Chanyeol, beaming at the camera with his cheeks stuffed full of food. He has chocolate smeared around his mouth. In his hands is a massive cookie, nearly the size of his face, with a large chunk of it missing.

_To: nini  
>>tell him he’s precious  
>>also I uh. maybe have also had a productive morning._

_From: nini  
>> ?????  
>> what does that mean????????_

_To: nini  
>>I asked Junmyeon to go to harvest fest with me tomorrow_

_From: nini  
>>WAHT_

There’s a long pause where he doesn’t get another response. And then he gets a message from Chanyeol.

_From: yeolie  
>>jongin dropped his phone and is freaking out but won’t tell me what happened?_

Sehun simply types the same thing he’d just sent Jongin, not feeling a need to say anything different. He smiles to himself at the mental image of Jongin freaking out; he can imagine it almost perfectly.

_From: yeolie  
>>WHAT  
>>u asked him???!?  
>>in what world does sehun kim make the first move??????_

Sehun snorts.

_To: yeolie  
>>jongin said something to me this morning that stuck  
>>this was a long time coming yeah?_

_From: yeolie  
>>oh yeah you’re tellin me bud  
>>so it’s just the two of you??_

_To: yeolie  
>>yeah who else would I take if I didn’t invite you two?_

_From: yeolie  
>>fair enough  
>>well jeez, our little Sehunnie growing up  
>>remember to take protection_

_To: yeolie  
>>shut up I am sixty-seven  
>>plus vampires can’t carry stds and I don’t think either of us is getting pregnant_

_From: yeolie  
>>I MEANT FROM THE SUN  
>>ARE YOU PLANNING TO SLEEP WITH HIM TOO ISN’T THAT MOVING TOO FAST?!!?!?!?!?!_

_To: yeolie  
>>oh my god I don’t want to be a part of this conversation anymore  
>>go pay attention to jongin he’s probably getting pouty_

_From: yeolie  
>>yeah yeah you’re right  
>>also…thanks for being with him last night_

_To: yeolie  
>>you know it’s no problem  
>>I’d do it for either of you_

_From: yeolie  
>>I know you would. That’s why you’re the best _ _♥  
>>I love you Sehunnie  
>>that’s from Jonginnie too ♥_

Sehun gets hit with another bout of overwhelming affection.

_To: yeolie  
>>I love both of you too ♥  
>>now get back to your little bro date_

_From: yeolie  
>>sir yes sir!_

A few moments later Sehun gets a text from Jongin that declares, in all caps, that he better keep them updated on the date with Junmyeon. Sehun responds with a haphazardly taken selfie of him saluting the camera.

With those conversations finished, he tosses his phone to the side and turns on the TV. He’s quick to become bored; nothing good seems to be playing, he’s pretty well caught up on all his homework, and he doesn’t have any other projects going to occupy his attention. Boredom makes him restless, wiggling around on the sofa in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

Jongdae comes home to find Sehun upside down, feet dangling over the back of the couch and head hanging off the cushions. He snorts and grabs Sehun’s feet after he sets his bags down. Sehun yelps in surprise at first, but then Jongdae digs his thumbs into the soles of his feet and it dissolved into a groan of appreciation.

“I know we’re supposedly descended from bats,” Jongdae says, “But isn’t sleeping upside down taking it a bit too far?”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Sehun whines. “I’m just bored.”

“Ah, yes,” Jongdae placates. “Hanging upside down is just so much fun.” He let’s go of Sehun’s feet, grabbing the bags to take to the kitchen and properly store. Sehun pouts at his back, shifting around so he’s back upright.

“Hyung,” he continues to whine. “We should do something.”

“Do something?” Jongdae calls back. The refrigerator door opens, and shuffling sounds ensue. “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun groans, flopping back onto the couch. His upper body slides off the edge again and his legs are folded at all sorts of awkward angles, but he can’t be bothered to fix it. He starfishes his arms out, seeing how far he can reach in either direction. “I was hoping you’d think of something.”

The refrigerator door closes and Jongdae comes back into the living room with two blood pouches. They’re about the size of a Capri Sun and function in much the same way. Sehun’s throat suddenly aches with thirst, and he realizes he hasn’t had anything to drink since the day before. Jongdae raises a knowing eyebrow as Sehun scrambles upright and takes the pouch gratefully, poking the attached straw through the little hole in the top and taking a long drink.

“We could play a game?” Jongdae proposes, curling up in the armchair with his own drink. “Mancala?”

Sehun groans, nose wrinkling up. “I _suck_ at mancala, though.”

“You’d be much better if you’d actually focus on the moves you were making,” Jongdae points out. He’s not wrong- Sehun has a bad habit of not looking ahead and just grabbing stones from whatever pod looks enticing at that moment. “So, to _get_ you to focus, how about we sweeten the pot.”

Sehun perks up, “A bet?”

“Of sorts,” Jongdae muses. “There’s still a lot I haven’t told you about my life, and the same goes for you with me. We’re as close as we can be but there’s still some secrets, aren’t there? Or just things we haven’t remembered to tell. So,” Jongdae pauses to take a drink. Sehun watches raptly, curious. “How about whenever one ends a turn in their store, or whenever one captures the other’s stones, they win the opportunity to ask a question.”

Sehun’s brow furrows in confusion, “Not the winner of the round?”

Jongdae’s smile turns a little predatory. “Oh, sweet Sehun, if we just did the winner then you’d never get the opportunity to ask a question.”

Sehun frowns deeply. But Jongdae’s not necessarily wrong. “Alright. You’re on.”

Jongdae finishes off his drink and goes back to his office to dig out his mancala board. Sehun knows, from previous stories, that Jongdae fell in love with the game when they traveled through Africa on one of his many adventures with Yixing, but he’d been unable to acquire a board of his own at the time. When he moved to America and was able to settle down, he splurged and bought himself an incredibly well-made set.

Sehun moves to the dining room with his drink, settling into his usual chair as Jongdae returns with the faux-shagreen case edged with brass hardware that holds the set. He settles into the chair across from Sehun, setting the case in front of himself. He pops it open and lifts out the two ash wood boards, fitting them together and placing them in the middle of the table. Either side has six small pockets bored into the surface, with larger pockets at each end that act as the store. Jongdae takes out the small bag containing the brass stones, and Sehun helps him put four of each into the smaller pockets.

“So,” Sehun says, shifting to bring one leg up underneath himself. “Who goes first, then?”

Jongdae gives him an appeasing smile. “There isn’t really a first advantage, but you can go if you’d like. It’ll give you a chance to control the board.”

Sehun pouts but doesn’t dismiss the opportunity. He stares at the board for a moment to reorient himself to the game; it’s been a couple of years since they’ve broken it out. He picks up the stones from his third pocket, dropping one sequentially until the last one lands in his store, earning himself an extra turn and an opportunity for a question.

He considers his question as he picks up the five stones from his last pocket, dropping one into his store and then continuing around to Jongdae’s side. He looks up to see Jongdae smiling pleasantly at him, awaiting the question before he takes his own turn.

“Have you contacted Han since I told you about him?” Sehun asks, genuinely curious. He hadn’t heard anything else about him since they talked about it all those weeks ago.

Jongdae’s eyebrows do some fun contortions as he considers the question. Sehun fights back a snicker. Jongdae eventually settles on a delayed, “…yes.”

Sehun wants to press, but he knows Jongdae’s rules. He won’t answer unless Sehun earns another question. So, he sits back and lets Jongdae take his turn. Jongdae moves the stones from one of his own pockets, and his final one lands in his store. He barely pauses to think before he grabs another set of stones, depositing them until they come around and the final one lands in one of Sehun’s empty pockets.

“When are you going to ask Junmyeon out?” Jongdae asks, and Sehun bites back a smile.

“I actually did today,” Sehun responds, surveying the board. He can practically feel Jongdae vibrating with the need to ask more about it, but his sire knows the rules. Sehun smirks. He’s not used to actually planning his moves out in advance, but careful consideration shows that he can earn two extra turns _and_ capture some of Jongdae’s stones on the final one, earning him three questions.

“See, I told you you’d be good at this if you actually put your mind to it.” Jongdae teases as Sehun completes the set of moves.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He thinks about his questions carefully, as to get as much information as possible. “Have you talked to him more than once?”

Jongdae sighs through his nose. “I don’t know why you’re so hung up on Han. You know I lived for five hundred and thirty some odd years before we met him, right? I have so many other stories.”

Sehun shrugs. “This is what I’m curious about at this moment.”

Jongdae sighs again. “We’ve been conversing off and on for the last few weeks, yes.” Sehun opens his mouth to follow up but Jongdae cuts him off. “And before you waste another question, it’s been purely friendly interactions. I have no desire in resuming our previous…carnal relationship.”

Sehun pouts at being interrupted but is slightly thankful that he has two questions to ask about something else now. He thinks about any unanswered questions he might have, and he remembers all the way back to the beginning of the semester when he first found out about blood singers.

“What happened with Yixing-ge’s singer?”

Sehun watches Jongdae still with surprise. He probably hadn’t expected Sehun to bring that up again.

“That’s not my story to tell,” Jongdae responds, shuttered.

“Come on, hyung,” Sehun goads. “I’ve met Yixing-ge exactly _one_ time since you turned me. Who knows when I’ll ever get the opportunity to ask him personally.”

Jongdae mulls it over, eyebrows pulled together. He finally seems to give in, and Sehun cheers internally. Jongdae sucks on his teeth, fangs still slightly elongated from his drink, before finally answering. “Yifan is Yixing’s singer.” It’s Sehun’s turn to still in shock. “And he was turned before they ever met.”

Sehun pauses, everything he’d been thinking now turned on its head. He opens his mouth to say something, realizes he doesn’t know what to say just yet, and closes it again. His heart suddenly aches anew for his sire’s sire.

“You have one question left,” Jongdae guides, voice soft. The reassurance helps Sehun’s brain kick back online.

After a long moment, he finally asks, “Why aren’t they together, then?”

Jongdae hums, fingers tracing the edge of the board. “I suppose it depends on what you mean. They definitely have a relationship, that’s for certain. They love each other more than any two beings I’ve met in this world.” Jongdae presses his lips together, eyes sad, before continuing. “If you mean why aren’t they in the same place, well. It’s like I’ve always said; Yixing-ge has a wanderer’s heart. Yifan traveled with him for a very long time when they first found each other. But then he fell in love with the mountains and decided to stay. Yixing decided to keep traveling. But Yixing always finds his way back to Yifan, eventually. And the cycle continues.”

Sehun lets that sink in as Jongdae takes his turn. He never expected that to be the answer to his curiosity about Yixing’s singer. How awful, to find the one you’re meant to be with and have fate pull you apart like that. Sehun wonders how Yixing could ever leave if the pull he feels to Yifan is even remotely close to the one Sehun feels to Junmyeon. But Sehun has never felt the urge to travel, like Yixing, and even Zitao, have. He wonders if Yixing ever feels lonely, even though he meets so many people on his travels. He wonders if Yifan is lonely, up in the mountains by himself. He wonders if Tao went back Lijiang to visit Yifan like he said he might, all those months ago. Sehun suddenly really, really hopes he did.

“Your turn, Sehunnie,” Jongdae ushers.

Sehun blinks, coming back to himself. He studies the board, realizing Jongdae must not have been able to earn another question. Sehun studies the board, realizing he also doesn’t have the opportunity to get another question. Instead, he sets himself up for the next turn.

Jongdae has one stone in the pocket next to his store, so he drops it in. “What are you and Junmyeon doing for your date?” He asks, eyes scanning the board for his next move.

“I don’t know if it’s _really_ a date,” Sehun admits, even though Junmyeon’s last message had been _it’s a date_. “But we’re going to go to Harvest Fest tomorrow.”

“Awh, cute,” Jongdae coos, making his move. He doesn’t earn another question. “It’s going to be cold tomorrow; you’ll have to make sure you keep your human warm.”

Sehun doesn’t even know if Jongdae realizes the double entendre of his own words so he just settles with, “I’ll, uh, do my best.” Sehun takes his turn, earning himself an extra turn and setting himself up to potentially capture some of Jongdae’s stones on the next turn. He’s tempted to ask more about Yixing and Yifan, but he tries to think of a question that pertains to Jongdae himself. That had been the guise of the whole game, anyway. Sehun just doesn’t know what to ask about- he already knows a _lot_ about Jongdae.

“Is there anywhere you’ve been that you want to go back to, whether to visit or to live?” There. That will give Jongdae an opening to elaborate if he’d like to.

“Ooo,” Jongdae hums as he thinks it over. “Yixing took me to a lot of lovely places before I settled back down in Korea for a while, and then moved to America,” Jongdae pauses as if reliving all those years to determine just which one was the best. “Spain was a very beautiful country, and at least the people we met were incredibly welcoming. I’d like to see it again. I’ve been brushing up on my Spanish, you know. I could probably get us by.”

The statement sparks another question in Sehun, but he holds his tongue. Surely, he’ll get another opportunity.

Jongdae gets two extra turns and a capture. Three questions.

“What happened with Jongin last night?” is the first one, and Sehun feels bad for not filling Jongdae in yet. Jongdae doesn’t seem bothered, just curious and worried.

“He and Chanyeol got into a fight.”

His second question is, “Over what? Those two are thick as thieves.”

Sehun sighs. “It’s a whole mess, hyung. They both have their eyes set on this human. They’ve been courting him separately, but he hasn’t shown a strong preference either way. I guess they were teasing each other over it last night and things got out of hand. I don’t know what was said, but Chanyeol said something that cut Jongin deep. He was inconsolable most of the night. Chanyeol came back this morning and they talked it out after I left. I guess they’re back on even ground, and they’ve put courtship on hold until they can sit and talk with Kyungsoo.”

“Someone is bound to get their heart broken,” Jongdae points out solemnly.

“I know,” Sehun bemoans. “I just hope the fallout won’t be too bad…you have one last question, hyung.”

Jongdae ponders. “What’s your favorite childhood memory?”

Well, Sehun hadn’t been expecting that. His childhood was largely uneventful; his dad was always gone with work and his momma was emotionally distant. He hid in his room a lot, for his dad always got drunk in the evenings and that led him to lash out if even slightly provoked. He ran away at sixteen because his dad found him kissing the neighbor boy in the darkness between their houses. It was either running or getting beat to death by his dad in a drunken rage. Sehun doesn’t know what happened to the boy, and it’s something that plagues him to this day. But Jongdae already knows all of this, and all the other unfortunate events that led to him nearly dying in the street when Jongdae found him.

But his childhood wasn’t necessarily that bad, it was his teen years that went to shit.

“When I was six or seven my momma took me to a blackberry patch to pick a bunch to have for cobblers and jams and stuff. I snuck away from her and found a nice little sunny patch to hide in. I ate _so many_ blackberries, I nearly popped. The farmer that owned the property found me and I thought I was in so much trouble. I tried to deny it, but my face and hands and even my clothes were stained purple. But he just laughed and held my hand to guide me out to where momma was waiting. She was livid, but the farmer calmed her down, saying kids would be kids. He dug into his pocket and gave me a little rabbit figurine he’d whittled, and let momma take a bushel of berries super discounted. I guess he must have been taken with me.”

Jongdae smiles fondly. “You were probably even more precious as a child than you are now, so I can’t say that I blame him.”

Sehun smiles sheepishly. “I wish I could’ve kept that rabbit figurine, it kept me a lot of company over the years. I left behind a lot in that house.” Jongdae’s face looks so unbearably sad for a moment. “Awh, no, hyung, don’t be sad. You know I don’t regret a single thing that led me here. To meeting you.”

“You suffered so much before I found you.” Jongdae takes a shaky breath, presumably to settle himself. “I wish I would’ve found you sooner.”

Sehun lets himself imagine Jongdae finding him before he was attacked, maybe when he first ran away from home. Jongdae would have sheltered him, protected him, much like what they’ve done with Jongin over the years. But he wouldn’t have turned him. Jongdae would never have turned him if he hadn’t been knocking on death’s door first. If Jongdae had found him sooner, Sehun would be a sixty-seven-year-old _human_ man. He’d be nearly geriatric. He’d have probably never befriended Jongin, or Chanyeol, or _Junmyeon_ , or even Tao, Baekhyun, or Minseok. He wouldn’t have a singer. He wouldn’t have been able to work at the zoo or work to further supernatural equality on the treaties. There are many shortcomings of being a vampire, and even more so being a vampire that’s all but allergic to blood, but he’d much rather face them than the alternative.

Sehun voices this the best he can to Jongdae, who is teary-eyed and sniffly by the end of it. “Stop,” Jongdae moans, half-playful and half-serious. “Knock it off, we have to finish this game and you’re making me want to knock you down and sit on you for a while.”

Sehun laughs but it’s a little strained. He wipes a few tears out of his own eyes, looking at the board for the first time in a while to consider his next move. He’s able to capture some of Jongdae’s stones.

“If Yixing loves to travel so much, how did he get stuck in your family’s kingdom long enough to become the healer for your family?” He asks something he’s thought of from time to time.

Jongdae uses the sleeve of his sweater to dab at his waterline before he answers. “While Yixing does love to travel and doesn’t like spending too much time in one place, he also sometimes gets…sidetracked? Distracted. He was passing through when an illness swept through the capital, the same one that took my mother and nearly claimed me. He had seen something similar in his travels and knew of herbal remedies that helped. He started by helping a few families in the lower village, and word made it back to the king, of an ethereal being with a knowledge of medicine unknown to even our most well-versed healers.

“He was hailed to the castle; by then my mother had fallen ill. She was the first of the royal family to contract it; she often went to the markets, and not even the threat of illness kept her home. He wasn’t able to save her, as you already know. He agreed to stay and teach the royal healers everything he knew. And then I got sick, probably from being around my mother, especially while she was on her death bed. He made it his personal mission to heal me, but the remedies just wouldn’t take. I kept getting worse. It was clear I wasn’t going to make it, and I admitted to him that I didn’t want to survive. My whole life was planned for me, and I didn’t want any part of it. Especially with eomma gone, bless her soul. I didn’t want to be led into a life of politics and corruption. My heart had always been drawn to the arts, but as the son of the state councilor I would never have been allowed to pursue it. That’s when Yixing confessed what he truly was, which sounded so unbelievably farfetched at the time, but I was dying and desperate and had no reason not to believe him. We hatched a plan to fake my death. We knew Yixing would be ousted for failing to heal me. And so, we enacted it and ran away. And well- that led me to here.”

Sehun blinks minutely. He’s heard enough bits and pieces to have heard the whole story over the years, but he’d never heard it all in one go before. “Wow,” he breathes. “That sounds- really, really scary.”

Jongdae chuckles. “It was a different time and a much different place. Yixing saved me in a lot more ways than one, and I will forever be grateful to him.”

Which is funny because that’s how Sehun feels about Jongdae, too.

Jongdae takes his next move and captures one of Sehun’s stones. “What made you finally ask Junmyeon out?”

Sehun feels a minor case of whiplash, switching from such a loaded topic to a much more lighthearted one. “Uhh,” he stammers to gather his thoughts. “This morning, I said something to Jongin about having to communicate with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. And he said that that was rich coming from me, since I’m, uhm, obviously not great at communicating. And so, I thought a lot about it, after Jongin fell asleep. I have a lot of personal hang-ups, you know, and a lot of deep-rooted reasons for why I’m so quiet.” Jongdae nods in understanding. “But…Junmyeon seems to somewhat return my feelings. Even I can see that, now. So…I decided it was worth the risk. I saw the ad for the Harvest Festival and thought that’d be the perfect excuse to ask him out.”

“I’m glad you finally found the courage,” Jongdae says sincerely. “I think it’ll only be good for you. The both of you.”

On Sehun’s next turn he manages to get an extra turn and capture stones.

“Why don’t you want to continue your relationship with Han?”

Jongdae laughs incredulously. “ _Still_ stuck on that?”

Sehun shrugs sheepishly. “I’m running out of ideas, okay. It’s hard to come up with stuff on the spot.”

“Well,” Jongdae says, drumming his fingers against the table. “To be honest, we’ve been having a good time just talking. Despite what you think, he and I had a lot of good conversations back then, too. On top of everything else.” Jongdae grins at Sehun’s scandalized expression. “I’m enjoying what we have going right now. If things evolve, they evolve.”

Sehun has one more question. And his last one, it seems, because Jongdae will be able to capture his last pieces on his next turn.

“How many languages do you know?”

Jongdae pauses like he actually has to count it up, which means it must be a lot. “How many do I _know_? I know phrases in, gosh. At least fifty. I’m only truly fluent in about a dozen, maybe fifteen.”

Sehun snorts. “ _Only_ , as if that’s not one of the most impressive things I’ve ever heard.”

Jongdae laughs, eyes crinkling up in a grin after. “A lot of it you just pick up along the way. You’re already fluent in three languages and conversational in a few more.”

“I suppose so,” Sehun agrees. “It still just sounds crazy when you say it out loud.”

Jongdae captures the remaining pieces, scooping them all into his store. It’s nearly overflowing. He’s obviously won, and he gets the final question.

“Are you going to tell Junmyeon that he’s your singer?”

Honestly, Sehun’s been expecting something to this effect the whole game. He sighs. “Eventually? Yeah, of course. Tomorrow? Probably not. Things are still so…tentative with him. I don’t want to overwhelm him, I guess? And I don’t want him to think I’m…expecting anything. My situation is all kinds of weird anyway, I don’t want him to think he’s stuck with me. I just…want things to happen naturally. The right time will come to tell him.”

He expects Jongdae to be disappointed. He does not expect that fond smile that spreads across Jongdae’s face.

“You’ve come a long way from when this all started. You used to balk even at the mention of telling him _anything_. I’m glad that you’re even considering it now.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Sehun admits. “And I’ve come to realize that it will hurt a lot more if I lose him without ever trying. And now that we’ve gotten closer, it’s become easier to just…talk to him. He’s one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met. I know he makes me happy; I just hope I can even do even a little to return it.”

“You will,” Jongdae assures. “Relationships- they take a lot of work. It isn’t always easy. It will be very, very hard, but it will be worth it. But I think you see that now, don’t you?”

Sehun nods. “I do. I was scared because I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. I’m still scared, but I know the risk will be worth it in the end.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Jongdae says, painfully sincere. “You two will be amazing together, I feel it.”

Sehun mumbles a sheepish thank you. They clean up the board, putting everything back into its case to be put away. After Jongdae comes back from his room he makes good on his promise from before, shoving Sehun down onto the couch and settling on top of him. Sehun just wraps his arms around his tiny sire, holding him close. He’s never one to turn down cuddles, especially not after the emotional roller coaster they just went on. Plus, his stomach is starting to unsettle, and it always feels a little better with a solid weight on top of it.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALLL THEY'RE GOIN ON A DATE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR!!!!!! i'm so freaking excited. also, i've drafted this early bc i'm having a little minor procedure done the thursday before this goes live. nothing serious! but i'm going to be out of it for a couple of days, and i wanted to make sure this was ready to post for you all 💕💕 that being said, i'm not sure how up to responding to comments i'll be feeling but i will respond as soon i'm feeling up to it! you all know how much i love your comments. your support means everything to me 💕💕
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you'd like. there's a link to my carrd and to my curious cat over there as well! also my [poll](https://strawpoll.com/oh1asz2wp) is still up, but like i said last week the sesu self-portrait au is still winning by a Lot lol.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date time date tIME daTE TIME DATE TIME ITS DATE TIIIIIIIIIIME
> 
> i hope y'all are as excited about this as i am bc this was one of my absolute most favorite chapters to write. i just love these two so much 😭😭😭 (also, this is loosely based in the midwest usa bc that's where i live and it's all i know lmao and all we've got to do around the time of year this fic is set is, you guessed it: harvest festivals 😂)
> 
> ALSO WE HIT 90+ KUDOS AND 1,000+ HITS WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! that's freaking crazy, thank you guys so much 🥺💕💕

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun is much too nervous to even think about attempting sleep to pass the time, and so he spends most of the night thinking himself into circles. Anxiety twists up in his chest, making him come close to calling the whole thing off more than once. At one point he even has an _oh my god im sorry something came up_ message drafted in his thread with Junmyeon, but he knows how ridiculous that would sound coming at nearly…. four in the morning. Also, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he would let Junmyeon down like that. He erases the message and hides his phone amongst the covers of his bed.

It's not even that he’s nervous about spending time with Junmyeon; they’ve done enough of that with the project that it isn’t a huge deal anymore. It’s more the added… expectations this time around. It has been a very, _very_ long time since Sehun has dated. And even when he did date, it was never more than a few dates at a time before things fizzled out. He’d just never been interested in anyone quite like he is with Junmyeon. It makes him even more worried about messing everything up.

And also… what if Junmyeon doesn’t actually see it as a date? He said _it’s a date_ in their messages, but that could also be a simple turn of phrase. How does Sehun make his intentions clear without embarrassing himself or being borderline creepy about it?

Why are feelings so hard?

Eventually, it’s late enough in the morning that Sehun can call Jongin for advice (and distraction). After a little bit, though, Jongin gets fed up with Sehun’s continuously escalating _what-if_ scenarios and tells him to wait a minute, proceeding to hang up on him. Sehun frowns, pocketing his phone and heading into the living room to wait.

He doesn’t have to wait for long. Fifteen minutes later, Jongin is letting himself into the apartment. He plops onto the couch beside Sehun without preamble, tugging on his arm until Sehun relents with a sigh, laying down along the couch with his head in Jongin’s lap. Jongin threads his fingers in Sehun’s hair and pets through it gently.

“What’s it gonna take to get you out of your own head until it’s time to get ready, hm?” Jongin asks, scratching lightly at Sehun’s scalp.

Sehun arches into the touch like a cat. “I don’t know,” Sehun bemoans. “Distract me?”

And so they talk, Jongin alternating between stroking Sehun’s hair and rubbing at his neck and shoulders. They avoid sensitive topics, like Junmyeon or Chanyeol or Kyungsoo, but being friends for so long means they’ve gotten pretty good at talking about nothing.

“You should go blonde,” Jongin muses as he twists his fingers through Sehun’s hair at one point, like he’s trying to examine his scalp. “You’d look hot. Or something crazy like pink. You’d pull off silver, too.”

Sehun scrunches his nose up. “It takes way too long for my hair to grow out. I’d be stuck with it for ages.”

Jongin scoffs. “You’re so silly. Once you get tired of it you could dye over it with your natural, boring brown and your slow-growing roots would match it.”

“Hm,” Sehun hums noncommittally. “I’ll think about it. Speaking of, help me convince Jongdae to go get his hair cut. He’s starting to look a little shaggy. We could take him to see Irene.”

Vampires only grow out their hair and nails and such when they have blood actively circulating in their system. When they feed, they only take in half a pint or less so there’s never much flowing at one given time. It takes years at a time just to grow an inch of hair.

“He looks good with it a little longer,” Jongin defends. “Besides, last time they cut his bangs way too short and he looked like a dork for _way_ too long.”

“It needs cleaned up, just a little. He can keep it longer if he wants,” Sehun shoots back. “And that’s why I said we’d take him to Irene. Last time he went to some one-dollar shop. Irene would never let him look so ridiculous.”

“Fair. But if we take him, you should let her or Joy dye your hair, too.”

Sehun sighs. “You aren’t gonna let it go, huh?”

“Mmm. I’ve imagined and now I can’t stop thinking about how good it’d look.”

“I’ll think about it but that’s as good of an answer I’m going to give you right now.”

They watch some sitcom on TV for a bit and keep talking during the slow parts. It’s edging into the early afternoon now. Too early to get ready, but the time is looming ever closer.

“Are you going to feed before you go?” Jongin asks at one point. Over time they’ve managed to flip their positions, with Sehun sitting upright and Jongin laying across his lap. Sehun has one elbow propped on the arm of the couch, resting his head in his hand. The other is rubbing comfortably over Jongin’s stomach.

“Nah,” Sehun says, having already thought about it. “I don’t want to ruin the middle of it with stupid stomach aches. I had a pouch early this morning so it should tide me over through the night.”

Jongin frowns. It makes his lips look Extra Pouty. Sehun tugs on Jongin’s lower lip teasingly and Jongin swats him away. “Who knows how late you’ll be out, though?”

“It’ll be fine,” Sehun assures. “I’m not going to go into bloodlust for skipping one meal, and it’s not like I’m going to starve. I can control myself. I just don’t want my stupid body to betray me like it always does.”

Jongin frowns harder. Even more pout. Sehun fights to not poke at him again. He looks torn between trying to assure Sehun and agreeing with him. “If you think it’ll be okay,” he says eventually.

“It should,” Sehun reasons. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

The good thing about having Jongin around is that he has a second opinion to help him get dressed. He could always ask Jongdae but, well. His sire is known for living in the same sweater for days if not weeks at a time.

About an hour and a half before Junmyeon is due to arrive, they relocate to Sehun’s room to raid his closet. Or, rather, Jongin sequesters Sehun to his bed and raids the closet on his own. He seems to pull out Sehun’s entire winter wardrobe, bringing out thick knit sweaters and various jackets and coats. He even gathers a few scarves. The haul covers the bed and Sehun even has to hold onto some of it while Jongin scours through his shoes. He tosses several pairs out of the closet, forcing Sehun to bring his feet up to avoid getting hit. Jongin then reemerges and examines his choices.

Sehun sighs. “Are you even going to help me put this back?”

“Shh,” Jongin chastises sharply. “I’m thinking.”

Sehun mutters _don’t hurt yourself_ and has to avoid a vicious pinch that Jongin lashes out with. Not that it would hurt, necessarily, but that also doesn’t mean it would be _comfortable_.

Jongin frees a plain black sweater out of the pile and drapes it across Sehun’s upper body, considering. He makes a pleased noise and tosses it across Sehun’s shoulder to keep.

“Do I get any say?” Sehun asks. “I’m not as bad as Chanyeol.” Sehun snaps his mouth shut. He hadn’t meant to mention Chanyeol.

Jongin stiffens momentarily, before going back to searching through the clothes on the bed. “Of course you get a say,” he says placatingly. He frees a pair of straight black pants and tosses them at Sehun, too. “But I _know_ you, and if I left you to make the decision, you’d think yourself into circles about it. So, since you trust me to make good choices, I’m just…steering you in a better direction.”

Sehun pouts. Jongin really is much smarter than he appears sometimes. “Why do you know me so well,” Sehun whines, cut off with a yelp when Jongin throws a hunter-green checkered scarf straight into his face.

“Because you open up very easily when it’s late at night and your tummy’s full,” Jongin responds easily. “And because I’m an expert cuddler.”

Well, he’s certainly not wrong there.

Jongin tosses a long black trench coat at him, too. Sehun eyes all the layers that have been tossed across him. “You realize I don’t get cold, right?”

Jongin gives him such an exasperated look from where he’s digging through Sehun’s boot collection that Sehun nearly recoils. “Yes, Sehun. I do realize. But Junmyeon is very much _human_ and it’s going to be cold as shit today, and he might just be touched if you were to, I don’t know, offer him your scarf against the chill?”

Sehun opens and closes his mouth a few times. “You’re so smart,” he finally settles on saying, effectively chastised.

Jongin snorts, but his face crinkles up in a bright smile. He tosses a pair of ankle boots at Sehun. “Shut up, you sap. It’s not my fault you haven’t dated in, like, almost as long as I’ve been alive. You’ve forgotten how it all works.”

Sehun shrugs because it’s not like he’s wrong.

Jongin leaves him be to get changed, and as he’s pulling on the boots at the end he can’t help but be thankful for Jongin’s eye for style. The pants make his legs look long and lean, the sweater hugs his broad shoulders and shows off the narrow taper of his waist. The trench coat showcases his height, and the hunter green scarf is perfect to break up all the black.

He walks out of his room to get cornered by Jongin wielding hairbrushes, styling gel, and a wicked smile. And so Sehun lets himself get manhandled into sitting between Jongin’s legs on the floor of the living room while Jongin meticulously coifs his hair back, showing off the strong features of his face. He makes Sehun face him and carefully presses a little bit of brown shadow onto his eyelids to darken them and smoke them out, making them look deeper and even more mesmerizing.

When he’s finished Sehun wrangles an arm around him and tugs him around so he’s leaning across Sehun’s front. Jongin whines at being manhandled but brightens back up when Sehun presses a kiss to his cheek. And then he squeals when Sehun blows a raspberry into the same spot.

“Thank you for helping me,” Sehun says as he releases Jongin. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Jongin affirms, but the little blush on his cheeks belies him.

Sehun’s phone dings from where it had been stashed in one of his pockets, making the both of them still. Sehun’s eyes flit to the clock above the TV and notes that it’s almost 4:25. Which means that Junmyeon is probably here to pick him up.

Oh god.

“Breathe,” Jongin says, gentle but firm and Sehun sucks in a breath on command. Sehun may not need oxygen to survive, but the process still settles him a little. “You’re going to be fine. You _know_ him, by now. You’re just spending time together outside of school for once. Remember dinner at Minseok and Baek’s? You guys got along so well once you got comfortable. It’s going to be like that.”

Sehun nods. “You’re right. You’re _right_. Everything is going to be okay.”

“It is,” Jongin affirms. “Now check your phone and don’t keep him waiting.”

Sehun digs his phone out of one of the pockets of his coat, unsurprised to see Junmyeon’s name on the screen.

_From: Junmyeon Kim  
>>I’m downstairs whenever you’re ready 😊_

“He’s downstairs,” Sehun says and doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until Jongin pries the phone from his hands and covers them with his own.

“You’re fine,” Jongin says. “Now just head down there and _be_ with him.”

Sehun nods, taking the phone back and tucking it into his pocket. “Okay. Yes. Okay.”

Jongin presses a quick kiss to Sehun’s forehead and swats his shoulder to get him to move. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Sehun gets up and makes his way out the door and down the stairs to see Junmyeon’s Lexus, on and waiting, outside the glass door. He hesitates for a moment before realizing that Junmyeon can probably see him, too, and so he pushes his way outside the door. He tries to not look in the car as he comes around the passenger side, which turns out to be a mistake when he sits down inside.

Junmyeon also has his hair pushed up, but his is swept over to make a comma that curves over his forehead. He’s bare-faced aside a bit of color correction, which he doesn’t even really need. He’s got on a black biker jacket with the collar popped, probably to shield from the chilly wind. Underneath he’s got on a plain black shirt that’s fitted across his chest and hugs the narrow taper of his waist. His dark jeans hug the meat of his thighs and Sehun is abruptly glad he can’t see the whole ensemble at once because he’d probably collapse.

He stops his ogling, forever glad that he can’t blush, to find Junmyeon also watching him, mouth parted enough that Sehun can see the pink of his tongue. Their eyes meet and Junmyeon blinks rapidly, suddenly coming back to himself. “Hi,” Junmyeon says, and it sounds almost like a sigh. “You look…great.” The pause would almost make Sehun feel worried, but he’s breathless and Sehun can _hear_ his heartrate kicking up a storm. It makes butterflies explode in Sehun’s chest.

“Th-thanks,” Sehun stammers. “You…you do too.” He hopes his sincerity shines through his nerves because Junmyeon truly looks _amazing_.

Sehun’s not sure what to do or, more importantly, say at this point. Junmyeon pulls away from the entrance of the building, gaze moving to the front to watch where he’s going. Sehun is glad for the reprieve and moves to also look out the front windshield.

The day is cold and gray, clouds smothering the sunlight until it’s diffused and hazy. Sehun is belatedly grateful for it; while his body is mostly covered, his face is still exposed, and getting sunburnt on the first date isn’t a good look. With the clouds covering up the sun, he may even get by until sunset without turning pink.

Junmyeon pulls out of the complex parking lot and onto the main road, heading in the direction of the major highway that will take them to the edge of town where the farm holding the festival is. “So, what did you do with the rest of your day?” Junmyeon asks, sounding genuinely curious. His eyes cut over to Sehun briefly before darting back to the road.

“Not much,” Sehun says honestly. “Jongin came over this morning. He ended up helping me get ready.”

Sehun isn’t sure what he expects Junmyeon’s response to be, but it surely wasn’t for him to snort a laugh. Mildly hurt, Sehun turns to look at him with wide eyes to find Junmyeon covering his mouth with one hand, the other still on the steering wheel. His cheeks are blooming a gentle red.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says immediately. “That was rude but it’s just- Baekhyun did the same with me, except that he camped out at my apartment last night because he was afraid of me doing something stupid.”

“Something stupid?” Sehun asks before he can catch himself.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Like chickening out.”

Sehun remembers his own late-night freak out, the drafted messages he had in his thread with Junmyeon to call the whole thing off, and has to smother his own laugh. “Man,” he sighs, giggling slightly. “They must really think we’re hopeless.”

“Well, we are a little bit, aren’t we?” Junmyeon asks, biting at his lip. “I mean. Look how long this took us.”

Sehun has to fight to keep his cool because this is all confirming that it _is_ a date. All he wants to do is bust out in excited grins and giggles and maybe hold Junmyeon’s hand a little but he doesn’t want to ruin things before they even have a chance to start.

“It was a long song and dance,” Sehun agrees, “But we made it in the end, so…”

Junmyeon hums in agreement, smiling. “I thought you were going to ask me out once you started bringing me food to class. But then you didn’t so I started making the paper cranes. I obviously didn’t have time to pick you anything up, and the one thing I could get for you wouldn’t last overnight if I picked it up the night before. So, I made the cranes to show the sentiment _was_ appreciated.”

Sehun does grin at that, at Junmyeon’s silliness but moreover his kindness. “I kept every one of them,” he murmurs, thinking of the multicolored crane family on his dresser.

“I figured,” Junmyeon says. “Or I hoped, at least. Vampires are sentimental creatures, no?” He asks as he takes the exit for the highway.

Sehun wants to make a comment on how humanity, in general, is sentimental, but then he thinks of Jongdae’s office filled with things he’s gathered over the last five centuries that he can’t even bear to think about parting with, and realizes that maybe being faced with the unfathomable reality of living for eternity makes vampires even more so, makes them want to hold onto every little thing that holds value and memory. “Yeah,” Sehun eventually agrees. “But why was this my burden to bear? You had plenty of opportunities to ask me out, too.”

Junmyeon does snort at that. “’Burden to bear,’ he says, as if he didn’t ask me out over text.”

Sehun pouts but is thankful that he knows Junmyeon well enough to realize he’s teasing. And then a thought niggles in his brain, a memory of a conversation with Jongin when Junmyeon sent the first fatal selfie. “Jongin said, once, that you weren’t acting on it because you were worried about…coercing…me?”

Junmyeon stiffens out of the corner of his eye and hisses a harsh _jeez_ under his breath. “Baekhyun Byun and his stupid, big mouth.” Junmyeon grouses. “Can’t even relay the information he’s gossiping properly.” Sehun grins a little bit at that because it sounds about right for Baekhyun. “I mentioned something about you tending to just go with whatever is happening around you, sure, but I know that you’re not a _child_ and if you really didn’t want to do something you’d probably say so.” Sehun keeps his mouth shut because, well, he’s not so sure about that himself. Junmyeon sighs again. “No, the biggest thing was that…god, how do I even say it? You’re... _intimidating_ , Sehun.”

Sehun has never been more surprised in his entire life. “ _What_?” He asks, not meaning to sound so floored but, well, he _is_. Sehun doesn’t have an intimidating bone in his body.

Junmyeon smiles sheepishly, a blush still painted over his cheeks. “You are kind, and one of, if not _the_ sweetest person I’ve ever met, but you’re still…” Junmyeon trails off, frustrated. “You’re still triple my age, but you look younger than me, and I had never even really…imagined being with a vampire before. Not that I have anything against it! I wouldn’t be here if I did, but it just…took me a while to wrap my head around it, you know?”

Sehun doesn’t really know, but he’d never gotten the opportunity to think about it when he was human. He had never (knowingly) met a vampire before Jongdae found him, but he nods along anyway. “Have you known other vampires, aside from Minseok?”

“Not really. There’s one that works with my dad, but…” Junmyeon trails off, and Sehun can see his eyes dim from across the center console, his jaw tightening minutely. “He was too much like my father for me to ever want to get to know him.”

Oh. There’s certainly a lot to unpack there, but Sehun decides to change the topic. It’s the first date, no need to get so heavy so fast.

“Well,” he says. “Regardless of the missteps along the way, we are finally here.”

That brings Junmyeon’s smile back. “We are. I couldn’t be happier about it, Sehun. Honestly. I really like you a lot.”

The matter of fact way Junmyeon says it, still loaded with meaning, makes something compress in Sehun’s chest. “I-I like you a lot, too.”

The conversation turns lighter after that. It doesn’t take long for them to reach the exit for the farm, and then it’s just a matter of following the numerous posted signs that lead the way to the side road that leads to it. The pavement eventually drops off to a graded gravel road. It’s a bit at odds, sitting in Junmyeon’s fancy Lexus and feeling it bounce over the rough road, but it doesn’t seem to bother Junmyeon in the slightest. Eventually, the road circles around the side of the massive farm and opens up to an empty field that’s been sectioned off for parking. There are quite a few people already here, and Sehun watches them mill around as Junmyeon finds a space to park in. There are families with children ranging from small babies to teenagers, gaggles of teens by themselves, a few elderly people perusing the garden areas, and more than a few couples with the same idea as Sehun and Junmyeon.

 _Couples_. The thought makes butterflies explode in his stomach.

Junmyeon eventually brings the car to a stop and they both get out. The wind has picked up while they were on the road; Sehun can’t really feel the cold of it, but he can feel it cutting through his clothes and making his coat blow back behind him. When he circles around the car to meet Junmyeon on the other side, he can see that the human is stiff from the biting cold, face pinched, and his ears already going red along with the tip of his nose.

 _Junmyeon is very much human_ Jongin had said _and it’s going to be cold as shit today, and he might just be touched if you were to, I don’t know, offer him your scarf against the chill_?

“Ready?” Junmyeon asks, breaking Sehun out of his thoughts. He nods and sidles up next to Junmyeon to follow him. Between the parking lot and the area where the main events are set up is a massive pumpkin patch, where numerous people are examining pumpkins of various sizes. As they make their way through, Junmyeon makes something akin to an excited squeak and stops to kneel down and pick up the pumpkin at his feet, a tiny little thing that nearly got lost amongst the straw on the ground.

“Sehun, look!” Junmyeon says excitedly, cradling the gourd as he stands back up. “It’s so _little_.”

Sehun can’t help but grin because, really, the whole display is unbearably precious. He’s pulling out his phone and opening up the camera before he can really think much about it, but Junmyeon acts like he’s used to it, straightening up and holding the pumpkin carefully in his hands in front of him so the camera can see just how small it is. Sehun snaps a photo like that, with Junmyeon beaming like a proud parent.

Sehun examines the photo as Junmyeon sets the pumpkin back down carefully, making sure the straw doesn’t swallow it back up and that it’s visible enough no passersby will step on it. Sehun doesn’t even think twice before setting the picture as his wallpaper before putting the phone back in his pocket.

As they continue to the main area, Junmyeon shoves his hands deep into his jacket pockets and hunches down like he’s trying to hide inside his collar. The main area is set up with massive lights and several heaters, but Sehun figures now is his chance.

He stalls slightly behind Junmyeon, moving to unwrap the scarf around his neck. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to notice, not until Sehun comes up directly behind him and loops the dark green scarf over his head, bringing the ends around as he steps back in front of him. Junmyeon pauses, stunned, and Sehun takes the opportunity to tuck the ends into Junmyeon’s jacket and grabs each side, hooking the zipper at the bottom together and pulling the slider up until the scarf is effectively trapped and the wind, at least partially, blocked.

“Better?” Sehun asks. Junmyeon nods silently, and Sehun can’t tell if the blush on his cheeks is still from the cold but he’s pretty certain the uptick in his heart rate isn’t.

Smiling, Sehun falls back into step beside Junmyeon. He tries not to fall over with shock and pure happiness when Junmyeon’s little hand settles into the curve of his elbow and he huddles into Sehun’s side, using Sehun as a shield against the wind.

It is minutely warmer in the main area, but Junmyeon doesn’t leave Sehun’s side (not that Sehun would ever complain about that). There a several food stalls and areas to sit, eat, and chat. Junmyeon’s eyes linger on the funnel cake stand and Sehun makes a mental note to grab him one later. The massive, red barn trimmed in white houses a petting zoo and the horse stables. Beyond that is a playground smothered with kids, and an area with a “train” led by a tractor that seems to take a lap or two around the gardens and pumpkin patch. On the opposite side of the eating area is the massive corn maze, a sign near which declaring it can take up to an hour to complete.

“Want to do the corn maze first?” Junmyeon is asking, voice slightly muffled by Sehun’s scarf that’s been tugged up near his ears.

Sehun is about to agree when a heavily accented voice calls out “ _Sehun-ah!_ ”

Sehun turns around in time to hear footsteps crunching the straw on the ground before an unbelievably solid weight knocks into him and attaches itself to his front, dislodging Junmyeon from his side. It takes him a beat to connect the voice and the smell of the person hugging him, but it all comes together when he spies another exasperated figure approaching them.

“ _Donghae-hyung?_ ” Sehun asks incredulously. “What, what are you doing here?”

Donghae pulls back as Hyukjae-hyung closes the distance between them. Hyukjae wraps his arm around Donghae’s shoulder and tugs him back a little more.

“Give the kid some warning, _jagiya_.” Hyukjae teases before Donghae can even answer.

Donghae is positively beaming, a grin splitting his face. His fangs have even popped out in his excitement. “I was out here a few weeks ago, helping the farmers with one of their injured stallions. We came back by to check on him.” Donghae’s English is still a little stilted, as it always was when Sehun worked with him. Hyukjae was Sehun’s supervisor when he worked at the zoo, and Donghae one of the veterinarians on staff. They’re both vampires, easily older than Jongdae but Sehun never learned by how much. They’ve been together for even longer than they’ve been vampires, following each other throughout the centuries. They stayed in Korea up until the last century or so, but Donghae’s accent is stubborn and refuses to budge. Sehun half thinks it’s on purpose.

“What a small world,” Sehun murmurs, smiling. Then he catches Junmyeon out of the corner, looking small and cold with the scarf tugged up around his face and more than a little grumpy at being interrupted. “Oh! Hyungs, this is Junmyeon.” He stumbles over his words, unsure if he’s supposed to _clarify_ anything after that, and if he is what he’d even add. “And this, this is Donghae and Hyukjae-hyungs. I worked with them at the zoo.”

Junmyeon seems to relax at that knowledge. “Nice to meet you,” he says genially, pulling a hand from his pocket to offer the vampire couple. They both shake his hand, Donghae a bit more vigorously than Hyukjae, to the point Junmyeon sways where he stands. Donghae never did quite learn to use the same gentleness with humans as he does with the animals he treats.

“You too,” Hyukjae returns. “It’s always nice seeing Sehunnie make new friends.” But there’s a glint in his eye belying that he’s figured there’s more between them. He tugs Donghae back a little more, trying to steer him toward the barn. “C’mon, _jagiya_ , let’s leave them be. Pepper is waiting to see his favorite doc.”

“Okay,” Donghae says, a small pout tugging on his mouth. “Sehunnie!” he calls as Hyukjae leads him away. “You still have our numbers, right?!” After Sehun nods he shouts. “Don’t be such a stranger! Mark misses you!”

Sehun shoots him a thumbs up, shaking his head fondly as Hyukjae manhandles Donghae around so he’s actually looking where he’s walking.

“Who’s Mark?” Junmyeon asks. Sadly, he doesn’t grab back onto Sehun’s arm, but he does step closer to his side as they start walking toward the corn maze entrance.

“One of the lion cubs at the zoo,” Sehun explains. “He got pretty taken with me, for some reason. He was only a couple of months old when I left; he’s probably about ten months old now.”

Junmyeon makes a noise of understanding. “You haven’t gone back since you left?”

Sehun hums. “No,” sensing Junmyeon’s follow up question, he continues with. “I didn’t want to, I don’t know. Burden them by asking to visit.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Junmyeon says, making Sehun smile shyly. “Besides, they seem pretty taken with you. At least Donghae does.”

Sehun snorts. “Yeah. I think he latched onto me because I am also a Korean vampire and age-wise, comparatively, I’m like a toddler to him.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “It’s more than that though. He seems to really care about you.”

It’s hard to tell if Junmyeon is trying to hint at something else, so Sehun just says. “Yeah. He’s a really good hyung.”

They make it to the entrance of the maze. There’s a staff member at a little table just before the entrance, handing out maze maps and little paper flags to hold up if they get terribly lost. She assures them that there are staff members inside the maze to help them if needed. Junmyeon takes the map and Sehun tucks the flag into the outer pocket of his coat for safe keeping.

Junmyeon peers at the map as they enter, so Sehun keeps a hand on his elbow to help guide him so he doesn’t trip or run into anyone. Sehun looks over his shoulder, noting that they’ll eventually be making a giant loop since the entrance and exit are basically right next to each other. The maze is laid out in several honeycomb-like patterns with winding paths in between them, and almost the entire left side is shaped like a bee. There’s a couple of spirals in the middle that lead to nowhere if you get trapped within them.

Junmyeon seems more than ready to take the lead, so Sehun just follows his calls. They run into a couple of families along the way that get waylaid by curious children that want to run in the opposite direction and chat idly as they make their way through the twists and turns. They pass a couple of staff throughout that ask them how they’re doing. They progress pretty well, up until they reach the top corner of the maze and have to start walking in a direction different than the way the map is oriented. Junmyeon’s brows start furrowing more and more and twists the map every which way to reorient himself.

Sehun hides a grin behind his hand when Junmyeon stops at a T-intersection and brings the map all the way up to his face as if that’ll help him see the way. Sehun is about to offer his help when a small body collides with the backs of his legs and almost makes him trip forward. They both turn at the yelp that follows to see a young boy, no more than six or seven, tumbling backward into the straw on his butt.

Junmyeon immediately stoops down to help the kid back onto his feet. There isn’t anyone else around; the kid's parents are probably a couple of turns back and he must have run ahead of them.

“Sorry, misters,” the boy says, lisping around a couple of missing teeth.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon says, brushing some straw off the kid’s coat. “Where are your parents?”

The kid points back in the direction they had come in, as Sehun had expected. “Momma is that way with bubby.”

“Okay, let’s wait here a moment for them, huh? What’s your name?”

“Chenle,” the boy answers, and then he seems to finally notice Sehun, and his eyes widen as he has to look up and up and up at him.

Sehun gets it; he’s tall and broad and has resting bitch face, so he looks far more intimidating to kids than most adults do. He lets his shoulders drop and round out, dropping into a squat so he’s level with Junmyeon and Chenle, and offers him a close-lipped smile, well aware that his fangs are out as they always are around Junmyeon.

“Chenle, that’s a nice name,” Junmyeon says gently. “My name is Junmyeon, and this is Sehun. Are you enjoying the maze?”

“Yes!” Chenle responds enthusiastically. “It’s lots of fun but bubby is so _slow_.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon says, clearly amused and Sehun has to fight back a grin as well. “Is that why you ran ahead?”

“Yeah,” Chenle states simply as if it was the only option. “I can finish the maze way faster than bubby can, he’s too _little_.”

“Your momma is probably worried, though,” Junmyeon says with the kind of faux seriousness you can only get away with using around children, and Chenle’s little eyebrows furrow up. “She doesn’t know where you are and that’s probably really scary for her. But when she catches up, you can help your bubby and that way you’ll all move faster.”

“Help…bubby….” Chenle murmurs as if he hadn’t even considered that an option before. “Yeah! I’ll help bubby.”

His earnestness startles a laugh out of both Sehun and Junmyeon, but it’s cut off by a shrill woman’s voice shouting, “Chenle!” as she rounds the corner. She has another little boy in her arms, who can only be three or four years old, that looks ready to burst into tears. Chenle startles, turning around to scramble back to her.

“Oh, Chenle, for goodness sakes!” She says, bending down to wrap her free arm around him. “You had me and Jisungie worried sick!”

“I’m fine, momma!” Chenle declares proudly. “Jun-mon and Say-hoon helped me when I falled down. They’re really nice misters.”

Sehun and Junmyeon both stand as Chenle gestures to them and his mom follows the line of his arm hand until she sees them. Junmyeon has his best pleasant smile on his face and Sehun does his best to mimic it until he realizes he’s not keeping his fangs in check. He doesn’t realize until the woman’s eyes zero in on them and her eyes narrow dangerously. Sehun snaps his mouth closed so fast and so hard that he hears his own jaw crack and Junmyeon turns to look at him with concern.

She stands abruptly and grips Chenle’s wrist, tugging him forward. “Are you kidding me?” she hisses incredulously, but quiet as to not startle either of the boys. “Should they even let you out in public if you can’t even keep your blood suckers hidden around a _child_?!”

Sehun opens his mouth to defend himself but….what’s he going to say? _Sorry, the human I’m with smells too good for me to keep them in?_ Yeah, that’s not going to end well either. So, he just closes his mouth and drops his gaze and mumbles a quiet “sorry.”

“ _Sorry_?” She asks, dubious. “You could have hurt my baby!”

Sehun wants to say that he’d never hurt anyone, let alone a child, and that he has better self-control than that, but the words get lodged in his throat, choking him to be silent. Junmyeon also clearly wants to say something but seems to also be at a loss for words.

“Momma,” Chenle says uneasily, sensing his mom’s anger and trying to tug his arm out of her grip. It reminds Sehun uncomfortably of himself with his own mother as a child, and he has to close his eyes for a second at the unbidden memories. “Misters were really nice, momma, they didn’t try to hurt Chenle at _all_.”

“Be quiet, Chenle,” She says sharply, and uses her grip on him to pull him past Junmyeon and Sehun and into the T-intersection, picking a random direction to get away from them. “Go back to your cave if you can’t learn how to behave in public!” Chenle watches them with wide, confused eyes until she yanks him around another corner and out of sight.

The words dig sharply into Sehun’s chest, making him wince. He blinks rapidly, knowing it’s been too long since he fed so he can’t actually cry but his body desperately wanting to. He can feel Junmyeon watching him, and it makes it a thousand times worse, to have him seeing Sehun so vulnerable just from a few stupid words.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says gently, in the same soft voice he was using with Chenle. It somehow makes Sehun feel even worse. “Sehun, don’t listen to her, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She’s wrong.”

Sehun scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest in some attempt to shield himself.

“She _is_.” Junmyeon asserts. “They’re just your teeth and you shouldn’t be judged for that. They’re an instinctual response, it’s not like you have _command_ over them.”

Sehun winces again because that makes it sound like Sehun really does lack self-control. And he does, he supposes. Around Junmyeon.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon pleads and reaches up to tug on Sehun’s arms until he lets them fall to his sides. Junmyeon wraps his hands around both of Sehun’s forearms and slides them down, down, down until he tangles their fingers together. Sehun inhales sharply, caught off guard, and his eyes dart up to Junmyeon’s, who doesn’t look pitying like Sehun expected. Just concerned. “Your fangs are part of your body and you shouldn’t be _shamed_ for that.” Junmyeon opens his mouth like he’s going to continue but halts, biting his lip. He seems to decide to go with what he was going to say, albeit he seems more sheepish now. “I actually find them incredibly endearing.”

Sehun blinks at him, convinced that Junmyeon’s lost it. Maybe he’s getting too cold out in the open and his brain is malfunctioning.

“W-what?” Sehun can’t help but ask, brows furrowing up in confusion.

Junmyeon laughs meekly, squeezing at Sehun’s hands with his little fingers. “I notice that they’re out a lot of the time when we’re together.” _All the time,_ Sehun’s mind unhelpfully corrects. “It’s part of why I believed Baekhyun when he said Jongin said you…felt the same. Because Minseok gets like that around Baekhyun sometimes, where he can’t keep them in even if he’s not thirsty. But when yours are out they make your lips all pouty, even more so than you are naturally, and you get the littlest lisp. It’s very cute.”

Sehun feels like he could self-combust from both embarrassment and pure happiness. He suddenly can’t take Junmyeon’s earnest gaze, so he ducks his head and looks to their entwined fingers. “Thank you,” he says honestly, hoping Junmyeon realizes he means for the compliment and for, well, everything else, too.

“Of course,” Junmyeon says, squeezing Sehun’s fingers one more time. “Ready to finish the maze?”

Sehun lets Junmyeon let go of one of his hands but refuses to give up the other, liking the feeling of their fingers tangled too much to give it up. Junmyeon shoots him a bright grin that makes his entire face light up, so Sehun figures he feels the same. Junmyeon studies the map in his free hand and uses his grip on Sehun’s to tug him along. Sehun refuses to point out when they take a wrong turn even when he’s noticed it, enjoying the way confusion makes Junmyeon pout.

It’s all worth it in the end when the exit of the maze comes into sight and Junmyeon whoops excitedly, making Sehun laugh. There’s an attendant on the outside of the exit that takes their flag, and offers them a congratulatory completion sticker that are clearly geared towards the children running through the maze. There are cartoon pumpkins, farm animals, and the like but what catches Sehun’s eye is a sheet of tiny gem stickers shaped like leaves. Sehun carefully plucks a burgundy colored one off the sheet and turns to Junmyeon, pressing them gem onto his cheekbone under the outer corner of his right eye. Junmyeon pauses briefly before smiling, the muscles in his cheek making the gem shift and catch the light.

In retaliation, Junmyeon picks a sticker of a fluffy, grumpy looking cat and presses it onto the lapel of Sehun’s coat. When Sehun gives him a quizzical look, he explains, “It kind of looks like you,” which makes the attendant and Junmyeon himself laugh. Sehun tries to look put out but can’t help his smile.

Junmyeon’s hands are rather worryingly cold, at least in Sehun’s opinion, so he hauls him to a stand selling hot chocolate and apple cider. Junmyeon protests that he’s fine but Sehun won’t hear it, pulling out his wallet and telling Junmyeon to pick. Junmyeon picks hot chocolate, and Sehun hands over the money to the vendor and tucks a few more bills into the tip jar outside the window. The vendor comes back a few moments later and Sehun can’t help but be endeared by how Junmyeon cradles the cocoa in his hands and holds it up to his face, letting the hot steam rise into his face.

They wander around the main area as Junmyeon drinks his cocoa. If he notices that Sehun keeps steering him so he’s standing under the overhead heaters, well, he doesn’t say anything about it.

After Junmyeon tosses his empty cup, they go to the petting zoo and coo over the miniature horses, chickens, pygmy goats, and bunnies. There are even some alpacas and an enclosed area where kids are getting guided rides around a ring on the full-sized horses.

They spend the majority of their time in the bunny pen. Junmyeon seems to have a hidden talent for bunny-whispering; he starts by gently petting one of the bunnies and soon one by one the others come over as well to investigate. Junmyeon ends up sitting in the straw with a bunny in his arms, a couple in his lap, and several more laying by his sides. The attendants seem just as puzzled as Junmyeon himself, but he makes sure to give each bunny special attention, switching out the one he holds periodically. Sehun snaps several (not so) covert photos in between petting the bunnies himself.

By the time they finally leave the barn it’s dark out and significantly colder than it was before they went in- even underneath the heaters Junmyeon starts shivering. Sehun guides him to the funnel cake stand and buys a serving, delighting in the way Junmyeon looks so surprised.

“How did you know I wanted one?” he asks, inhaling deeply when Sehun hands him the plate.

“I saw you eyeing it earlier,” Sehun admits. “You weren’t very discrete about it.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks go scarlet. “I try to eat healthy, y’know, keep myself in shape. But it’s hard to _not_ want fried dough smothered in powdered sugar.”

Junmyeon munches happily as they head back toward the car since there wasn’t much else to do with it being so dark out now. They meander through the pumpkin patch, talking idly. Sehun notices a smear of powdered sugar at the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth and fights himself to not reach over and brush it off.

The majority of the cars have already left, so Junmyeon’s Lexus is sitting all by its lonesome. They climb inside and Junmyeon sets his now empty plate in the back seat to deal with later and brushes his sticky fingers off on his pants before starting the car up.

“I’m sorry it was so cold,” Sehun apologizes, feeling the need to do so since Junmyeon suffered outside with him for several hours without complaint.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Junmyeon says, but the way his body shakes minutely and how he cranks the heater up belies that just a little. “And, I mean, spending time with you made it more than worth it.”

“Shut _up_ , oh my god, you’re so cheesy,” Sehun complains but is none-too-secretly pleased.

Junmyeon cackles, guiding the car around to the gravel road. “Oh, man, is this what I get now that you’re not so shy around me? You whine instead.”

“I think Jongdae and Jongin would say whining is my default language,” Sehun says. “So, you might want to get used to it.”

Sehun expects a complaint out of that, but Junmyeon just smiles harder and says, “I’m more than happy to.”

Somewhere along the drive their hands find themselves back together, fingers clasping, and they stay that way unless Junmyeon has to let go to use both hands on the wheel. Even then, once he finishes a turn he returns his hand to Sehun’s grip. Sehun can’t help but like it even better now that Junmyeon’s hands are back to a normal body temperature, enjoying the difference between the human’s warmth and Sehun’s natural cold.

All too soon they end up back at Sehun’s apartment building. Junmyeon guides his car into a spot and parks but leaves the car running. They sit quietly, both obviously unwilling to end the night but unsure of what to say.

“I had an amazing time,” Junmyeon says finally. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Sehun smiles sheepishly. “Thank you for coming,” he says earnestly, squeezing Junmyeon’s hand. He watches the way the moonlight paints one half of Junmyeon’s face silver and the light from the streetlamps washes the other half in yellow gold. He looks unbelievably beautiful.

Junmyeon watches him, too, and time suspends itself, spreading thin as Sehun gets lost in Junmyeon’s deep, captivating eyes that seem to be getting closer and closer. Like magnets unable to be kept apart, they lean across the center console, getting ever closer. Sehun loses his nerve halfway, stilling a hairsbreadth from Junmyeon’s mouth. He can feel Junmyeon’s warm breath puffing over his face, tinged sweet with sugar. Junmyeon’s scent is nearly overwhelming, and thirst itches in the back of Sehun’s throat, but he pushes the urge deep, deep down, refusing to let his body betray him when he has Junmyeon this close.

Sehun feels trapped, suspended in motion, until he hears Junmyeon’s breath hitch before he breathes, “Kiss me,” the words ghosting over Sehun’s skin like a sigh.

And, god, who is Sehun to deny that?

It feels like every moment from the last several months has led to this, every moment of tension and uncertainty culminating in their lips meeting and Sehun has never been more certain of anything in his life.

Junmyeon’s lips are soft and warm, molding perfectly under Sehun’s. Their first kiss is fleeting, mere seconds before they pull away. Junmyeon’s eyes are blown wide, heartbeat going wild. Sehun’s fangs ache but he pushes it into his subconscious.

“Again,” Junmyeon sighs. Their second kiss is longer than the first and only gets better when Sehun reaches up to cup Junmyeon’s cheek in his hand, skin smooth and soft and _warm_ under his fingers. He takes care to cradle the opposite cheek from where the leaf gem sticker still sits.

Junmyeon whimpers into the kiss and Sehun feels like he could catch on fire. They pull away again and Junmyeon immediately whines, “Again.” Making Sehun chuckle helplessly.

“Greedy,” he teases, their noses bumping.

Junmyeon hums. “For you, yeah.” He sounds absolutely unrepentant about it. “I’ve been waiting for this for _months_. Kiss me again.”

Their third kiss turns easily into their fourth, fifth, sixth, until Sehun loses count. They’re all closed-lipped, soft, but Sehun couldn’t complain about it if he wanted to. It’s perfect.

Somehow, some way, they eventually stop. Sehun moves to unbuckle his seatbelt and he can’t help but lean over and give Junmyeon another kiss when he sees the other’s devastating pout.

“What is it?” he asks, letting his seatbelt retract into the housing in the door.

“The night was too short,” Junmyeon complains. “I don’t want it to end.”

Sehun barely stops himself from cooing in delight, leaning over to steal another sweet kiss. “I don’t either,” he admits when he pulls away. “But I’ll see you in class tomorrow, yeah? And we have plans to meet up on Wednesday. And we can text in between.”

Junmyeon’s pout lifts just slightly. “Okay. That’ll do for now, I guess.” One more kiss. “Now get inside before I trap you here forever. And get something to drink! We’ve been out for hours.”

Sehun rolls his eyes fondly. “Alright, mom,” he teases, and Junmyeon whacks at his arm.

“Get used to it,” Junmyeon says. “I’ve been holding back on you but now you’ve given me the opportunity to release all my mother hen tendencies.”

Sehun grins and doesn’t think he could want anything more. He moves to open the door but is stopped by Junmyeon tugging on his coat sleeve.

“One more?” Junmyeon asks, eyes wide and beguiling. “Kiss me again.”

Sehun laughs and does just that.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW 🥺🥺 i love these two so freaking much omg they finally got their shit together...for now...
> 
> and bc i'm so happy about this chapter, i'll let you guys in on a little secret....next chapter we might finally get that rating changed up to explicit 👀 although...there might be a couple of bumps in the road, first 😅 BUT I NEED YOUR HELP. i can either split the next two sections into two shorter chapters (the first about 6k and the second about 8k) OR i can post it all as one longer chapter (about 14k). i would super love it if you'd let me know, either in the comments or just visit this [poll](https://strawpoll.com/6e1cyezhk). i will let you know that the last few scenes of it all are the climax of the story, so just keep that in mind. after these scenes are posted it'll just be two more chapters and the epilogue!! (just a note: i will be making the executive decision on this! i will take all feedback into account, but i may not necessarily choose the "winning" option.)
> 
> PHEW that was a lot. thank you for bearing with me. i love y'all so much, your support for this fic means everything to me 💕💕💕 as always, feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy). my carrd and curiouscat are both posted over there, too 😊


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting a little earlier than normal bc i finished editing early and i'm super anxious to get it out 😅 posting it as one long chapter bc that's what y'all wanted by a LANDSLIDE and that's what i was thinking of doing anyway lmao. also, we reached over a hundred kudos with the last chapter! that's crazy. also also, uh. i'm sorry in advance 👉👈

✦✧★✧✦

Being in a relationship with Junmyeon is somehow immeasurably better than Sehun could have ever imagined. They had been constantly messaging beforehand but the messages have taken on a sweeter tone, and at least once a night Sehun gets an ‘ _I miss you :c’_ text. Jongdae laughs every time he squeals about it.

The paper cranes left on his desk every day have been replaced with origami bunnies, which Sehun finds unbearably precious. He somehow treasures them even more than the cranes. Junmyeon also kept the hunter-green checked scarf that Sehun had given him at the festival, and he’s worn it every day since. Sehun’s not even bothered that the human basically stole it, not when he looks so cute all bundled up.

And he’s learned that not only is Junmyeon affectionate, but he’s also incredibly demanding about the affection he wants in return. If Sehun’s hands are full Junmyeon will free them himself so that he can slot their fingers together. He’ll tuck himself into Sehun’s side when they’re walking to and from class. And he’s never afraid to ask for a kiss- although, he only needs to look at Sehun with wide eyes and tilt his chin up and Sehun takes initiative himself.

Sehun’s a little mortified to think about it still, but they completed their PowerPoint for their Psych presentation as planned the Wednesday after the harvest festival date and Junmyeon gave Sehun a very enthusiastic, celebratory kiss which led to a rather heated kissing session in the study room of the library. They promptly lost all track of time and had to be broken up by an exasperated student worker when their time in the room was up.

Despite any intention or passion behind it, Sehun refuses to let them go any farther closed-mouthed kisses and roaming hands. Sehun still can’t keep his fangs in around Junmyeon, and he’s not about to risk accidentally nicking Junmyeon with the razors in his mouth. It’s not for lack of trying on Junmyeon’s part, but the second Sehun resists he stops and they either go back to the closed-mouthed kisses or they stop and cuddle.

The whole of it makes Sehun feel like a teenager again. Or rather- it makes him feel like how he _should_ have felt as a teenager, immersed deep in puppy love. It’s probably annoying at best and unbearable at worst to those around them, but Baekhyun, Jongin, and Chanyeol seem more than happy for them (being the ones exposed to them the most). Jongdae is positively _ecstatic_ about the whole thing and keeps begging Sehun to bring Junmyeon home, but Sehun’s putting that one off for as long as he possibly can. (He loves Jongdae, but he has no filter, especially when it comes to his precious fledgling. He knows all of Sehun’s most embarrassing secrets and he is _not_ ready for Junmyeon to hear about them. He’s trying to stay in this honeymoon phase for as long as he can.)

The days pass in a happiness-induced blur. The good cheer seems to pass to those around them; Jongin calls Sehun one night, ecstatic, saying that he, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo worked everything out…mostly. Apparently, they sat with Kyungsoo and made their intentions clear. And Kyungsoo made his, too- he didn’t want to choose between either of the wolves.

“So…you’re all dating?” Sehun had asked, somehow surprised but also not. Jongin’s been half in love with Chanyeol for at least as long as Sehun’s known him.

“Sort of,” Jongin hedged, but still sounded happy. “We’re still kind of working out the logistics. But it’s just nice not feeling like we have to be at each other’s throats.”

So, they’re working their things out, and everything between Sehun and Junmyeon is going well. Great, even, Sehun thinks. That is, until after they finally present their Psych project on the Monday of dead week. The professor tells them they did a good job, and they go to sit back in their seats. Or Sehun does- Junmyeon promptly grabs his things, gives Sehun a quick kiss on the cheek, and rushes from the room.

Dr. Young had told them when they were choosing times to present that they didn’t _have_ to stick around after they presented, although it would be polite to. It is dead week, after all; the week before finals where they don’t technically have classes. The professor had kept their normal meeting times open for presentations for that reason. Junmyeon had made no comments about leaving after their presentation. Baekhyun and Kelsey were supposed to go a few people after them, Sehun had figured he’d want to stick around to play supportive friend. Sehun gives Baekhyun a questioning glance, but Baekhyun just shrugs, not looking entirely surprised.

Sehun sits through the rest of the presentations, feeling uneasy. He’s got his phone out the second the professor calls an end to class, sending a message to Junmyeon asking if he’s okay and wants to meet up. Sehun loiters outside of the building after he bids Baekhyun goodbye and waits for a response, unsure of where Junmyeon had gotten off to. The only issue is that he never gets a response. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes pass, and Junmyeon hasn’t even opened the message yet.

Sehun can’t help but feel hurt. Junmyeon has never taken this long to respond, at least not without letting Sehun know beforehand that he’d be busy. But surely, they aren’t suddenly on bad terms- he had left Sehun with a kiss on the cheek, hadn’t he?

It’s been so long now that Jongin has probably already gone home. They hadn’t been travelling home together since Junmyeon and Sehun started officially dating, because usually, they’d spend time together after class. Fighting an odd lump of emotion in his throat, he makes his way to the bus stop and just heads back to his and Jongdae’s apartment alone.

Jongdae is teaching a lesson when Sehun comes through the door, so he just nods politely to his sire and the young girl before slinking back to his bedroom. If Jongdae catches that anything is amiss, he doesn’t say it then.

Sehun fights to not keep checking his phone, to not call up Baekhyun or Minseok or somebody to see if they’ve heard from the human. It’s not like anything bad could have happened to him…right?

He ends up trying to study for his research methods final without really reading anything. Baekhyun invites him to join in on playing a silly online phone game. _There’s no voice chat_ , he had promised, which had been Sehun’s excuse for not playing other games with him. _It’s all text based, it’ll be fun!_

It is pretty fun, but doing silly tasks on a spaceship and trying not to get murdered _or_ trying to murder on a space ship and not get caught make his already heightened anxiety skyrocket. He toughs it out for several rounds before bowing out, citing that he has too much work to do for finals.

 _You sound just like myeonie smh_. Baekhyun had said in response to that. Sehun wants to ask him to elaborate but doesn’t, for whatever reason.

Sehun gets to the point of thinking about going to sleep, just to make time pass. It’s somewhere around two in the morning and his thoughts just keep mish mashing in a weird looping spiral. He feels tired enough that he probably could sleep.

He’s about to lay down when his phone dings. He just figures it’s Baekhyun, trying to rope him into another game, so when he wakes it up and sees Junmyeon’s name across the screen he almost drops the phone in shock.

_From: Junmyeonie ♡_

_> >hey sorry I’m just now getting back to you :c everythings just piling up with finals yknow? I hope you had a good rest of the day _ _♥  
_ _> >you did so good on the presentation by the way I was so proud 😊_

Sehun breathes a sigh of relief. Junmyeon had just been doing schoolwork. It makes sense- he’s taking a larger course load than Sehun is, so he’s probably got a hell of a lot more to do. It still would have been nice for him to say something, anything, to Sehun but Sehun can’t find it in him to be mad when relief outweighs everything else.

 _To: Junmyeonie_ _♡  
>>it’s okay! I was a little worried but it’s not like you have to tell me your every move haha.  
>>and me doing well is entirely your doing. You gave me good incentive._

That much is true, at least. When they were practicing for their presentation, Junmyeon would reward him with sweet kisses that ranged from his cheek to his eyelashes to his forehead and finally, to his mouth if he got through a slide with minimal stuttering and pauses.

_From: Junmyeonie ♡  
>>I still feel bad :c baek always says I go into crisis mode during finals. I just forget about everything that isn’t studying_

_To: Junmyeonie ♡  
>>I know grades are important to you so it’s totally cool  
>>as long as you’re still taking care of yourself_

_From: Junmyeonie ♡  
>>I’m doing my best 😋  
>>but if I suddenly go MIA the next week or so just know it isn’t you okay  
>>I swear _ _♥♥_

 _To: Junmyeonie ♡  
>>okay _ _♥♥  
>>but you should go to bed soon  
>>it’s late!!!_

 _From: Junmyeonie_ _♡  
>>haha okay okay I will~  
>>talk soon okay??_

 _To: Junmyeonie ♡  
>>okay _ _♥_

 _From: Junmyeonie_ _♡_ _  
> >♥♥_

After that, an unsurprising but still upsetting pattern occurs. Junmyeon disappears for upwards of five, eight, ten, and one very worrying fourteen hours at a time before reappearing and apologizing profusely. Even so, dead week has passed, and he hasn’t seen Junmyeon since their presentation the Monday prior. He misses the way their hands slot together, the way Junmyeon’s little waist fit snug against his side, the way Junmyeon gave kisses away so freely. But more than anything he just misses Junmyeon’s _presence_ , the way he smiles so easily, is excited to talk about anything and everything, the way he cares about everyone around him so fiercely. Sehun hasn’t gone this long without seeing Junmyeon since before classes started; at least when he was still pining from afar, he could still actually _see_ the human at the front of the class.

He tries not to complain. Too much. But he apparently fails, because that coming Sunday Baekhyun shows up on his doorstep with a broad grin and Sehun’s typical La Boba order in his hands. Sehun blinks at him slowly for a second before stepping back and letting the werewolf in. Baekhyun gives him the drink, lets him take a sip, and says, “Make yourself presentable, we’re going to see Junmyeon.”

Sehun almost chokes. “We’re what now?”

Baekhyun sighs, waving his hands a little. “Jongin told me that it’s really bothering that he’s gone AWOL. I, being Junmyeon’s best friend, am used to it after all these years. He turns into a different being during finals. But you’re new to the Kim Junmyeon experience, and I know it’s eating him up not seeing you, too. So, I’m going to take you to him!”

Sehun blinks again.

“Dude,” Baekhyun says, obviously exasperated. “You miss him. He misses you. But he’s not going to get out of his hidey-hole, and I know how to get into his apartment. I can guarantee he’s been living off instant ramen all week, so I brought some real food for you to give him. He’ll be so excited and grateful that he’ll probably jump you in the entryway.”

If Sehun could blush his whole body would be on fire.

“I doubt that,” he mutters. Baekhyun’s grin is wicked and mischievous and Sehun feels like he needs to get away from it before Baekhyun says something even dirtier. “Give me just a minute.”

He leaves Baekhyun in the living room, setting his drink on top of the piano and going to his bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a clean hoodie. He grabs a ball cap to hide his hair and cover his face from the late afternoon sun and heads back to Baekhyun.

Baek is already waiting by the door, shoulders leaning back against it. Sehun grabs his drink and sips on it as he approaches.

“Cute,” Baekhyun comments with a smile but doesn’t elaborate. Sehun narrows his eyes but it just makes Baekhyun’s smile broaden as he lifts off the door and leads Sehun outside. Once down the stairs and out the door, Baekhyun leads him to a sleek looking black Audi. Sehun is momentarily surprised by it, before he realizes that if Minseok is anything like Jongdae, he’s probably amassed a small fortune over his years, too.

“So,” Sehun says as Baekhyun starts the car and guides them out of the parking lot. “Why does Junmyeon…get this way?”

Sehun watches as Baekhyun bites his lip, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “I don’t want to air his dirty laundry, y’know, but he’s got some…deep-seated issues around needing to get good grades, I’ll say. It’s almost…compulsive for him, at this point. He drinks insane amounts of coffee and energy drinks to keep himself awake as long as possible so he can study and work on projects until he collapses. And when he wakes up he just does it all over again.”

Sehun winces. That certainly explains why Junmyeon only texts him in the dead of night. “That…really doesn’t sound healthy.”

Baekhyun snorts. “It’s _not_. I’ve been trying to break him of the habit for years now, but something just. Takes over him around finals. Midterms, too. But it’s always worse around finals. That’s why I’m hoping having you this time around will get some semblance of sanity back into him.”

Sehun remembers midterms week, suddenly, before he and Junmyeon had started talking, before the project. Junmyeon had looked more tired, more beaten down than everyone else did. Sehun didn’t even make the connection from then to now, and he feels bad about it in hindsight.

Junmyeon lives in some of the apartments near the university, geared towards students but still much more luxurious than not. Baekhyun parks in one of the empty guest spots and they get out of the fancy car, Sehun hooking the handles of the bag of food Baek had gotten between his fingers. They approach the entrance and Baekhyun types in the code to the door by memory, leading Sehun inside. Baekhyun chatters idly as they go to the elevators and Sehun just hums along since it doesn’t seem like Baekhyun’s expecting much of a response from him.

The elevator guides them to one of the upper floors and when it lets them out, Baekhyun hangs a right and takes Sehun to the end of the hallway, to the very last door on the left. Baekhyun pauses and turns back to Sehun, giving him a smile that’s way too wicked for Sehun’s comfort. “Ready, Sehun?”

“Uh,” Sehun says, mildly taken aback. “Y-yeah?”

Baekhyun’s grin turns even more wicked, curling unnaturally at the corners like his wolf is peeking through. And then he whips around and pounds on the door like he’s keen to break it down. The suddenness of it makes Sehun jump, but the second he’s done he darts around Sehun and starts running down the hall toward the elevator, shouting, “Good luck!” over his shoulder. Sehun is shocked into silence, unable to really react.

There are footsteps approaching the door that sound agitated, and Junmyeon hollers, “Baekhyun Byun, I swear to god, I don’t have time for this shit!!!”

The anger in his voice makes Sehun want to run off, to catch Baekhyun before the elevators close, but his legs are locked in place, so he just waits with wide eyes, fingers clenching around the plastic bag in his grip.

The door unlatches and swings open, and Sehun watches as Junmyeon’s enraged face appears. Then he seems to recognize that it’s Sehun and he falters, face falling in shock and eyes going wide. His hair is all over the place like he’s been running his fingers through it and it’s a little on the greasy side like he hasn’t showered in a few days. He’s got a little bit of stubble ghosting above his lip and along his jawline. He’s wearing a wrinkled sweatshirt and lounge pants, his feet bare.

“S-Sehun?” Junmyeon stutters. “What on earth are you doing here? How did you even get up here?”

“Uhm,” Sehun falters. “W-well, Baekhyun picked me up and, um, dropped me off. He said you needed real food,” he lifts the bag in his hands and Junmyeon’s eyes dart to it and then back up to Sehun, his brows furrowing. “And that you might, uhm, want to see me?” Sehun hasn’t been this nervous around Junmyeon in a long time. He almost feels like he’s been transported back a few months ago when they were first starting the project.

That shocks a laugh out of Junmyeon, and he runs his fingers through his hair, making it settle down a little bit. “Oh, Sehunnie, of course, I want to see you. I’m just- surprised. But since he brought you all the way here, come on in!”

Sehun follows Junmyeon inside and has to contain his surprise. Almost every available surface is covered in to-go coffee cups and takeaway containers, as Baekhyun had predicted. There’s just a small section of the coffee table that’s stacked precariously high with textbooks and notebooks, obviously Junmyeon’s base of studying.

“Ah,” Junmyeon winces, obviously having caught Sehun looking around. “Sorry, if I had known you were coming, I would’ve cleaned up some…” He trails off, clearly embarrassed as he brings up a hand to scratch at the side of his head.

Sehun suddenly realizes just how much he’s fucking _missed_ Junmyeon. Unable to help it and knowing Junmyeon won’t mind, he sets the bag he’s holding down on the ground and strides over to Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s smaller frame and tugging him close. Junmyeon pauses, just briefly, before he melts and burrows into Sehun. Sehun tucks his nose into Junmyeon’s hair, uncaring that he’s not as put together as he normally is.

“I missed you,” Sehun breathes, voice smaller than he really wanted it to be.

Junmyeon lets out a shuddering breath. “I missed you, too.” His fingers clench into Sehun’s hoodie. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Sehun murmurs, squeezing Junmyeon closer. “It’s okay. Baekhyun told me that it happens.”

Junmyeon groans. “It’s stupid. But I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay,” Sehun reiterates. He presses a kiss to the crown of Junmyeon’s head. He nudges Junmyeon back and presses another kiss to his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally to his lips. Junmyeon makes a small, needy noise and tries to press himself closer. Sehun indulges him for a moment before pushing him back. “Go shower,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to Junmyeon’s mouth. This close he can see how exhausted Junmyeon looks, bruises pressed under his bloodshot eyes. “I’ll pick up around here and warm up the food Baek got.” Junmyeon makes a noise like he’s going to protest, but Sehun stops him with another kiss. He pushes Junmyeon back toward the hallway behind them, assuming it’s where the bathroom will be. “Go,” he urges, nose brushing against Junmyeon’s. “Let me take care of stuff.” The _please_ goes unsaid.

Junmyeon sighs, giving in. “Okay,” he mutters. He bounces back up on his toes to give Sehun one last kiss. “I’ll be back out in a bit.”

Sehun watches him disappear down the hallway, a silly smile spreading across his face. As worried as he is for Junmyeon, he’s just unspeakably happy to be in the same space as him again. He waits until he hears a door close and the shower start before he moves. He ventures into the kitchen and searches through the cabinets until he finds some trash bags and collects all the takeaway containers and coffee cups before tying the bag off and propping it by the front door. He grabs some towels and wipes up the few spills around.

Then he grabs the bag Baekhyun had given him, bringing it into the kitchen. He had assumed Baekhyun had picked something up from La Boba, but as he pulls the containers out he realizes that it’s Tupperware and that it looks like homemade tteokbokki and various other side dishes. He remembers back to the dinner they had all had at Minseok and Baekhyun’s, and Minseok making a comment about being in the kitchen all day. He wonders if Minseok maybe made these for Junmyeon, and it makes Sehun happy that Junmyeon has friends that care so much.

He warms up the dishes that need to be warmed and transfers everything back to the living room, spreading it all across the coffee table. After, he takes the time to look around a little. The walls are a clean white, and the furniture mostly black and minimalist. Various renditions of color block art hangs on the walls, except for the one across from the couch that’s taken up by a massive TV and entertainment system.

Sehun settles onto the couch, eyeing the stack of books and notes sitting precariously on the corner. Hopefully, he’ll be able to get Junmyeon to take a break for longer than just what it takes for him to shower and eat something; it looks like he needs it.

Not too much later, Junmyeon appears from the hallway. His hair is wet and floppy, and he’s got on an oversized hoodie and a pair of light-colored jeans. He’s clean-shaven and looks a little more refreshed, even if his eyes still look tired.

He gives Sehun a small smile as he settles in next to him, thighs pressed together. “Where’d this come from?” He asks as he picks up the set of metal chopsticks and digs into the tteokbokki.

Sehun shrugs. “Baekhyun brought it with him. I think Minseok might’ve made it?”

Junmyeon hums, chewing happily. “Thank god, honestly. I haven’t eaten real food in like two weeks.” Sehun tries to school his expression but he must not do a very good job because Junmyeon sighs. “I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

Sehun shakes his head immediately. “You don’t _owe_ me anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” _And I missed you_.

Junmyeon pouts, pushing his food around. “I know what I do around finals and stuff isn’t…healthy, it’s just…” he trails off, obviously unsure of how to put it.

“Baekhyun said it was compulsive?” Sehun hedges, unsure of if it’ll help or hurt to say.

“I mean, yeah, kind of,” Junmyeon says, half wincing. “I just. I _have_ to do well on finals. I have to ace them.”

Sehun’s eyebrows go up. “You can still do well without acing them. Even doing a little bad, it’s not going to hurt your grades at this point.” Sehun knows this much for certain. Junmyeon’s practically at the top of their class, and Sehun imagines his dedication spans to his other courses as well.

Junmyeon winces. “That doesn’t really matter. My parents, they-“ Junmyeon cuts himself off as if he’s unsure if he wants to finish the thought. “They look at each individual grade, too.” He finishes, trailing off into a mutter.

Sehun purses his lips. “Surely if you brought up how much it was affecting you, they’d lay off a little?” Sehun’s not even sure why he says that. He knows nothing about Junmyeon’s parents, other than the rather cryptic tidbits he’s picked up.

Junmyeon snorts. “No, they really wouldn’t. They didn’t want me to go to school here, in the first place. They didn’t even want me to study psych.” Junmyeon opens his mouth like he wants to say more but stops himself again.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Sehun assures. “Not if you’re not ready.”

“I want to tell you,” Junmyeon swears. “It’s just. It’s hard. Because my situation’s not very normal, and the only people I’ve ever told about it are Baek and Minseok.”

Sehun places a settling hand on Junmyeon’s thigh. “You can just say what you’re comfortable with. Or nothing at all. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

Junmyeon takes another bite and contemplates. “My parents own a massive law firm. Or, well. My dad does, mostly. It was the usual- I was supposed to go to law school and take my place in the business. But I didn’t want to. I fought and fought and fought with them, and I finally got them to agree to let me go to school for what I wanted to. They even paid for this apartment and my dad gave me his old car. The only contingency was that I had to get As on everything.”

“That’s not a very fair contingency,” Sehun murmurs, running his thumb over Junmyeon’s thigh.

Junmyeon sighs, setting the now empty bowl of tteokbokki down and leaning into Sehun’s side. “You’re right. It’s not. But it was the only way I could get them to consider letting me pursue what I wanted to. They suggested it because it seemed so outrageous, they didn’t think I would do it. But I was stubborn and determined and I half agreed just to spite them. They’ve been even stricter since I changed my major from business to psych. And as nice as it would be to just get out from under their thumb, I wouldn’t be able to afford to. I have basically no money of my own and I have no time to get a job with the course load I’m under. So, I just push myself to the limits during finals, to make sure I remember everything I need to.”

“You’re killing yourself, though,” Sehun murmurs sadly, reaching his other hand up to cup Junmyeon’s cheek, thumb brushing over the dark bruising under his eyes.

Junmyeon smiles weakly at him. “I’ve survived so far.”

Sehun’s not sure what to say. He has no solutions for Junmyeon, his parents have squeezed him into such a tight corner. Instead, he asks, “When was the last time you slept? _Properly_ slept.”

Junmyeon pauses, eyes darting away, which means it’s been entirely too long.

“That’s it,” Sehun says, standing up and pulling Junmyeon with him, back to the area he assumes Junmyeon’s bedroom is in. “Time to get some actual sleep.”

“Wait,” Junmyeon says, actually trying to pull back against Sehun. “No, wait, Sehun, I have stuff I have to get done tonight-“

“You can afford to sleep for a few hours,” Sehun assures. “Do I need to lecture you on what sleep deprivation does to human brains?” He hears Junmyeon flounder for words behind him as he tugs him into the bedroom. He pushes Junmyeon down onto the bed and climbs on top of him so he can’t get back up again. “It makes you moody and irritable,” he says, poking Junmyeon’s pout with one hand, bracing himself on his forearm next to Junmyeon’s head with the other. Junmyeon tries to bite at his fingers and Sehun pulls them away with a laugh. “And it messes with decision making and get this, _memory_.”

“Ugh,” Junmyeon groans. “ _Fine_. But just for a few hours.”

Sehun hums and smiles, pleased. “Thank you.”

“Mmhmm,” Junmyeon purses his lips, eyes darting down to Sehun’s, and Sehun realizes the compromising position he’s got them in. “Maybe you should distract me for a bit.”

“Oh?” Sehun asks, feigning cluelessness. “How should I do that?”

Junmyeon pouts, tugging at Sehun’s hoodie strings. “Kiss me,” he demands.

And Sehun could never deny him, not when he asks so matter of fact. He dips his head down, stopping just before their lips meet just to hear Junmyeon’s breath catch. Junmyeon makes a soft, almost mewling noise and Sehun takes pity on him, bringing their lips together. Junmyeon practically preens under him, wiggling in delight. Sehun can’t help but smile into the kiss.

He gasps when Junmyeon gets his hands up underneath his hoodie and shirt, warm fingers brushing over his belly and ribs. Junmyeon takes the chance to try and slip his tongue into Sehun’s briefly open mouth. Sehun doesn’t know if it’s because of how long it’s been, how much he’s missed Junmyeon, or if he’s just tired of holding out, but he can’t even hold up the pretense of trying to keep Junmyeon from going further anymore. He groans, guttural and needy, and presses himself even closer to Junmyeon as their tongues tangle together for the first time. Junmyeon inhales sharply through his nose, obviously surprised that he was able to get away with it. Sehun is still mindful of his fangs, making sure Junmyeon’s delicate tongue doesn’t explore too deeply into his mouth. That doesn’t stop him from running his own tongue over the human’s precious, blunt little teeth. Junmyeon keens when Sehun drags the tip of his tongue over his soft palate, shuddering beautifully underneath him.

Sehun brings his hands up to cradle Junmyeon’s head in his hands, thumbs hooked under his jaw so he can tilt his head back and kiss him more deeply, more easily. Seemingly emboldened, Junmyeon’s hands travel to Sehun’s back, dipping below his waistband as much as the restrictive material will let him. He tugs Sehun forward, bringing them fully together, and it’s not until he feels Junmyeon’s hardness against his thigh and that his own cock is hardening, too, that he realizes he’s been set up.

See, vampires (or at least male-presenting vampires) can only really have sex when they’ve just recently fed and have blood, well, circulating in their system. Back in the days of covens, when vampire culture was more hedonist than anything else, feeding parties would turn into orgies. There’s absolutely no way Baekhyun and his sneaky little brain didn’t think about that when he grabbed Sehun a drink from La Boba, especially not after his sly comment about Junmyeon jumping him. He can’t even bother to be upset, not when he has Junmyeon squirmy and needy beneath him.

Sehun pulls back to let Junmyeon breathe and the human does, sucking in greedy lungfuls of air as he watches Sehun with wide, blown out eyes. “You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Sehun says, voice hoarse.

“Then tire me out,” Junmyeon responds, breathy and absolutely shameless. “Please, please don’t stop now, Sehun, I’ve wanted this for so _long_.”

And wow, isn’t that something to think about. Junmyeon’s _wanted_ this, been thinking about it. The thought makes arousal flush through Sehun’s system, tingling from his fingertips to his thighs.

He brings their lips back together, delighting in Junmyeon’s sweet moans. He shifts his weight on his knees, brings them upward until Junmyeon takes the hint and lifts his legs, making a perfect cradle for Sehun’s hips to rest in. Their cocks rub together through the layers of their pants and underwear. Junmyeon keens, arching his back to get more contact. Sehun pulls back to press kisses to Junmyeon’s jaw, down his neck. His instincts are screaming at him to sink his teeth into Junmyeon’s skin, but he fights it back.

“Why are we both wearing jeans,” Junmyeon groans, slipping his hands out from Sehun’s waistband and into his back pockets instead, so he can cup the meat of Sehun’s ass and pull him even closer. “Why are we _dumb_.”

Sehun can’t help but chuckle, breath ghosting cool over Junmyeon’s neck. “Give me two seconds and I can get them off.”

“No, no,” Junmyeon babbles, tightening his grip and clenching his thighs around Sehun’s hips. “Don’t wanna give this up, I’m already close.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sehun groans, staggering upwards and catching Junmyeon’s mouth in another sloppy kiss. He’s getting reckless with need and it’s getting harder to keep track of where his fangs are, to make sure he’s not going to nick Junmyeon anywhere.

Sehun’s close, too. He hasn’t had much libido in the last forty or so years- he barely drinks enough blood to satiate his thirst, let alone enough to engage in any frivolous activities. But Junmyeon from the very beginning has woken up something latent in Sehun, feelings and instincts that Sehun had long thought he didn’t have. If anyone were going to make him feel like this, it was going to be Junmyeon.

Sehun leans onto one arm so he can get a hand underneath Junmyeon’s hoodie, to feel all those muscles he knows are hiding underneath. Junmyeon arches into the touch, abs flexing under Sehun’s fingertips as they rock together. Sehun can feel the strength running through Junmyeon, in the muscles covering his stomach and in the vice of his thighs around Sehun’s hips. Sehun can’t help but think, imagination gone wild with all the new stimulus and information. How if Sehun let him, Junmyeon could pin him down and pound into him the way Sehun’s always wanted but buried deep down because vampires aren’t supposed to _be_ like that. Vampires are supposed to be dominating and predatory, are supposed to be the ones doing the taking. But Junmyeon has never cared about what Sehun isn’t, only about what Sehun _is_.

Sehun pulls away from Junmyeon’s mouth, pressing their foreheads together. Junmyeon’s heart is beating wildly, so loud that Sehun can _feel_ it under Junmyeon’s skin. He has to clench his jaw shut, teeth grinding, to keep himself from doing something irreparable and _stupid_.

“Close,” Junmyeon whimpers. “Close, so close.”

“Me too,” Sehun grits out, scared to open his mouth too wide.

Mere moments later Junmyeon cries out, tensing up underneath Sehun. Sehun can feel Junmyeon’s cock pulsing beneath him and it’s enough to have his eyes roll back and he’s coming, too.

It’s easily the most intense orgasm he’s ever had and Junmyeon’s not even really _touching_ him. It feels like it just keeps going and going and for the first time since he turned, he loses the strength in his muscles and collapses on top of Junmyeon. But Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist. Sehun tucks his nose into Junmyeon’s neck, breathing in his scent greedily even though it does nothing to satiate the other kind of need aching in the back of his throat.

After a few minutes, Junmyeon guides his face upward, nosing at Sehun’s jawline and cheek until he can capture his mouth once again. This kiss is much less desperate, much sweeter than the ones they were just sharing. Junmyeon is practically purring with contentment, up until his nose wrinkles. Sehun pulls back, scratching his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. “What’s wrong?” he whispers, because Junmyeon’s eyes are sleep-droopy, his body lax and satiated below Sehun.

“Sticky,” Junmyeon mutters, the syllables thick in his mouth as sleep tries to take him. “Gross.”

Sehun chuckles, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek. “Let me go get a rag.”

Sehun climbs off of Junmyeon even as the human makes weak grabby hands at him. He ducks into the adjacent bathroom and pilfers through the cabinets until he finds a washcloth, ignoring the stickiness in his own pants. He turns the tap on and waits for the water to warm up before running the towel under it and wringing out the excess. When he returns to the bedroom it seems Junmyeon had the energy to kick off his soiled underwear and jeans but not for much else. When Sehun approaches the bed the human is breathing steadily, eyes closed, out like a light. Sehun smiles fondly at the sight. He sits beside Junmyeon’s legs, using the cloth to wipe him clean as gently as he can. It’s weird, to only be seeing Junmyeon naked now after what they’ve just done. His cock is limp, soft against his toned thighs and Sehun erroneously thinks it’s cute. God, he’s so whipped.

Sehun stands when he’s done, shucking his own soiled garments. He wipes himself clean and leaves all their dirty clothes in a heap, unsure of what else to do with them. He climbs into bed with Junmyeon, pulling the covers over them both. Once Junmyeon senses his presence he latches onto Sehun’s side, burrowing into his chest and wrapping his arms around his middle, tangling their bare legs together. Once settled he promptly falls back asleep.

Sehun uses one hand to pet through Junmyeon’s now mostly-dry hair, the other running up and down Junmyeon’s back. He lets his eyes slip closed. A nap for a few hours with his own personal space heater sounds quite nice.

✦✧★✧✦

It’s impossible to make Junmyeon completely stop his unhealthy studying habits, but now that Sehun has an open invitation to his apartment he can at least keep an eye on him. More than that, he can actually _help_ Junmyeon study, an option Junmyeon’s apparently never considered before. Sehun can quiz Junmyeon, can assure him when his answers are right, so he doesn’t keep studying something he already knows. When it’s late and he starts studying himself into circles, Sehun can coax him to bed with sweet kisses. The next week finds Sehun sleeping over at Junmyeon’s more than he doesn’t, but Jongdae doesn’t mind in the slightest and, in fact, heavily encourages it. Sehun finishes his own finals on Thursday, but he still makes his way to campus on Friday afternoon to meet Junmyeon outside the science building, where he’s taking his last final. He sits on the bench between the two entrances so he can keep an eye on both.

Students trickle out of the building one or two at a time, everyone finishing at different times. After several minutes, another handful of students comes out of the building, and Sehun spies Junmyeon at the back of them, looking tired but satisfied. Sehun stands from the bench, the movement enough to catch Junmyeon’s eye. Junmyeon recognizes him right away, scurrying over and collapsing into Sehun’s waiting arms. He burrows as completely into Sehun as he can, groaning all the while.

Sehun laughs and presses a kiss into Junmyeon’s hair. “Did it go okay?”

“I think so,” Junmyeon mumbles into Sehun’s coat. “I just want to sleep for twenty-four hours.”

“That can be arranged,” Sehun assures. He leads them to the garage where he knows Junmyeon’s Lexus is parked, sneaking a hand into Junmyeon’s coat pocket to grab his keys. It says a lot about how much Junmyeon trusts him (and just how tired he is) that he doesn’t say anything about it, just changes direction to get into the passenger seat rather than the driver side.

Sehun sees Junmyeon obsessively refreshing something on his phone out of the corner of his eyes as he drives the short distance to Junmyeon’s apartment. Probably his grades, if Sehun had to guess. Professors have until the following Wednesday to get grades submitted, but some are already posting them.

Sehun parks and snatches Junmyeon’s phone from him after they arrive at his building. Junmyeon pouts at him but doesn’t fight him. Sehun’s had to take and even hide Junmyeon’s phone a couple of times, just to keep him from driving himself crazy watching the grade screen not update before his eyes.

Junmyeon attaches himself to Sehun’s front as they ride the elevator up to his apartment, leaning most of his weight against Sehun’s chest. Sehun just takes it, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon and holding him close, swaying him gently side to side as he dozes.

Sehun herds his sleepy little human to his apartment and then back to his bedroom, stripping them both of their heavy outer layers along the way. Junmyeon wakes up enough to push Sehun down on the bed and lay on top of him, his favored way of sleeping now. Junmyeon’s weight is noticeable but only just; Sehun is used to full-grown wolves sleeping on top of him, after all. He burrows happily as Sehun pulls the covers over them.

 _You’re perfect to cuddle with_ , Junmyeon had murmured one night. _You don’t put off body heat so I can stay on you all night._ In turn, Sehun likes having his own little furnace. He may not notice differences in temperature much anymore, but it’s incredibly nice feeling his skin warm to normal body heat under Junmyeon’s touch.

Junmyeon’s breathing is already starting to even out but then both of their phones chime simultaneously, making Junmyeon groan and hide his face in Sehun’s chest. Knowing it’s got to be from Baekhyun’s group chat, Sehun digs his phone out and props it on Junmyeon’s back so he can read.

“Baekhyun wants us all to go out tomorrow night to celebrate,” Sehun says, patting Junmyeon’s flank with his free hand.

Junmyeon grunts unhappily. “Like dinner out or clubbing out?”

Sehun hums. “Well, he said he wants to get ‘white girl wasted,’ so I’m assuming clubbing.”

“Do you wanna go?” Junmyeon asks, lifting his head to prop his chin on Sehun’s chest and look him in the eye, his own barely slit open through his tiredness. “I know that’s not really your scene.”

He’s not wrong, it isn’t Sehun’s scene at all. Loud noises, lots of people. The last time he went clubbing was just after Jongin turned legal and Sehun and Chanyeol had taken him out to celebrate. Sehun had ended up babysitting two tipsy werewolves and while it wasn’t _awful_ , Sehun still wasn’t keen to repeat the experience afterward. But doing anything with Junmyeon piques Sehun’s interest, and he’s more than a little intrigued to see Junmyeon lose his inhibitions a little. He had been so giggly and cute at Baek and Minseok’s little dinner party.

“I’ll go if you want to,” Sehun decides. “It might be fun, to let loose a little.”

Junmyeon hums, laying his head back down. “Alright, tell him we’re in then.”

Sehun sends off the message and tosses his phone off to the side, wrapping Junmyeon back up in his arms. Their phones ping a couple more times before falling silent, probably the others responding, but Sehun doesn’t check. Junmyeon has finally drifted off, snoring ever so slightly with the way his face is smushed against Sehun’s chest.

He doesn’t quite make it for twenty-four, but Junmyeon does sleep for fifteen straight hours. In that time, he only stirs a little to shift positions before he zonks back out. Sehun dozes on and off with him, unwilling to wake him because even though Sehun has made sure Junmyeon has slept some in the last week, he still hadn’t slept as much as he really needed to. Sehun’s just glad he drank something before meeting Junmyeon on campus, otherwise, he’d be starving by now. Even so, there’s an uncomfortable tickle in the back of his throat. He’ll have to head home in a few hours tops.

On that note, it’s Junmyeon’s stomach that wakes him up. Sehun hears it growling before Junmyeon fully wakes, somewhere around five in the morning. A few moments later it growls again and Junmyeon shifts unhappily, a scowl marring his face before his eyes slit open. He looks so offended that Sehun can’t help but laugh, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s temple.

“Wha’ happened?” Junmyeon slurs, propping himself on one hand so he can rub his fist into his eyes.

“You’re hungry,” Sehun says, bemused. “You’re tummy’s rumbling.”

“Stupid,” Junmyeon grunts, collapsing back against Sehun. “Five more minutes.”

“Let me up and I’ll go warm something up for you,” Sehun murmurs. He doesn’t really give Junmyeon the option, just rolls them over so Junmyeon is beneath him and then climbs off of him before the human can react and latch on.

“Not fairrrr,” Junmyeon whines, pulling the bed covers up around himself, making Sehun smile as he leaves the room.

Sehun warms up some leftovers and grabs some water from the kitchen, bringing it back to the bedroom several minutes later. Junmyeon is already half asleep, eyes barely open as they peek above the covers.

“Five minutes are up,” Sehun says, sitting down hard enough to jostle the bed. Junmyeon groans and tries to burrow under the covers, but Sehun sets the food into his own lap and grabs the blankets before he can. “Time to eat~,” He says cheerily.

Junmyeon looks unbearably cute, sleep puffy and pouty with creases pressed into his cheek from Sehun’s clothes as he sits upright and props himself against the headboard. Sehun fights not to shove the food out of the way and kiss him senseless.

They chat idly as Junmyeon slowly eats, waking up more with each bite he takes. Sehun finally checks his phone to see confirmations from everyone else in the group chat about meeting at the club, a relatively new place downtown called The Eve, later that evening.

Junmyeon finishes the rest of the food and downs his water. Sehun sets everything off to the side and, unable to resist anymore, climbs over Junmyeon to press their lips together. He’s too big, too long-limbed to really fit in Junmyeon’s lap, but they make do. Sehun sits with his knees on either side of Junmyeon’s hips, leaning down to reach his mouth. Junmyeon’s hands find their favorite place in Sehun’s back pockets, tugging him ever closer. His fingers squeeze rhythmically, kneading the soft flesh and making Sehun moan.

Having Junmyeon so close, smelling his blood thrum under his skin and hearing his heart beat double time, makes Sehun remember how thirsty he is. It burns the back of his throat, making his fangs throb as his brain screams at him to tip Junmyeon’s head back and sink his teeth into the meat of his throat. He tries to fight it, not wanting to give up the silky slide of Junmyeon’s lips, his tongue. But it’s been so long since he’s fed that he can’t _do_ anything, anyway, not enough blood in his system to allow him to get hard.

He pulls away and Junmyeon is breathing heard, pupils dilated, looking delightfully dazed. “I gotta go home soon,” Sehun murmurs sadly, nosing at Junmyeon’s temple. “Thirsty.”

Junmyeon whines, a pout already forming. His mouth opens and closes like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. He pauses, bringing his hands up to grab at Sehun’s waist, and finally mutters. “Okay…do you just wanna meet at the club later, then?”

Sehun hums, not entirely happy with having to wait twelve plus hours to see Junmyeon again. But he doesn’t want to seem too clingy, so he just says, “Yeah, sure, we can do that.”

It feels weird. It’s obvious that neither of them wants Sehun to leave, but no one is saying anything to stop it from happening. Sehun could easily order a drink or something. Hell, he could get something delivered to Junmyeon’s door (although, Sehun hasn’t really had to experience his stomach aches around Junmyeon except for maybe two times, and he’s not keen on breaking that streak). Even so, he still clambers off of Junmyeon who is obviously red-faced and aroused, and god, _why_ is he leaving again?

There’s an odd tension in the air, something left unsaid even though Sehun can’t grasp what it is. He gathers his things slowly, and eventually, Junmyeon wanders out from the bedroom to watch him silently, arms crossed. He doesn’t look upset by any stretch of the imagination, but he doesn’t look happy either. Sehun slings his bag over his shoulders and pulls his cap on. Junmyeon opens up easily when Sehun approaches, and he wraps the small human up in his arms, bending slightly to give Junmyeon a sweet kiss.

“See you tonight?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon hums, going up on his toes to bump their lips together again. “Yeah. I’ll miss you.”

Something in Sehun’s chest clenches up. “I’ll miss you, too.” One more kiss. “But we’ll have a good time out with the other’s, and then we’ll come back here.”

Junmyeon smiles, nose scrunching up. “Or we can go back to yours. I can finally meet Jongdae.”

“I am not taking you to meet my sire after we’ve been out _clubbing_. Besides, I think he, like, actually wants to make you dinner. Like ‘parents do,’ he said.”

Junmyeon snickers. “Does he even know how to cook?”

Sehun has never once seen Jongdae cook. They keep food in the house for the wolves, but it’s all either ready-made or just snack food. “Hopefully? He makes good tea.”

That gets a proper laugh out of Junmyeon. “Well, tell him he doesn’t have to go through that much trouble. I’m happy just coming over and hanging out.”

“I’ll tell him, but he’s stubborn,” Sehun chuckles half-heartedly.

“Must run in the family,” Junmyeon says and he’s smiling but it’s tight around his eyes and Sehun’s not entirely sure what that means.

Sehun steals a few more kisses before finally leaving. He can’t tell if Junmyeon looks sad or just tired as the door closes.

A short walk and a bus ride later has Sehun so deep in his own thoughts that he barely registers the cacophony of noise happening as he opens the door to his and Jongdae’s apartment. Sehun is shocked out of his thoughts by not one, but _two_ voices, one of which he never even considered hearing in his own apartment.

“Like this?” he hears Jongdae ask from the kitchen, questioning but also a thread of mischievousness that reminds Sehun alarmingly of Baekhyun.

“For the love of God,” comes the second voice, belonging to _Lu fucking Han_. “Dae, I know that you don’t have to actually worry about cutting your fingers off but that does _not mean you should hold a knife like that_.”

Sehun lets the door close behind him as the pair continue to bicker. He has half a mind to turn back around and avoid whatever weird universe he’s stumbled into but he’s too thirsty and too morbidly curious to actually do so. He edges his way to the kitchen, poking his head around the corner like he’s afraid something is going to jump out at him. Lo and behold, there they are. Jongdae is wearing a baggy black sweatshirt, hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail because he still hasn’t gotten it cut. Han is wearing a lavender-colored crewneck sweater. They’re both crowded around a cutting board, a pile of haphazardly cut onions already pushed off to one side. Jongdae has his signature cheeky grin on, and Han looks about ready to pop a blood vessel out of pure annoyance.

Neither seems to have noticed, or at least haven’t acknowledged, Sehun’s presence, so he clears his throat as he fully rounds the corner. Jongdae whirls and greets him with a beaming grin. A few of his bangs have slipped free of his ponytail and frame his face, gone a little wavy with their length. It’s a very charming looking.

“Sehunnie!” He calls. “I didn’t expect you to be home so early.”

“Yeah…” Sehun trails off, eyeing the pair warily. He still can’t quite comprehend what he’s seeing. There’s meat sizzling on the stove, pork by the smell of it, and a pot of water on to boil. “I needed to get a drink and, uh, get stuff together for tonight. Baek is making us all go out to the Eve, and then I’m headed back to Junmyeon’s after.”

Jongdae makes an acknowledging noise in his throat. Han moves around him and stirs the meat around in the pan on the stove to keep it from burning. “Well, I was actually practicing for whenever you have Junmyeon over. Han is teaching me how to make jjajangmyeon.”

At the mention of his name, Han turns and gives Sehun a smile and a friendly wave. “Nice to see you again, Sehun.”

“Y-you, too,” he mutters. “I, uhm, didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.”

Han waves a hand dismissively. “Of course not, this is your apartment, too, after all.”

Sehun makes his way to the fridge, pulling out a blood bag. When he turns around, he finds Han trying in vain to get Jongdae to hold the chef’s knife the proper way. “I’ll just, uh, be in my room if you need me.”

The pair start bickering the second Sehun is out of eyesight. How fucking bizarre.

He holes up in his bedroom, bringing his laptop up and turning something mindless on Netflix. It feels weird to not have any schoolwork to worry about. He kills a few hours that way, riding through the stomach cramps from his breakfast until it’s a decent enough time to message Jongin to see what his and Chanyeol’s plans are for getting ready that night.

_From: nini  
>>Yeol and i are getting ready at the house. Soo is gonna meet us all there  
>>you should come get ready with us! then we can all head over together  
>>unless you’re with Junmyeon?_

The last question hurts for some unknown reason. Probably because Sehun would _like_ to be with Junmyeon, instead of by himself in his room with his sire and his maybe fuck buddy cackling down the hall. It sounds like they’ve migrated to the living room, probably long done with the jjajangmyeon.

_To: nini  
>>nah I had to come back to the apartment  
>>what time are you guys going to start getting ready? I’ll bring my stuff over._

_From: nini  
>>come over whenever you want. we can just hang out for a while  
>>we haven’t gotten any good bro time lately _ _😊_

Sehun winces. He’s been so caught up in everything Junmyeon that he hasn’t paid Jongin or Chanyeol nearly as much attention as he usually does.

_To: nini  
>>sorry I’ve not been such a good friend the last several weeks_

_From: nini  
>>shut up you silly cynical bitch  
>>you and Junmyeon deserved the time together. I’ve been sorting shit out with Yeolie and Kyungsoo anyway  
>>you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I know you know that  
>>now get tf over here asap so I can cuddle you god_

Sehun can’t help but grin at his phone. Jongin really is the best.

_To: nini  
>>lmao. I’m still sorry, regardless  
>>want me to bring clothes or are you going to dress me?_

_From: nini  
>>hmmm  
>>bring your pink tie dye denim jacket. I got the rest_

_To: nini  
>>sir yes sir  
>>let me shower and I’ll be there_

_From: nini  
>>👍👍_

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun arrives at the pack house a couple of hours later, freshly showered with the requested jacket in his arms, Jongdae’s jjajangmyeon in a bag looped around his wrist. It had smelled edible enough, and Han had taste-tested a bite and said it was better than expected. Jongdae beamed over the mild compliment and begged Sehun to take it to the wolves so it wouldn’t go to waste. He knocks on the door and Kibum answers, wide eyed and a little frazzled. Sehun raises his eyebrows at him as he’s ushered inside.

“You alright?” Sehun asks, purely because he’s never seen Kibum look so out of sorts before. The older wolf usually has everything put together, not a hair out of place.

Kibum sighs heavily. “Jinki is out of town for a couple of days, meeting with another pack. The pups are exhausting to manage with just one person. Chanyeol even played with them all morning and they’re still live wires.”

Sehun winces in sympathy. “That sucks. When does he come back?”

“Tonight, hopefully. Thank god I’ve got Seulgi and Chanyeol, at least.”

Sehun bids him good luck and makes his way up to Jongin and Chanyeol’s room. Sehun pushes the door open without even thinking, used to showing up mostly unannounced all the time. The only difference is that now Jongin and Chanyeol are _dating_ , even if their third party isn’t present, and so when the door swings open Sehun is met with an eyeful of Jongin straddling Chanyeol’s waist, Chanyeol cupping two meager handfuls of Jongin’s ass. Sehun yelps, closing his eyes and turning his back to them.

“Oh, come on,” he whines. “You knew I was coming!!!”

All he hears is the shuffling of clothes against bedsheets and chuckles from the pair of wolves. “Maybe this is payback from all that you and Junmyeon have put us through since you guys got together,” Chanyeol teases.

Alright, fair. Sehun keeps his back turned until Jongin grabs his elbow and spins him around. He’s still reluctant to open his eyes, but he has to after Jongin punches him in the arm, if only to protect himself from further assault.

“So dramatic,” Jongin laments. His nose twitches as he sniffs the air. “…you brought food?”

Sehun explains Jongdae’s grand plan to win over Junmyeon’s affections with a home-cooked meal as he unpacks the jjajangmyeon after setting his jacket safely aside. Both of the wolves are understandably a little wary of eating something made by a man who hasn’t had to cook, or even eat, food to survive for over five hundred years. But, troopers that they are, they eat with gusto and without complaint. In fact, they offer praises that Sehun relays through text back to Jongdae. Jongdae doesn’t answer, but he rarely does through text. The messages get marked as read, so Sehun imagines that Jongdae is squirming happily as he reads them.

After they clean up, Jongin and Sehun set up a game on the TV while Chanyeol runs downstairs to make sure Kibum hasn’t been killed by or killed any of the pups himself. He comes back as Jongin is plugging in the settings for a round of Mario Kart.

“Everything’s fine. He managed to get them down for a nap.” Chanyeol reports, settling thigh to thigh beside Jongin on the bed as he snags up a controller.

They end up playing for hours. Chanyeol, as competitive as he is, won’t let them stop until he’s satisfied with the number of races he’s won. They switch to a few rounds of Mario Party, but quit rather quickly as fierce bickering breaks out amongst them. Eventually, Jongin lays back sleepily and watches through half-lidded eyes as Sehun and Chanyeol play through several rounds of PUBG.

Eventually, the sun starts to set and the sky darkens and they decide to start getting ready for the club. Jongin had apparently already set aside an outfit for Chanyeol and starts fussing around with Sehun as the other wolf gets dressed.

Sehun ends up in one of Chanyeol’s white graphic tees, to fit his broad shoulders and a pair of Jongin’s distressed black jeans, that he has quite literally squeeze himself into because, while he and Jongin may have the same narrow waist, Sehun has a lot more booty to deal with. But the end result is them fitting like a second skin, molding around the curve of his ass almost sinfully. Jongin looks proud of his work, especially after adding the pink jacket and messing around with some smoky makeup around Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun’s phone buzzes as Jongin is getting himself dressed. He pulls it from his jacket pocket (the jeans are much too unforgiving to even try also shoving a phone in them) and is pleased beyond belief to see a message from Junmyeon waiting for him.

_From: Junmyeonie ♡  
>>a taste for tonight 💕_

Attached is a picture of Junmyeon standing up close to the full-length mirror in his bedroom, so that the only things visible are the curve of his jaw and the length of his neck before it disappears into a leather jacket that he appears to be wearing nothing underneath. He’s also in a pair of skintight jeans that hug the meat of his thighs. Sehun is abruptly thirsty, and he’s not sure if it’s for blood or otherwise. He sends back several heart-eyed emojis and hopes they’re sufficient in showing his appreciation.

Eventually, the trio are done getting ready and it’s approaching the time they’d all agreed to meet. Chanyeol has on an oversized black denim shirt, several of the top buttons undone to reveal lots of collarbones. He’s wearing several heavy necklaces to fill in some of the empty space and let Jongin put more makeup on him than usual. He’s got a rusty sort of brown around his eyes and a golden shimmer over his cheekbones, across his cupid’s bow. Jongin’s the most elaborately dressed of all of them, but that’s hardly surprising for the resident fashion mogul. He’s got on a lace semi-crop top layered with a black jacket that keeps showing flashes of skin that Chanyeol is having a hard time keeping his eyes off of. His makeup is pretty understated compared to his outfit, just some color correction and pearlescent shimmer on the high points of his face.

They arrive at the club to find Baekhyun and Minseok in line outside. Baekhyun grins brightly and waves them over, letting them into the line much to the chagrin of everyone behind them. Baekhyun and Minseok are both dressed in corresponding accents of black and wine red, making it very clear that they belong together. Baekhyun coos over Sehun’s pink jacket and teases Jongin for showing so much skin.

“Soo should be here any moment, but I’m sure you guys already know that,” Baek says when he’s done fussing over everyone. “Junmyeon just said he was running late but he shouldn’t be too long, either.”

Sehun tries not to pout at the prospect of Junmyeon being late. He must fail if the way Jongin cuffs the side of his head is any indication. The line moves forward slowly but steadily. There’s bass thumping from inside the club, too distorted for Sehun to even try to decipher what song is playing. He already wants to wince in sympathy for his poor, sensitive ears.

Eventually Kyungsoo joins them, to the delight of his oversized werewolf boyfriends. His outfit is simple but fits him well, and he folds into Jongin and Chanyeol easily. If his wandering hands are anything to go by, he also greatly appreciates the skin that Jongin and Chanyeol’s outfits show. Sehun adverts his eyes.

They reach the front of the line and flash the bouncer their IDs, earning stamps on the backs of their hands that indicate they can drink. It’s immediately louder in the club, music blaring and people shouting to be heard over it. The majority of the club is shrouded in darkness, interrupted by strobing lights in varying greens, blues, and reds. Baekhyun drags Minseok off to the dancefloor first thing, but Jongin declares he wants drinks to start. He and Kyungsoo find them a table and Sehun trails behind Chanyeol to the bar to help him carry glasses back.

Sehun smells Junmyeon the moment he enters, head swiveling towards the entrance to find him. Chanyeol laughs and shoves his shoulder so he stumbles in that direction. “Go get him, dude, I can take the haul back.”

Sehun doesn’t have to be told twice. Junmyeon is standing at the top of the short set of stairs that lead down into the dance floor, eyes scanning the crowd with a small frown between his eyebrows. He doesn’t seem to notice Sehun approach from behind him, so Sehun snags a few fingers into Junmyeon’s belt loop, tugging the human toward him.

Junmyeon yelps and whirls around with an arm pulled back like he’s about to fight, but immediately softens when he sees Sehun. “You startled me!!” He accuses, shouting over the music to be heard.

Sehun snickers but apologizes, mostly meaning it. Junmyeon scoffs but goes up on his toes for a kiss, anyway. Sehun happily obliges, enjoying the way the colored lights bounce across Junmyeon’s skin.

“What do you think? Drink or dance first?” Junmyeon asks, not having to shout now that he’s by Sehun’s ear.

Sehun hums, not really caring what they do first. He won’t be drinking, but he won’t deny Junmyeon the chance to get a few drinks in if that’s what he wants. “Jongin, Yeol, and Kyungsoo are getting drinks. Baekhyun and Minseok are on the dancefloor already.”

Junmyeon bites his lip, pondering. He lets his arm slip around Sehun’s waist so he can tuck into his side and look around.

“Let’s get a drink,” he finally decides. “And then we can dance a little if you want.”

Sehun takes the opportunity to drape himself around Junmyeon’s back as they wait in line at the bar. It’s half just to keep him in his space and half to shield Junmyeon from the prying eyes Sehun can feel coming their way. Junmyeon looks way too nice for his own good.

It takes a bit to get to a bartender with how busy it is, and another minute to wait for Junmyeon’s drink, something with a ridiculous name that seems like it’s going to be sweet and fruity to mask the amount of alcohol in it. By the time Junmyeon gets his drink, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo have abandoned their table and Jongin is leading the other two by the wrist to the dancefloor. Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s free hand and leads him over before someone else snatches the table up.

Sehun sits in one of the low chairs, halfway surprised when, instead of taking one of the other chairs, Junmyeon just settles himself happily into Sehun’s lap. He sits sideways, shoulder and arm pressed into Sehun’s chest as he sips on his drink, eyes darting around to watch the people moving around them. Sehun places a tentative hand around Junmyeon’s hips, another on his thigh.

“How did the rest of your day go?” Sehun asks for lack of anything better to say.

Junmyeon winces, moving to cradle his drink in his lap. “Fine, I guess. I got a rather unfortunate visit from my father. That’s what put me behind getting ready.”

“Unfortunate?” Sehun hedges, not wanting to press Junmyeon into talking about it if he doesn’t want to.

Junmyeon groans, setting his half-empty drink on the table so he can lean more fully into Sehun. “Yeah. He wasn’t happy with how I scheduled for next semester. I’m taking twelve hours instead of eighteen. He wants me to push for more, but I brought up that his stipulation was that I had to be full time and get all As. Twelve hours is considered full time in the eyes of the university. He finally laid off, but he wasn’t happy about it.”

Sehun is simultaneously happy he wasn’t there to confront Junmyeon’s dad and also upset that he wasn’t there to support Junmyeon. It’s something they had talked about a few times, especially since Junmyeon is going into higher-level courses instead of just gen eds now. He brings up a hand to cup the back of Junmyeon’s neck, thumb digging into the tendon near the base of his skull where he usually holds his tension. Junmyeon groans appreciatively, pressing into Sehun’s touch. “It’ll be better for you,” Sehun reassures. “It’ll all cost the same in the end, so who cares what he thinks. I don’t want you to burn yourself out.”

Junmyeon hums. “Yeah. I know…can we talk about something else? I don’t want to think about school or my family right now.”

Well, Sehun can’t fault him that. They chat idly as Junmyeon finishes his drink. Sehun watches the dancefloor, spotting Jongin and Chanyeol dancing with Kyungsoo caged between them, but Sehun quickly averts his eyes when the wolves start kissing over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. His eyes then land on Baek and Minseok, making quite the scene themselves. Their dancing would probably be considered public indecency if they were wearing any fewer clothes. Sehun can’t really find it in him to be surprised.

Sehun gets more and more distracted by Junmyeon, though. The low collar of his jacket leaves his whole neck on display, the heat of the club and the alcohol in his system bringing a flush of blood to the surface. Sehun finds his eyes keep tracing the glistening curve of Junmyeon’s Adam’s apple, nose almost burning with the strength of the scent of Junmyeon’s blood thrumming so close, so hot. He definitely should have fed again before they came.

Thankfully, Junmyeon finishes his drink and pulls Sehun to the floor, a coy look dancing dark in his eyes. They find a section that isn’t too crowded. To Sehun’s surprise, Junmyeon doesn’t dance facing him. He turns his back to Sehun and grabs Sehun’s wrists, settling his hands low on his own hips pressing his backside flush to Sehun’s chest and pelvis.

Sehun sucks in a surprised breath which is a bad idea because this close in the hot, humid club Sehun can practically taste Junmyeon on his tongue. His fingers tighten unconsciously around Junmyeon’s hips, pulling him closer as they start to sway to the heavy beat of the music. Junmyeon reaches down and threads his fingers through Sehun’s, pulling his hand up to wrap his arm around his chest, pulling them impossibly closer together. He tilts his head back, resting against Sehun’s shoulder so he can talk closer to his ear.

“You’re a good dancer,” he practically purrs, hips swaying. Sehun’s throat feels particularly parched.

Sehun hums, self-conscious, unsure of what to say. “Th-thanks. I danced with Jongin for a long time.”

Junmyeon snorts a laugh. “Yeah, don’t think that I forgot that story. I want more details about that, some time.”

Sehun racks his brain for what on earth Junmyeon is talking about and then remembers Baekhyun’s dinner party, remembers Chanyeol pulling out the stops to try and embarrass Jongin.

“I don’t know how happy Jongin would be about that. It was an accident, anyway.”

Junmyeon leans his head further back, eyes hooded, and all Sehun can see is the pretty line of his throat leading down to the open collar of his jacket, just a peek of his defined pecs poking out. “You should show me how you really dance some time,” Junmyeon says, voice husky. “Not just club grinding.”

Sehun squeezes Junmyeon’s fingers. “I don’t know, you seem to be enjoying this just fine,” Sehun murmurs, tucking his nose against Junmyeon’s temple and holding him close. It at least partially hides that tempting, tempting neck from view. And the rest of his front, too; Junmyeon’s tight pants really don’t hide a thing.

Junmyeon laughs, and Sehun feels the vibrations through his own body. There’s barely an inch between them. “Can’t help it. Being around you just makes me want more.”

Sehun doesn’t know what to say to that that won’t lead to them getting kicked out of the club or worse, so they just dance. They make it through another song and a half, Junmyeon’s breathing getting thicker, headier as each second passes. Halfway through the next song, he turns in Sehun’s grip, lips bit red, sweat dripping down his temples, his throat, down into his jacket. His head tips downward, gazing up at Sehun through his lashes, and come on, there’s only so much that Sehun can reasonably take before he breaks.

He lets go of Junmyeon but grabs his hand instead, pulling him away from the crowd and to the dark corner where the bathrooms are. Junmyeon is laughing behind him but Sehun doesn’t, can’t care. He just _needs_. But Junmyeon pulls him to a stop and reaches up to capture their lips in a sweet, heated kiss when Sehun turns. “You’re making this entirely too obvious,” Junmyeon murmurs against his mouth. “You go in first, claim a stall. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Sehun just nods, dazed, and starts walking again when Junmyeon lets him go. He lets himself into the dark, musty bathroom. It’s purely lit in red light, cutting menacing shadows across the walls and fixtures. There’s no one in there at the moment, so Sehun goes to the furthest stall and shuts the door behind him. The bathroom is thankfully clean at first glance, as far as Sehun can tell, but he’s too keyed up to really care. A minute feels like an _hour_ , and Sehun nearly startles out of his skin twice when the main door opens but different smells that definitely are _not_ Junmyeon enter. But finally, finally Junmyeon comes in and Sehun, knowing the other two people have already left, flings the door open when the human approaches. Instead of being surprised Junmyeon looks knowing, predatory, and crowds Sehun into the stall, shoving him against the wall as the door shuts harshly behind them.

Sehun is losing it. Being pushed around by Junmyeon is something he’s only let himself crave in passing and now he’s getting it in _spades_. Junmyeon keeps one hand planted firmly against Sehun’s chest, bringing the other up to fist in Sehun’s hair and pull him down into their harshest, most heated kiss yet.

Sehun can barely keep up. His senses are all over the place, instincts going haywire. All he can smell, all he can taste, is Junmyeon and his fangs throb so hard it _hurts_. And it’s so, so easy to just reach up and slide the zipper of Junmyeon’s jacket down, exposing more sweaty, creamy skin. Sehun’s suspicions were right- Junmyeon’s _not_ wearing a shirt under the leather, leaving so, so much skin for Sehun to touch.

Junmyeon ruts against Sehun’s thigh and Sehun regrets not feeding before coming. For one, he’d be able to get it up and for two, maybe he wouldn’t feel so fucking _desperate_ right now. There’s nowhere for his arousal to channel to except for the ache in his throat, the throb in his fangs. Sehun’s wanted Junmyeon all along, in all ways possible, but he’s never wanted Junmyeon more than he does in this moment.

Junmyeon has to pull back to breathe, sucking in a lungful of humid air. The red light playing off the sweat glistening over Junmyeon’s skin is so tantalizing, so fucking beautiful, and Sehun can’t even hope to stop himself from leaning down and catching a trail of sweat under his tongue, licking a column up the length of Junmyeon’s throat. Junmyeon _keens_ with pure want, fingers clutching Sehun close. Sehun keeps his fangs in check but just needs a taste, needs _more_. He sucks on the skin just below Junmyeon’s jaw, laving his tongue over it as if he could taste Junmyeon’s blood as it pools in a bruise under the surface of his skin.

Junmyeon moans sharply, writhing in Sehun’s grip, cock hot and so, so hard against Sehun’s thigh. “D-don’t tease me,” Junmyeon stutters, sounding close to tears, as Sehun moves to suck a matching bruise on the other side of his neck. Junmyeon’s breathing so rapidly, heart jackhammering, blood singing so pretty. Sehun scrapes his blunt front teeth over the sensitive patch of skin and Junmyeon _wails_. “Please,” Junmyeon gasps, so desperate it nearly comes out like a wheeze. “Please, please, please. Baek told me, he told me about the rush, please _bite me_ , God, I _want it._ ” Sehun stills, shock washing cold over him, and Junmyeon scrabbles against him. “Please, Sehun, please, I want it so bad. So, so bad. Please bite me, let me _feed you_.”

Sehun realizes how close they are, how close _he_ is to just giving in and sinking his teeth into Junmyeon’s pretty, delicate throat. Ice hot guilt floods through him, like little pieces of jagged glass in every part of his body, as he lets Junmyeon go. Junmyeon makes a confused noise, eyes arousal hazy and perplexed as he stumbles out of Sehun’s grip. Sehun’s panic must be written across his because Junmyeon starts to straighten, hands reaching out. “Sehun, Hunnie, what’s wro-“

But Sehun can’t answer that. He doesn’t know how to and he’s too arousal drunk and _thirsty_ to get his brain properly online. He’s glad the wall of the stall is behind him, holding him up. He jerks his hands back, away from Junmyeon, even though every instinct in him is screaming at him to hold Junmyeon close and never let him go.

Hurt flashes across Junmyeon’s face and no, no, Sehun really can’t bear witness to that.

Junmyeon is saying something else but Sehun is two seconds away from a meltdown, and he does the only thing he can think of in his panic-stricken train of thought. He flings the stall open, pushes past Junmyeon, and he runs.

He startles the fuck out of a poor human on the other side of the main bathroom door as he races out, but he can’t care. He just needs to get out, to get his head back on right and everything back under control. There’s a side exit between the bathroom and the bar and he rushes for it, almost collapsing to the ground when he meets the cool air. It wicks the lingering heat off his skin but does nothing to assuage his panic as he covers his face with his hands and tries to work through the breathing exercises Jongdae taught him all those years ago.

A minute, a month, a year passes, and the door flies open behind him, making Sehun shrink and wince.

“Oh, my God, Sehun!” And Sehun’s never been more grateful to hear Jongin’s voice before. Jongin comes around in front of him, gripping his hands and pulling them away so he can get a look at his face, but Sehun tries to hide because he’s _definitely_ crying now, he can feel the tracks cooling rapidly in the winter air over his cheeks. It’s using what little nourishment he has left in his body and he can already feel his temples throb with dehydration. “Sehun, Jesus, what happened? I saw you go off with Junmyeon but then you ran out here and-“

Jongin’s cut off by the door swinging open so hard that it smacks against the exposed brick of the outer wall before bouncing back. Sehun and Jongin both jump at the noise. Sehun turns to see what he’d least been hoping to: Junmyeon red-faced and looking half-outraged and half-concerned. He’s zipped up his jacket, at least, but that does nothing to hide the blooming bruises Sehun had left on his neck. God, he’d almost lost it.

“What on Earth is happening?!” Junmyeon demands, stalking over to them. “Can someone please explain? Because I’m getting pretty fucking sick of getting left in the dark!”

Jongin looks between them warily, obviously unsure of what to say because he doesn’t actually _know_ what happened. Sehun opens his mouth to say something, anything, but the anger on Junmyeon’s face steals his words away, his brain tripping up and choking him silent.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon pleads. Some of the anger drops away and leaves behind a desperate sort of fervor in Junmyeon’s eyes. “Seriously, Sehun, you have got to _talk to me_. I know that something’s going on, I’m not an idiot. Why won’t you just _tell me_?”

Sehun’s caught with his hands tied. He has no idea of how to get out of this situation, even by telling the truth. He’s crying and thirsty and confused and he doesn’t know if he wants to fall to his knees and grovel for forgiveness or run and hide and lick his wounds, and his panic has just left him frozen and silent instead.

“Okay, let’s just take a moment,” Jongin says placatingly, stepping between Sehun and Junmyeon. “Let’s all just calm down for a second, and then we can just-“

“I just want him to talk to me!” Junmyeon cries, voice going high and hysteric. The door is pushed open again, and Minseok and Baekhyun file out followed closely by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Good, the whole gang is here to witness Sehun’s shame. “He’s been keeping something from me for _months_ and I know that you all,” he whips around and looks at all of them, eyes wide and hurt. “Have known about it! Everyone keeps making evasive comments and half-truths and Sehun keeps hiding from me and I _just want to know what’s going on!”_ Sehun winces at the climbing volume of Junmyeon’s voice, wanting nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Baekhyun comes up to Junmyeon’s side, arms crossing defensively over his chest. “Come on, Sehun, just fucking tell him already. We’ve been holding your hand this whole time, but it’s time to give it up. It’s not even that big of a deal.”

Pain lances up Sehun’s entire body at the words, more tears welling over in his eyes. _Not even that big of a deal_ , echoes around his head. _Not even that big of a deal_ , has Sehun really made this up worse than it is? It’s what he’s the best at. But his brain won’t function rationally, and he just needs a minute to breathe, but more voices are kicking up around him. He grabs weakly onto the back of Jongin’s jacket, trying to ground himself. Jongin stands up straighter, squaring his shoulders as if he’s trying to hide Sehun behind him.

“Stop it,” Jongin barks. “I agree you guys need to talk but you’re all ganging up and cornering him, and that’s not fair.”

“Not fair!” Baekhyun hollers. Sehun squeezes his eyes shut, panic licking at his nerves. Nothing sets his anxiety off faster or more harshly than yelling. “Not fair is him leaving Junmyeon half-naked and vulnerable in the bathroom of some seedy fucking club! He’s lucky I went in there after he ran off like a pup with its tail between its legs!”

Sehun would rather be literally anywhere in the world than right here. He can feel himself shaking, can feel his body giving out on him. There’s suddenly a large hand wrapping around his upper arm, keeping him upright. Sehun blinks his eyes open, startled, to see Chanyeol beside him, Kyungsoo hovering behind him, eyes darting from Sehun to Junmyeon worriedly. “I got you,” Chanyeol murmurs, voice low so the others can’t hear him. “I’ve got you, stay with me, Sehun.”

“Babe,” Minseok is saying, laying a placating hand on Baekhyun’s arm. “It was absolutely not that serious and you _know_ it. Lay off a little bit.”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says, some of that anger gone, replaced with a forlorn sort of desperation. “Sweetheart, I’m not trying to freak you out. I’m not- I don’t _want_ to gang up on you. I just want you to talk to me. Okay? I just want us to work through whatever block is between us. Whatever it is, we can make it through, yeah? I just need you to _talk to me_.”

Silence rings through the alleyway in lieu of Sehun’s response. Junmyeon sighs, and Baekhyun snorts soon after.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Baekhyun scoffs, turning his back to the situation and stalking off. Minseok follows him.

Junmyeon’s eyes peer over Jongin’s shoulder. “Sehunnie? Please just…just come to me when this dies down. Okay? We can talk, just you and I, and we can figure this all out.”

Sehun nods, but it feels wooden and he can’t meet Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon nods shortly and goes off after Baekhyun and Minseok. When he’s out of sight, Sehun feels his knees wobble and he sits harshly on the ground before he does something even more stupid like pass out. Chanyeol crouches behind him, running a large, soothing hand over his shoulders.

Jongin turns around and fusses over him, running a hand through his hair and wiping the tears off his face. “Oh, Sehun,” he sighs. “You sure got yourself in a mess this time, huh?”

Sehun feels his face crumple again, and Jongin hugs him into his legs, letting Sehun hide his face against his thighs.

There are footsteps approaching, but Sehun’s not feeling too keen on dislodging himself to see who it could be.

“I ordered several cabs, one for us and two for however you guys need to split up.” It’s Minseok’s mellow voice. Sehun relaxes slightly. There’s a pat on his shoulder and Sehun leans back enough to at least look with one eye at the older vampire. Minseok crouches so that he’s eye level with Sehun, but still a respectful distance back. Minseok gives him a soft, forlorn sort of smile. “It’s not too late. You just need to be honest with him. I’m sorry my Baekkie came at you so harshly. Junmyeon’s just…Baekhyun has seen Junmyeon get hurt, a lot, by a lot of different people. He’s fiercely protective.”

“Sehun’s been through a lot, too,” Jongin says defensively. “He’s not hiding this because it’s _fun_ for him.”

Minseok smiles sadly. “I figured as much. But that being said, he still needs to be open and honest. That is how relationships work best, after all.” Minseok straightens to his full height and wanders off to the cab that Baekhyun and Junmyeon are presumably waiting in.

“I’ll take Soo home,” Chanyeol says, wrapping Sehun in a teetering hug before he stands. “I’m here for you, Sehun, no matter what happens.”

Sehun nods appreciatively, still a little too far gone for words. They’d probably come out watery and wobbly, anyway.

Kyungsoo goes up on his toes to kiss Jongin goodbye and Chanyeol presses a sweet kiss to Jongin’s cheek after, and Sehun has to look away because the longing that blooms in his chest in response hurts so bad. Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo off to one of the other awaiting cabs, the one that Minseok had gotten into already gone.

Jongin urges Sehun up and into the final cab. He gives the driver Sehun’s address, and Sehun wilts further at the thought of having to explain all of this to Jongdae, who has been a champion for Sehun to just be open and honest from the beginning. Jongin lets Sehun lean against his shoulder, stroking a hand through Sehun’s hair during the drive.

Sehun zones out. He doesn’t remember the rest of the drive, doesn’t remember walking up the stairs to the apartment, doesn’t remember Jongdae startling at the sight of them, and startling again at the state that Sehun is in. He doesn’t remember Jongin forcing him to bite his forearm and feed, doesn’t remember falling asleep the second his body thought itself satiated, doesn’t remember the fuzzy anxiety dreams that assault him.

All he remembers is how Junmyeon looked awash in red, how he looked with rage in his eyes, how he looked with his shoulders slumped in defeat, how his back looked as he walked away.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally got the rating change, but at what cost?!!? *pepe hands* but, as i mentioned in a comment on the last chapter, this will have a happy ending! just bear with me 🙏 there's two more main story chapters left, and then all that's left is the epilogue!
> 
> please let me know what you thought; comments and kudos are my lifeblood!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you wanna (and feel free to yell at me about this cliffhanger 😂). my cc and carrd are both linked over there!


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhh, sorry about the angst at the end of the last chapter 🙃 hopefully you guys don't hate me 😂 i promise i'll make it up to y'all with this chapter. as always, thank you all so much for the support you've given me on this story so far 💕

✦✧★✧✦

Sehun wakes sometime later, wrapped up completely in seemingly every blanket in their apartment. There’s the weight of someone sitting next to him, a hand much too small to be Jongin’s rubbing up and down his back rhythmically. If he didn’t know any better, if it had been like any other night in the last few weeks, he could almost trick himself into thinking it was Junmyeon. But he does know better, and he’s in his own bed, and the weight from the night before sits heavy on his chest, constricting his unbeating heart. Within a few seconds, Sehun regrets being awake, wanting nothing more than to pass right back out and to not think about the fight or anything else.

But the fingers going up and down his back dig in a little more firmly. Sehun knows it’s Jongdae, and Jongdae clearly knows he’s awake. Sehun tries not to move, to give any more indication that he’s not sleeping. Maybe if he stays quiet and still, Jongdae will go easy on him and not make him talk.

Suddenly the blankets around his face are yanked down, making him squint into the bright light of his bedroom. Yeah, he should’ve known Jongdae wouldn’t let him off so easily.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Jongdae says, patting Sehun’s cheek lovingly with one hand and attempting to tame his bed head with the other. “Or evening, rather. You certainly gave us quite the scare last night.”

Sehun frowns and hides it in his pillow. “How long was I out?” He asks, voice a little croaky. Must have been for a while, if Jongdae is saying ‘evening’ and Sehun’s throat is aching with thirst.

Jongdae’s eyes flick to the clock on Sehun’s dresser. “Almost a full twenty-four hours. Long enough that it made me nervous enough to sit in here and keep an eye on you.”

Sehun winces. “Sorry…”

Jongdae waves it off. “You know it’s nothing, Sehun. It seems like you really needed it.” He gives Sehun’s scalp a little scratch before clambering off the bed. “I’m gonna go grab you something to drink. I’ll be back in a minute, and then we’re going to _talk_.” He gives Sehun a stern look and points a tiny finger at him. “You’ve clearly been bottling up more than you’ve let on, and we’re going to talk through it so you can sort it out. Okay?”

Sehun nods solemnly, burrowing into his covers to hide his shame. Talking it through is the last thing he really wants to do, even though it’s probably the one thing he _should_ do. He closes his eyes and tries to just not think about anything, and he’s mostly successful until Jongdae comes back into the room and starts batting at Sehun’s feet to get him to sit up. Sehun does so, however reluctantly, shifting his blankets around so they hang over his shoulders like a cape as he moves to sit against the headboard. Jongdae climbs onto the bed and sits in front of Sehun so that their knees are touching. He’s carrying two blood pouches, and he passes one to Sehun as he gets settled.

“Alright,” Jongdae says as Sehun sips on his drink, sighing as it soothes his parched throat. “I want you to tell me what happened last night. Jongin told me what he saw, but I know that’s not the whole story.”

Sehun winces, not wanting to relive the drama at all. Especially since the drama was all his fault. Jongdae nudges at Sehun’s knee with one of his own. “Hey. I’m not gonna judge, you know that. I just want to help. You can tell me anything.”

Sehun drops his eyes, pondering has he drinks more. Jongdae lets him think, knowing that Sehun has to get his thoughts in line before he starts. After several moments he finishes his drink, sets it off to the side, takes a deep breath, and starts to talk.

He tells his sire everything, from the weird morning he and Junmyeon had had, to going to the club, to how upset Junmyeon had seemed from the start. To the dancing, to the bathroom (he had to stutter his way through that one, more than just a little embarrassed), to what he could remember of the fight outside. To the bits and pieces he remembered after he was herded into the cab. Jongdae hums and nods in all the appropriate places and when Sehun finishes, he blinks and tilts his head as he considers everything.

“Okay,” he finally says, setting his own drink down and folding his hands in his lap. “First off, Baekhyun’s lucky he’s not anywhere nearby or I’d kick his ass. Junmyeon, too, honestly.”

Sehun blinks at him. “What?”

Jongdae sighs. “I think Junmyeon was justified in being upset, of course, but if he knows you at _all_ he should’ve known that yelling at you and putting you on the spot was only going to make you clam up more, especially when you were already halfway into a panic attack.”

Sehun withers, shoulders going up near his ears. “He was really upset, though.” He says, voice small.

“Sure, of course,” Jongdae acquiesces. “But there are better ways to handle a lover’s spat than screaming at each other.” Sehun stays quiet because, well, that’s how he remembered his parents being, although he always knew they weren’t the hallmark of a perfect marriage. “And on top of that, Baekhyun just exacerbated everything. And he should have never told you it wasn’t a big deal. That’s not something you should really say to _anyone_. What’s not a big deal to him might be the biggest deal to you.” Jongdae sighs. “Well. Regardless. Second off, I want you to tell me why you don’t want to bite Junmyeon.”

Sehun’s brain short-circuits momentarily. “I mean. Of course, I _want_ to. But I just- I just can’t.”

Jongdae sucks on his teeth, tongue poking out. “Alright. Why not? You already told me once that you know you won’t hurt him. So…?”

So? So?? Sehun’s insides crawl with the thought of baring all his insecurities out to his sire. “So…” Sehun pauses, inhaling sharply through his nose to try and abate the anxiety sparking in his chest. “So, what if it upsets him that his blood still hurts my stomach?” Jongdae’s eyes go abruptly soft and concerned like he wasn’t expecting that to be Sehun’s response. “What if I like it too much, even though it still hurts? What if he decides that…all of that is too much to put up with?” So far, he’s mostly been able to avoid having stomach aches around Junmyeon. He either goes thirsty around him, or the cramps come after Junmyeon has gone to sleep. The only times he’s really seen Sehun go through them was that one faithful day at La Boba when they first met, when stress and anxiety made them so much worse than normal, and when they started up at the end of their very first study date.

“Oh, Hunnie,” Jongdae murmurs, and the sympathy dripping in his voice kind of makes Sehun want to curl up and die. “Junmyeon knew, has known, about your blood intolerance for a long time. Don’t you think if that was something that really bothered him, he wouldn’t have pursued anything? Or he would’ve said something about it by now?” Well, that just makes too much damn sense. “And as for liking it too much, well… he’s your singer. He’s supposed to taste the best to you. You probably will really like it. But is that necessarily a bad thing?”

Sehun frowns, eyes dropping into his lap. He doesn’t really know how to respond.

Jongdae sighs again. “Sehun. I know confrontation is your least favorite thing to do, but don’t you think that all of this would be resolved if you just talked to him? Figured out what he thought about these issues? And worked through them together?”

Sehun winces. Jongdae’s hand covers Sehun’s knee, patting it softly.

“Remember when I said that relationships take a lot of work? That they’re not easy? This is the ‘a lot of work’ part. You’re going to have to seek him out, and you’re going to have to talk to him. Tell him everything you told me. And you’ll work it out.”

Sehun takes a deep, settling breath. “You’re right. I know you’re right. J-just…give me some time. To gather courage, y’know? And figure out how I want to approach it.”

Jongdae looks a touch disappointed but Sehun tries not to see it. “Okay, Sehunnie. That’s fine. But don’t take too long, or he might just move on.”

The idea makes Sehun want to vomit. But Sehun is the one that has to make the move- Junmyeon’s parting words were to come find him when everything died down. He can’t just sit there and hope Junmyeon will come to him first. For once, Sehun’s going to have to suck it up and bring up the problem himself. He might need another drink for this.

✦✧★✧✦

After Jongdae leaves, Sehun falls into a bit of a slump as he’s left alone with his thoughts. He knows, ultimately, that he just needs to get his ass up and go to Junmyeon’s apartment to talk everything out. But it’s hard to gather the energy, the courage, when his chest still aches thinking of Junmyeon’s anger, of how upset _Sehun_ had made him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Junmyeon, but he just did it anyway. Maybe even worse than if he had just been upfront in the first place.

Another day passes, as Sehun ruminates in his room. His door is cracked and every once in a while, he hears Jongdae tiptoe down the hallway and catches him peeking into his room, but his sire disappears whenever Sehun accidentally catches his eye. Sehun knows Jongdae is upset with him for not taking initiative, but Sehun can’t help but wallow just a little longer.

The choice gets taken from him the next morning. Sehun can hear a knock on the front door, can hear Jongdae’s feet padding softly to answer it. At first, he doesn’t think much of it, figuring it’s Jongin or Chanyeol dropping in to check on him, or Han coming by for his weird cooking lessons with Jongdae. But then a minute later Jongdae comes down the hall and pokes his head into Sehun’s room.

“You’ve got a stray wolf waiting for you,” he says, but his face is rather impassive, meaning that it can’t be Jongin or Chanyeol. Which really only leaves one option.

“B-Baekhyun?” Sehun asks, panic suddenly ringing in his ears.

Jongdae’s lips spread into a thin line. “Yeah. But, for what it’s worth, he doesn’t seem angry. He seems rather…contrite.”

Well, that’s certainly the last thing Sehun expected, short of Junmyeon showing up himself. Sehun takes a settling breath and starts hauling himself out of bed. “I’ll be out there in a minute, I guess.”

Jongdae nods shortly and leaves back the way he came. Sehun can hear him say something but can’t tell quite what it is through the walls. Sehun gathers his courage that’s slowly been withering away the last several days and straightens out his messy bedhead before declaring it good enough and making his own way to the front room.

Jongdae is nowhere to be seen, probably hiding out in his office/bedroom to give them some semblance of privacy. Baekhyun is hovering around the piano by the front entry, fingers ghosting above the keys without actually touching any of them. He glances up when Sehun approaches, looking tired and weary. His usual effervescent energy is dialed way back, making him look almost washed out and faded, especially with the thumbprint bruises pressed underneath his eyes. He looks Sehun up and down, a ghost of a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

“Well,” he says, voice sounding as tired as he looks. “You don’t look like you’re doing too much better than he is.”

Sehun bristles, unsure of how to unpack that. “What are you doing here, Baekhyun?”

Baek winces. “Ouch. But I guess I deserve that, after everything.” He sighs, bringing his arms back toward himself, tucking his hands nervously into his coat pockets. “Listen, I already got more than an earful from my mate about this. I know I fucked up that night. I know I overreacted, and I’m really sorry about that. I just-“ Baekhyun cuts himself off, making an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. “It doesn’t matter what I thought, or what I think now. All I know is that Junmyeon is an absolute mess without you.” Sehun feels the comment like a physical barb in his chest and has to avert his eyes from Baekhyun’s. “He’s beating the crap out of himself over this all, and especially for yelling at you. He thinks he pushed you away for good since you haven’t come after him yet.”

Sehun startles, looking back up at Baekhyun. “H-he hasn’t. I mean… I’ve been trying to grapple with my own thoughts. I haven’t been brave enough to face him yet.”

“I think that you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Baek says with shrewd, knowing eyes. “I think that you’re much braver than you think that you are.” Sehun shrinks a little with embarrassment. “But I just came here to say my piece, and to let you know that he _is_ still waiting. I think he’d wait an eternity for you.” Baekhyun heaves a breath. “Ugh, I’m not very good at mushy stuff with people that aren’t my Minseokkie. But I know how good you are to Nini and Chanyeol, and how good you’ve been for Junmyeon up until now. You’re the only person in all the years I’ve known Junmyeon to get him to chill out even a little bit during exams. He’s been happier than I have ever seen him. So…I’m willing to help you guys in any way needed. Just let me know, I’m at your beck and call.”

Baekhyun starts to gather himself like he’s about to leave. Sehun purses his lips and makes a split-second decision. It’s now or never- he’s not going to get any more prepared than he is at this moment.

“Does that extend to right now?” Sehun asks, and Baekhyun looks back at him with raised eyebrows, surprise in his eyes.

“…yeah? If you want it to.”

Sehun smiles half-heartedly. “Good. Will you take me to him?”

✦✧★✧✦

The ride is silent and tense, but maybe not as tense as Sehun would have expected it to be. Traffic is denser with holiday shoppers, so it takes a while to get across the usually short distance between their apartments. The sky is a steel grey, a think blanket of clouds threatening to drop snow any second. They make comments idly once in a while but don’t hold a sustained conversation, which feels really odd in the presence of Baekhyun Byun. But they finally make it there, and Baekhyun pulls up astride the entrance, sighing as he puts the car into park and lets the engine run idle.

“My only advice, if you even want to hear it from me, is to just be totally honest with him,” Baekhyun says, tipping his head back against his seat and twisting it around to look at Sehun. “I’m obviously not totally aware of what your hang-ups are about telling him he’s your singer, but I can certainly hazard some guesses. And I can tell you the Junmyeon is the least judgmental person on the planet- no matter what the issue is, he’s going to be more than willing to hear you out on it.”

Even though Sehun inherently knows this, it’s still somewhat comforting to hear. “Thanks,” he says softly.

“No problem, dude,” Baekhyun says, straightening back up. He slaps Sehun’s thigh comfortingly. “You got this.”

The walk from the car up to Junmyeon’s apartment passes in a weird blur, anxiousness making Sehun’s head a little fuzzy. If his heart was still beating, it’d be doing so up in his ears and nose at this point. He pauses in front of Junmyeon’s door, staring at the black lacquered wood like it’s the mouth of some mythical monster than to his boyfriend’s apartment. He can’t hear much of anything inside, but he can smell Junmyeon’s ever-present warm spice, fresh enough that he’s got to be home.

Sehun takes in an unnecessary but still settling breath and raises his fist to knock on the door. Several long, unsettling moments pass. Nerves run cold under Sehun’s skin; there’s not a peep from behind the door to indicate any movement. It makes sense that Junmyeon wouldn’t want to see much of anyone right now- Sehun hasn’t, either- but Sehun is helpless on what else to do. So, he knocks again, with a little more intent.

“Junmyeon,” he calls, when there still seems to be no movement inside. “It’s me. It’s…Sehun. I just wanted to talk.”

The silence continues and Sehun worries that Junmyeon is just going to ignore him, but then there’s a soft thud against the floor inside, and the pad of sock-footed feet approaching. Sehun braces himself as Junmyeon pauses on the other side of the door, perhaps also gathering himself. And then the lock unlatches, and the door is pulled open.

Somehow, Junmyeon looks even worse off than he had at the beginning of finals week. He still has the lingering exhaustion from that clinging to him, but on top of that, his eyes are red and puffy, raw-looking like he’s been doing a lot of crying. He’s wearing an oversized black hoodie and heather grey flannel pajama pants, Sehun’s green checked scarf wrapped around his shoulders like a makeshift shawl. He looks so small, so hurt, that Sehun physically aches to wrap him up and soothe the pain away. Without thinking, he lifts a hand to reach out for Junmyeon. Junmyeon winces hard, flinching away from Sehun’s touch, and that alone hurts more than anything Sehun has experienced in his life, up to and including almost dying in Jongdae’s arms in that dirty alleyway all those years ago.

It must show on his face because Junmyeon frowns. “Sorry,” he says, voice raspy. “I just- Sehun, I really don’t know what to think right now.” He runs a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. He steps back from the doorway. “Come in, and we can- we can talk.”

Sehun follows Junmyeon into the apartment. Junmyeon’s living room only has the couch for seating, so they settle into opposite ends of it. Junmyeon pulls one knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it like he needs a shield and the fact that he feels that way makes Sehun want to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

The silence passes uneasily. It’s odd- he’s closer to Junmyeon than he has been in days, but the distance still between them feels insurmountable, like a chasm has ripped open between them. Knowing that it’s now or never, that this is his only shot, Sehun opens his mouth to start attempting to explain himself.

He’s stopped before he even begins by Junmyeon raising his hand. “Wait,” he says. Sehun closes his mouth. Junmyeon sighs, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes for a moment. He lets them drop. “Before you start, I…I want to say that I’m sorry.” Sehun blanches, but lets Junmyeon continue. “I’m sorry for how I reacted that night. It wasn’t fair to you. I was already upset, from arguing with my father, and I used that as an excuse to lash out at you.”

“You had every right to be upset,” Sehun assures. “At him, and at me.”

“I should never have yelled at you, though,” Junmyeon says morosely. A sad little smile curls at the corner of his mouth. “You know, I always said I prided myself in not being like my father. Greedy, compulsive, aggressive. But it turns out I’m just like him.”

“No, you’re not,” Sehun says, perhaps a bit more vehemently than intended. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. You’re nothing but kind to every person you meet. I’ve seen it myself- people in class that ask you for a pencil or for notes from a class they’ve missed. Little Chenle getting lost at the corn maze. Maybe you shouldn’t have yelled at me,” Sehun’s throat goes a little tight at the memory, “but I had still pushed you to that point. I knew I was keeping something from you, but I kept pushing us forward anyway. I wasn’t honest with you, and you knew that. You could tell. So, I can’t blame you for getting upset.”

Junmyeon still looks wary, like he doesn’t quite believe Sehun. “Are you going to finally tell me then? What you’ve been keeping from me, that everyone else we know seems to already know about?” Sehun winces. Junmyeon makes an upset noise “Wait, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be passive-aggressive. I just…it really bothers me that they all know, and I haven’t figured it out.”

Sehun shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I haven’t been very fair to you, in letting all of them know that…that you’re my blood singer. Before I even told you.”

It feels rather anticlimactic as Sehun says it, but even so, Junmyeon’s eyes go wide with shock, mouth dropping open. He looks so endearingly cute, but Sehun still feels so terrible.

“I’m your…singer?” He asks, voice quiet and hoarse like he just can’t believe it.

Sehun’s mouth spreads into a thin line as he nods. “Yes. I knew the second you walked into class that first day. Or, well, I knew there was something different about you. I didn’t actually know what singers were until I went home and talked to Jongdae that afternoon.”

Junmyeon just blinks at him and it makes Sehun feels uneasy. “I’m…your singer.” He says again. Sehun nods again as well. “I- oh. W-why didn’t you want to tell me that?” His voice is going wobbly, tears collecting in his waterline.

Sehun feels his throat go tight, too. “Junmyeon- I just want you to know, that me keeping this away from you was never _because_ of you. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to be my blood singer, I just…I didn’t think that you’d _want_ to be _mine_.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow and shoot up into his hairline like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “Why on earth _wouldn’t_ I want that?”

Sehun shrugs helplessly. It all sounds so stupid now. “I don’t know? I mean. I got it into my head that you wouldn’t want to have to be stuck with me. Because I’m kind of…not good? At being a vampire? I mean, my only form of sustenance makes my stomach hurt. And because of that, I never developed the…predatory instincts. That most vampires have. I’m not…dominating, or confident, or bold. I’m shy, and awkward, and just…odd. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me. I didn’t want the knowledge of you being my singer to make you feel like you needed to force your hand. And I didn’t…want you to feel bad? Because of the intolerance thing…because your blood will probably upset my stomach, too.”

Junmyeon stares at him incredulously before taking a deep breath. “Okay…I kind of understand that. I guess. But…who’s to say that I even _want_ a partner that’s dominating or bold or any of those things? Sehun, I knew from the _beginning_ that you were shy and anxious. You wear it like a shield to keep people away from you. But then you let me behind that, and I learned how goofy and sweet and _sassy_ you can be. And that is exactly the kind of person that I would want to be with. That I _do_ want to be with.” Sehun blinks at him, taken aback. Junmyeon smiles gently, letting his knee drop to the couch. Letting himself open up for Sehun. “And I’ve known about your intolerance basically from the beginning. So, I guess that begs the question…why did you feel like you couldn’t just talk to me about any of this?”

Sehun wilts, hands twisting together nervously. He’s thought a lot, about how to bring this up, how to explain himself. He still hasn’t come up with the right words, so he decides to just wing it, to just talk until he gets his whole story out. “Did you know, when you register as a vampire, they let you change your name at the same time? It costs a little extra, but it was worth it to me. When I got officially registered after the treaties passed, I took on Jongdae’s surname. I wasn’t always Sehun Kim- my birth name was Sehun Oh.” Junmyeon nods along but clearly doesn’t understand why Sehun’s brought it up. Sehun fortifies himself and barrels forward. “When presented with the opportunity, I decided I wanted to remove myself from my former family as much as possible. Jongdae, by that point, was more of a father figure to me than my birth father had ever been.

“I learned from a very young age that it was easier to be quiet and unassuming, to keep my thoughts to myself because anything said out of line to my father meant getting yelled at, at best, and at worst he’d hit me. He didn’t like who I was, that I was shy and anxiety-ridden, but the way he treated me only made it that much worse. Some people take trauma and make themselves stronger but I just…retreated into myself. I learned to keep my thoughts and ideas and hopes and dreams, but moreover my issues and…and problems, to myself. I learned that it was easier to fly under the radar. It was easier to bend to other people’s will or risk getting broken if they got upset.” A look of understanding dawns on Junmyeon’s face, but also something that looks uncomfortably close to sympathy. “I’m not- I’m not saying this just for your pity. I want you to know why I am the way that I am. Jongdae has helped me overcome some of that, and Jongin too, honestly, but a lot of it is just so deeply ingrained that I just…don’t realize that I do it, until it’s too late.”

Junmyeon makes an affirming noise in his throat. His hand drops to the couch between them, awfully close to where Sehun’s hand is. Sehun hedges his bets and reaches for it. Junmyeon doesn’t protest and even flips his hand over so their fingers twine together. It’s like the most soothing balm on Sehun’s frazzled nerves.

“How did you meet Jongdae, then?” Junmyeon asks gently, squeezing Sehun’s fingers.

Sehun lets out a gusting breath to fortify himself. “I ran away from home at sixteen after my father caught me kissing a boy.” Junmyeon’s fingers tighten around Sehun’s own, obviously sensing that the story is going to go south. “He was incandescent with rage. I was scared for my life. He had hit me before, many times, but I knew that this time if he got his hands on me, I wasn’t going to survive. So, I ran. I basically only had the clothes on my back. I hopped from job to job, doing what I could. It was mostly handiwork, some factory work, considering I had to drop out of school and never got my diploma before I turned. I survived like that for a while- it wasn’t ideal, but I just kept moving. And then one day, not too long after my twenty-third birthday in 1977, I got jumped by a group of thugs walking home from the factory. I was poorer than dirt, and they beat me mercilessly when they realized I didn’t have anything to give. And I knew, then, that I was going to die in the middle of the night near a dumpster two blocks from my shoddy apartment, and then I almost wished I had let my father do it himself all those years before.”

“Sehun…” Junmyeon whispers, obviously horrified. Sehun squeezes his hand reassuringly- the story has a happy ending, after all.

“Jongdae had just moved to that town, had just moved to _America_ , only a few weeks prior. He was close enough to hear the commotion, and I guess he could smell my blood in the air. By the time he found me, my attackers had disappeared. I was coherent enough to tell him my name, apparently, but he could tell I was fading fast. He was able to explain to me what he was- I had heard of vampires in passing but had never actually met one until then. But I begged him to save me. I was so scared, and I wasn’t ready to go yet.”

The tears that had been hovering in Junmyeon’s waterline finally spill over, dripping crystalline over his reddened cheeks. “I’m glad he saved you,” Junmyeon says, sniffling. He dabs at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. “You deserved better than what you were given.”

Sehun shrugs, rubbing his thumb over the back of Junmyeon’s hand. “I never realized how bad my home life even was until I had Jongdae, and he showed me how a caretaker is supposed to be. That was my normal. I knew it wasn’t _good_ , but I didn’t know any better, y’know?”

Junmyeon nods. He shuffles across the couch, and Sehun opens his arms warily, unsure if Junmyeon will even want to embrace him. But given the opportunity, Junmyeon crawls into Sehun’s lap and buries his face in Sehun’s neck. Sehun wraps Junmyeon’s smaller body up in his arms, holding him close and tucking his nose into Junmyeon’s hair.

“You have to promise me,” Junmyeon says into Sehun’s neck. “Promise me that you’ll _try_ to talk to me. You can’t keep me shut out again, it was killing me to watch it happen.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun murmurs. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I just hurt you more anyway.”

“If you promise me that you’ll try to be more open then I’ll consider it forgiven,” Junmyeon proposes, sitting back on his haunches in Sehun’s lap so he can look at his face.

Sehun smiles. “I will try. I may not be very good at it at first, but I’ll try.”

“Good,” Junmyeon says firmly. He picks one of Sehun’s hands up between his two smaller ones, playing with Sehun’s long fingers. “Have you ever thought about seeing someone? Like Dr. Lu?” Some sort of horrified look must cross Sehun’s face because Junmyeon laughs. “Okay, maybe not Dr. Lu himself. But there was another psychologist at his practice, remember? Dr. Kwon?”

“I never thought about it,” Sehun says honestly. “But I’ll…I’ll consider it. I know the help they can offer. A really cute guy in my class had a whole presentation on it.”

Junmyeon punches Sehun’s arm lightly, making Sehun laugh. “You’re the worst,” he grouses, pouting. “It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

Sehun leans forward, brushing his nose against Junmyeon’s in a sweet Eskimo kiss. “I missed you so much,” he murmurs, throat tight with emotion. “So, so much. Thank you for waiting for me.”

“I’d wait forever for you,” Junmyeon whispers, an echo of what Baekhyun had said several hours prior. His nose scrunches up cutely. “But don’t actually make me do that.”

“Never again,” Sehun promises, sealing it with a soft press of their lips together.

✦✧★✧✦

_From: baekhyun byun  
>>IS EVERYTHING OKAY  
>>R U GUYS BACK TOGETHER  
>>DID HE KILL YOU ???/  
>>pls answer i need to know if i need to help hide a body ://_

_To: baekhyun byun  
>>everything is fine, NOSY  
>>we talked it out. I told him everything. We’re back on the same page.  
>>now shut up he’s trying to sleep_

_From: baekhyun byun  
>>oh thank god  
>>hey does this mean i’m a match maker since it was my idea to switch partners with you  
>>i basically got you guys together kekeke  
>>and i took you to him today to make up  
>>wow i introduced soo to nini and yeol too i’m really good at this_

_To: baekhyun byun  
>>BAKEEHYUN THIS IS JUNMYEON IF YOUD O NOT SHUT UP RIGHT NOWW I’M TELLING MINSEOK ABOUT SPRING RBREAK LAST YEAR_

_From: baekhyun byun  
>>wow haha gotta go !! i’m glad you guys worked everything out you were both miserable messes without each other it was sad_

_To: baekhyun byun  
>>AHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD  
>>….but thank you_

_From: baekhyun byun  
>>yourrrrreeee weeellllcooooome!!!!!!! _ _😉😉_ _  
> >ily _ _♥_

_To: baekhyun byun  
>>♥_

✦✧★✧✦

For the next couple days, Sehun and Junmyeon just lounge around Junmyeon’s apartment, reacquainting themselves with each other. They go on a grocery run to pick up easy meals for Junmyeon and some blood bags for Sehun. Sehun actually drinks in front of Junmyeon, rides out the stomach cramps with him. It turns out having Junmyeon rub his stomach feels even better than when Jongdae would, but that might have something to do with the sweet kisses Junmyeon leaves over his cheeks and forehead as he does so.

They sort of dance around the fact the Sehun hasn’t tried feeding from Junmyeon yet. Just _doing_ it feels somewhat weird and forced, so they’ve decided to just play it by ear and let whatever happens…happen. The number of times Sehun had come close to just giving in and biting Junmyeon were numerous beforehand, so it’s only a matter of time before it happens again.

And, as expected, he doesn’t have to wait too terribly long for the opportunity. A night of cuddling and watching TV evolves into fleeting touches evolves into Sehun spread out on his back along the couch with Junmyeon hovering over him, pressing lingering kisses to his mouth. The heat is building between them, Sehun can feel it in the way their kisses are turning slick and sloppy, and in the way, Junmyeon’s growing erection is pressing into his thigh. And Sehun would be well on his way, too, if it hadn’t been so long since he fed.

Much like it had that one fateful morning, Sehun’s arousal is instead getting channeled into the ache in his throat. He can practically feel every beat of Junmyeon’s heart through his skin where he’s got his hands pressed up underneath Junmyeon’s shirt, and the urge to sink his teeth into Junmyeon’s neck is stronger than ever. Except now, he can actually _do_ something about it.

“Junmyeon,” he groans when Junmyeon pulls away and starts pressing kisses to his jawline. “Junmyeon, I’m _thirsty_.”

Junmyeon pops up, eyes wide with surprise before the look slides into a sly smile. “Thirsty?” He shifts his weight, slipping one thigh between Sehun’s and pressing up into his crotch. And even though Sehun is still soft, the pressure makes arousal shoot up his spine, a keen building in his throat. “Which way?”

“ _Junmyeon_ ,” he groans again, but this time it’s more of a whine. “You know which way.”

“Nuh-uh, you aren’t getting away with that,” Junmyeon teases, nipping at Sehun’s jaw. “Tell me,” he commands, and his voice is pitched low and it makes want zip through Sehun’s nerve endings.

Sehun fists his hands in Junmyeon’s shirt, pulling him until he lands fully on top of him, nothing between them except the few layers of their clothes. Junmyeon gasps at the motion, his heart rate kicking up and making Sehun’s fangs throb. “I want you,” Sehun whispers, nosing up under Junmyeon’s jawline and inhaling deeply. “I want to taste you,” he drags his blunt front teeth over the patch of skin under his mouth, delighting in the way Junmyeon’s breath hitches. “I want to bite you.”

“Bedroom,” Junmyeon gasps, scrambling to get himself up and trying to pull Sehun with him. “Bedroom, right now, because I want to be in you when you bite me.”

“Oh, my fucking god,” Sehun groans, letting Junmyeon pull him to his feet. “You’re going to kill me and I’m technically already dead.”

Junmyeon laughs breathlessly, tugging Sehun back towards the bedroom. His cheeks are flushed, and his hair mussed, and he’s as beautiful as Sehun has ever seen him. “I’ve been wanting both for months now, why not combine it?”

Sehun’s brain short-circuits until they reach the bedroom, and it melts even further when Junmyeon yanks him forward and shoves him onto the bed. His shock (and pleasure) must show on his face because Junmyeon crawls over him and smiles, nearly predatory. He has to bite back a whimper as Junmyeon looms over him, gaze hooded as he looks up at him through his lashes.

“You really like it when I manhandle you, huh?” Junmyeon teases. “You liked it at the club, too.”

Sehun winces internally at the mention of that night, but it’s hard to dwell on it when Junmyeon is solid and warm above him. “I d-do,” he admits shyly, almost wanting to squirm under Junmyeon’s attention. Even so, his thighs spread easily for Junmyeon to settle between.

“Mmm,” Junmyeon hums. “We’ll put a pin in that for later. For now, I just want to be sweet to you.”

And as much as Sehun might like getting pushed around and held down, those words make him writhe and keen all the same. Junmyeon presses sweet, sucking kisses down Sehun’s jaw and neck, watching with avid fascination as the marks turn pink for a split moment before fading back to Sehun’s normal pallor.

Junmyeon rears back to tug his shirt over his head and Sehun appreciates the play of muscles under his skin as he leans back over Sehun. Junmyeon takes his time stripping Sehun down, pressing tender kisses to each exposed bit of skin until Sehun’s biting back whines, so thirsty his throat feels like it’s cracking apart.

“Junmyeon,” Sehun chokes out around a moan as Junmyeon mouths and bites at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He’s completely bared now, still soft even though pleasure is coiling hot and tight in his gut. “Myeonie, it _hurts_.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Junmyeon coos, coming up to press kisses to Sehun’s cheeks and forehead as he reaches over into the nightstand. He grabs whatever he was looking for and catches Sehun’s mouth in a warm, wet kiss. “I won’t take too much longer,” he promises against Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun hears the click of a lube bottle opening, apparently what Junmyeon had been reaching for, and it’s about all the warning Sehun gets before Junmyeon’s pressing cool, slick fingers between his legs. Sehun gasps, back arching and pressing himself up closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon, damn him, is still wearing his soft lounge pants. Sehun can feel how heavy and hard Junmyeon is against his hip and suddenly he’s even more desperate to have it inside of him.

Junmyeon spreads excess lube around his rim before sinking one finger inside, easy as anything. Junmyeon gasps, pupils blowing wide as he gazes down at Sehun in wonder. He slides a second finger in and Sehun’s hole stretches easily around it, welcoming it alongside the first.

“Do you even need this?” Junmyeon asks in amazement, thrusting his fingers in and out a couple of times.

“N-not really,” Sehun says, sounding winded even if he doesn’t need to breathe. The wonders of a vampiric body. “Not the stretch. You’ll need the lube or- ah!” Sehun cuts himself off with a moan as Junmyeon adds a third finger, crooking them purposefully. “Or t-t-too much friction.”

Junmyeon hums in acknowledgment, pressing sucking kisses under Sehun’s jaw. Even armed with the knowledge that Sehun’s body doesn’t need the stretch, Junmyeon keeps thrusting and scissoring, making sure the pads of his fingers drag over his prostate with each movement. Sehun can’t get hard right now but his body is trying valiantly, the pressure growing tighter and tighter in his gut as the muscles in his abs and legs twitch relentlessly.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Junmyeon groans, dragging his free hand down, down, down Sehun’s long torso to trace out the planes of his body. “Spread so willingly for me. What did I do to deserve you?”

Sehun can’t even begin to respond because Junmyeon thrusts and twists his fingers at the same time his other hand grasps and gives his soft bulge a rolling fondle. Sehun cries out sharply, whole body writhing and spasming as pleasure suddenly crests and breaks inside of him, spreading out in tingling waves to his fingers and toes.

“Oh, my god,” Junmyeon moans, stilling his hands as Sehun rides the waves. “Did you just cum dry?”

Sehun shivers and shakes, fingers clenching and unclenching against Junmyeon’s shoulders. “I d-don’t know,” Sehun stutters through the pleasure. “Definitely f-felt like it.”

“Jesus, that’s so hot,” Junmyeon groans. He pulls his fingers free when Sehun stops clenching around him and Sehun tries not to whine about the loss, knowing he’s going to get something much better in a few moments. Junmyeon gets back onto his knees and shoves his pants and briefs down around his hips so his cock springs free. He shimmies a little ungracefully to get them down and off his legs, but Sehun couldn’t care in the slightest. He’s been acquainted with Junmyeon’s cock a few times now, but knowing the length is going to be inside him makes him writhe in anticipation.

“Wait,” Sehun breathes as Junmyeon starts to slick himself up (They’d already discussed forgoing condoms; Junmyeon got tested regularly before they got together and Sehun can’t contract any diseases, anyway). “Let me get on top of you. I-it’ll be easier to…bite if I ride you.”

Junmyeon stills and takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed. It’s nice to see that Sehun affects Junmyeon as much as Junmyeon affects him. After Junmyeon composes himself a little, he helps shift them around so he’s sitting against the headboard, Sehun straddling his lap. And as Sehun guides the tip of Junmyeon’s cock to his entrance, he can’t help but notice the cosmic irony of it all- this is the same position they were in the morning before the night at the club, albeit they were much more clothed then.

Sehun lets out a long, rolling moan as he sinks down onto Junmyeon, arousal flaring hot in his stomach again. Junmyeon’s not particularly long, but he is _thick_ , and Sehun loses himself in the stretch.

“God,” Junmyeon chokes out, hands tightening around Sehun’s hips. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.”

Little tingles of pleasure zip down Sehun’s spine at the pet name. Once he bottoms out, he pitches forward, propping shaking arms against the headboard so he can lean down, nosing at Junmyeon’s jawline. Every fiber of his being is _screaming_ at him to bite, but he won’t do so without Junmyeon’s okay.

“Junmyeon,” he croaks, “Myeonie, please. Can I…?

“Of course,” Junmyeon breathes, reaching up to cup the back of Sehun’s neck, thumb running across his nape. “I want you to.”

“Only a few mouthfuls,” Sehun says, nerves making his voice tight. They’d talked about this already, about how to do it as safely as possible even if they were in a compromising position (like they were now). “And if I don’t stop, do anything you have to do to get away from me.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon says, cupping Sehun’s jaw to make him look up and meet Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon smiles softly at him as if he doesn’t have his cock balls deep in Sehun’s pliant body. “I trust you, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re doing the thing again.”

‘The thing’ is what they’ve affectionately started calling Sehun’s tendency to overthink himself into a spiral of anxiety and nerves. Sehun forces himself to breathe, if only to steady himself.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, you’re right. Are you ready?”

“Been ready,” Junmyeon groans, hips flexing under Sehun, rocking him forward ever so slightly. “Please, baby.”

Sehun noses his way back under Junmyeon’s jaw, inhaling deeply, delighting in the way Junmyeon trembles beneath him. He laves kisses over the patch of skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, tracing over the straining muscle with his tongue. “Relax,” Sehun murmurs and waits for Junmyeon to take a breath and relax his muscles before opening his jaw wide and taking the meat of his neck between his teeth.

Sehun feels nearly high, hyper-aware of every sensation, every feeling, every inch of their skin connecting. He feels the give of skin and muscle under his teeth before his fangs finally pierce through. Junmyeon gasps, fingers clenching against Sehun’s hips, but stays obediently still. Sehun doesn’t even have the presence of mind to notice.

Junmyeon’s blood fills his mouth, hot and slick and sliding down his throat like ambrosia. It bathes his tongue in sweetness, spicy enough that it makes his nose tingle. He can’t help the garbled moan that works its way out of his throat, the way his body writhes from the waist down in pleasure and satisfaction. Junmyeon makes a wrecked noise as it shifts Sehun on his cock.

Arousal bolts through Sehun so fast it nearly makes him lightheaded, his cock hardening as rapidly as it can as Junmyeon’s blood enters his system. Sehun takes a few more pulls, letting his mouth fill slowly before swallowing it all down, groaning as it coats his throat and quenches his thirst better than he’s ever felt before.

Junmyeon shifts under him, probably about to get Sehun’s attention, but even through the euphoria, he has the presence of mind to realize that he can’t take _too_ much without hurting his precious little human. He unlatches his teeth and laves his tongue over the two pin-prick wounds, both so his saliva will start closing them up and to catch the trickles of blood oozing from them. It smears bright crimson over Junmyeon’s skin, Sehun’s tongue too saturated to be much use in actually cleaning.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon groans before bringing a hand up to fist in Sehun’s hair and yank him into a sloppy, searing kiss. Sehun feels drunk, head reeling, and even more so when he realizes that Junmyeon is sucking his own blood from his tongue.

Junmyeon plants his feet in the bed and shifts Sehun up in his lap to give himself leverage to jackhammer his hips, setting a feverish pace, all pretense of staying sweet gone out the window. Sehun cries out in arousal and surprise, fingers scrabbling and clenching against the headboard, wood denting under his fingertips. The spongy head of Junmyeon’s cock rails his prostate on every thrust, and the jarring motions make his cock bob between them, smearing sticky trails of precum over his and Junmyeon’s stomachs.

“Feels so good,” Junmyeon groans, nipping along Sehun’s jaw before pulling him into another kiss and purposefully running his tongue across Sehun’s teeth, cutting his tongue on Sehun’s fangs.

Sehun keens, bringing one hand to grip the back of Junmyeon’s neck and hold him in place so he can plunder his mouth like with the same fervor that Junmyeon plunders his hole, sucking the drops of blood off Junmyeon’s tongue and soothing the small cut along the way. He bounces himself down onto Junmyeon’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Suddenly, Junmyeon pulls back from Sehun’s mouth and uses the leverage he’s got to flip them over so he can bear down over Sehun. Sehun lands on his back, eyes wide and pupils dilated, moaning when he sees little streaks of red smeared around Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon gets his hands up behind Sehun’s thighs and folds him damn near in half, pressing his knees by his ears and using the new position to thrust harder, grinding his thick cock deeper into Sehun.

Sehun can’t help the whines and whimpers that get punched out of him, especially not with Junmyeon using all his strength to pin him down. Junmyeon’s face has gone red, sweaty with exertion and bangs sticking in strands against his temples. Sehun can hear Junmyeon’s beating double time but instead of making his throat ache, his fangs throb, it just makes him feel _warm_ , makes him connected to Junmyeon because it’s _Junmyeon’s_ blood inside of him, fueling his arousal.

“Close,” Sehun says, choked on the end of whine, because he suddenly is, pleasure building deep in his gut with each punch of Junmyeon’s hips.

“Me too,” Junmyeon grits out. “You just feel so good, baby.” He plants one hand on the back of Sehun’s thigh, settling his weight onto that hand and freeing his other to reach between them and fist Sehun’s leaking cock, stroking in time with his brutal thrusts. The added stimulation makes Sehun keen, using the limited movement he’s got to roll his hips down onto Junmyeon’s cock and up into his grip.

It only takes a few more thrusts before tensing and shouting, every nerve like a livewire as his orgasm rips through him and cum shoots up his stomach and chest, pumped out of him with each jerk of Junmyeon’s fist.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Junmyeon groans as Sehun’s clenching hole milks his cock and it only takes a moment more before his thrusts stutter and he stills buried deep in Sehun, cock pulsing inside of him as he cums with Sehun.

When his orgasm finally stops he lets Sehun’s legs down and lays down on top of him, heedless of the mess between them as his cock slowly softens inside of Sehun. Not needing to necessarily recover like Junmyeon does, Sehun cups Junmyeon’s face and brings him into a sweet, albeit slightly one sided as Junmyeon’s mouth is still lax. Sehun takes care to clean the lingering blood around Junmyeon’s mouth before tilting his head to the side to take care of the mess on his neck, too. The taste of Junmyeon’s blood continues to send little bolts of pleasure into Sehun’s gut.

It takes them a while to gather the energy or motivation to get up and start cleaning up, but they eventually manage. Junmyeon strips the sheets as Sehun goes to the bathroom to start the shower up, using an already dirty towel to do a cursory wipe over his stomach and between his legs.

It’s not until sometime later, when they’re both clean and back on the couch, that Sehun realizes something is amiss. He’s laying across Junmyeon’s lap, Junmyeon’s hand up under his hoodie to rub Sehun’s stomach like he often does after Sehun has a drink. But it takes a couple of episodes of the show they’re binging for Sehun to realize that while the contact feels nice, he doesn’t…really need it. And, in fact…his stomach isn’t hurting at all.

He tries not to freeze up or belie his sudden realization, wanting to pause and take stock of the situation. It can’t be a fluke; ever since he was turned, after _every_ _time_ he fed, within thirty minutes to an hour after the cramps would start up. Even with Jongin’s blood, they still acted up at the same time, they just wouldn’t affect him as badly. But it’s been more than an hour now, _several_ hours at this point, and his stomach hasn’t given him a peep of protest. He feels…normal.

Sehun reaches down and wraps his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrist, stilling the rubbing motions. He shifts further onto his back so he can look up at Junmyeon but finds that he doesn’t quite know what to say. Junmyeon’s brows furrow and he brings his free hand up to cup Sehun’s jaw, thumb running over his cheekbone. “What’s up?”

Sehun opens his mouth and closes it again. He nuzzles into Junmyeon’s hand and gets his thoughts in order before saying, “My stomach doesn’t hurt.”

Junmyeon cocks his head to the side, brows furrowed a little more. “They already passed?”

Sehun shakes his head, smiling a little bit. He’s trying to not get too excited, but the idea of having blood that doesn’t make his stomach cramp is making him lightheaded and giddy. “No. They never started.”

Junmyeon’s mouth pops open in a cute little ‘o’ as he takes the statement in. “Really?” he asks, breathless. He twists his hand in Sehun’s grip so he can twine their fingers together, resting over Sehun’s stomach. “I thought you were being a little more docile.” Junmyeon gives him a sweet smile, his hand sliding back to card through Sehun’s hair.

Sehun relaxes into Junmyeon’s touch, reorienting his thought process accompany this new information. It’s not something he ever considered, being able to drink without consequence.

“You feeling okay?” Junmyeon asks after a moment, squeezing Sehun’s hand.

“Yeah,” Sehun says, though his voice is a little quiet. “It’s just…weird. I never thought this would happen and I…don’t think I know how to react…if it’s real and not just like…a one-time thing.”

“There’s no one way to react to anything,” Junmyeon assures. “Just enjoy it for now. We’ll take each session as it comes. If it ever bothers you, we can deal with that as it comes, too. And if it never bothers you, well…then all the better, huh?”

It’s such a mind-boggling, reality-altering concept. But Sehun tries not to think too hard about it, tries to just enjoy it as Junmyeon said. Junmyeon continues to stroke Sehun’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp, and after a moment of just gazing with each other Junmyeon leans down and connects their lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. And with that Sehun realizes that it doesn’t really matter- as nice as it would be, to always have a source of blood that won’t cause cramps, what matters infinitely more is just having Junmyeon by his side.

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks around the corner* well???? am i forgiven?? 😅😂 the ending of this chapter is the scene idea that spawned this entire fic, to be honest, and it felt so good to finally get to write it 🥺
> 
> well guys...just one more chapter and then the epilogue and this fic is donezo 😭 i can't believe it. march 14th will mark the one year anniversary since i started working on it 🥺🥺 this is my baby, and honestly this story is my favorite of any i've written so far. i'm so proud of how it turned out, and i'm so happy that you all have been loving it as much as i do. i cannot say enough how thankful i am for you guys and for your support. 💕💕
> 
> feel free to holler at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you ever want to talk. i love interacting with you all 💕 my curiouscat and carrd are both linked over there, as well!


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh, thank you all so much for the support on the last chapter!! i hope you all enjoy this one as well 💕💕 it's a bit shorter, just a cute little wrap-up before the epilogue! i can't believe that that's all that's left now 🥺

A week later and Sehun has fed from Junmyeon several more times, each with the same result. It seems that Junmyeon’s blood doesn’t affect Sehun at all, and the thought is unfathomably liberating. Sehun hadn’t realized how shackled down the cramps and stomach aches really made him, until he suddenly didn’t have to deal with them. Of course, he can’t feed from Junmyeon _all_ the time, but having the option available is so incredibly freeing. He’s texted Jongin and Chanyeol the good news but is waiting to tell Jongdae until he sees his sire in person again. He doesn’t want to shock his poor technology-challenged hyung and not give him a proper avenue to respond.

Junmyeon has his own theory on the matter, one he voices as he putters around the kitchen, making a simple meal for himself, while Sehun sits on the counter and watches.

“Could it be the singer thing?” Junmyeon asks, making his way over to Sehun and standing between his legs. Sehun’s torso is so long that sitting up on the counter still makes him more than a head taller than Junmyeon is. He wraps his arms and legs around Junmyeon and holds him in place, content to keep him close until the pot of water on the stove starts boiling.

“Maybe?” Sehun says, but it’s more of a question than anything else. The thought has crossed his mind, sure, but he’s not certain they’ll ever wholly know the logistics behind it.

“It just makes sense, doesn’t it?” Junmyeon asks, a cute pondering look on his face. Sehun wants to kiss that face. But Junmyeon wants to talk, so he can’t kiss it just yet. “I mean, Jongin’s blood doesn’t affect you as bad, right?”

Junmyeon seems to be making connections that Sehun isn’t. “Yeah…?”

Junmyeon just grins at Sehun’s confusion. “Didn’t you once tell me he was your platonic soulmate? That’s why it doesn’t bother you as badly. And mine doesn’t bother you at all because I’m your _romantic_ soulmate.”

Sehun can’t help but get immediately flustered and tries to hide it by yanking Junmyeon into a sudden kiss. Considering the way Junmyeon laughs against his mouth, he’s not very successful.

A few days after this, Sehun gets a quick and rather threatening phone call from his sire, demanding (the way he said “I am no longer asking, Sehun-ah,” in Hangul made it sound like it came straight from a historical drama about the time period Jongdae was actually born in) Sehun brings Junmyeon to their apartment at 6 o’clock sharp the following evening. Sehun doesn’t even get a chance to respond before the call is hung up and he can’t help but be a little befuddled by it all. He has an inkling that Han has to be behind it somehow; Jongdae’s never once called him and not demanded a play-by-play update of everything going on.

Regardless, the next evening Junmyeon drives them to the apartment and Sehun is a ball of nerves. He’s practically vibrating with anxiety when Junmyeon pulls into the parking lot. After he parks the car, Junmyeon reaches across the center console and grabs onto Sehun’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Talk to me,” Junmyeon urges, firm but far from unkind. “What’s got you freaking out?”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon, who’s got his hair swept off his forehead in a suave comma shape, a smart black sweater under his leather coat. He’s achingly handsome and it reminds Sehun so much of their first official date to the festival, which seems so long ago now but it’s only really been a little over two months.

“Isn’t everyone nervous, bringing their boyfriend home to meet the parents? Or sire, in this case.” Sehun chuckles, but it comes out more self-deprecating than anything.

“But Jongdae means a lot more to you than just a parental figure, huh?”

And that’s the crux of it, isn’t it? Jongdae does mean more to him than that. They’ve been together for over forty years. Jongdae has been Sehun’s sire, his father figure, his mentor, and even in some cases his best friend, all in turns. And in all that time, Sehun’s not ever brought anyone home. Not like this, anyway.

“He does,” Sehun agrees. “And I know he’ll love you because I do, but I still…want you guys to get along.”

Junmyeon is quiet for a moment, eyes searching before he breaks into a grin. “You love me?”

Sehun hadn’t even noticed the slip-up. “O-oh,” he stammers. Well, there’s no use in denying it now. “I mean. Yeah. Of course, I do.”

Junmyeon leans over the center, bringing his other hand up to cup Sehun’s cheek. “I love you, too,” he breathes against Sehun’s mouth before kissing him sweetly. “Everything’s going to work out just fine,” he says gently as he pulls away. Suddenly, introducing Junmyeon to Jongdae doesn’t seem so daunting anymore.

They make their way up to the apartment hand in hand, but Sehun pauses a few feet from the door. There are _way_ too many voices coming from inside the apartment for just Jongdae to be there. He can pick out a few of them- Jongin, Chanyeol, maybe Tao?- but there are even more tangled up in conversation that Sehun can’t pick apart.

Junmyeon turns to him with a concerned pinch to his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun opens his mouth to try to explain but is cut off by the door swinging open and Jongin leaning out into the hall. “Don’t even think about it!” He says like he can read Sehun’s mind or something. He grabs Sehun’s wrist and pulls him inside, who pulls a confused Junmyeon along with him by where they’re connected by the hand.

They get brought into a cacophony of noise. There are eight people shoved into Sehun and Jongdae’s small apartment: four vampires, three wolves, and a human. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are on the couch, with an empty spot that Jongin had probably just vacated to keep Sehun from running away. Tao is sitting in the armchair by the couch, and Baekhyun on another chair brought out from Jongdae’s office. Minseok and Han are at the dining table, and the noise and smells coming from the kitchen mean that Jongdae’s probably in there, cooking.

“The couple of the hour is finally here!” Jongin announces as Sehun and Junmyeon kick off their shoes at the door, met with raucous noise and enthusiastic applause from the other wolves. They’re _definitely_ getting a noise complaint after all this. “Jongdae’s in the kitchen,” Jongin says, quieter and confirming Sehun’s suspicions. “I think he’s stress cooking enough to feed an army.”

Sehun purses his lips, eyes darting around the room. He lets go of Junmyeon’s hand long enough to help him out of his coat, connecting their fingers back together after he drapes it across the back of the piano with the other jackets. “To be fair, with three wolves and two humans he probably needs enough food to feed an army.”

Jongin snorts. “Sure, that’s true, but he’s been a ball of nervous energy since we got here. He’s _so_ excited to meet Junmyeon.” He leans around Sehun to give Junmyeon a grin as he says this. Junmyeon smiles sheepishly back.

“Well,” Sehun says, turning back to Junmyeon and giving him a nervous smile. “It’s now or never.”

Jongin snorts. “Please, as if Chanyeol or I would let you leave.”

Chanyeol shoots them a thumbs up and a bright grin from the couch, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes fondly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Junmyeon gives Sehun a reassuring nudge with his shoulder. “After you,” he says with a smile.

Sehun guides Junmyeon through the dining room, where Minseok and Han greet them politely, and into the kitchen. Jongdae doesn’t notice them at first, as he’s plating nearly a dozen bowls of jjajangmyeon, but then he must notice either Junmyeon’s new (to him) scent or the nervous beat of his heart. He scrambles to set the massive pot he’d been holding down, wiping his hands on a nearby dish towel before turning to greet them.

Jongdae has finally gotten a haircut since Sehun last saw him. His natural black hair feathers nicely across his forehead, short enough in the back that it lays flat behind his ears. He’s wearing a slightly oversized black sweater, sleeves pushed up to his elbows to free his hands, with fringe-y lace appliques on the sides and a pair of straight-legged pants, the same color cream as the lace. He smiles at them, eyes disappearing into crescents, with his hands folded in front of him.

Sehun can feel Junmyeon trying to use his height to hide behind Sehun’s shoulder. It’s rare that he sees Junmyeon get nervous, and Sehun can’t help but feel fond about it. Sehun steps to the side slightly and urges Junmyeon forward. “Jongdae-hyung, this is Kim Junmyeon,” Junmyeon takes a step forward and, bless him, even bows. Jongdae’s smile brightens as he returns the bow before offering his hand out. “Junmyeonie, this is Jongdae.” Sehun finishes.

Junmyeon takes Jongdae’s hand but, instead of shaking it, Jongdae pulls the human into a hug. Junmyeon is visibly shocked for a moment before he relaxes and wraps a tentative arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Jongdae enthuses as he pulls back, holding Junmyeon at arm’s length. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Me, too,” Junmyeon says, returning Jongdae’s smile. “Sehun’s told me a lot about you, too.”

“I _swear_ I’m not as much of a fuddy-duddy as he makes me out to be,” Jongdae says as he steps away, making Junmyeon laugh. “Sehunnie, won’t you be a dear and set the table with cutlery? And set plates out for whoever wants some. I’d like to talk to Junmyeon-ah privately for a moment.”

Well, that’s certainly not unnerving at all. Sehun nods dutifully, leaning down to press a hopefully reassuring kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek before he moves to gather silverware as he was told to. Jongdae guides Junmyeon out of the kitchen and down the hall to his office, so they can have some semblance of privacy in an apartment full of supernatural hearing.

Fortunately, when Jongdae and Sehun had moved into this place Jongdae had bought a long, rectangular dining table so there’s plenty of room to shove extra chairs up against it for all ten of them to sit, even if all of them aren’t eating. Sehun sets out silverware for each of the wolves and humans present, and Minseok gets up to help him bring the bowls of jjajangmyeon to the table. They chat easily together, and it’s easy to forget how nervous he had been prior to all this.

By the time they get everything set, Jongdae and Junmyeon are coming out of the office. To Sehun’s relief, they’re laughing with each other easily, so whatever Jongdae had wanted to say must have gone well. Sehun’s about to go around the table and steal his human back, but Chanyeol shoots up from the living room and grabs Junmyeon’s arm, steering him away from the table gently.

Sehun furrows his brows up in confusion, and Jongin sidles up beside him.

“What on earth is he talking to him about?” Sehun asks, watching as they bow their heads together to talk quietly.

“Oh, he’s just giving him the best friend shovel talk,” Jongin says easily, patting Sehun’s shoulder.

“Chanyeol is??” Sehun asks incredulously. “He’s the least intimidating out of the two of you.”

“Maybe in actuality,” Jongin agrees. “But Junmyeon doesn’t _know_ that, and he looks the most intimidating out of the two of us.”

“All the better,” Jongdae announces, coming up behind them and startling them both. “I need to talk to you, too, and then everyone can eat,” he says, wrapping a hand around Sehun’s wrist and tugging him back toward the kitchen.

“What did you talk to him about?” Sehun asks, voice soft so that it doesn’t carry in the raucous of everyone trying to claim seats.

“Nothing too serious,” Jongdae says coolly, evading the question entirely. Maybe Sehun can ask Junmyeon later. “What I found interesting is that Junmyeon said _you_ had something to tell me.”

What a little sneak. Sehun chuckles and Jongdae levels him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s nothing too serious,” Sehun echoes, teasing, even though it’s one of the most monumental things to happen in Sehun’s supernatural life. “Just that, you know, I finally fed from Junmyeon.”

“Oh?” A pleased grin takes over Jongdae’s face. “Is it as good as you imagined?” He asks, knocking his elbow against Sehun’s.

“Better,” Sehun admits, trying to keep the beaming grin off his face. If the way Jongdae suddenly narrows his eyes is any indication, he’s not doing the best job.

“Wait,” Jongdae says slowly. “Why are you being so sneaky? What are you hiding?”

Sehun presses his lips into a thin line for a moment before he finally breaks, smiling fully. “His blood doesn’t affect me.”

It seems to take a moment for that to sink in, and then Jongdae’s jaw drops. “It _doesn’t_? At all?”

Sehun nods. “Not even a little bit. It’s like being a normal vampire, for once.”

Jongdae makes an excited noise and, in a rare show of his vampiric strength, wraps his arms around Sehun’s middle and lifts him up, spinning him around in a little circle. (He’s so much shorter than Sehun that Sehun has to bend his knees and lift his feet up a little to make it work, but that’s neither here nor there.).

Sehun catches sight of the table as he’s twirled and nearly everyone is giving them a befuddled look, except for Junmyeon, who is hiding a grin behind his hand. Jongdae finally puts him down and is grinning so hard Sehun would fear for his poor cheek muscles if he weren’t vampiric.

“I am so _happy_ for you,” Jongdae enthuses, reaching up to cup Sehun’s cheeks in his hands, smiling so fondly. “You deserve this, Sehun. He’s a good kid.”

Sehun smiles softly, feeling his own cheeks squish up under Jongdae’s palms before he finally lets go. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “I…I really love him, hyung.”

Jongdae’s smile grows softer, although just as brilliant. “I know you do. You’re good for each other.”

“So, what’s with…” Sehun gestures toward all of the people crowded around their usually sparse dining table. “All this?”

“Oh, well,” Jongdae looks uncharacteristically sheepish. “I knew it was going to freak you out, bringing him here basically one on one. So, I thought having your closest supporters around might ease the tension, so to say.”

“I think you might know me better than I know myself,” Sehun says, almost conspiratorially.

It gets Jongdae to laugh. “As much as any parent might, after forty some-odd years.”

They eventually join the table. There’s an empty spot between Minseok and Han that Jongdae slides into, and Sehun takes his customary seat between Junmyeon and Jongin. Junmyeon looks up and grins at him as he sits. “Doing okay?” he asks gently, settling a comforting hand on Sehun’s thigh.

“I am now,” Sehun affirms and finds that he really is.

Conversation flows easily, with ten people involved. Lots of noise, lots of commotion, lots of laughs. Sehun had always been more of a solitary creature, hiding in the shadows, and thought that he had preferred the quiet. But, listening to Baekhyun tease his packmates and Jongdae shop talk with Minseok and Han, Sehun finds that he doesn’t mind this kind of noise at all.

Jongdae, Han, and Minseok get along like a house on fire, much to Sehun’s delight. It makes sense, though. Jongdae and Minseok both have the same quiet, ancient immortal energy and Han, although much younger, has the innate wisdom to match. Tao has the congenial energy to get along with just about anyone. He had always been friendly with Jongin and Chanyeol when they came around while he was visiting. But as the conversation gets flowing, he gets especially taken with Junmyeon, hanging on his every word and laughing at every joke (even the most cringy of dad one’s). Sehun, of course, can’t fault him a bit. He’s incredibly taken with Junmyeon, too.

Once all the parties eating finish up (after heaping compliments onto a flustered, pleased Jongdae) Minseok helps Jongdae clear the table and take everything to the kitchen as everyone breaks off into smaller groups. Junmyeon excuses himself to the bathroom, and Sehun spies his chance when Kyungsoo settles onto the couch on his own. The wolves are getting rowdy, shoving each other around in a way that only ever leads to play fighting. They always have so much energy, and sitting in one place amplifies that, so they usually get into some roughhousing after meals and the like.

Sehun sits next to Kyungsoo, crossing his legs and smiling genially at him. The smaller human just looks up at him and quirks a brow.

“Since one of your boyfriends decided to give Junmyeon the talk, I figured it was only my duty as a fellow best friend to do the same,” Sehun explains, smiling to show he’s not _totally_ serious.

Kyungsoo chuckles, face melting into a smile. “Is it bad to say that I’m not very scared of you?”

A few months ago, Sehun might have bristled at the statement. But this semester, meeting Junmyeon, and coming out of his shell more has made him realize that he doesn’t have to be ashamed of his own perceived shortcomings.

Sehun shrugs. “No, not really. But it’s not me you have to worry about.” He points to where Jongdae is hovering around the kitchen, still with Minseok and Han with Tao hanging around beside them idly. “It’s him. Jongin’s like his second son, and Chanyeol his third. And if you think Baekhyun is protective, you ought to meet a Joseon era prince.” Sehun’s definitely fudging a little. Jongdae was never in line for the throne. But Kyungsoo doesn’t know that.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen minutely. “Duly noted,” he murmurs, nodding. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to you one on one since then, but I just want to let you know that I am incredibly sorry for the stress I put them through before we came to terms with everything.” His eyes cut over to Jongin and Chanyeol, who both have a hollering Baekhyun pinned to the ground. “I didn’t realize how much my indecision was affecting them.”

“It worked out in the end, though, didn’t it?” Sehun assures. “Your indecision got you the both of them.”

Kyungsoo’s lips quirk back up into a smile. “And them each other. Did you know they had feelings for each other before all this?”

“Subconsciously, yeah, probably,” Sehun admits. “They’ve always loved each other as packmates, ever since they were kids. I think it grew into more and they just didn’t realize. But I also know they really, really like you, Kyungsoo. Like a lot. They don’t stop talking about you.”

Kyungsoo’s grin brightens, his cheeks flushing a little. “According to Jongin, you’re one to talk. It seems you haven’t stopped talking about Junmyeon since the beginning of the semester.”

Sehun opens his mouth to make an indignant sort of noise but is cut off by Junmyeon plopping down beside him, leaning into his side, and saying, “Oh?? What’s this?”

Kyungsoo laughs at the flustered noises Sehun makes. “Junmyeon,” Sehun whines. “You already _knew_ that, don’t act surprised.”

Junmyeon grins, unrepentant. “I know, I know. I just like hearing it, still.”

They’re cut off by Chanyeol yelping, Baekhyun having somehow gained Jongin’s assistance in flipping him over and pinning him. Kyungsoo sighs. “Pardon me, I need to go save my big, scary werewolf boyfriend.” He gets up saying a stern, “Baekyhun Byun.” Baekhyun grins sheepishly at him but doesn’t relent until Kyungsoo pinches his ear, making the wolf cry out in pain.

Junmyeon reaches between them, finding Sehun’s fingers and threading them together. Tao comes in from the kitchen and takes up his customary spot in the armchair. An exasperated Kyungsoo gets trapped on the floor with his boyfriends while Baekhyun wanders into the dining room and sidles up next to Minseok to lick his wounds. Minseok, Jongdae, and Han are all still immersed deep in conversation, but Minseok easily folds Baekhyun into his side without breaking stride.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Junmyeon asks, leaning his head against Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun hums, tilting his own head so it rests against Junmyeon’s. “Yeah. It’s nice, though.”

They’re quiet for a moment. Kyungsoo extricates himself from Jongin and Chanyeol and wanders into the kitchen to poke around at leftovers. The two wolves, still feeling rambunctious, manage to tug Tao down into some wrestling, and they seemed overjoyed with having someone strong enough to fight back that they don’t have to worry about actually hurting.

“Hey,” Junmyeon murmurs, and it’s too easy for Sehun to pull back just slightly and turn to him. Junmyeon beams up at him. “I love you.”

Sehun grins back, eyes crinkling into half-moons. “I love you, too.”

The kiss that follows is just as sweet as the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed 💕💕💕 please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> well...all that's left is the epilogue next week...this has honestly been such a journey, with a ton of ups and downs (...like a roller coaster 😏) but definitely mostly ups. this fic has been the easiest thing to write, as well as the hardest, in turns. this story is my baby, and i'm so happy with how it's turned out. and i'm so happy you all have enjoyed it too.
> 
> as always, feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you ever want to chat or just keep up with what i'm doing. i've loved interacting with you all and i'll be sad when it's not as constant when this fic is finished :c
> 
> p.s. please send chanyeolie your love and support. i, perhaps, had a little bit of an emotional breakdown when i read the e-word news at work yesterday 😔 his and jongdae's enlistments have hit me the hardest so far. i was a baby exo-l when minseok enlisted, and still relatively new when kyungsoo did (although the surprise really took me off guard). i was more prepared for junmyeon's, but it still hurt. but jongdae's, and now chanyeol's...oof. it'll be a rough couple of years, especially when the rest of the boys have to go, too, but as our precious leader once said- if you're happy to wait, then it's love ❤️


	11. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is the end 🥺🥺 as always, thank you for all of the support. i hope you guys enjoy 💕💕

✦✧★✧✦

_Two Years Later_

It’s quite possible, Sehun thinks, that he’s never been happier than he is in this moment. Which is probably a bit inappropriate, considering the thought is being spurred on by the fact that Junmyeon is glaring at the sign in front of them, arms crossed over his chest.

“It says it’ll take _how_ long?” Junmyeon asks, a frown marring his forehead.

Sehun presses his lips into a line to keep himself from smiling before saying, “Three and a half hours. Maybe four.”

Junmyeon looks horrified.

“Babe,” Sehun can’t help but chuckle now. “I told you about this when Jongdae started planning all this.”

‘This’ being a group trip to China to surprise visit Yifan. They hadn’t seen him since Sehun was brought there after he turned, and Junmyeon had wanted to travel while they were both on break. It ended up being mostly a family affair- just Jongdae, Sehun, Junmyeon, and Tao. They had made it to Lijiang early that morning and had rested for a while at a local hostel. (Well. Junmyeon had rested, at least) until the sun had started to set so the vampires wouldn’t have to worry about hiding from the sun while they hiked. Sehun, of course, claimed responsibility to keep an eye out for Junmyeon and his poorer, human eyesight. Now, they stand at the base of the trail that leads up to the secluded area where Yifan resides in his cabin, and Junmyeon is glaring at the sign that declares the estimated time to reach the end of the trail. Sehun is absolutely not going to tell him that it takes even longer to get to Yifan’s house from the end of the trail.

“C’mon, it’ll be fine,” Sehun urges, tugging on Junmyeon’s elbow until he unfolds his arms, and Sehun can take his hand to pull him toward the trail. Jongdae and Tao had already gone up ahead of them, agreeing to wait and meet up again at the first rest area. “It’ll pass in no time.”

A grumpy Junmyeon is a mostly silent one, so Sehun ruminates a lot over the last couple of years as they begin their ascent. Junmyeon had graduated from the accelerated psych track and submitted his capstone research project to numerous research and care facilities. He snagged a cushy paid internship with one of the local behavior centers that will also partially by for his master’s classes, effectively getting himself out from underneath his parents’ control. He and Sehun are going to start looking at apartments soon after they get back home from China.

Sehun actually dropped out a semester or so shy of graduating. He had kept in touch with Hyukjae (and Donghae) after seeing them at the harvest festival on his first date with Junmyeon, and Hyukjae had made the executive decision to offer to hire Sehun back onto his team at the zoo, at a higher position (and pay grade) than he had been at before. He cited the Sehun’s prior work at the zoo and the number of credit hours he had taken (an alarming number, considering he’s been through college upwards of six times) were more than enough to qualify him for the position. Now, he gets to work much more closely with the animals rather than just caring for their enclosures. It might have been a morally questionable decision on Hyukjae’s part, but Sehun definitely can’t say he’s complaining.

A few weeks after their dramatic fight and consequent reunion, Sehun talked to Han about seeing a specialist like Junmyeon had suggested. He was more than happy to get Sehun set up with Dr. Kwon at his own practice, a tiny little wisp of a woman who was kinder than anyone Sehun has ever met (and that includes Junmyeon and Jongdae). She helped (and continues to help) him work through a lot of deep-rooted issues and how to better manage his stress and anxiety. She’s also helped him learn a lot about opening up and properly communicating so that things like what happened before he told Junmyeon he was his singer hopefully won’t happen again. She’s been an immeasurable help, and Sehun only wishes he had thought of seeking help sooner.

In fact, there’s only one fight that Junmyeon and Sehun have had since then, albeit it’s an ongoing one. About six months ago, Sehun had brought up the idea of changing Junmyeon, so that they could spend forever together. Not right then, necessarily, but just as an idea to keep in mind. Junmyeon had been _very_ vehement about not wanting to be turned- not for a long time at least. Not because he didn’t want to become a vampire, he actually had no qualms with that. He just didn’t want to deprive Sehun of the one blood source that didn’t trigger his intolerance. Which was absolutely ridiculous, in Sehun’s opinion. He’d much rather endure a lifetime of stomach aches than potentially lose Junmyeon to any number of human fallibilities. They’ve tabled the discussion for now, since they know each other’s opinion, and neither is likely to change any time soon.

Along the way, Sehun also got the chance to meet Junmyeon’s parents. Meeting his father was as awful and uncomfortable as Sehun had anticipated. Sehun had already disliked the man, from all he had seen and heard him put Junmyeon through. He was just as pompous and miserable to talk to as expected. Junmyeon’s mother, however, was surprisingly pleasant. She was incredibly kind and quick to step up and talk her husband down if he started to say something that stepped out of line. It was easy for Sehun to see where Junmyeon got his kindness, and also his spunk, from.

Two hours later finds them at the first viewing platform. They come upon Jongdae sitting cross-legged on the ground by the railing, ankles on top of his knees, basking in the moonlight like it’s the sun and he’s a plant photosynthesizing. Tao is laying across one of the benches staring up at the starry night sky, although he pops upright when he hears them approach.

“Finally!” Tao says. “C’mon, ge, they’re here, let’s get going!” He says excitedly, directed at Jongdae.

Jongdae opens one eye and looks back at them. “Just a moment, Taozi. Let them take in the sight. Junmyeon probably needs to rest for a moment.”

“I’m okay,” Junmyeon mutters, although Sehun can hear his heart rate beating rapid time from exertion. Sehun squeezes his hand comfortingly and pulls him over the railing, so he can look out at the part of the mountain they’ve already climbed to where it meets the dark horizon. Junmyeon steps up to the railing and Sehun crowds behind him, allowing Junmyeon to rest his weight back against him. He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist to keep them both upright.

“Wow,” Junmyeon breathes, settling his hands on top of Sehun’s arms. “It’s gorgeous.”

And it really is. The trees below the mountain look so impossibly small, leaves an inky blue color and washed silver in the moonlight. The world looks so vast, spread out in front of them. It feels like they’re on top of the world and they haven’t even reached the end of the trail. Sehun lets his chin rest gently on Junmyeon’s shoulder, and on instinct Junmyeon tips his head against Sehun’s.

After a few moments, Jongdae stands gracefully from his place on the ground and slaps Sehun’s shoulder as he moves past. “Alright, love birds, let’s get going so we can get up there before Junmyeon’s bedtime.”

Junmyeon pokes his tongue out at him, but they move obediently away from the railing at let Jongdae and Tao take the lead up the next part of the path. Junmyeon sticks close to Sehun’s side, with it so dark out now. He follows in his footsteps, and Sehun takes care to keep a hand on Junmyeon at all times to keep him steady. The main path isn’t much of an issue, having been cleared for use and maintained by local authorities. It’ll be the path leading to Yifan’s that will be an issue, rougher and more overgrown than the commercial trail.

Another two hours gets them to the end of the trail, and Junmyeon is decidedly Not Happy. He isn’t outright complaining, and he never would, but he’s radiating unhappy energy and it only surges when Jongdae and Tao bypass the viewing area and start up the narrower path toward Yifan’s. There’s a small, rickety sign speared into the ground beside it, hand-painted as opposed to the printed signs on the main trail.

“What does it say?” Junmyeon asks, voice tired and small. Even so, he still tucks his hand into Sehun’s elbow and leans into his side.

“Shénmì de nánrén,” Sehun replies. “’the mystic man.’ That’s what the people of the village call Yifan.”

Junmyeon makes an inquiring noise in his throat. “Really? Why’s that?”

Sehun shrugs. “I’m not sure. Yifan lived here long before vampires became known to the public. Even so, he’s become such a cornerstone of the village’s history that they may not even realize that that’s what he is.”

They start up the trail. Sehun tries to lead Junmyeon carefully, but Junmyeon insists they go faster as to not let Jongdae and Tao get too far ahead of them. Sehun is wary, knowing that the terrain is rough and can be unpredictable, but Junmyeon is determined. Whether to just be done with it all or to keep from being much later than the others, Sehun is unsure.

Everything goes fine, for about forty minutes or so. They’re nearing the end of the trail from what Sehun can remember. Sehun can tell Junmyeon is tired, in the way he’s lagging a little and isn’t as sure in his steps. Sehun feels bad- he was a vampire when he trekked up here, last, so he didn’t think too much about how hard this would be for him. Jongdae probably hadn’t, either, being so far removed from the days when was a human.

And maybe it’s his tiredness, or maybe it’s because Sehun isn’t keeping as close an eye on him as he should be, but suddenly Junmyeon is yelping in pain and stumbling behind him, arm wrenching out of Sehun’s grip as he tumbles to the ground. Sehun whips around immediately to help him, crouching down to where Junmyeon’s collapsed. He’s scraped himself up, Sehun can smell the small tinges of blood in the air (probably on his hands from where he caught himself falling), but the more pressing concern seems to be Junmyeon’s right foot. Junmyeon has that leg pulled up to his chest, hands fluttering around his foot like he wants to hold it but knows it’ll hurt. Little pained whimpers escape him even though he’s obviously trying to hold them back, little tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Sehun assures, settling a gentle hand on Junmyeon’s knee. “Where does it hurt? Is it just your foot?”

“Ankle,” Junmyeon grits out, clenching his fists until the skin of his knuckles turns white. “C-can’t tell anything else over that. _Fuck_ , that fucking hurts.”

Sehun winces in sympathy. “I’m sorry, baby. This is going to suck, but I need to get your boot off you in case your foot swells too much to get it off later. Okay? And then I’ll carry you the rest of the way to Yifan’s so you don’t put too much pressure on it. He’s somewhat of a healer, did I tell you that? The village folk used to think he had magic powers.”

Junmyeon snorts, and Sehun’s glad it brings a hint of a smile to his pain-lined face. “Ugh, fuck. Okay. Just b-be careful.”

“Of course,” Sehun placates soothingly. He tugs at Junmyeon’s laces as gently as he can, but Junmyeon still cries out as the movement jostles his foot around. Sehun gets the laces as loose as he can before gripping Junmyeon’s calf and grabbing the base of the shoe to try and wiggle it off.

Junmyeon cries out sharply, doubling over in pain. Feeling truly awful about it, Sehun keeps pulling the boot until it slides off. “Oh, _god_ ,” Junmyeon groans, and when he leans back upright Sehun can see tears glistening on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Sehun chants, reaching up to cup Junmyeon’s cheek, thumbing the tears away. “Okay. What do you think, want me to carry you on my back or in my arms?”

Junmyeon glares at him, even through the haze of pain. “Sehun Kim, if you think you’re going to bridal carry me up a mountain you’ve absolutely lost it. My pride is already wounded.” He sighs, brows furrowing up as another wave of pain hits him. “Ugh, j-just carry me on your back.”

Sehun slides his backpack off, electing to carry it in one hand in order to piggyback Junmyeon. He turns so his back faces Junmyeon and urges him to wrap his arms around his neck. It takes a little finagling, and more than a few pained whines out of Junmyeon, but Sehun gets them stood up and starts carefully picking his way back up the path. Junmyeon buries his face in Sehun’s shoulder and tries to muffle his grunts and groans.

“Y’know, I could’ve fireman carried you,” Sehun muses, trying to fill the silence and keep Junmyeon distracted. “You would have had a nice view, at least.”

Junmyeon huffs but Sehun likes to think he can feel a smile against his neck. “B-babe, I hate to say, but I don’t think even watching your ass would make me feel better right now.”

“Damn. It must hurt really bad, then,” Sehun says, half-joking.

“You’re sh-shameless,” Junmyeon groans.

“Me? Shameless?” Sehun asks. “You were the one groping me in the TSA line.”

“It m-makes a good stress toy,” Junmyeon defends. Truth be told, even after two years and a handful of months together, Junmyeon just has trouble keeping his hands to himself. Not that Sehun minds. “N-no one noticed. Well, except that one lady. But she shouldn’t have been looking at your butt to see my hands there in the first place.”

Sehun’s about to respond, but there’s noise up the path and suddenly Tao comes into view, jogging down toward them. “There you guys are!” He calls. “We got worried, we made it to Yifan-ge’s a bit ago. What happened?”

Sehun explains Junmyeon’s little tumble to a concerned-looking Tao. Tao quickly takes Sehun and Junmyeon’s backpacks, if only to make the load easier and to feel a little useful.

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon, gege is really good with this sort of thing,” Tao says assuredly. “He’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

Junmeyon thanks him tiredly. His energy was already on the downswing, and the trauma seems to have just zapped the rest of it out of him.

“Well, did Yifan like the surprise?” Sehun asks idly, shifting his grip under Junmyeon’s knees to hold him up better.

“Yeah,” Tao says, eyes darting back to Junmyeon worriedly after he moans at being moved. “He, uhm, was really shocked. But happy. He and Jongdae-ge are catching up now. We told him you were bringing someone, but didn’t tell him who or, uhm, what.”

“Well, th-this’ll be a nice surprise,” Junmyeon says bitterly.

“It’ll be fine,” Sehun placates. “Accidents happen.” He tries to not feel too guilty that this accident was his fault.

“Gege sees stuff like this all the time,” Tao says. “He won’t think a thing of it. He’ll just want to help.”

Thankfully, it doesn’t take the trio too much longer to reach the end of the path, where it opens up to the small clearing where Yifan’s cabin is nestled. The lights inside blare a warm orange against the midnight-dark surroundings, and Sehun can see Jongdae’s concerned eyes peeking through one of the windows. Once he catches sight of them, he’s moving for the front door and flinging it open.

“Are you guys okay?” He calls out, stepping quickly down the front steps to meet them.

“Junmyeon took a bit of a fall,” Sehun says. Junmyeon lifts his head to peek over Sehun’s shoulder. “I wasn’t keeping a good enough eye out for him.”

“Don’t be a martyr,” Junmyeon mutters softly, knees pinching into Sehun’s sides. “If it was an accident for me, it was an accident for you.”

Jongdae’s eyes dart between them, settling on Junmyeon’s lone bare foot. “Well, let’s get him inside so he can get sat down and that foot elevated.”

Sehun does as told, carrying Junmyeon into the living room and sitting him carefully in one of the chairs. Yifan, probably having been able to hear their conversation, seems to be puttering around his small kitchen. Tao and Jongdae pull the coffee table closer and Sehun sets a couple of nearby pillows onto it before gingerly lifting Junmyeon’s foot up to rest on it. Junmyeon does his best to not make any noise but can’t help but let out a pained yelp as pressure is put on his ankle as it rests on the pillows. Sehun sits onto the arm of his chair, reaching down and threading their fingers together to give Junmyeon something to hold onto.

A couple of minutes later, Yifan comes out from the kitchen with a tray of goods. Yifan is a bear of a man, taller and broader than even Chanyeol, but is truly the gentlest of giants. Centuries of living a mostly solitary life in nature has tempered him out into a tenderhearted soul, subsisting mostly to help anyone that sought him out and to maintain his little ecosystem in the mountains.

“It’s good to see you again, Sehun,” Yifan says, setting his tray of supplies down on the floor and kneeling at Junmyeon’s feet. “And who’s my new patient, here?”

“This is Junmyeon,” Sehun introduces, squeezing Junmyeon’s hand comfortingly. “He’s my blood singer.”

Yifan smiles, small but no less bright for it. “Oh, that’s absolutely lovely. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Okay, Junmyeon, I’m just going to inspect your foot and ankle. This won’t feel very good, but I just want to make sure nothing seems broken that might require more attention than I can give.”

Junmyeon breathes his consent and Yifan proceeds to gently prod at his foot and ankle with sure fingers. Junmyeon manages to do nothing more but groan, but his ever-tightening grip proves how much it actually hurts. His ankle is already noticeably swollen, skin red and tender looking.

“Good news,” Yifan says eventually, letting Junmyeon’s foot go to reach for a cloth-wrapped bag of ice on his tray. He presses it to the most inflamed area, making Junmyeon hiss. “Nothing seems broken, just a sprain as far as I can tell.” He grabs an elastic bandage and Sehun lets go of Junmyeon’s hand in order to help him lift his leg, so Yifan can wrap the bandage around Junmyeon’s ankle, securing the ice pack to it. “You’ll want to keep off it a couple days, and then we can splint it. We’ll keep it wrapped up and ice it every couple of hours. Sehunnie can take you down to the hot springs in the evenings; they feel amazing in the chilly night weather.”

Junmyeon perks up at the mention. “Hot springs?”

Yifan hums as he picks up an antique-looking teacup with a hand-tied tea bag hanging off the side off the tray. “Yes. All-natural, just down the way.” He lifts the cup to Junmyeon- Sehun tries to take it for him, but Junmyeon bats his hands away and takes it for himself. “I don’t keep actual pain killers here, I don’t get human visitors _all_ that often. But I do keep willow bark around. It’s pretty bitter, and not that good tasting, but it’s a natural pain reliever, and it should help you some. I’ll make Zitao go down to the village and get you some proper medication, as well as more food to keep around for you. Eating properly will help you heal better, as well.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says gently, raising the cup to his face. His nose curls as he sniffs at it. Sehun can’t blame him, he can smell the bitter notes from here.

“From my memory, it’s best to just down it,” Jongdae says as Yifan gathers the remnants of his things and takes them back to the kitchen. “Back in my era, _all_ we had were medicinal herbs. Vile tastes, but they do the job well enough.”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and does just that, tossing the bitter tea back and swallowing as quickly as he can. He makes a half-wretch sort of noise and shudders, pushing the empty cup into Sehun’s hand like it’s personally offended him. Sehun tries not to chuckle and gets up to take the empty dish into the kitchen.

Yifan is there, rummaging through the cupboards for something. He turns as Sehun enters, and smiles gently. He takes the cup from Sehun and says, “It is really great to see you again, Sehun. You’ve been doing well?”

Sehun returns the smile, all too genuine. “Better than ever. I found Junmyeon a little over two years ago, now. And it turns out his blood doesn’t affect me, so I haven’t been dealing with the intolerance issues as much anymore.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Yifan enthuses. “Truly, it is. I’m so happy to hear that. And, well, from what little I’ve met of him, he seems like a sweet young man.”

“He is,” Sehun assures. “He’s the greatest, honestly. But I think he’s worried he’s making a bad impression with, well…all this.”

“Ah, nonsense,” Yifan says, turning back to resume his search. “I’ve had people come to me with much worse ailments than a sprained ankle.” He finally pulls a small jar from the shelves, filled with individually wrapped hard candies. “Take these to him, one or two of them will chase that bitter taste away.”

Sehun takes the jar dutifully, trying not to laugh at the fact that Yifan behaves just as he’d remembered- like his grandmother did in the mid-to late-60s.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening passes uneventfully. It doesn’t take long for Junmyeon, as exhausted as he is, to start dozing off. Sehun, taking his job as Junmyeon’s support very seriously (and literally) lets Junmyeon sleep against his shoulder as he and Jongdae catch Yifan up on life, both their personal lives and on happenings in the world outside of Yifan’s little mountain bubble. The poor human barely even stirs when Yifan changes out his ice pack, the only thing belying his discomfort being his scrunched-up face until it smooths out as Yifan finishes.

Once conversation is exhausted, at least on Sehun’s behalf, he gently extricates himself from the couch and gets his arms under Junmyeon to carry him to one of the spare (and hardly used) bedrooms. Yifan follows, bringing along some extra pillows to help keep Junmyeon’s injured foot propped while he sleeps. Sehun elects to stay with Junmyeon, knowing that he’s a chronic belly-sleeper and not wanting him to try and shift around in his sleep and hurt himself further.

He crawls under the covers with Junmyeon, taking care to not jostle him too much. He presses tender kisses to Junmyeon’s forehead and each of his cheeks before pressing a final one to his lax mouth. Just because Junmyeon’s not awake to do their nightly routine doesn’t mean that Sehun’s willing to forgo it. He settles down with one long arm wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist, hoping to keep him anchored when he inevitably drifts off to sleep himself.

✦✧★✧✦

The next morning, Junmyeon is much too aware and much too prideful to allow Sehun to carry him back into the main living area. Using Sehun as a makeshift crutch, they’re able to hobble their way into the living room, to be met with a veritable spread of food across the coffee table, a bottle of over the counter pain killers, a glass of water, and a walking boot sat upright on the ground next to said table. Probably roused by the noise of their entry, Yifan comes out from the kitchen with an ice pack and an ace wrap in his hands.

“Good morning, sleepyheads,” Yifan says with a genial smile as Sehun settles Junmyeon into a low chair by the coffee table so that he can reach the pickings of food. “How are you feeling, Junmyeon?”

“Sore,” Junmyeon responds, grimacing as he settles. “Er, really sore. But better, at least.”

“That is good, at least.” Yifan kneels beside Junmyeon, deftly wrapping the ice pack to Junmyeon’s injured ankle. “We’ll ice it while you eat, and then you can take some medicine and we’ll fit you into that boot so you can walk around without injuring yourself further.”

“That would be great,” his eyes cut over to Sehun as Sehun settles on the floor beside him. “As nice as it is to be pampered, I don’t particularly enjoy being a damsel in distress.”

Yifan laughs at that. “No, you don’t seem much like the type.” He pats Junmyeon’s shin gently. “However, if you’re open to more pampering, you should have Sehunnie take you down to the springs this evening when the sun sets. The hot water feels wonderful in the chilly night air.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows to Sehun in a way that says ‘can we?’ and Sehun tilts his head and raises his own to say ‘we can if you want to.’ Junmyeon starts munching on the food in front of him with a happy quirk to his lips.

“Where are Taozi and Jongdae-hyung?” Sehun asks as Yifan settles into an armchair, crossing his legs at the knee.

“Zitao ran into some old friends in the village, so he returned once he brought back supplies. Jongdae went out for a walk, but I believe he might have gotten distracted. That was a couple of hours ago, now.”

“I can’t say I blame him,” Junmyeon muses, looking out the windows to the foliage surrounding the little mountain cabin. “It’s gorgeous up here.”

Yifan smiles fondly, following Junmyeon’s gaze. “It is, isn’t it? I fell in love with the mountain scenery many a century ago. My back deck overlooks a waterfall, and there’s a nice corner of it that stays shady all day. There is nothing more pleasant than watching the water fall down the mountainside, listening to the nature all around. If you’re lucky, you can spot blue sheep in the distance. And if you’re even luckier, a red panda might make an appearance.”

“Yixing-ge loves that waterfall,” Sehun remembers, from his time here all those years ago.

Yifan’s smile turns wistful, bittersweet, and Sehun wonders how he ever missed the connection between them. “That he does. He’d spend days, weeks looking at it if given the opportunity.”

There’s a brief silence, only slightly tense, broken by Junmyeon saying, “I really hope to meet him one day.” Both of the vampires look at him in surprise, and Junmyeon smiles shyly as he nibbles on a veggie pancake. “The way you all talk about him, he seems like an amazing person.”

“Oh, he truly is,” Yifan muses, eyes going starry and faraway. “One of the best beings you’ll ever meet. You’ll meet him one day, I’m sure of it.” He turns back to them, nodding slightly. “He always has a way of showing up when you least expect it.”

The next hour or so is spent with Junmyeon finishing eating and Yifan strapping him into the walking boot and teaching him how to walk in it properly without straining his uninjured leg too much. Then, Sehun takes him out onto the back deck to see the famed waterfall. The back deck eases out to a cliffside that descends into a sheer drop, a valley opened up below it. A river runs along the cliffs on the opposing side of the valley, dropping into a beautiful plume of a waterfall into the valley below. It catches the light just right as it moves across the sky, splintering rainbows across the rock and foliage around it.

Sehun retreats into the shade provided by the overhang of the cabin’s roof as Junmyeon approaches the railing of the deck, peeking over the side to watch the water cascading below. “Wah,” Junmyeon breathes. “It’s beautiful.”

Sehun grins as he watches Junmyeon slowly hunker down, sitting on the decking and letting his legs dangle over the side. Sehun makes his way as far as he can to the railing, stopping only when the shade ends. He settles down on the decking, too, close enough that he can reach out and touch Junmyeon’s arm, if only for brief moments at a time to avoid the risk of sunburn.

Eventually, Junmyeon gets his fill of the waterfall and joins Sehun in the shade. After some fussing, Sehun gets Junmyeon to prop his injured leg up over Sehun’s knee. Yifan was very strict about him keeping it elevated.

“This is nice,” Junmyeon murmurs, head tipped against Sehun’s shoulder and eyes going droopy. “Injuries aside, that is. Being off the grid. No cell service, no contact with anything outside of this cabin. All this gorgeous nature. And a hot spring down the path? It’s practically paradise.”

Sehun hums. “It’s easy to see why Yifan has chosen to stay here all these years.”

Junmyeon trails his fingers down Sehun’s arm until he can tangle them with Sehun’s. “Have you ever thought about it?” Junmyeon asks, squeezing Sehun’s fingers. “Where you want to spend eternity?”

Has he? Not really. Ever since he was turned, he’s mostly been taking it a day at a time. He hasn’t thought much about even ten years down the line, let alone ten centuries. But one thing has become certain, in the last two years at least. Something that Sehun doesn’t even have to question.

“Anywhere you are,” Sehun responds easily. “I can spend eternity wherever you are.”

✦✧★✧✦

The second the sun starts to set over the horizon, Junmyeon is pulling Sehun outside so he can finally experience the hot springs. They leave with terse instructions from Yifan to not let Junmyeon stay in them for than twenty minutes, less he cook his hide in the high temperatures.

It takes a big of time, maneuvering down the path with Junmyeon’s bum ankle, but eventually, the trees open up into an overlook, tinged orange with the setting sun. The spring is oblong, irregularly shaped, and relatively shallow. Junmyeon looks as giddy as a kid on Christmas as he starts stripping off his clothes, and Sehun can’t help but smile as he does the same. He kneels to help Junmyeon unstrap the boot on his ankle, and raises his brows when Junmyeon proceeds to strip _completely_ down.

“What?” Junmyeon asks when he catches Sehun gawking. He grins, beckoning Sehun closer since he can’t walk on his own without the boot. Sehun goes easily as if pulled by a string. Junmyeon hooks his fingers into Sehun’s belt loops, tugging them down as much as the waistband will allow. “Someone didn’t tell me about this hot spring, so I didn’t pack a bathing suit. Isn’t it more beneficial, to bathe in the nude?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun breathes, head tipping down into Junmyeon’s space naturally. “But I’m certainly not complaining.”

Junmyeon laughs, lifting up on his uninjured foot to kiss Sehun swiftly. “Finish stripping, baby, and help me into the water.”

Sehun does as he’s told, and soon enough they’re both settling into the steaming water. Junmyeon groans appreciatively, sagging into the warmth of the water. “Oh, my goooood,” Junmyeon groans. “I didn’t realize how sore I really was until just now.”

Sehun winces, remembering the long hike and Junmyeon’s tumble. No wonder he’s sore. “Feels good, though?” He asks, wrapping his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“Feels amazing,” Junmyeon moans appreciatively. “You’re sure I can’t stay in here forever?”

Sehun laughs, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s temple. “Not unless you want to turn lobster red. And risk heat stroke.”

“Ugh, human bodies,” Junmyeon groans, head tipping back against Sehun’s arm and eyes slipping closed. “So fallible.”

Sehun bites back a remark on how easy it would be to make Junmyeon not so fallible anymore. There’s no reason to ruin their idyllic time rehashing the same fight over again. It’s easy to let time drift as they soak in the mineral-enriched water, although Sehun keeps a check on his internal clock to make sure Junmyeon doesn’t soak for too long.

Sehun doesn’t have to remind him, though. About fifteen minutes in, Junmyeon shifts around and gently swings his right leg over Sehun’s lap to straddle him. Sehun quirks a brow at him, hands settling on Junmyeon’s hips.

“Hello,” Sehun says, tipping his head back and enjoying the way the ever-setting sun sparkles in Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Hi,” Junmyeon breathes and leans down to connect their mouths.

Everything is already hot and slick between them from the water and quickly turns even more so when their tongues tangle together. Sehun digs his fingers into Junmyeon’s hips, and Junmyeon hums happily as he wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders.

Junmyeon settles more firmly into Sehun’s lap, his hardening cock rutting up against Sehun’s stomach, and suddenly Sehun is aching to have him fill his mouth. Sehun moves his hands underneath Junmyeon’s thighs and lifts him up easily, pushing off the floor of the hot spring so he can lift them out of the water to sit on the ledge, making sure Junmyeon’s injured ankle is lifted into the air to keep it safe.

He lays back against the eroded smooth stone, scooting Junmyeon up until he can mouth at the skin of his hip, tongue lapping at the rich, heady water dripping down Junmyeon’s skin. Junmyeon moans, high in his throat, fingers threading into Sehun’s hair. Sehun follows the water droplets down Junmyeon’s thighs, mouthing at the smooth skin. Junmyeon’s breathing turns shaky, even more so when Sehun trades the open-mouthed licks for worrying the skin between his teeth, leaving angry little marks on his already red-mottled skin.

Junmyeon groans, fingers tightening in Sehun’s hair. “Quit being such a tease,” he hisses. “If you’re going to bite me, _bite me_.”

Sehun laughs against Junmyeon’s skin. “Impatient,” he admonishes.

“Horny,” Junmyeon corrects. “Bite me, baby, please.”

Sehun’s never been able to tell Junmyeon no, and that includes now. He presses one last lingering kiss to Junmyeon’s hip bone before latching onto the meat of his thigh, fangs piercing through. Junmyeon cries out, nearly doubling over in pleasure. Sehun can _feel_ Junmyeon’s cock kick with arousal, sees it out of the corner of his eye.

Sehun sucks on the wounds left behind by his fangs, Junmyeon’s blood sliding thick and sweet down his throat. Sehun takes several mouthfuls, feeling arousal thrum through his body with each swallow. He unlatches his teeth, laving his tongue over the marks, before swiftly moving over and swallowing Junmyeon’s cock down to the hilt.

Junmyeon cries out once again, thighs shaking around Sehun’s head. Sehun bobs up and down, tongue working the sensitive vein underneath. “Jesus,” Junmyeon wheezes. “I’m n-not gonna last if you keep that up, _shit_.”

Sehun pulls off briefly, chuckling. “We’re on a bit of a time crunch. I think Yifan will send out a search party if I keep you down here too long.”

Junmyeon tugs Sehun back onto his cock. Sehun sucks him back down happily. “Not like we brought anything down here to anything more than this.” Sehun laughs around Junmyeon’s cock, making him groan.

Junmyeon’s right- it only takes a handful of minutes of tight suction and maybe a finger pressed into Junmyeon’s taint for Junmyeon to cum down his throat, and Sehun swallows it down.

Junmyeon shifts back down into Sehun’s lap, pulling him upright and into a searing kiss, chasing his own taste on Sehun’s tongue. His hand sneaks down between them, wrapping around Sehun’s leaking cock and setting a heated pace.

Sehun groans and whimpers into Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon swallows the noises greedily, twisting his wrist on every upstroke and making jolts of pleasure zing in Sehun’s veins. “Close,” Sehun groans when Junmyeon pulls away for air. “Close, close, close.”

“Cum for me,” Junmyeon breathes, nipping at Sehun’s bottom lip. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Sehun’s never been able to tell Junmyeon no, not even in this. A few strokes later and Sehun is cumming between them, covering Junmyeon’s hand and his own stomach.

Junmyeon presses sweet kisses to Sehun’s forehead and cheeks as he comes down from the high. Sehun tilts his face up and captures his mouth.

If Sehun’s internal clock is correct, they’ve got another five minutes or so before they need to get dressed and head back up to the cabin, and Sehun’s more than content spending those few minutes lost in Junmyeon’s mouth.

✦✧★✧✦

About a week passes, idyllic and unbelievably peaceful. Junmyeon’s ankle is healing wonderfully, according to Yifan, and he might only have to wear the boot for another week or so if things keep going well. Between Yifan and Sehun, they keep Junmyeon on a strict ice schedule and their nightly excursions to the hot spring seem to be doing wonders.

One morning, Sehun is roused from his half-sleep from noise in the living room, voices speaking in the silent dawn when everyone is usually quiet. Sehun sneaks out of bed, careful not to disturb Junmyeon, and heads out to see what’s going on. He finds Zitao peeking out the front window, Yifan and Jongdae sitting in the living room.

“What’s going on?” Sehun asks, settling on the couch next to Jongdae.

“Someone’s coming up the path,” Jongdae explains. “Yifan heard them a little while ago, they’re maybe a mile or so out.”

“You can hear that far out?” Sehun asks. “So, our surprise wasn’t much of a surprise, huh?”

“It was still a welcome surprise, even if I could hear you coming,” Yifan assures. “Just as whoever our new guest will be.”

A few minutes pass, and Junmyeon comes wobbling out of the bedroom, rubbing sleep bleary eyes. He collapses onto the couch with Sehun, curling into his side.

“Hey,” Sehun says gently, kissing Junmyeon’s temple. “You should stay in bed.”

“Hmmm,” Junmyeon muses. “You guys are having a party, though. Someone’s coming?”

“Yep,” Sehun affirms. “Coming up the path now. Should be here any moment.”

Sure enough, a few moments later Sehun can hear someone enter the clearing of the cabin, and Tao gasps.

“Yixing-ge!” He hollers, scrambling away from the window to fling the door open and run outside.

Junmyeon jumps, suddenly much more awake. Everyone in the room looks around in obvious surprise.

“Zitao!” Yixing calls back, and Sehun would recognize that smooth voice anywhere, even if it had been over four decades since he heard it last.

Watching realization dawn over Jongdae and Yifan’s faces is a beautiful spectacle, even more so when Zitao apparently lets Yixing go and they come inside. Yixing looks as ethereal as ever, his hair grown long and pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He’s wearing a flowy, almost kimono-looking garment in red, black, and white over a plain black shirt and a massive hiker’s backpack on his back. His eyes travel over everyone in the room, taking everything in, before smiling brightly. “Is this a family reunion?”

“Gege,” Jongdae breathes, raising off the couch so fast he nearly levitates to Yixing’s side. Yixing slides his backpack off, dropping it to the ground so he can pull Jongdae into his arms. “Oh, gege, I’ve missed you so much.”

“And I you, my dear Jongdae.” Yixing says, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s hair before letting him go. “Oh, and Sehunnie, you’ve grown so much!” Sehun perks up at being mentioned, standing up as Yixing strides across the room. Yixing cups Sehun’s face, turning him side to side. “You certainly look much better than when I last saw you.”

Sehun grins and lets Yixing pull him into a hug. “I feel much better,” he says. “Yixing-ge, this is Kim Junmyeon,” Sehun says as Junmyeon stands behind him. Sehun tugs him forward and Junmyeon smiles shyly. “He’s my singer.”

“Oh!” Yixing says, his grin brightening even more. “Oh, that’s absolutely marvelous.” He pulls Junmyeon into a hug as well. “Welcome to the family, Kim Junmyeon.”

Everyone disperses so that Yixing and Yifan can have a moment alone to reunite. It gives Junmyeon an opportunity to actually strap on his boot, and for Sehun to grab them both a bit of breakfast. Junmyeon is eating his porridge at the counter and Sehun sipping on a blood bag when Yixing enters.

“I have a few questions,” he says, sitting on one of the stools at the island. “If you don’t mind?”

Sehun and Junmyeon glance at each other briefly before Sehun says, “Of course, go ahead.”

“How long have you been together?” Yixing asks, propping his elbows on the counter and folding his hands together under his chin.

“That’s a point of contention,” Junmyeon mutters around a spoonful of porridge and Sehun snorts.

“Two years and for and/or six months depending on when you count our actual first date,” Sehun replies.

“Ah, I’m not too late to the party then. And does his blood trigger your intolerance?”

Sehun can feel his eyebrows do some involuntary contortions. “No, it doesn’t. How did you know?”

Yixing shrugs. “Educated guess? I’ve been asking every vampire I’ve met along my travels, but I’ve not found a case quite like yours. I merely hoped the universe would be kind enough to you to give you a break with your singer.”

“Thank god, it seems to have,” Sehun says, flashing Junmyeon a small smile and tangling his fingers with those of Junmyeon’s free hand.

“Thanks, indeed,” Yixing muses. “Okay, one final question. Why haven’t you bonded yet?”

Sehun stares at the elder vampire in confusion. “…bonded?”

Yixing quirks a disbelieving brow at them. “Yeah? Has no one told you? I know singers are a rare and somewhat guarded secret amongst vampires, but I didn’t know that much information was lost.”

“What do you mean, ge?” Sehun asks, fingers tightening around Junmyeon’s.

Yixing purses his lips before saying, “If you feed from him, and then let him take a small amount of your blood, it’ll bind him to you. He will remain human for all intents and purposes except that he will no longer age, he won’t get sick, it’ll be harder for him to get hurt.” Yixing’s eyes flicker down to the boot on Junmyeon’s ankle. “He will essentially be alive for as long as you are. An evolutionary bond so that vampires can keep their singers without having to fully turn them.”

Sehun stares at him, dumbfounded. Yixing just waltzed in and gave them a solution to their one biggest problem, wrapped up with a pretty bow and placed in their lap. “You’re- you’re serious? You’re not kidding, right?”

Yixing’s eyes widen. “Of course not! I would never make something so serious up and pass it as truth.” Junmyeon’s spoon clatters into his near-empty bowl, and Yixing smiles apologetically. “I think I’ve, ah, turned things on their head for you, as it were. I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.”

Yixing leaves the room and Sehun turns to face Junmyeon fully. Junmyeon is wide-eyed, eyes starry as they fill with unshed tears. “I can be yours,” Junmyeon breathes. “I can be yours, forever.”

“You already were,” Sehun assures, cupping Junmyeon’s cheeks. “This is just a cleaner package.”

Junmyeon lets out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed. Warm tears drip down his cheeks, crystalline over Sehun’s fingers. Sehun presses a kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead. “Hey. This is a lot, huh? We can let it sink in, enjoy the rest of our vacation. And we can discuss this more when we go home. We’ve got some time still, right? Before you start showing your age.”

Junmyeon scoffs, kicking weakly and Sehun’s shin with his uninjured foot. “You’re such a brat,” Junmyeon says, blinking his watery eyes open. Sehun brushes the stray tears off Junmyeon’s cheeks with his thumbs. “We probably ought to wait for my ankle to heal, anyway. God forbid I get stuck with a sprained ankle for eternity.”

Sehun hums, leaning back in to kiss Junmyeon gently. Junmyeon returns it easily, happily. “I love you,” he breathes against Junmyeon’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” Junmyeon returns, honest and automatic. “Let’s go join family time, hm?”

✦✧★✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god guys we finally made it. thank you for all the support, the kind words, and the encouragement over the course of this story. i have a lot more story ideas floating around, although it'll probably be a bit before my next long fic like this one. but! i have a lot of oneshot ideas, so keep an eye out for me 😊
> 
> please let me know what you thought, as always comments and kudos are appreciated. 💕💕💕
> 
> honestly i thought i'd write a massive end note for this but i stayed up until nearly 4 a.m. finishing this epilogue bc i was way behind on it 😭😭 well, as always, feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy) if you ever want to chat or just keep up with me. i will post any new story updates there, so it's the best way to see what i'm up to! i love y'all and now i'm gonna sleep for like 15 hours lmao. (also if there are any glaring errors, it is bc i'm sleep deprived and i will look back through this when i'm more awake to try and catch those 😅)


End file.
